When Kendall Found Logan
by Gabsikle
Summary: An AU fic. It took until his senior year of high school for Kendall to notice Logan. The usually confident Kendall is thrown off by Logan, who he quickly falls for. But does Logan feel the same?
1. September

_**So... This is the first time I've ever written an AU fic. And it's a piece of crap, but whatevs. I'll keep writing it even if no one likes it. **_

September 

Kendall Knight observed himself in his mirror. He frowned at his ugly ass school uniform. Stupid black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black sweater vest with the letters PWA-Palm Woods Academy-over the left breast. The only OK thing with the uniform is that one can wear any type of black shoes they want. Kendall favored Vans. He tried to cheer himself up while he studied the hated uniform. He was a senior now. This was the last year he'd ever have to wear the dreaded thing.

"Kendall! Hurry up!" his mother called from downstairs. "You don't wanna be late for your first day of school!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Coming, Mom!" He walked out of his room the same time his sister walked out of hers. She looked miserable in the girl version of the uniform. The same stupid vest and shirt, but with a black skirt and black knee high socks. "You excited to start the eighth grade, Katie?"

She glared at him. "I'm never ready for school."

Kendall slung an arm around her as they made their way downstairs. "It'll get worse once you hit high school, Baby Sister."

"Oh please. Your year is gonna be great."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're Mr. Popular, so it'll be good anyway. And you're a senior. The best time for a high schooler."

"Hey, eighth grade is pretty nice."

"Oh, woot. One more year until I get to the high school building. The moment I've been waiting for my whole life."

They entered their kitchen. "There's no need for sarcasm," Kendall said to her.

"Hurry up and eat your cereal," Mrs. Knight commanded. "Then I'll drop you off. But you have to walk home. And you better wait for your sister after school, Kendall. I don't want you to go off galavanting with your friends."

"OK, Mom." He forgot to wait for Katie one time, and his mom _never_ let him live it down.

Once they finished eating, their mom ushered them out the door and drove them to school.

**...**

Logan Mitchell sat in the cafeteria reading while waiting for the bell for homeroom slash first period to ring.

"Hey, Logan."

Logan looked up from his book to see his friend sit across from him. "Hey, James."

"You know, I barely saw you this summer."

"Maybe it's because you were too busy spending time with my ex-girlfriend." Who was now James' girlfriend.

"You said you were cool with us dating!"

"Calm down! Jesus. I am."

James let out a sigh of relief. "Right. So. You get any ass over the summer?'

"Really, James?"

"Oh my God. You totally did. How many chicks, how many dudes?"

Logan rolled his eyes. It was no secret to his friends that he swung both ways, but James prying into his sex life was really annoying. Like that time James wanted to know what sex with another guy was like, and wouldn't stop asking questions about it. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Logan sighed. "One of each."

"Anyone I know?"

"Not the guy. I met him when I went to Florida with my cousins."

"The girl?"

"Well. Carlos forced me to go to a party at Mercedes Griffin's house..."

"Who?"

"Mercedes."

"Holy shit!"

"Shut up! We were drunk."

James shook his head. "How have I not heard rumors about this?"

"Because I'm a beast at staying under the radar. Which is how I like it."

The bell rang. "Where the hell is Carlos?" James asked.

"You know he's always late."

"True."

They gathered their things and went off to homeroom.

**...**

Kendall walked into homeroom. He took a seat next to Jo Taylor. His friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Please tell me you're not with that ass Jett," he said to her.

Jo made a disgusted face. "Ew. No. Why'd you think I am?"

"He was flirting it up with you at my end of summer party."

"I know. He couldn't take a hint and leave. Thankfully, Camille's boyfriend got rid of him."

"James Diamond?"

"Yeah."

Kendall nodded. He knew that James was one of the drama nerds along with Jo, her best friend Camille, and other kids in their little group of friends. He seemed like a cool guy.

"OK, kids!" their teacher called. "Time to take attendance."

**...**

By third period, Kendall was already tired of school. He had just gotten out of his math class. Math was his worst subject, and even though he was in the lower level stat class, he knew he would have trouble.

"No one sit down," their teacher, Ms. Commings, said.

"You're giving us assigned seats?" Kendall whined.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Knight. I know there are certain people you like to chit chat with."

"The only person I'd talk to is Curly Jennifer."

"I hate it when you call me that," one of the Jennifers-a trio of best friends sharing the same name-said.

Kendall grinned at her. "Which is why I call you that." She did have curly hair too, though.

"Quiet now," Ms. Commings commanded. She read off people's names and told them where to sit. "Kendall Knight." She pointed to a seat in the back of the third row. He was surprised she didn't put him in the front.

He walked to his seat. Before he sat down, he looked at the guy to his left. He had to stop his jaw from falling to the floor. This kid was probably the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed this guy before. He thought he knew everyone in their grade.

The beautiful brunette must've felt his gaze, because he looked at Kendall and raised his eyebrows. Kendall quickly looked away. That was something new. Usually if he made eye contact with someone he found attractive, he would flash a smile. How could this guy he had yet to speak to intimidate him?

As Ms. Commings lectured and Logan took notes, a piece of paper was placed on his desk. He looked to his right. Kendall was staring straight ahead, biting his lip and a blush on his cheeks. Logan found that weird. He opened the piece of paper.

**Hi. I'm Kendall Knight.**

Logan had to stop himself from laughing at the strangeness of this. He wrote back, _I know who you are. _He put the note on Kendall's desk.

The note returned. **You know who I am?**

_Everyone does._

**Oh. Well, I don't know you. **

Logan wondered why Kendall cared. _I'm Logan Mitchell. _

**Why haven't I noticed you before?**

_I like to keep a low profile. _

**That's cool. You should tell me about yourself. **

_I would. But I think Ms. Commings is onto us. _

He saw Kendall frown when he read the note. He nodded, though, showing Logan he understood.

Logan spent the rest of the class thinking of reasons why Kendall would show a sudden interest in him.

**...**

"Camille," Kendall said when he entered his biology class. He took a seat next to her. "Do you know Logan Mitchell?"

"Uh. Duh. I dated him most of last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Was he ever around when I hung out with you and everyone else?"

"He sits at the same lunch table as us. He's been to several of your parties."

"Who does he hang out with?"

"Carlos Garcia and James are his best friends."

Kendall knew Carlos from the hockey team. "Why haven't I noticed Logan before?"

Camille shrugged. "Logan's good at that. He rarely approaches people. He lets them come to him. Why the sudden interest in Logan?"

"He sits next to me in English." He sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful."

Camille laughed. "He is easy on the eyes. And you're lucky."

"Why?"

"Logan likes guys too. Apparently he hooked up with some guy over the summer. Oh! And Mercedes too."

"Mercedes? You've gotta be shitting me."

"Nope."

"How'd I not hear of this?"

"Logan's magical like that. I only know because he told James and James told me."

Kendall couldn't believe Logan had escaped his attention for so long. "Camille?"

"Yes, Kendall?"

"Please don't tell Logan I was asking about him."

"Sure." She _was _going to tell James and Carlos though.

**...**

"CARLOS!" James and Logan screamed when they saw their friend at lunch.

"Hey!" Carlos was already sitting at their usual lunch table with Camille.

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked as he and Logan sat down.

"I overslept. This is actually the first period I've been to."

Logan rolled his eyes. Only Carlos would sleep in that late. "You get detention?"

"Oh yeah."

Logan laughed. "I'm gonna go get in line for food."

When Logan was gone, Camille announced, "Kendall Knight was asking about Logan."

James tilted his head. "Really? Why?"

"He thinks Logan is the most beautiful person ever or something." She saw Kendall approaching with his friend Dak Zevon. "Shh. Don't talk about it while Kendall's around."

By the time Logan got back, the lunch table was filled with its regulars. Kendall, Dak, Jo, all three Jennifers, Mercedes, Stephanie King, and Guitar Dude.

Kendall's eyes immediately found Logan. He told himself he never noticed Logan at lunch before because they sat at opposite ends of the table. Then he cursed himself for coming up with such an idiotic excuse.

He watched Logan laugh and talk with James, Carlos, and Camille. He quickly realized that he had yet to hear Logan's voice.

Kendall stood up and walked to Logan's end of the table. He took a seat next to Logan. "Hey, guys."

"Hi," Camille, Carlos, and James said. They were all smiles and Logan had a confused look on his face.

"So... Logan," Kendall said.

"Yes, Kendall?"

Kendall loved the sound of his name coming out of Logan's mouth. "I just wanted to apologize."

Logan just looked more confused. "For what?"

"Not knowing you existed until English today."

Logan laughed. It was like music to Kendall's ears. "It's no big deal, man. I mean, it's not like we've had any classes together before."

"But you sit at the same lunch table as me. And you're friends with people I know."

"And he's been to your house for parties," James added. Camille elbowed him in the side.

"He was actually at your end of summer party," Carlos said. "Which was awesome, by the way."

Logan sighed. "Shut up, you two. You're just making Kendall feel worse." He turned to Kendall. "Just ignore them. I do," he said with a smile.

Kendall returned the smile. "I'll try. So you're not mad?"

Logan laughed. "No. I don't stand out much here at school anyway."

"That sucks."

"Nah. I like it that way. Keeps me out of unnecessary drama."

"Well, now that you screwed Mercedes that'll probably change," Carlos said.

"I told you to never speak of that," Logan hissed. "Pretend you didn't hear that, Kendall."

Kendall chuckled. "No problem. So-"

"Kendall, man!" Guitar Dude called. "You gotta hear the song me and the Dak-Man just wrote!"

Dak punched his arm. "Don't call me that."

"Be right there," Kendall said. "I'll see you guys later." He looked at Logan. "Bye, Logan."

Logan waved to him, and he left.

"Well, that was odd," Logan said. He looked at his friends. "Why do you all have stupid grins on your faces?"

"No reason," they all told him.

**...**

After school, Kendall waited outside the middle school building for Katie. His mind drifted to Logan. Kendall had been hoping luck would give him another class with Logan, but that didn't happen. He settled for just looking for Logan in the halls between classes. Every time he did see Logan and made eye contact with him, Logan would study him with curiosity. That would cause Kendall to look away with embarrassment.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't understand it. He had never become so ridiculously infatuated with a person so quickly before.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a pain in his shin. "Jesus! Why'd you kick me, Katie?"

"I called you name, like, five times and you didn't respond."

The sibling began their walk home. "I was just thinking," Kendall told her.

"About what?"

"Just, you know, the first day of school and all."

"I take it something special happened." She recognized the look in Kendall's eyes. It was the look he got whenever he found a new crush.

"There's this guy..."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Continue," Katie urged.

"I sit next to him in one of my classes. He knows people I know, sits at my lunch table, has been to my parties, and I never noticed him before."

"That's not really surprising."

"Why?"

"You tend to not notice people who don't practically worship you, Big Brother." Before he could respond, she asked, "So what's this guy's name?"

"Logan Mitchell," Kendall told her dreamily. "And he's fucking gorgeous."

"Huh." He never called any of his exes gorgeous.

"I think I'll go add him on Facebook when we get home."

"Wait. You just became aware of him today, and you're already gonna cyber-stalk him?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Did you even speak to him today?"

"We had a short conversation at lunch. He has a lovely voice. Hmm. I wonder if he can sing."

"Oh my god. Is this that love at first sight shit I've read in novels and seen in movies?"

"First, don't swear. Second, I wouldn't say love. Just intense, crazy crush at first sight."

They reached their house. As Kendall unlocked the front door, Katie worried about him a little. He had never sounded like that when talking about someone he was interested in. She really hoped he wouldn't end up hurt.

**...**

It was about two weeks into the semester. Kendall was in his Stat class. He just got his graded quiz handed back to him. A big, fat F. This was not good. He couldn't fail this class. If he did, he would not only have to go to summer school, but he wouldn't get his diploma at the graduation ceremony. That would be a huge disappointed for his mom.

The bell rang and his teacher asked to speak with him. "Yes, Mrs. Jones?"

"You failed your quiz," she said.

"I'm aware."

"No need for an attitude. Listen. I know you hate math."

"Is it that obvious?"

She smiled at him. "I also know you try very hard."

He geld up his quiz. "And look at where that gets me."

"One of my AP Calc students has tutored several people before with good results. Come here at the end of the day so you can meet him."

"It'll have to be quick since I have to walk my sister home."

"No problem. You need a late slip." She scribbled something down and handed the little piece of paper to him. "Have a nice day."

**...**

Logan looked up when he heard the door open. He had gotten used to Kendall occasionally staring at him, and sometimes passing him notes in English. He had been a little disappointed when Kendall hadn't arrived after the bell rang. Now that he was in the room, Logan felt a bit relieved. All was right again.

He smiled at Kendall as he walked to his desk. Kendall responded with a blush and looked away. As usual.

As the class period went on, Logan heard Kendall sigh several times. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, wrote _What's wrong? _and put it on Kendall's desk.

**What makes you think something's wrong? **was Kendall's reply.

_You've sighed sadly about a million times. _

He heard Kendall sigh again after reading the note.

**I'm just failing a class is all. **

_It's only the beginning of the semester. You'll be fine. _

**I'm glad you have faith in me. **

_No problem. _

The bell rang. Kendall put the note in a folder with the rest of them. A creepy habit he picked up after the first day of classes. He had also memorized every detail of the info section of Logan's Facebook profile. He checked Logan's activities on Facebook everyday as well. And thanks to the "see friendship" feature, he could see everything Logan and someone else had said to each other and whatnot. He even had a folder on his computer filled with pictures of Logan he found on Facebook. He felt like a twelve year old fangirl of some celebrity. He hated it. And was slightly disturbed. He feared that he may need some serious therapy.

**...**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Logan," Mrs. Jones said. "Could you please stay here for a bit?"

"Um. Sure." He walked up to her desk. "What is it?"

"I have a student in one of my Stat classes that really needs some help. He's barely passed every math class he's had since freshman year."

"Ah. You want me to tutor him."

"Exactly. You'll get the usual extra credit for every test and quiz over a C." The door opened. "Hello, Mr. Knight. Meet your tutor."

Kendall knew it was Logan before he turned around. He had memorized the way the boy stood.

"We already know each other," Kendall said once Logan faced him.

"Well, all you two have to do is come up with a schedule," Mrs. Jones said.

"Um. Can we do that later, Logan? I have to walk my sister home. Then get ready for work."

"Oh. I can drive you guys home if you want, and we can discuss it on the way."

"It's a pretty short drive."

"So? It's on the way to my house."

"Um. OK."

They went to their lockers, gathered their things, and exited the building together.

"Oh shit," Kendall mumbled. Katie was standing there with crossed arms and a scowl.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I had to meet with my math tutor." Kendall pointed to the boy he was currently obsessed with. "Logan Mitchell."

Katie smiled widely. "Oh. Hi, Logan."

He waved at her.

Kendall said, "He's been kind enough to offer to drive us home so I can discuss out tutoring schedule with him."

"Sweet. I'm tired of walking."

They headed to Logan's car.

"So," Logan said, "I'm usually free whenever. You?"

Kendall let out a breath as he got in the car. "I work at the grocery store Monday through Thursday from five to eight. On Fridays I give the kid down the street guitar lessons from six to seven. And I got nothing Saturday and Sunday at all."

Logan nodded. "OK. You wanna just meet on Saturday afternoons and Sundays on test and quiz weeks?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Logan stopped in front of the Knight residence. "Here we are. We can talk about times at school tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Kendall and Katie watched him drive away.

"He's pretty hot," Katie commented.

"I know."

**...**

It was Saturday. Kendall was waiting in his room for Logan to arrive for their first tutoring session. He was extremely nervous. The only contact he had had with Logan was in English and short conversations at lunch.

He opened his phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Camille, I'm freaking out."

"Why?"

"Logan's tutoring me today."

"Ooh." Camille was suddenly interested. "So you guys will be all alone?"

"Hence the freaking out."

"Wait. Where is this going down?"

"My room. By the time Katie and my mom get home, they'll be all annoying."

"Won't your mom make you keep the door open?"

"Only with girls."

"She doesn't know that you like guys as well?"

"No."

"So your little sister knows, but not the woman who gave birth to you?"

Kendall sighed. "That's not the issue here. What do I do?"

"Learn math?"

"Camille. Be serious."

"Since when is Kendall Knight nervous about being being around a person he's into?"

"Since Logan!"

"You didn't even know he existed until a few weeks ago!"

"I know, I know."

"OK. First, you need to calm yourself. Second, just act how you normally do around him. Except be a little more touchy. That way he might know you're interested. That's what I did."

"And it worked?"

"Have you forgotten that I dated him?"

"Right."

"Listen. If Logan likes someone, he doesn't do anything about it."

"Why?"

"He always assumes said person isn't into him too. That person has to make it painfully obvious for him to make a move. Or the person should just make a move themselves."

Kendall heard the doorbell ring. "Shit! He's here! Here's here!" Kendall yelled with panic.

"Calm yourself! Go answer the door. I'm hanging up now."

"But-" The line went dead. The doorbell rang again. Kendall took a deep breath then ran downstairs.

Kendall opened the door, and his first thought was: Holy shit. Kendall had never seen any of his peers rock a sweater vest outside of school. But Logan did. Suddenly, Kendall found sweater vests sexy.

"Am I allowed in?" Logan asked with an amused grin.

Kendall laughed at himself. "Sure." Logan stepped in and Kendall shut the door. "Follow me."

"We going to your room?"

"Um. Yeah. My mom and sister are out shopping. If we were downstairs, they'd just be huge pains in the ass when they get back."

Logan chuckled. When they reached Kendall's room, he took in his surroundings. His eyes went to Kendall's bed first. It was a full size bed with a dark blue comforter. And Kendall seemed to be a fan of pillows since he had six on the bed. Kendall's wall were covered with band and movie posters. He had a few guitars resting against one wall. There were two beanbag chairs. His desk held a TV and stereo. Kendall's laptop was just chilling on the floor, and his dresser had various toys and action figures on top.

"Logan?"

Logan shook his head. "Sorry. I was just observing your room."

Kendall shrugged. "It's nothing special. You mind if I turn on the TV? I like background noise."

Logan smiled. "I do too."

"So... Yes?"

Logan laughed. "Yes." He sat on a beanbag chair and watched Kendall. The boy seemed really nervous for some reason. It was kind of cute.

Kendall flopped onto the beanbag chair across from him. "So where do we begin?"

"Let me see what your homework is."

"Right." Kendall's bag was already next to him, so he didn't have to move to get his things. He handed his assignment to Logan.

"OK. You have your textbook and notebook?"

"Yeah." Kendall got them out.

"You should probably move next to me. That'll make things easier."

"OK." Kendall's heart sped up a bit as he did. Which was completely stupid. All he was doing was sitting next to the dude.

They worked for about fifteen minutes when Kendall's mind started to drift. His attention was brought back when he was hit on the nose with a pencil. "Ow."

"You need to focus," Logan said with a grin.

"Sorry. Math is just _so _boring."

"Not for me."

"Well, you're a freak of nature then."

Logan laughed. "I guess I am." He laughed again when Kendall blushed.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, Let's continue."

Throughout the session, Kendall slowly inched closer to Logan. Eventually their legs touched and neither boy moved away from the other at all. Kendall had to keep himself from having a spazz attack.

When they were done, Kendall said, "I'll walk you to the door."

"So, you understand everything a little better?" Logan wanted to know.

"Not really." They both laughed.

"You must be Logan."

Katie and Mrs. Knight were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Logan," Kendall said, "this is my mom."

Logan waved.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Knight said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Logan tilted his head. "You have?"

"Oh yeah. Kendall mentioned that you were coming over several times."

"A day," Katie added.

"Really?" Logan turned to Kendall, who was extremely red.

"They're exaggerating," Kendall told him.

Katie shook her head. "Nope. When Mom asked about you, Kendall rattled off every fact about you that he knows."

"OK! Time for Logan to leave!" Kendall said. He put a hand on Logan's back and guided him to the door.

Logan found this all very entertaining. "Bye, Kendall. Bye, Katie. Bye, Mrs. Knight."

"Bye," Katie and Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall said, "See you at school, Logan."

When the door shut, Kendall "casually" made his way to the window to watch Logan drive away.

"I'm gonna... make dinner," Mrs. Knight announced then walked away.

Kendall turned around once Logan's car was out of sight to find Katie smirking at him. "What?"

"You just made your crush on Logan so painfully obvious."

_**So yeah. Not so good. But I don't care. :D**_


	2. October

_**OK. So I will no longer say my chapters are bad. Not only do people keep telling me that they're not, but it seems like I'm fishing for compliments. So yeah... But I'll still complain about issues I have with them. Which I guess is the same thing. Which makes the previous statement invalid... I'll just shut up now. **_

October

Kendall was leaning against his locker before first period. Watching Logan. Logan's eyes met his and he quickly looked away.

"Jesus, Kendall, just ask Logan out already," Jo said.

"It's not that simple," Kendall told her.

"How? You asked me out once you realized I liked you."

"Yeah. But see, I _knew _you were into me. I have no idea what's going on in Logan's head. Also, I knew that you'd accept my invitation to go out anyway. Since apparently everyone likes me as a person, and you would feel bad turning down a friend."

Jo sighed. "You have a point. Ooh. Logan's coming this way. Bye!" She ran off.

"Hey, Kendall."

Kendall let out a breath. He still couldn't get over it whenever Logan said his name. "Hi, Logan."

"So are you ready?"

"For what?"

Logan looked at him in disbelief. "Your first Stat test is today."

Kendall banged his head against his locker. "Shit!"

"How'd you forget? We did a review on Sunday. That was only two days ago."

Another head bang to the locker. "I'm such an idiot."

Logan sighed. He grabbed Kendall's shoulders and turned him away from the locker. "You're not an idiot. You're just forgetful. Next time, I'll just call or text you the day before and remind you to study."

"But. You don't have my number."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then you'll give me your number."

Kendall laughed at himself. "Right. Duh."

The bell rang. "You can do that in English. And tell me how the test went." Logan gave Kendall a pat on the back and walked away.

Kendall watched him leave. The hallway was almost empty when someone lightly pushed him into the lockers. "What the hell, Dak?"

His friend laughed. "Stop daydreaming about Logan and get to class."

Kendall punched his shoulder. "Shut up, douche bag."

**...**

When Kendall entered the classroom, Logan looked at him expectantly. Instead of the usual blush, Logan was greeted with a frown.

Kendall sat down and banged his head on the desk.

"So how'd it go?" Logan asked.

"I'm." Bang. "So." Bang. "Fucking." Bang. "Stupid." Bang.

"Kendall-"

"Stupid." Bang. "Stupid." Bang. "Stupid." Bang. "Stupid." Bang. "Stu-"

Logan took hold of Kendall's head. "Stop doing that. You'll get a giant bruise on your forehead. And even if you fail, it doesn't mean you're stupid. It just means that you don't understand the material. Because you didn't study. Which you will next time. Now take a calming breath. You're kinds hyperventilating. "

Kendall did as he was told. Though he was only hyperventilating because his face was now in Logan's hands. "OK. I'm no longer freaking out."

"Good." Logan smiled at him, making his heart spin in his chest. Logan let go of his face than handed him a piece of paper. "My number. Just text me at some point so I can get yours. But tell me it's you, or I'll ignore it."

"Alright. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Preventing me from having an anxiety attack. And tutoring me, a complete dunder head."

"Stop saying bad things about yourself. And it's no big deal. I tutor people all the time."

The bell rang and Ms. Commings starting talking about some book Kendall didn't read. So, instead of paying attention, Kendall took his phone out of his pocket. He saved Logan's number in his contacts, then sent him a text.

Logan felt his phone vibrate. He quickly checked it and let out a chuckle when he read it: It's Kendall.

"Logan? Is something funny?" Ms. Commings asked.

Logan cleared his throat. "Nope. Nothing's funny. Nothing at all." He shot Kendall a glare, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Ms. Commings continued with her lesson while Logan saved Kendall's number.

Kendall felt a little proud of himself for making Kendall laugh.

**...**

Kendall was at work, gathering up all the shopping cats that assholes just left all over the parking lot.

"Hey, Kendall."

Kendall looked to his right. It was Carlos who had spoken. Logan was standing next to him and waved at Kendall.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing much," Carlos said. "Logan was about to drop me off at my house when I got the sudden urge for chips."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fat ass. I was wondering if we'd see you here, Kendall."

"You know I work here?"

Logan and Carlos laughed.

"Not only does the entire school know you work here-" Logan began.

Carlos interrupted by saying, "That's why half the girls from PWA come here."

Logan sighed. "_Anyway_. What I was going to say is that you told me you work here."

"Oh yeah." Kendall was happy that Logan had remembered something he said.

"I'm gonna get my chips," Carlos said as he began to walk away.

"Don't get a family size bag since you'll be the only one eating them!" Logan shouted to him.

"Don't worry! I will!"

"Sometimes I question why I'm friends with him," Logan said, laughing. He looked at Kendall. "It must suck just pushing around shopping cats."

"In the winter it is. I've slipped on ice several times." That earned a laugh from Logan. "But I get to stock shelves sometimes. And if I'm really lucky, I get to work the register."

"Sounds glamorous." He smiled at Kendall's blush.

"Yeah. It is. I know you're jealous."

"You caught me."

Carlos came running out of the supermarket. "OK! Let's go."

"Carlos!" Logan scolded. "You got _three _family size bags?"

"One of them's for you."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gee. Thanks." With a sigh, he turned to Kendall. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Logan. Bye, Carlos."

Kendall leaned on a shopping cart and watched them leave. He loved that Logan didn't go in the store with Carlos. Logan chose to stay outside with him. This was progress.

**...**

Kendall strolled into English class with a smile on his face.

"You look happy," Logan commented.

"I am. It's lame, but I'm happy."

"So, what's the cause for this joy?"

Kendall handed him his graded Stat test. "A D minus," he said proudly.

Logan laughed. "That's good considering you had no idea what you were doing."

"Exactly!"

Logan grinned. Kendall could be such a trip. "On Saturday we'll have to go over everything you got wrong, though."

"Whatever. I consider this a success." He paused for a second. "What do you get out of this?"

"Extra credit for anything over a C."

"Oh. I guess I should step up my game then. For you."

"Dude. You don't have to. Unlike some people, I'm passing math."

Kendall pushed him slightly, yet playfully. "Jerk."

Once class began, Kendall went over the conversation that just happened a million times in his mind. Had Logan been flirting? Was that even in the realm of possibility? It couldn't be. Could it? Kendall told himself it wasn't. Then wondered if it was again and again.

The class ended. Kendall looked down at his notebook. He had scribbled Logan's name all over a sheet of paper. He mentally slapped his forehead. He was definitely turning into a fifteen year old girl.

He went to his Bio class.

When Camille took her seat next to him, she asked, "Why do you look so confused?"

"I was just trying to figure out when I became a middle school girl."

Camille giggled. "Swooning over Logan again, I see."

"Oh, you know, only twenty-four seven."

"You know homecoming's in a couple of weeks."

"I'm aware."

"You could ask Logan to be your date."

"Camille. In case you haven't noticed, this is a Catholic school. No one would be cool with that."

"Don't be a chicken."

"It's a shame I am."

**...**

On Saturday, Kendall was trying to figure out a way to bring up homecoming.

Logan sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"Who says something's on my mind?"

"You've only be able to concentrate for five seconds at a time."

"Um. You know homecoming is in, like, two weeks."

"Ugh. I hate dances."

"Really?" Kendall asked. His heart dropped.

"Yeah. I only went to them last year because of Camille."

"B-but they can be fun. Just hanging out with your friends and goofing off."

"Yeah. And you have to dress up and find a date."

"You don't need a date."

"It looks lame for a guy to go dateless."

"I'm going dateless."

Logan looked at him with surprise. "Really? Half the girls at our school would kill to go with you."

Kendall blushed. The amount of blushing he did around Logan was ridiculous. He hoped Logan didn't notice. "Sam for you, buddy."

"Maybe. I have gotten a few invites."

"And you say I'm the popular one."

"It's only the girls who know who I am."

"Just go to the stupid dance, Logan. We can be dateless losers together."

"Are you giving me puppy dog eyes?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"I'll consider it."

Kendall smiled. "I'll take that. Oh. Even if you don't go, you should still come here after. The Jennifers, Mercedes, Jo, Dak, Guitar Dude, Camille-and I'll invite James and Carlos-will be spending the night. We do that after every dance."

"I'll definitely do that. God. Carlos and James are gonna guilt trip me into going."

"And I plan on encouraging them to do so. Because I know it'll work."

**...**

Friday. The day of homecoming. In their English class, Kendall tossed Logan a note. **Homecoming is tonight. **

_Duh. No one will shut up about it. _

**But you're still going, right?**

Kendall heard Logan chuckle. _Of course. I already bought my ticket. Plus, you, Carlos, James, and even Camille will chop my head off if I don't. _

**You'll be thanking us. **

_Yeah. OK. _

**Hey. We're wonderful friends to you. **

_I'm considered your friend now?_

Kendall looked at him, confused. **You didn't think we were friends? **It made Kendall sad that Logan thought he wasn't his friend. That also meant Logan didn't know Kendall wanted to be more than friends.

_Well, you haven't known me that long..._

**I make friends quickly. Just accept it. **

He watched Logan read the note out of the corner of his eye. Logan smiled. That gave him a tiny bit of hope.

Logan passed the note back. A_lright. We're friends. Now is the only reason for all this note passing just because you're paranoid I won't go tonight?_

**That, and I'm bored as hell. You going to the game?**

_Fuck no. _

Kendall laughed.

"What's so funny, Kendall?" Ms. Commings asked.

"Uh... I was just remembering a video I watched online last night."

"Well, good for you. Now pay attention."

"I always do Ms. Commings." He flashed her a smile.

"Uh-huh." She went back to teaching.

Kendall continued his and Logan's conversation. **So, I'm having a Halloween party. **

_Good lie earlier. And I know. _

**Thanks. You do?**

_Don't you throw one every year?_

**Yeah...**

_Exactly. _

**Whatever. I'm inviting you. **

_Good. Because I was gonna show up anyway._

They smiled at each other. **Oh**, Kendall wrote, **Another reason for this. I was thinking we should do the tutoring thing today after school before I do the whole guitar lesson thing. **

_Sure. That's fine. May I ask why?_

**I won't feel like it tomorrow. **

Logan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. _At least you're being honest. I'll drive you and Katie home too. _

**You'd be an ass if you didn't. **

_I do try not to be an ass. _

The bell rang, and Kendall put the note away with the others.

"See you after school," Logan said.

"OK."

Kendall practically skipped to Bio.

"Camille," he said when he sat down.

"Yes?" She knew he wanted to talk about Logan. She had gotten used to him doing it every single day. She assumed he chose to always discuss things with her because of her previous experience with Logan.

"I need you to read this note and tell me if there was flirting going on."

She peaked in the folder as he handed her the note. "You save all the notes you guys pass to each other?"

Kendall glared at her. "Just shut up and read."

"Aw. He thought you didn't want to be his friend."

"Does that mean something?"

"Yeah," Camille said, as if it was obvious. "It means he wanted to be your friend, but he was afraid you didn't think of him that way. Don't worry. You'll learn Logan code."

Kendall felt all giddy. Logan actually wanted to be his friend. There was hope that more could happen. "Awesome. So was there flirting?"

"Let me finish." She resumed reading then smiled. "Oh yeah. It's kind of subtle, but that's how Logan rolls."

Kendall bounced in his seat happily. "That's even more awesome."

"Kendall. Camille," their Bio teacher, Mr. Palmer, said. "Are you aware that the bell rang five minutes ago?"

"Nope," Kendall said, not caring.

"Well, now you do. So shut up, or you two will get detention."

"Yes, sir," Kendall said with a salute.

**...**

"Since my mom won't be home yet, Katie'll probably harass us," Kendall warned Logan. They were standing outside the middle school building, waiting for the girl just mentioned.

"I don't care," Logan said. "She's a funny kid."

Katie walked up to them. "What's Logan doing here?"

Logan smirked. "I guess I won't drive you home then."

"No! I'm glad you're here! You're a god amongst men! I'm not worthy of your kindness!"

Logan laughed. "That's more like it. And that earned you shotgun."

"Yes!"

Kendall frowned at Logan. "That's not fair. I didn't know calling you a god got one shotgun."

"Maybe next time, Big Brother."

They arrived at the Knight house a few minutes later. Kendall and Logan went straight to Kendall's room, and Katie to hers so she could change.

Kendall shut his door. "You don't mind if I change, do you?"

"No. Go ahead." Logan removed his sweater vest, untucked his shirt, undid a few buttons of the shirt, and rolled up his sleeves. "What?"

Kendall hadn't realized he'd been staring. It was just amazing how Logan made the simplest actions hot. "Nothing. I was just off in space." He went to change. He thought he might have felt eyes watching him, but didn't dare to turn around to look.

Once dressed, he turned on the TV and sat on the beanbag chair next to Logan. "OK. Let's start."

Halfway through the session, there was a knock on Kendall's door.

"Who is it?"

"Katie."

"Go away! I'm trying to learn!"

"But I need help with my math homework!"

Logan laughed at the two. "Come in, Katie."

When she entered, Kendall shot her a glare. She just shrugged.

"What do you need help with?" Logan asked.

"_Algebra_," she told him with disgust.

"Do all the Knights hate math?"

"Yes," they both answered.

Logan smiled. "Let me see." She handed him her notebook. "Damn. That's a lot of doodles."

"I stop paying attention after the first two seconds."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Kendall watched as Logan helped Katie with her homework. They got along well. And Katie seemed to genuinely like Logan and vice versa. That was a good thing. It was important to Kendall that a potential significant other was cool with his little sister.

"Shit-"

"Don't swear, Baby Sister."

"I mean, wow. I actually get it now. Thanks, Logan."

"No problem."

Katie left.

"She seems to approve of you," Kendall commented.

"As what?"

"Uh... You know... As a human being... Or whatever."

"You are a strange one, Kendall," Logan said with a laugh.

They finished their session, and Kendall walked Logan to the door.

"You have a ride to the dance?" Logan asked.

"I was either gonna walk or have my mom drop me off."

"Ew. Don't do that. I'm driving Carlos. Since you're on the way, I can pick you up."

Kendall smiled. "Sure. Sounds like a plan. I was gonna ask you to be my ride on the way back anyway."

"That's what I figured. See ya later, Kendall."

"Bye, Logan." Kendall went to the window and watched Logan drive away-as always.

"Why do you do that?"

Kendall jumped and turned around. "Mom. You scared me." She looked at him, waiting for an answer. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. Well, I gotta get ready for Tyler's guitar lesson!" He ran up to his room, hoping he was convincing.

**...**

"So you excited about the dance?" Carlos asked Logan as they drove to Kendall's house.

"Not really."

"Why? I mean, Kendall's gonna be there."

"Why does that matter?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Logan."

"Oh, look. We're here!" Logan pulled into the driveway. "I'll be right back. Don't move. Or touch anything."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna make your car explode."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Logan left Carlos, went to the Knights' door, and knocked.

Katie answered. "Hi, Logan. You look spiffy."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, kid."

"KATIE! I TOLD YOU I'D GET THE DOOR!" Kendall ran down the stairs, skipping every other step. He let out a breath when he saw Logan. Yet again, the boy made boring, everyday, semi-nice outfit look stunning. He was wearing black pinstriped pants, a long sleeved white button up shirt, a black tie and... "Converse? The ones you always wear to school?"

"This coming from the guy wearing his usual Vans," Logan responded.

"Hey! I change it up once in awhile."

"And you just look _so _classy," Logan teased.

Kendall was wearing black slacks, a dark blue button up-not buttoned-and a white T-shirt. "You're just jealous that I look hotter than you." Truthfully, though, Kendall found Logan the hottest thing on the planet at that moment.

There was a honk. Logan's body whipped around. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING, CARLOS!"

"Bye, Mom!" Kendall yelled. "See you after the dance!" He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him to the car.

"It's about time," Carlos said when the other two got in the car.

Logan angrily pointed at Carlos. "Do you ever listen to rules?"

"Yes. But not yours."

"I should make you walk." Logan started the car, and drove them to their school.

Once Logan parked, they got out and headed to the gym's entrance. Logan looked at it reluctantly.

"Don't you dare run away," Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "As much as I want to, I won't."

The three walked in, and even though they had yet to enter the gym, they could hear and feeling the music pounding.

They handed the girl at the door their tickets. She greeted them each by name.

"Why do you look confused?" Carlos asked Logan.

"That girl has been in the same class as you and me since second grade," he informed Carlos. "The number of people per class didn't get significantly large until high school."

"What's you point?" Kendall asked.

"We've been in the same class for so long, and she didn't know my name until now."

"But-"

Logan held up a hand. "You have an excuse, Kendall. You didn't start going here until ninth grade."

"I bet she only knows you now because of your friendship with Kendall," Carlos said. Actually, he knew it to be true. Rumors had been flying around about the two boys. Especially since Kendall would never shut up about Logan. And Carlos had heard from people in Kendall and Logan's English class mention them staring at each other, giggling, and passing notes. Hell, Camille told him that Kendall saved all the notes. Also, most of the school thought they were already dating.

Logan turned to Kendall. "Ah. So it's all your fault."

Kendall smiled proudly. "I guess it is."

Once in the gym, they scanned the crowd for their friends.

Carlos pointed, said, "I see them!" and ran off.

Kendall took hold of Logan's wrist and they followed.

"Hi!" Camille hugged Logan tightly. "Kendall, you're the only person who got Logan to come to a dance that he wasn't dating."

Kendall shrugged sheepishly. "James and Carlos helped."

"They did," Logan agreed. "But you were _way _more persistent."

"Mission accomplished then."

Kendall and Logan spent the first half of the dance as wallflowers. They ate free food, made fun of their friends, laughed at other couples, mocked the school sluts, and pointed out those who were wasted.

"Now. I know when Jo and Dak started their fling," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Like three weeks ago."

"But Mercedes and Guitar Dude?"

Kendall laughed. "I'm pretty sure that started yesterday."

"What interesting friends you have."

"They're your friends too," Kendall told Logan as he poked his ribs. Logan playfully pushed his hand away. Kendall cleared his throat. "Who do you think will pair up next?"

"Carlos and Stephanie. She's way into him, but that boy can be so ridiculously oblivious."

"Good point."

Two of the Jennifers walked up to them. Which left Carlos dancing with Stephanie and Brunette Jennifer. He appeared to be very happy about that.

Curly Jennifer held out a hand to Logan. "You're dancing with me."

Logan shook his head. "I don't dance."

"Lie. You danced with Camille plenty of times when you were dating her."

"But that was dif-" She didn't listen to his excuses. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Kendall was a little pissed. The Jennifers knew about his infatuation with Logan. So why were they doing this? Then he remembered. Though they were his friends, they had a tendency to be bitches. And they loved fucking with people.

"The three of you are evil wenches," he told Blonde Jennifer.

She only smiled. "They're just dancing."

"I know you have more planned."

"So what if we do? He isn't your man."

"Yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just dance with me and don't think about it."

He let her lead him into the crowd. "Is this part of the plan?"

"Maybe." She put his hands on her hips and they began to dance.

As she grinded against him, Kendall watched Logan and Curly Jennifer. They had started with her back facing him, but they eventually ended up face to face. He watched her snake her arms around Logan's neck. Their lips would occasionally get close to each other's ears so they could speak. Once in awhile they made each other laugh. Then something happened that made Kendall's heart drop. Curly Jennifer placed her lips against Logan's. And Logan kissed back. Soon, a battle of tonsil hockey began.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He let go of Blonde Jennifer's waist. "I hate you right now."

As he walked away, he heard her say, "Aw! Come on, Kendall! It's nothing to be upset about!"

He exited the gym, made his way down the hall, took a right, went down that hall, entered the stairwell, then took a seat on the steps. He was there for about three minutes, trying not to cry. He felt stupid on so many levels.

His phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and answered. "Hey, Logan."

"Dude, where are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Kendall, what's wrong? You just disappeared. Tell me where you are."

Kendall let out a breath. "I'm fine. Just go back to having fun."

"I'll start a search party if I have to. Now tell me where the fuck you are."

Kendall laughed when he heard a teacher yell at Logan for swearing. "Fine. I'm in the Imaginary Stairway."

"Are you talking about the one I think you're talking about?"

"I don't know..."

"Not Sex Stairway across from room one-ten?"

"No."

"So the one across from one-twenty-two?"

"Yeah..."

"Holy shit! You call it the Imaginary Stairway too?"

"Yeah. Because people always think I'm lying about it."

"Same! You would think people know it exists."

Kendall could hear Logan getting closer. "Well, no one really uses room one-twenty-two. Maybe a few clubs meet there."

"You mean like the short lived math club I was in freshman year?"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah."

The door to the stairway opened and Logan walked in. They both hung up. "So how'd you find this place?" He took a seat next to Kendall.

"I was skipping math class freshman year. I hid in room one-twenty-two. When I heard people looking for an empty room for some reason, I left and went through the first door I saw."

"Which led you here."

"Yup. I stayed until the bell rang, and was surprised when no one used it." He paused and chuckled. "I bet Dak fifty bucks once that I could beat him to class. He thought his way was the fastest. I just used these stairs. He still thinks I cheated and used the elevator."

"You still get your money?"

"Hell, yeah." He frowned. "You were, uh, making out with Curly Jennifer."

"Yeah..."

"Why? You into her?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan shrugged. "James tells me I can be kinda slutty when I'm not in a relationship."

"Um. How slutty?"

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I don't fuck everything that moves, if that's what you're asking. I mean, a few hook ups and some making out. It doesn't happen that much. My therapist thinks it's because I have low self-esteem."

"What?" Kendall asked with surprise. "Why would you have low self-esteem? I mean, apparently a lot of people want you." Including me, Kendall thought to himself.

"I really don't want to get into it. It's stupid anyway."

"OK. But I'm sure it's not stupid."

"Well, if slash when you find out, you'll think it is."

"I doubt that." Kendall's phone beeped, telling him he got a text. "It's the last dance. We should go wait for the others outside the gym."

"Alright." Logan stood up and held out a hand for Kendall. Kendall took it, allowing Logan to help him up.

"So who's riding with who?" Jo asked when they got to the parking lot.

"I'll take Kendall, Carlos, and Stephanie," Logan said.

"James and Camille can come with me and Jo," Dak said.

"That makes you two stuck with the Jennifers," Kendall told Mercedes and Guitar Dude. He shot a glare at the Jennifers before he got in Logan's car.

When they all entered the house, they found Mrs. Knight sleeping on the couch.

Kendall smiled down at her then turned to his friends. "You guys head to the basement. Quietly." He kneeled in front of the couch and gently shook his mother's shoulder. "Mom, I'm home."

She awoke with a yawn. "Hi, honey. Have fun at the dance?" She got off the couch.

"Yup." At least kind of. "You didn't have to wait up."

She kissed his forehead. "You know I always do." She glanced to her left. "Hi, Logan."

Kendall's head snapped in the direction his mom was looking. Logan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smiling at the mother and son. "Hi, Mrs. Knight."

"Well, I'm off to bed," she told the two boys. "Oh. Don't let your friends drink the alcohol."

"Why would they do that?" Kendall asked. At her glare, he said, "I'll take it away from them when I get down there."

"Good boy. Good night, Logan."

"'Night, Mama Knight."

When she was gone, Kendall said, "I didn't know you stayed up here."

"I wanted to avoid the mad rush to the basement. Then I got distracted by you and your mom. It was a very sweet and adorable moment."

"Thanks?"

Logan laughed. "You're welcome."

They went down to Kendall's basement. The place people loved to party at. It was a semi-epic basement. The previous owners had put in a bar. It was a large room, and had its own bathroom. The carpet was black and crazy soft. There were two very comfortable black couches, a black fridge near the bar, a huge flat screen TV with surround sound, and Christmas lights as well as various other flashing lights that were only turned on during parties. There was a door toward the back of the room that led to the stairs, and those stairs went to the backyard. That's where people entered on party nights.

"Put the vodka down, Mercedes," Kendall commanded.

"Why?"

"My mom said no. She'll never let you guys over again if you drink anymore."

Mercedes sighed. "Fine." She put the bottle back in its original spot.

"Pajama time!" Camille announced. "Unzip me, James."

After they were changed, they sat around in a circle, just talking and laughing.

"So, Kendall," James said at one point, "like my dear friend, Logan, you also like guys?"

"Uh. Yeah..."

Logan did a face palm. "James shut your mouth immediately."

"Why should he?" Kendall asked, opening a fresh can a soda.

"James likes to ask a _lot _of uncomfortable questions," Logan informed him.

"Maybe he secretly likes guys too," Jo teased.

James gave her an annoyed look. "No. I'm just a curious person."

"Hey, man, you know what curiosity did to the cat," Guitar Dude said. "Do you _want _to die?"

Dak smacked him on the back of the head. "It's OK, James. I did the same. Except Kendall doesn't answer questions."

"Really?" Camille said. "He's answered all of mine. Like, I know he's a bottom."

Kendall choked on his soda.

"Shit!" Jo started to pat his back.

"Don't do that," Logan said. "It'll make it worse."

She pulled her hand away. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's an automatic reaction for people." Logan rubbed Kendall's back until he could breath again. "You OK?"

"CAMILLE! Why the fuck would you say that!"

"Whoops."

Carlos nudged Logan. "Works out for you, huh?"

Logan pushed Carlos over. "You're this close to dying," he hissed.

"OK! Time to sleep!" Kendall announced before things could get anymore awkward. "Jo, get the inflatable mattress and some blankets and pillows from the closet. Camille, Dak, pull out the beds from the couches."

James, Camille, Jo, and Dak slept on one pull out bed. Mercedes, Guitar Dude, and the Jennifers on the other. Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, and Kendall squeezed together on the inflatable mattress. Kendall wanted desperately to reach out and touch Logan. To run a hand through his hair. To put his arms around Logan. But he knew that'd be creepy, so he settled for just just watching Logan until he fell asleep.

**...**

It was Halloween. A Saturday. Kendall and Logan were doing their tutoring session in Kendall's room.

"Where will your mom and Katie be during the party tonight?" Logan asked as he graded the practice quiz Kendall had just finished.

"Katie's going to be spending the night at a friend's house. My mom is having one of her girl's nights with her friends. They do that once a month. They usually get a little trashed, so she'll sleep at someone else's house. Which means my mom wants me to have at least one friend spend the night..."

"I can if you want."

Kendall smiled because Logan didn't even have to think about it to suggest that. "Well. I mean, usually a few smashed people stay over..." He didn't want to sound like he wanted Logan to stay over more than anything. Even if that was the truth.

Logan chuckled. "Then you'll need a sober friend to help you take care of them."

"You're not drinking?"

"Last time I was drunk, I had sex with Mercedes. I'd like to avoid something like that happening again."

"Good plan. It's nice to know I won't be the only one."

"You aren't either?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not at my own parties. I have to make sure nothing gets broken, and that no one pukes everywhere. And I like to clean up at least a little before the morning."

"Well, I can help."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey."

"What?"

"I was wondering how no one ever ventures to other parts of the house."

"Oh. The basement door locks from the outside. And since I lock all the other doors except the backyard basement door, no one accidentally ends up anywhere else."

"Damn. You got this down to a science."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Just like with math."

"Huh?"

Logan smiled at him. "This practice quiz is the equivalent to a C."

"For real?"

"Yup." Logan's smile widened.

"Yes!" Kendall threw his hands in the air, then gave Logan a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're happy," Logan said with a laugh.

Kendall pulled away from Logan, missing the contact immediately. "I am. This means I'm capable of getting a C on a real quiz. Now I'm really jazzed for this party."

Logan checked the time. "Damn. I should go. I need to get ready then pick up my lovely friends who only use me for rides."

"OK." He walked Logan to the door. "See you later, Logan."

"Later, Kendall."

After he watched Logan drive away and turned around, he saw Katie on the couch, staring him down.

"What?"

"You better make a move tonight," she said. "I'm tired of watching you stare at him longingly, wishing you could kiss him. It's pathetic."

"Wow. You're so kind."

"Just do something, Kendall. You'll regret it if you don't."

Katie was right. And he would never know if Logan felt the same unless he made a move. At that moment, he started to mentally prepare himself for what would hopefully be one of the greatest moments of his life.

**...**

The party had been going on for about a half an hour. Logan was nowhere to be seen, and Kendall was getting antsy.

Jo walked up to him. "Stop freaking out. Logan'll be here."

"But he should be here _now_."

"He had to get James and Camille too." She looked at the door. "Speak of the devil." She looked back at Kendall. "Jesus. Are you having an anxiety attack?"

"N-n-no."

"Oh my God. Are you planning on actually making a move tonight?"

Kendall nodded.

Jo jumped up and down with a squeal. "This is so exciting! We've all been waiting for this."

"I'm glad my life is so entertaining to you people."

"Oh, it is. Now, go."

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I need to give him time to loosen up. And myself some time for my heart to start beating normally again."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, it better happen before the end of the night." She walked away to go do shots with a group of people at the bar.

Kendall let out a sigh. "DAK! Don't change the music!"

"Why?"

"Because you'll put on shitty music!" There had almost been a riot at the last party when Dak put on something different.

Kendall spent most of the night stopping people from ruining his basement. He had to clean up some spilled drinks and broken glasses, and had to kick some people out.

It was about two o'clock when Kendall decided to take a break. He saw Logan across the room with his back against the wall, watching the party goers with amusement. He walked up to Logan and leaned next to him. "Hey, Logan."

Logan smiled at him. "Hi, Kendall. So, what are you supposed to be?"

"Kurt Cobain. Isn't it obvious?"

"Kendall, you wear plaid all the time. You don't look that different." He watched Kendall's face and laughed. "Don't pout."

"Yeah, well, you being a doctor isn't that surprising."

Logan tilted his head at Kendall. "You know I want to be a doctor?"

Kendall mentally scolded himself. He had read that on Facebook about a million times. Logan never actually told him. "I, uh, heard from James that you want to be?"

Logan laughed. "You said that like a question." He smiled widely at Kendall's blush.

Kendall tried to avoid Logan's eyes. Then he noticed Logan's name tag. "Dr. Sexy?"

"Yup."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Please tell me that's a Supernatural reference." He already knew it was, though. Supernatural was one of Logan's favorite TV shows. Kendall loved it as well.

"Thank you!" Logan said. "James, Carlos, and Camille didn't get it at all! Mother fuckers have only watched the show a million times."

Kendall looked at the three just mentioned. "I see that James and Camille are Han Solo and Princess Leia, but Carlos is?"

"Phantom of the Opera. He figured it'd help him pick up chicks."

"OK..."

"We tried to get Camille to wear the slave girl outfit from Return of the Jedi, but she refused."

"Damn shame."

"I know. Um. Since it's your party, I feel I should ask if you have your eye on anyone so I don't chat them up and make you pissed at me."

Kendall realized that fate had just given him an amazing opportunity. "Well, the person I have my eye on you can't steal." His heart started to beat faster. He hoped Logan couldn't tell how nervous he was.

"Oh?" Logan raised his eyebrows. "Do you doubt my sex appeal?"

"What? No."

"Then why-" Kendall made the boldest move of his life then. He gave Logan a quick kiss.

Kendall looked down and blushed, waiting for Logan's reaction.

"Huh," Logan said after a few seconds, yet it felt like years to Kendall. "It would be hard to steal myself."

Kendall dared to look at him. "So... I can do that again?"

"Yes, Kendall."

Kendall stood on front of Logan. He moved his face closer to Logan's, slightly afraid that Logan would come to his senses and run away. Logan must've gotten tired of waiting, because he closed the distance between them. It started out innocently. Until Kendall needed more, that is. Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's lips, and thankfully, Logan allowed entrance. There was a short battle for dominance, but Kendall decided he liked Logan being in control. He slid his hands up Logan's shirt slightly, wanting to touch his skin. He kept his hands on Logan's sides, making small circles with his thumbs. Logan grabbed Kendall's waist and pulled him closer. Kendall wanted it to go on forever, but...

"Uh. Kendall?" Kendall felt a tap on his shoulder.

He pulled his lips away from Logan's with great effort. He turned and saw Curly Jennifer and Blonde Jennifer. "What?" he spat at them.

"Jennifer's about to throw up," Blonde Jennifer said, referring to the brunette one.

"Then take her to the bathroom."

"Some people are having sex in there," Curly Jennifer informed him.

"_Fuck_. You two grab her and wait for me at the bathroom door." He looked at Logan. "I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere?" he practically begged Logan.

"I won't." Kendall ran off. Logan let out a breath and rested his head against the wall.

Stephanie came over and stood next to him. "God. It's about fucking time."

Logan chuckled. "You saw?"

"Logan, people applauded."

"You're exaggerating."

"Not at all. Camille's planning on bitching the Jennifers out when they get back."

"That'll be a fun show."

Stephanie giggled. "Yeah. You enjoy the lip action with Kendall?"

"Christ, yes," Logan said with a smile. Carlos and James had kept insisting that Kendall was into him, but he refused to believe it. He never believed those kinds of things unless the person straight up said or did something to prove it. Logan was glad his friends were right. "You move in on Carlos?" he asked Stephanie.

She sighed. "There's always a ton of people around him."

"Then push the bitches out if the way."

Stephanie laughed.

"Um. Hi," Kendall said. He glared at Stephanie. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Calm down, Kendall," Stephanie said. "I'm not hitting on Logan."

"We were talking about Carlos," Logan told him.

"Oh. Well, why don't you go talk to _him_." He shoved the girl away.

Logan laughed. "You're so kind to your friends."

"Shut up." Finally having confidence, he started to lean forward for another kiss. But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Guitar Dude! Don't you dare light that joint!"

"Aw! Why not, man?"

"You know there's no smoking in my house! Go outside and do it!"

"Fine." Guitar Dude made his way outside, several people following him.

Kendall moved to Logan again, but Logan said, "Shit."

"What?" Logan pointed.

"CARLOS! GET OFF THE BAR!" Logan commanded. Carlos always pulled stupid stunts when intoxicated. It currently appeared like he was going to make an attempt at break dancing.

The two went and convinced Carlos to get off the bar. They spent the rest of the night preventing people from hurting themselves and others. They never got to resume their interrupted moment.

At three o'clock, Kendall started to make everyone leave. Except the Jennifers, Camille, James, Carlos, and Logan.

Logan cleaned up a bit as Kendall went to change and grab the girls pajamas.

When Kendall got back down to the basement, he saw that the pull out beds and the inflatable mattress were ready. Logan and James were laughing at a stumbling Carlos.

"He's gonna be so hungover in the morning," James commented.

"Not as bad as Jennifer, though, "Curly Jennifer said, petting her friend's hair.

"That's what they get," Kendall told them. He threw the change of clothes at the girls. "You did a pretty good quick clean up," he added to Logan.

Logan just shrugged. "There's still a lot of mess. Don't even look at the bar. Or the bathroom."

"I'm too tired to care right now."

The Jennifers took one bed, Carlos, James, and Camille the other, and Kendall and Logan got the inflatable mattress.

"Thanks for helping out," Kendall whispered to Logan.

"No problem. You'll be needing it."

"Yeah." Kendall wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. So he just said, "Good night, Logan."

"'Night, Kendall."

They both fell asleep quickly.

_**I feel like the party scene was rushed... Well, tell me what you think. Or not. Whatever you feel like doing. :)**_


	3. November

_**I feel like this is becoming one of the cheesiest/ fluffiest things I've ever written. Oh well. If people don't like it, they don't have to read. **_

_**And I really need to come up with some other ways to say "they kissed" or whatever. **_

November

Kendall's eyes fluttered open when his phone went off. He grabbed it, turned off the alarm, and sat up. He looked around. The basement was still a mess. He glanced down at the boy next to him on the bed and smiled. Sleeping Logan was adorable.

Since it was kind of early, Kendall didn't want to bother waking anyone. He got out of bed, and made his way upstairs to get the necessary cleaning supplies from the kitchen.

When he turned around, he screamed. "Fuck! Logan, you scared me."

Logan laughed. "Sorry. Sorry." He sleepily rubbed a hand over his face. "What time is it? What are you doing?"

"It's, like, nine. And I was going to start cleaning the basement."

"You could've woken me."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb your slumber."

"I told you I'd help."

"I know. But_"

Logan snatched the box of garbage bags out of his hands. "I'll also wake up some of the other fuckers so they can help." He walked off and Kendall followed. "James! Camille! Two thirds of the Jennifers! Wake up!" Logan yelled when they got back downstairs.

"What?" James mumbled, annoyed.

"You four are helping clean." He took some cleaning supplies from Kendall and gave them to James and Camille. "You two take care of the bar area."

Kendall walked over to the Jennifers. "You two get the bathroom then. Since your friend threw up in there. _And _I'm still pissed at you guys for homecoming."

"Why don't Jennifer and Carlos get to do anything?" Blonde Jennifer asked Kendall.

"They're too hungover to even breathe. Now hop to it!"

Logan held out a garbage bag for Kendall. He took it, and the pair began picking up the rest of the trash.

About thirty minutes later, Carlos stirred. "Looogaaaan!" he whined, "I feel like shit. Will you make breakfast?"

Camille and James popped up from behind the bar. "YES!"

"They seem excited about the idea of you making breakfast," Kendall said to Logan.

"Logan is a beast at making breakfast," James informed Kendall.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Is this true?"

"I make breakfast just as well as anyone."

"Oh please," James said. "He's just being modest because you're here, Kendall. He's called himself the breakfast king before."

OK. Now you _have _to make breakfast," Kendall said.

"Fine. I will." Logan put down the garbage bag he was holding. "Now. Majority wins. What does everyone want?"

Six voices yelled, "Waffles!"

Logan didn't even know the third Jennifer was conscious until then. "Waffles? I'll just make frozen waffles. That's nothing special."

"We don't care!" they all said.

Kendall moved closer to him and whispered, "We have bacon too."

Logan smiled. "Let's keep that between us two." He raised his voice slightly, "Since it's Kendall's house, he gets to accompany me to the kitchen. The rest of you keep cleaning."

"Huh?" James and Camille said.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and sped upstairs. Logan shut the basement door and locked it.

James pounded on the door. "You can't lock us in here like animals!"

"If it isn't clean down there by the time the food is done, you people don't get any," Logan said with a smug tone.

"You're a douche, Logan Mitchell."

After James stomped down the stairs, Logan turned to Kendall and said, "Show me to the waffles."

"We only have the ones with chocolate chips," Kendall said as they walked.

"Good! That's the best kind." They reached the kitchen. "I wasn't kidding when I said only the two of us are having bacon."

"That's what I was hoping." Kendall got out a pan and handed it to Logan. "I'll put the waffles in the toaster while you work on the bacon."

"So," Logan said while they prepared breakfast, "what does your mom do about all the missing alcohol?"

"Well, I ask people to bring some if they can. But, you know, money just 'magically' appears on the bar the day after a party to make up for it."

Logan decided then that he would contribute some cash, even if he didn't drink at the party.

"Bacon's done," Logan soon announced.

"And I'm on the last batch of waffles." Kendall took the plate of bacon Logan held out for him. He took a bite. "Holy shit. This is amazing."

"Why thank you."

They went back downstairs with the waffles.

Carlos quickly sat up. "I smell bacon, but I don't see any."

"That's because there isn't any," Logan told him.

"But-"

"Do you want some waffles or not?"

"I do!"

Kendall turned on the TV, and they watched cartoons while they ate.

"See? We did a good job cleaning," James said as he shoved a forkful of waffles into his mouth.

"The bathroom better look as good as the bar," Kendall told the Jennifers.

"It does!" the two girls insisted.

Once they finished, Kendall took all the plates and whatnot upstairs.

"You should all throw five bucks on the bar," Logan said to the other.

"Uh. Why?" Curly Jennifer asked.

"To help pay for the alcohol you consumed." He stared them all down until they did as he suggested. He, himself, put down a ten.

"All clean," Logan said a little later when they finished straightening up the basement. "Though the carpet could be better."

"Don't worry," Kendall said. "We got one of those rug cleaners. I'll take care of that before my mom gets home." He checked the time. "Which is in an hour."

"Then I guess we should get going," Logan said. "Carlos, get your ass off the bed."

"You girls can return my clothes at school," Kendall said while walking everyone to the door.

Logan was the last one left in the house. He said to Kendall, "See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye, Logan." He watched Logan walk to his car. He didn't shut his front door until Logan's car was no longer in sight.

He finished getting his basement fully clean. His mouth dropped when he went to put money on the bar. Forty dollars. He smiled slightly, knowing that was all Logan's doing. He put down twenty-five himself then went to take a shower.

By the time he was done, his mom and sister were home.

"You guys have fun last night?" he asked them, taking a seat on the living room couch.

"We had a horror movie marathon," Katie said as she sat next to him. "I was the only one who didn't get scared. My friends are such pansies."

Mrs. Knight gave her a look. "Don't say mean things about your friends. Well. I'm taking a shower." She left the siblings alone.

"Anything happen with you and Logan?" Katie wanted to know.

Kendall smiled widely. "Yeah. We kissed. But then the Jennifers interrupted because one of them had to puke. We never got to continue either..."

"Did you talk about it this morning?"

"No. Logan was too busy helping me clean, and just being amazing."

"Well, you guys'll probably talk tomorrow." She gave him a pat on the back. "Good job, Big Brother. And school is gonna be so entertaining tomorrow because of all the rumors that'll be flying around."

**...**

The whole school had heard about Kendall and Logan. Logan had never felt so many eyes on him in his entire life. Some people-mostly girls-smiled at him, and some others-like the insane religious people and homophobes-glared at him. And this was before the bell for first period even rang.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Carlos asked Logan. They were both sitting in front of their lockers, along with Stephanie.

"Everyone's staring at me."

"Well. You and Kendall did make out at his party. Word spreads quickly," Stephanie said.

"Ugh. I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" The three on the floor looked up and saw Kendall. He sat down across from Logan.

"Logan doesn't like all the people staring at him," Carlos told Kendall. "Oh! Wait until you hear some of the rumors! They're crazy!"

Logan let out a nervous breath. "Awesome."

"Is this about my party?" Kendall asked.

Stephanie and Carlos nodded.

"Oh." Kendall's mood dimmed. "So... It's my fault. Sorry, Logan."

Logan gave him a pat on the knee. "Don't be sorry."

"But. I'm-"

"Shh. Don't worry about it."

stephanie checked the time on her phone. "I gotta leave."

"Why?" Carlos asked with a pout.

"We have mass after the first half of first period. I gotta go meet up with the choir." Stephanie, like a lot of the drama kids, was in the choir. They all loved singing after all.

"Fuck!" Kendall and Logan yelled. "I hate mass." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, Kendall," Logan said, "on the bright side, you get out of the first half of your Stat class."

"You're right! Sweet!"

Stephanie giggled at them. She found them so precious. "And we get out of half of Religion, Logan."

He pointed at her. "True."

"Bye, you two. Bye, Carlos."

"Bye, Stephanie," they all said, Carlos watching her leave until she disappeared.

"You were right, Logan," Kendall said. "Carlos and Stephanie are going to get together soon."

"Why? You think she's interested?" Carlos asked joyfully.

Logan and Kendall nodded.

"I am _so _asking her out later then," Carlos told them happily. "You should sit with me and Logan during mass, Kendall."

"Um. OK..." Kendall was a little thrown off by the sudden change of subject. "Sitting with Mercedes and Guitar Dude does get annoying."

The bell rang. "We'll wait for you outside the auditorium," Logan told Kendall, then walked off for first period.

**...**

"So what's gonna happen with you and Kendall?" Carlos asked Logan while they waited for Kendall.

Logan sighed. "I'm not sure. I mean, all we did was make out."

Carlos snorted. "Please. Everyone knows there was more to it. For both of you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Logan, how long have I known you?"

"Since pre-school."

"Therefore, I do know what I'm talking about. Don't lie to yourself about your feeling just because-"

"Shut up. Here he comes."

"Hey, Carlos. Hi, Logan."

They sat down and none of them paid attention during mass. Carlos and Logan mostly because they had to sit through the same thing almost their whole lives, and Kendall because he wasn't religious. They texted each other, as well as other people, threw things at each other, made jokes about every single reading, and laughed loudly at inappropriate moments. Obviously, they got yelled at several times. They didn't stop until a teacher threatened to separate them.

Once mass ended, Carlos quickly abandoned them to go talk to Stephanie.

Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders as they walked. "I actually had fun. I'm gonna have to sit with you two at every mass."

Logan laughed. "It was even more entertaining for me. You know, being next to two ADD kids instead of one."

"I'm glad I was able to help with that."

Kendall stopped walking when Logan did. "This is my classroom," Logan said.

"Oh." Kendall wanted to kiss Logan, or something, but he just said, "OK. See you in English, Logan."

Logan smiled when Kendall just stood there with his arm still around him. He took Kendall's arm off his shoulders, gave it a squeeze and said, "See you later, Kendall."

Kendall watched Logan leave and sighed dreamily. He told himself that next time he would part with Logan in a more memorable and less awkward way.

**...**

Nothing interesting had happened between Kendall and Logan for the rest of the week. Logan pretty much acted like he always had. It didn't even seem like anything was different for him. The only time Logan had ever acknowledged their kiss was on Monday, and that was just to keep Kendall from freaking out.

Kendall let out s sigh. He was on his bed Saturday afternoon, waiting for Logan to come over and tutor him. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the TV. He was so confused and frustrated over the whole Logan thing. it had seemed like Logan enjoyed kissing him at the party. Hell, Logan was the one who made the final move that caused the kiss to happen. But so far, Logan hadn't shown any interest in doing it again.

"KENDALL! LOGAN'S HERE!" Katie yelled from downstairs.

Kendall got off his bed and went to greet Logan. He smiled when he saw Logan laughing with his mom about something.

Logan must've felt his presence, because his head turned towards Kendall. "Hi, Kendall. You ready?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Mom, why don't we go grocery shopping!" Katie suggested with fake enthusiasm. She knew Kendall had been in a weird mood, and hoped being all alone with Logan would help.

"Um... OK..." Mrs. Knight said, confused. Then her eyes followed Katie's to the boys on the stairs and she nodded. "Uh. You want anything special, Kendall?"

"You guys need more waffles," Logan said.

Kendall laughed. "This is true. Just get whatever, Mom. It doesn't matter."

They said their good byes and the boys went to Kendall's room. Logan sat on a beanbag chair as Kendall shut the door. Kendall then grabbed his Stat books and sat next to Logan with a sigh.

"You OK?" Logan asked with worry.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You sigh a lot when you're sad or upset about something." He put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You sure you're OK?"

Kendall pushed Logan's hand away. "Yes. I'm fine." He sighed then mentally cursed himself. "Can we just start? I have a test on Monday."

"Sure..."

Logan tutored Kendall for about twenty minutes when Kendall decided to try and bring the party up. "Logan?"

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan looked at him expectantly.

"Uh. Why'd you leave all the money on the bar on Sunday?"

"Um." It seemed to Kendall that Logan was expecting a different question. "Well, it wasn't all my money. I felt it was the right thing to do, making everyone put in some cash. They were the ones who killed all your alcohol after all. And you let us sleep over. _And _provided breakfast."

"God, Logan. You're too nice."

Logan laughed. "Not really."

Kendall cleared his throat. "About my party..."

Logan perked up a little. "Yeah?"

"We, um. You and I, I mean. Uh. We kissed... at my party..."

"I know."

"Well. I, um. I, uh. I-I-I-" Kendall took a calming breath. Talking about a stupid kiss with anyone else wouldn't get him all flustered. "I, well, you know... enjoyed it." He started looking everywhere in his room, but at Logan. "And I thought you did too. Which made me wonder why we never did it again." He looked down at his lap, waiting for Logan to respond.

"I didn't know you wanted to kiss me again," Logan whispered.

Kendall looked at him. He, too, was looking down, and biting his lower lip nervously.

"I do," Kendall told him quietly.

Logan met Kendall's eyes. "Then go ahead."

"One second."

Kendall got up and quickly locked his door, not wanting his mom or sister to just walk in. He went back over to Logan, took the books out of his hands, tossed the books on the bed, then straddled Logan. He placed one hand on the back of Logan's neck, and the other on his cheek. After lightly running his thumb across Logan's bottom lip, Kendall finally did what he had been wanting to do all week.

It started off slow and gentle. Both just wanting to revel in the feel of the other's lips. This time, it was Logan's tongue asking for access into Kendall's mouth, which Kendall allowed with a moan. Logan ran his hands up Kendall's thighs, stopping when they gripped his hips. He pulled Kendall down further so that their groins met.

Kendall was pleased to discover that Logan was just as aroused as him. He moved his hands to Logan's hair and intensified the kiss. He was in heaven. It was almost unreal. So he decided to give himself proof for later that it wasn't all just a dream. He removed his lips from Logan's, tilted Logan's head to the side, and latched onto his neck. He smirked at Logan's intake of breath when he bit at Logan's pulse point. Kendall pulled away and looked down at Logan. Logan was breathing just as heavily as he was, he had disheveled hair, and his face was tinted red. Without tearing his eyes away from Logan's, Kendall ripped off the sweater vest Logan was wearing. He took hold of Logan's shoulders and slowly moved him so he was leaning against the beanbag chair. Kendall went back to kissing Logan as he undid the other boy's light blue button up. Once he was finished undoing the shirt, Kendall pulled away again to finally get a look at the body that he had fantasized about daily for the past two months.

"Jesus, Logan," he said, "you're gorgeous."

Logan let out a chuckle, like he couldn't believe the words Kendall just uttered.

Kendall smiled at Logan. He then kissed his way down Logan's chest and wonderfully toned stomach until he reached Logan's pants.

When Kendall started to undo Logan's belt, Logan said, "Kendall. Wait."

Kendall stopped and looked at Logan, confused. "What? You don't want me to?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just... you don't _have _to. I don't want you to feel obligated, or whatever."

"Logan. I _want _to." He leaned down and kissed Logan as he worked on the button and zipper of Logan's jeans. "I really want to." He straightened himself up and removed his shirt. "What?" he asked when he noticed Logan's stare.

"You call me the gorgeous one?"

"Shut up." Kendall could feel himself blush. He got off Logan and started to remove Logan's shoes.

"I can do that myself, you know."

"Just shush." He got rid of Logan's shoes then his pants. He gave Logan a quick kiss as he lowered the boy's underwear.

Logan let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He let out a gasp when he felt Kendall's mouth take in his member.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of Logan's moans, and the occasional shouts of Kendall's name.

Logan had honestly never felt so much pleasure in his life. No one had ever been able to make Logan scream the way he currently was. Kendall was just purely amazing.

He pulled on Kendall's hair and thrust himself further into Kendall's mouth as he came.

Once Kendall finished swallowing everything Logan gave him, he helped pull Logan's underwear back up. Then he went in for a kiss.

"How was that?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed. "Only you would ask that. And it was excellent." He kissed Kendall's forehead. "Now it's time to return the favor. Lay down."

Suddenly self-conscious, Kendall did as he was told. He feared certain parts of him wouldn't be impressive enough. He really didn't want to get laughed at for being inadequate.

Logan crawled on top of him and whispered, "Don't be nervous."

"How'd you kn-"

"If you could see your face right now, it's be obvious." He kissed along Kendall's collar bone. He teased Kendall's nipples with his tongue as he worked open Kendall's pants.

Kendall started to remove his pants, but Logan batted his hands away. Logan finished getting rid of the pants, and Kendall kicked them away.

Logan united their lips again for a brief moment. "Do you want this? Because if you're too ner-"

"Logan. You have no idea how badly I want this."

Logan smiled and nodded. He moved Kendall's boxers down.

"God," Kendall mumbled when Logan licked up his length. He added a, "Fuck" when Logan's mouth wrapped around him. He kept his hands in Logan's hair the entire time Logan was pleasuring him. He had been wanting something like this to happen for so long, it was almost too much. He found himself holding back from letting go because he didn't want it to end so soon. But he couldn't stop it from happening any longer, so he released, crying Logan's name in the process.

Logan sat up and watched Kendall pull his boxers back up. He laughed at Kendall biting his lip. "Are you holding back a smile?"

"Maybe." He allowed the smile since Logan knew it was there. He moved closer to Logan and kissed him. "So... Does this mean I can kiss you anytime I want now?" Kendall didn't want this to be the last time.

Logan ran his fingers up and down Kendall's arm. "Yes."

"Even in school?"

Logan chuckled. "Uh. If you want."

"Would I even be allowed to hold your hand in public?"

Logan let out another chuckle. "Wow." He pressed his lips against Kendall's shoulder. "You're too adorable. And sure."

Kendall let out what Logan could only describe as a squeal, and tackled Logan to the floor. He happily kissed all over Logan's face.

"Aren't you a ball of joy?"

Kendall let his head rest on Logan's chest. "You bet I am."

"Is it safe to assume that we won't be getting any more tutoring done today?"

"Yup."

"OK. Well, tomorrow we actually have to get some learning done."

"I can deal with that." It didn't matter to Kendall. As long as he got to be with Logan.

**...**

"So what's going on with your neck, Logan?" Camille asked with a smirk as she and James sat across from Logan in the hall before first period on Monday.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Logan said.

"You have a hickey."

"You're way too happy about this, Camille."

"Logan," James said, "a lot of people are happy about it. I mean, Kendall's been practically stalking you for two months, and you've been trying to pretend you aren't into him. It's been painful."

"He hasn't been stalking me," Logan said.

Camille and James shared a look then rolled their eyes.

"Logan!" The three looked up to see Kendall running at them. He went and slid over to them on his knees, almost crashing into Logan. "Can we go over some of the shit I didn't understand yesterday?"

"Sure," Logan said with a laugh, and took the Stat book out of Kendall's hands. He ignored the feeling of all the eyes watching him and Kendall.

James and Camille were some of the people watching them. They noticed how close Kendall sat to Logan. Kendall had his arm around Logan, and they were pretty sure he sniffed Logan several times.

"OK. I get it. Kinda," Kendall said after awhile.

"So," James said, "according to Logan's neck, you two had a good weekend."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please shut up, James."

Kendall took a look at Logan's neck. "That's not so bad. It was worse yesterday."

"Don't encourage him," Logan said.

"But I want details," Camille whined.

Logan glared at her. "No."

Kendall said to Camille, "I'll tell you in Bio." All Camille had gotten on the weekend was a text of joy that made no sense.

Logan smacked him. "Don't tell her anything!"

Kendall ruffled Logan's hair. "I won't say too much."

"I'm surrounded by crazies," Logan mumbled.

The bell rang. They all stood up. Camille and James said good bye and left. Kendall looked at Logan, not knowing if it was OK to kiss him.

"Are you going to do that all the time?" Logan asked.

"Do what?"

"Give me that questioning look every time you want to kiss me."

Kendall blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Logan grabbed Kendall's chin and gave him a quick peck. "Now go to class, Kendall."

"OK." Kendall turned and walked away with a goofy grin on his face.

**...**

Kendall sat next to Logan at lunch. It was a little weird since he was used to sitting at the head of the table.

Logan looked at Carlos and Stephanie. "How was your date on Saturday?"

"Thank you, Logan!" Carlos said. "With all the you and Kendall stuff, _nobody _remembered!"

Stephanie out a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Don't worry. It's no big deal."

Carlos pouted. "Yes it is. No one cares about us."

"I care, Carlos," Camille said. "Now tell us about it."

Carlos perked up. "We went to a movie."

"A chick flick," Stephanie said. "Even though I told him we could see something more guy friendly, he insisted. And he cried."

James almost spat some water out of his mouth. "Oh my God! What a pansy!"

"_You've _cried at chick flicks," Camille pointed out. "Hell, at pretty much every single one we've watched together."

"I thought it was sweet," Stephanie told Carlos.

As James and Carlos made fun of each other, Kendall took hold of Logan's hand. He smiled when Logan gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yes, Kendall?"

"I know people had been staring at and talking about us all day..."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, I know you don't like all the attention."

"Uh-huh..."

"I'm just... sorry that I brought all this unwanted attention onto you is all."

Logan laughed. "It's not your fault, Kendall. I'll just have to get used to it."

Kendall bounced a little with joy. Logan saying that he'd have to get used to it meant he was planning on sticking around. He grabbed the back of Logan's head and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"Nothing."

**...**

On Thursday, Logan walked into English class. He heard someone screaming his name. He looked into the hall and saw Kendall running toward the classroom with excitement.

Kendall reached him in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around Logan, picked him up, and spun him around.

When Kendall put him down, Logan laughed and asked, "What's up? You usually don't get here this early."

Kendall shoved a sheet of paper in his face. "Look!"

Logan found it amazing that Kendall didn't seem out of breath, considering he had been running at lightning speed. He looked at the paper and beamed. "You got a C on your Stat test!"

Kendall grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I know! Isn't it great?"

Logan cupped his face. "It's wonderful."

"All thanks to you."

"Not re-" He was cut off by Kendall's lips.

Someone cleared their throat. "As cute as this moment is," Ms. Commings said, "you two need to sit down so class can begin."

Logan's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Kendall just shrugged it off. He grabbed Logan's hand and said, "Let's go sit down, Logan." He had to pretty much pull Logan to his seat.

During class, Kendall tossed Logan a note. **You still look all pale. Everything OK?**

_I'm just embarrassed. _

Kendall frowned at the sentence. **Of what? Of me?**

Logan gasped. _No! Why would you think that?_

**I don't know. Why are you embarrassed?**

_You do know. And I'm embarrassed that a teacher caught me kissing someone. The embarrassment has nothing to do with the fact that it was you. You believe me?_

**Yeah. I do. **

_So why'd you think I was embarrassed of you?_

**I don't wanna get into it. **

_I'll get it out of you eventually. So it's starting to get cold outside. _

**Yeah. So?**

_I can start driving you and Katie home from now on. _

**That'd be awesome! Katie starts to bitch during the winter when we walk home. **

_I can see her doing that. _

The bell rang. The boys got up. Kendall laced his fingers with Logan's. "It's gonna be nice to have my own personal chauffeur driving me home."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know that's all I'm good for," he said sarcastically. "Here's my class."

Kendall gave Logan's hand a kiss. "Bye, Logan."

"See you soon, Kendall."

Later that day, Kendall and Logan made their way to the middle school building. Logan leaned against the wall as Kendall stepped in front of him.

"What's with that smirk?" Logan asked.

"What smirk?" He put a hand on Logan's cheek and ran his thumb along Logan's bottom lip, as he had done once before. Since Logan smiled when he did that, Kendall decided to make it a regular thing. Not caring that there were parents around waiting for their children, Kendall kissed Logan. It was probably a little too intense for a public kiss, but neither boy seemed to mind. Kendall untucked the front of Logan's shirt, and ran his hands up Logan's stomach.

"Cold hands!" Logan cried, but laughing, as he pushed Kendall away.

"What? I needed to warm them up!"

"Oh. Logan's here," Katie said happily. "May I ask why we've been graced with your presence?"

The boys tore their eyes away from each other to look at her.

"Logan's gonna be driving us home after school during these cold months," Kendall informed his little sister.

"Thank you!" Katie threw herself at Logan and hugged him. "I loathe walking home in the cold."

"So I've been told," Logan said. "Now let's go."

When Logan pulled up outside the Knight house, Kendall said, "Katie, go inside." He tossed her the keys. "And don't lock me out."

"I wasn't gonna," she said.

"Yes you were!"

"Whatever." She got out of the car. "Have fun saying bye to Logan." She shut the door and went into the house.

"That kid cracks me up," Logan commented.

"Try living with her." He paused to run a hand through Logan's hair. "Well. Bye."

Logan knew Kendall wanted a kiss, so he gave him one. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kendall smiled. "I'll text you later."

"Alright." Logan watched Kendall go into the house, making sure Katie kept her promise to not lock Kendall out. Once Kendall was safely inside, Logan drove away.

**...**

The day after Thanksgiving, Logan sat in his room watching TV when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw that it was Kendall calling. "Hey, Kendall."

"Logan, I'm bored," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry."

"We should do something."

"Like what?"

"We could go to the mall."

"There's no fucking way I'm going to the mall with you."

"Oh." Logan could hear the frown in Kendall's voice. "You, um, don't wanna be seen in public with me or something?" Kendall was trying to make a joke, but Logan could tell there was a hint of hurt.

"That's not what I meant. if I didn't want to be seen with you in public, why would I let you shove your tongue down my throat in front of people all the time?"

Kendall laughed. "Touche. So what did you mean?"

"It's the day after Thanksgiving. Black Friday. The biggest shopping day of the year. The mall's gonna be swamped."

"Right. So that's where Katie and Mom went. Um. You could come over here. We can watch a movie on the large screen TV in the basement."

"Ok. That sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Logan."

They hung up and Logan made his way downstairs. "Mom! I'm going out!"

His mother walked out of the living room. "And where are you going? Is James forcing you to go shopping?"

Logan chuckled. "No. Thank God. I'm going to Kendall Knight's house."

"To tutor him?"

"Uh, no. Just to hang out."

Mrs. Mitchell nodded knowingly. "Ah. I see. What time will you be home?"

"Don't know."

"And when will I be meeting this boy?"

"Can we please not get into this right now, Mom?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. Fine. Are you gonna talk about him next time you see Dr. Linda? Because-"

"Mom!"

"Alright." She kissed his cheek. "Have fun, sweetie."

"I will."

Shortly, Logan was knocking on Kendall's door.

Kendall answered with a bright smile. "Hi!"

"Hey." Logan stepped into the house and followed Kendall to the basement. Logan removed his shoes and sat on the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"A comedy good?"

"Of course."

"Sweet." Kendall put in the DVD, turned on the Christmas lights, and turned off the regular lights.

When Kendall sat down, Logan asked, "Are you trying to set the mood or something?"

Even through the dim lighting, Logan could tell Kendall was blushing when he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh."

As they watched the movie, Kendall really wanted to move closer to Logan. To cuddle with Logan. But he wasn't sure if that was OK. They had only been sort of seeing each other for a couple of weeks, and he didn't think they were officially an item or anything.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I know you want to get closer to me."

"So?"

Logan looked at him. "So get closer."

Kendall scooted closer to Logan and put an arm around him. Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest and placed a hand on his knee. Logan smiled to himself when he heard Kendall's heart speed up.

Logan had no issues focusing on the movie. Kendall, however, couldn't pay attention. His senses were assaulted with Logan. The feel of Logan's body against his. The sound of Logan's laugh, and the sight of his smile whenever something funny happened in the movie. The smell of Logan in general. The only thing missing was taste.

With one hand, Kendall lifted Logan's face by his chin so they were looking at each other. He moved forward and captured Logan's lips with his own. After several small kisses, Logan went to pull away, but Kendall grabbed the back of his head and moved in for a more intense one. Since he could feel Logan's grin, Kendall figured it was OK to continue. He maneuvered them so that Logan was in a normal sitting position on the couch and he, himself, was on his knees straddling Logan.

Kendall was amazed that the sparks he felt during the kiss were just as intense as the first time. It was the same for every single kiss. With every other person Kendall had been with, that spark died a little by the second or third kiss. He couldn't wait until the moment he would first make love to Logan. He hoped it would be just as amazing as he thought it would be.

He started to pout when Logan parted their lips, but sighed happily when Logan kissed across his jawline. Then Logan reached that spot behind Kendall's ear, making Kendall moan.

"Logan," Kendall said, "I realize telling you this will give you great power over me, but..."

"But what?" Logan asked into Kendall's ear.

"You just discovered my weak spot."

"Oh really?" Logan once again kissed behind Kendall's ear and smirked at the moan. "There?"

"Y-yup."

Logan looked at him smugly and said, "I could have a lot of fun with that information."

"I now regret opening my mouth."

"Kendall?" the basement door opened and the lights were turned on.

Kendall screamed and flew off Logan, falling onto the floor. He gave a laughing Logan a glare and paused the movie. "What, Mom?"

They heard her start to walk down the stairs. "You know you're not allowed to watch movies down here alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Then who-" Mrs. Knight reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled. "Hi, Logan."

"Hey, Mama Knight."

"I didn't know you'd be over."

Logan shrugged. "Neither did I. I was a last resort to Kendall's boredom."

Mrs. Knight laughed. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um..." Logan looked at Kendall, silently asking what he should say.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and went back upstairs.

Kendall sat on the couch again. "I hope dinner won't be awkward for you."

"Nah. It won't be. Um. Does your mom know-"

"About me swinging both ways?" Logan nodded. "Nope. Do your parents know?"

"My mom figured it out freshmen year after-" Logan cleared his throat. "Anyway, she said she wouldn't tell my dad, but I'm pretty sure she did."

"Why?"

"He looked at me differently for, like, a week. But everything got nice and normal again pretty quickly."

"There wasn't any drama?"

Logan smiled. "None at all. Now. Can we finish the movie before it's time for food?"

"Sure." Kendall pushed play. He didn't sit too close to Logan, fearing his mom would come back. But to his joy, Logan reached over and held his hand.

After the movie ended, the two went upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, Mama Knight?" Logan asked the woman preparing their dinner.

"No, but that's sweet of you to offer," she said. "Something neither of my children _ever _do."

"Thanks for making me look bad," Kendall said to Logan with a playful nudge.

"You do that all by yourself," Logan responded.

Kendall smacked Logan's arm. "Jackass."

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight scolded. "No swearing."

"Sorry, Mom. What are we having?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

"Awesome. I love meatloaf," Logan told her.

Katie walked into the kitchen. "Is dinner almost ready. Oh. Hi, Logan."

Logan waved at her. "Hey, kid."

"You better not eat a lot," Katie said to him with a warning tone. "Kendall already eats enough for five people."

Logan laughed. "Don't worry. I won't eat too much."

"OK, kids. Sit down, "Mrs. Knight said. "Dinner's ready."

Kendall was just amazed at how well Logan got along with his family. And, yeah, it was only his mom and sister, but they were two of the most important people in his life. He was sure, though, that Logan would fit in with his extended family too. It was as if Logan was already a part of the family. With previous significant others and friends of Kendall's, there was always that tiny bit of awkwardness with family. But Logan was different. Everything was different with Logan, which Kendall loved.

Katie kicked Kendall's shin.

"Ow. What was that for?" he whispered.

"If you want to keep telling yourself Mom has no idea about your love for Logan, stop staring at him like that," Katie whispered back.

Kendall glanced at Logan and his mom. They were having an animated conversation about something, and weren't paying any attention to the siblings. "How am I staring at him?"

"I don't even know how to describe it, but you look stupid."

He stuck his tongue out at her and went back to eating. Katie rolled her eyes and did the same.

Soon after dinner, Kendall walked Logan to his car.

"I'm sorry my mom kinda forced you into staying for dinner."

"There's no need to be sorry, Kendall. I had fun. Your mom and Katie are awesome," Logan said as he leaned against the driver's side of his car.

Kendall stepped a little closer to him. "Yeah. They are. They seem to like you too."

"That's good."

Kendall stepped closer again. "Um. Will I ever get to meet your parents?"

It may have been dark out, but Logan knew Kendall was blushing. "Sure. At some point. I'd have to talk to my mom about it. She likes to be prepared."

"Wait. Does she know about me?"

"She's just recently become aware that I'm more than your tutor."

"How recently?"

"Uh... before I left for your house today."

Kendall laughed and took a final step closer to Logan. "Are either of them looking out the window?"

Logan looked past Kendall and at the house. "Just Katie." He looked back at Kendall. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was OK to do this." He gave Logan a quick kiss. "Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Kendall. I'll be over tomorrow to tutor you, OK?"

Kendall lightly stroked Logan's face. "See you then."

Logan got in his car and drive away. He smiled when he glanced in the rearview mirror. He found it so adorable that Kendall always watched him drive away until he was no longer in sight.

**...**

After their little Friday adventure, Kendall had become slightly confused about his relationship status with Logan. Were they just fuck buddies? Though they hadn't had sex yet, just messed around a few times, but still. Or were they a couple? Logan did say that Kendall could meet his parents, and Logan's mom knew about Kendall.

So, to clear things up, Kendall tossed Logan a note in English class that Monday. **Can I ask you a question?**

_Sure. _

**What are we?**

_What do you mean?_

Kendall let out a nervous breath. He wrote his reply and passed it to Logan. **I mean, are we a couple? Or just, like, friends with benefits?**

_Well, what do you want to be?_

**Don't throw this back at me!**

_I want to be whatever you want us to be, Kendall. _

**You just put a lot of pressure on me. **

_Just tell me what you want. _

Kendall tapped his pen on his desk with incredible speed. He had never been afraid to tell someone he wanted them to be official. Logan really messed with his head. He finally got the courage to write his reply. **Logan Mitchell, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?**

He heard Logan stifle a laugh after reading. He turned his head away with a blush. He figured he was about to be denied. He was busy fighting back tears when he felt a ball of paper hit him. He composed himself and looked at Logan. Logan pointed to Kendall's desk. Kendall sighed and opened the note Logan had left there.

_You're adorable, _it said, _And, yes, I'll be your boyfriend. _

Logan watched Kendall's face light up with the brightness of the sun. Then Kendall lifted his hands in the air and screamed, "YES!"

The whole class looked at him, and Ms. Commings asked, "Is there something you'd like to share, Mr. Knight?"

"Nope," Kendall said with a smile still plastered on his face. "I'm just really, really happy right now."

Ms. Commings looked from him to Logan and back again. "I see. Well, can you please contain your joy until class is over?"

"I'll do my best."

She rolled her eyes and went back to teaching.

When the bell rang, Kendall stood up quickly, grabbed Logan's hand, and pulled him into the hall. He led Logan to what the two had dubbed the Imaginary Stairway. After going down one flight of stairs, the threw his own books to the floor, then Logan's.

"Wha-" Logan started to ask, but was pushed against the wall and passionately kissed by Kendall.

Kendall's hands went into Logan's hair, and his teeth nibbled at Logan's lower lip.

"Wow. You _are _really, really happy," Logan said when Kendall moved to his neck.

Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's. "You have no idea." He gave Logan's smiling mouth a kiss. "I want you, Logan." He attacked Logan's lips again.

Kendall's previous words didn't register in Logan's mind until Kendall's hands moved to undo his belt. Logan grabbed Kendall's wrists and pulled his hands away.

"What?" Kendall asked. "You don't-"

Logan put a finger on Kendall's lip to shush him. "I didn't say that. I just think it's a little too soon."

"But-"

"I don't want you regretting anything."

"I could never regret you."

"You're too much," Logan said with a laugh.

"You know you like it. Can we just stay here for the rest of fourth period?"

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the period sitting in the stairway talking.

**...**

Later that night, Logan's phone rang almost immediately after he made a change to his Facebook profile.

"Yes, Kendall?"

"You put that you're in a relationship on Facebook?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"I literally just did that. Were you creeping on me?"

"... No?"

"Aw. How cute."

"Shut up. I didn't expect you to do that."

"Well, I am in a relationship. Plus, I know some people who sometimes want a booty call from me. They won't harass me, seeing that."

"Jesus, Logan, you are a slut."

Logan laughed at the hint of jealousy in Kendall's voice. "I don't usually respond."

"Alright. So why didn't you send me a relationship request?"

"I didn't know if that was cool since your mom doesn't know."

"Luckily, none of my adult family members are friends with me on Facebook."

"I'll do that right now then."

"Yay."

"You do your Sat homework yet?"

"Uh..."

"Do your homework, Kendall."

"_Fine_. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. Do your English homework too."

"We have homework?"

"Rough draft of our paper due tomorrow."

"Shit! Expect a late call."

"I look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

Logan hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed. Kendall Knight certainly had a talent for making a way into his heart. Logan knew it could only lead to trouble, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop it.

_**So yeah. Awkward love scene is awkward. But I hope you enjoyed the annoying cuteness that keeps popping up. **_


	4. December

_**So... This is kinda long-ish. I hope you enjoy. **_

December

Logan had just gotten into school, and he was gathering his things for first period from his locker. He felt hands wrap around his waist and heard a voice say, "Hello, beautiful."

Logan snorted. "You best be careful, secret lover. I have a boyfriend that could walk by any minute."

"Oh, ha-ha," Kendall said.

Logan shut his locker and turned around, still in Kendall's arms. "What's up?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Logan groaned. "I don't need anything."

"But I _want _to get you something."

"Then just get me whatever."

"But, Logan," Kendall whined. "I'm the worst gift shopper ever! Just tell me something you want, and I'll get it."

"Is that what you do with your mom and Katie?"

"Yup. It's a very nice system."

"I'll like whatever you get me."

"But what if it's a piece of shit?"

"Won't matter."

"Meh," Kendall said with a frown.

"You still have a few weeks to get me something."

"You mean _only _a few weeks!"

"Calm down."

Kendall pouted. "Fine. Do you want to know what I want?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Kendall squinted at him. "You already got me something, didn't you?"

Logan gave him a cocky grin. "Maybe."

"God dammit! Now the pressure's really on me."

Logan gave him a pat on the head. "Aw. Sorry. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah. Sure you didn't."

Logan just smiled and placed a kiss on Kendall's nose. Kendall immediately went for Logan's lips after.

"Kendall. Logan." The pair turned and saw Ms. Commings staring at them with a raised eyebrow. "While this is very cute, you need to remember this is a Catholic school. No PDA."

Logan pushed Kendall away. "Sorry."

She smiled at him. "You're just lucky I'm one of the cool teachers. Another may have gotten you two into trouble."

"Thanks..." Kendall said to her as she walked away. "Did you hear how she said Catholic school?"

Logan nodded. "Like it annoyed her."

"Or pissed her off."

The bell rang.

"See ya later," Logan said. He started to walk away, but Kendall grabbed his arm. "What?"

Kendall kissed his forehead. "Nothing. Now go to class."

**...**

In English, Logan remembered that he had to tell Kendall something, so he passed a note. _I have a doctor's appointment after school today. _

**Aw! Does that mean I have to walk home?**

_Yeah. Unless..._

**"Unless" what?**

_Well, you probably won't want to, but if you and Katie were willing to wait until my appointment was done, we could get food after. _

**So, Katie and I chill awkwardly in a waiting room just so we can get food later?**

_Yeah. I know. Stupid idea._

**Where would we be eating?**

_There's this really awesome pizza place across the street from my doctor's office. _

**Will you be paying?**

Logan smiled and wrote his response. _Bitch, I drive you everywhere. The least you could do is pay. _

**Hey. YOU asked ME out. By date rules, you pay. **

_Your sister's gonna be there. Hence, it's not a date. _

**Nope. It's a date. **

_You're such a pain in the ass. _

Kendall looked at him, and gave him a winning smile. **I'll pay the tip. **

_Fine. I'll settle for that. _

The bell rang. "I hope Katie doesn't mind," Logan said to Kendall as he stood up.

"She's getting pizza out of the deal, so she won't give two fucks."

"What about your mom?"

"She'll be happy she won't have to make us anything. Well. As long as we bring her leftovers."

"OK..."

"I'll text them both during Bio. I can show you what they text back to reassure you that they won't mind."

Logan rolled his eyes. "There's no need for that. Have fun in Bio."

They went in opposite directions, Logan hoping Kendall wouldn't ask too many questions about what doctor he was going to see.

**...**

As they waited outside the middle school building, Kendall asked, "So what doctor are we seeing?" He tilted his head in confusion when Logan looked away. He took Logan's hand. "What's wrong?"

Logan sighed. "Remember when I told you that I have a shrink?"

"Yeah. Is that who you're seeing today?"

"Yes. Don't... tell anyone. Please?"

"I won't. Um. May I ask why you see a therapist?"

"I don't have, like, any hardcore mental problems."

"OK."

"You're gonna keep staring at me like that until I tell you more, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Well. I kinda fail at expressing emotions. Like, I bottle things up. I don't talk about my feelings. I hate bothering people with my pointless issues. My mom got worried about me freshmen year, so she convinced me to go see someone whose job it is to listen to people's problems and help sort them out or whatever."

"What happened to make you mom worry about you?"

"I don't wanna go into that. It's stupid."

"Lo-"

"Hey, lovebirds," Katie said.

"Hi, kid," Logan said, thankful for the distraction.

While they walked to the car, Katie asked, "How long will this take?"

"Like an hour," Logan told her.

"Ugh!"

They got in the car and Logan started to drive. "Well, you and Kendall can do homework while you wait."

"That's lame," the Knight siblings said.

They pulled up outside the building. They went inside and sat down in the waiting room.

"So this is a shrink's office?" Katie asked.

"Don't tell anyone!" Logan begged.

Katie shrugged. "OK. I don't see the big deal though. Tons of people are in therapy."

"Logan?"

The three turned and saw a small middle aged woman standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Dr. Linda," Logan said. He stood up and followed her into her office.

Dr. Linda shut the door, and Logan let himself plop down on her very comfy couch.

"So who were those two?" Dr. Linda asked when she sat in the chair across from him.

"Kendall and Katie Knight."

"He's the boy your mom told me about on the phone?"

"I assume."

"And how are things going with him?"

"Fine I guess." Logan had been seeing Dr. Linda for years, but he always felt awkward during appointments.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Logan."

He groaned. "We haven't been a thing that long. Only since last month."

"How'd it start?"

"You want the whole tale?" She nodded and he continued, "Well, he's Mr. Popular. He didn't even know I existed until he was given the seat next to me in English. That same day in English, he threw me a note, then talked to me at lunch later. He kept apologizing for not noticing me before. Then suddenly he's talking to me all the time and my friends are telling me he's into me."

"And you didn't believe them."

"Of course not! The most wanted guy in school who didn't even know who I was before? Why the fuck would he have been interested in me? I'm nothing special."

"When'd you realize Kendall has feelings for you?"

Logan shrugged. "He kissed me at his Halloween party. Then nothing happened for, like, a week. But one day when I was tutoring him-I'm his Stat tutor-he was really adorable when telling me he wanted to kiss me again or whatever."

"Then?"

"Then we messed around," Logan told her bluntly.

"You haven't slept with him yet?"

"God, no."

"Why was that a God no? You're usually pretty eager to get it over with."

"Well, when Camille wanted to wait it wasn't so bad. And I just want to make sure I'm not being used for sex, I guess. Like with, you know."

Dr. Linda nodded. "I know. So how do you feel about Kendall?"

Logan suddenly found a pillow very interesting. "I'm not sure. I mean, this is a new thing. It's too soon to tell how I feel."

"Well, you seem pretty happy. Are you happy? With Kendall?"

Logan allowed himself to smile. "Yeah. He's easy to get along with. And we have fun. His mom and sister are really cool too."

"You spend a lot of time at his house?"

"I tutor him every weekend. So, yeah, I'm at his house a lot."

"Do you plan on ending things with him anytime soon?"

"No."

"You sure? Because you know what you do when-"

"Jesus. You're like my mom. Can we just stop talking about Kendall now?"

"Fine. How's school?"

"You know how I like to stay under the radar?"

"Yes."

"Well, now everyone knows who I am."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dating the most popular guy in school. Hell, even the grade school kids know about me."

During the rest of his session with Dr. Linda, Logan managed to bring Kendall up for every subject they talked about. Logan didn't notice, but Dr. Linda sure did.

**...**

After Logan's appointment, he took Kendall and Katie to the small pizza place across the street.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Kendall said.

"Well, it's a tiny family owned place."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah. The best things are the ones you usually don't notice right away, after all."

As they sat, Kendall smiled at Logan and said, "Like you."

"What?"

"I didn't notice you right away, and you're definitely one of the best people ever."

Logan laughed. "That was one of the corniest things I've ever heard."

"This cuteness is making me sick and I haven't even eaten yet," Katie said.

"Sorry," Logan said to her.

Katie looked at her brother, waiting for him to apologize.

"What?" Kendall asked. "I'm not sorry. So what kind of pizza are we getting? Pepperoni good?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm cool with that."

"Pepperoni it is," Logan said.

Once they finished ordering, Kendall asked, "Did you talk about us during your appointment, Logan?"

"You know it," Logan told him.

"Good or bad things?" Katie wanted to know.

Logan pointed to her. "Good things about you." He gestured to Kendall and said, "Bad things about this one."

Kendall shoved him playfully. "Asshole."

"So, why are you in therapy?" Katie asked.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled. "You don't ask things like that!"

"It's OK," Logan said. "It's just stupid shit."

"How is it stupid?"

"Uh..."

"Katie," Kendall said, "stop being rude."

"I'm just curious is all."

"And that's why people don't like you."

"People like me!"

"OK! No fighting!" Logan said. "Remember. You're brother and sister. You love each other."

They both mumbled something incoherent and glared at each other. Logan watched with amusement. He was waiting for one of them to break the stare, but neither gave up. Logan grabbed his fork and poked Kendall's arm. No reaction. He ripped up a piece of his napkin, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Katie. It hit her in the forehead, but her eyes never left her brother.

"This is so fascinating," Logan said to himself.

Their pizza arrived. The Knights didn't break eye contact the entire time they ate.

"I wonder how often they do this," Logan mused aloud. Because it didn't seem like something new. "And I wonder how long they can keep this up."

Their waitress came up to them. "Would you like a box for the leftovers?"

"Yes," Logan said. "And we'll take the check."

Logan needed to figure out a way to break his companions out of their trance. He moved closer to Kendall. He put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck then blew into his ear. He smirked when he heard Kendall take a deep breath. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kendall's ear. This made Kendall shiver. Finally, he kissed Kendall's weak spot behind his ear. Kendall closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Katie banged her hands on the table, stoop up, and cried, "YES!"

"May I ask what the fuck that was?" Logan said.

"When we get into a glare war, whoever breaks eye contact first pays the winner," Katie informed him.

"How much?"

"A dollar per minute."

Logan turned to Kendall-who was blushing. "You owe Katie thirty-six dollars."

"Son of a bitch," Kendall groaned. He got out his wallet and threw the money at Katie. "Now i don't have enough money to tip," he said to Logan.

"That's what I get for causing you to lose," Logan said.

"Yeah. That is what you get." He gave Logan an exaggerated pout.

"Aw. Don't give me that look. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No."

Logan laughed. He gave Kendall a kiss. "Does that help?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"I might forgive you if you kiss me again..."

Logan smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Jesus. You two make me wanna gouge my eyes out," Katie said.

"You're such a saint," Logan said to her.

They paid the bill, and Logan drove them home.

"Tell Mom I'll be in in a second," Kendall said to Katie when they pulled up in front of the house.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For dinner? It's no big deal."

Kendall chuckled. "I mean for, like, being comfortable enough with me to even just let me know about your little shrink appointment."

"Uh. That's a weird thing to be thankful for."

Kendall's face turned red. "You're right. It's dumb." He started to get out of the car, but Logan grabbed his arm.

Logan cupped Kendall's face with his hands. "Not dumb. Just... unexpected. I'm the one who should be thanking you for not running when you found out I have a therapist."

"You're not gonna get rid of me over something like that." He kissed Logan lightly. "I should go."

"Probably." Logan watched Kendall go into his house then drove away, grinning.

**...**

Kendall sat down next to Logan at lunch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Katie's birthday is this weekend and-"

"Is she cool with a gift card?" Logan asked. "Because I got her one for the mall."

"You got her gift?" Kendall asked with some shock.

"Yeah. So?"

No one Kendall dated before had gotten Katie a birthday gift. And Kendall hadn't even been dating Logan that long. "You didn't have to get her a gift."

Logan shrugged. "I wanted to. It kinda doubles as a Christmas gift too..."

"How much is this gift card?"

"A hundred bucks."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's strange. In only a few month's time, she's become a pseudo-little sister to me. So I got her a gift."

"Would you get a real little sister a hundred dollar gift card to the mall?"

"Apparently."

"Way to one up her actual brother."

"You didn't get her anything yet?" Logan asked.

"I haven't gotten anyone anything!" He slammed his head on the table.

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "You'll find everyone wonderful gifts. So why were you sighing?"

Kendall looked up at him. "Oh Friday, all her little friends are sleeping over."

"Ew. A house filled with fourteen year old girls," Carlos said.

Kendall sat up and pointed at Carlos. "Exactly! And one of them has a creepy crush on me."

"Like your crush on Logan?" Camille asked.

Kendall chucked a chip at her. He looked at Logan with a hint of panic. "My crush wasn't creepy."

"I believe you," Logan assured.

"You shouldn't believe him!" Carlos, Camille, Stephanie, and James all said.

"I hate you all," Kendall told them.

"Ignore them," Logan said. "I can ask my parents if it's cool for you to stay at my house."

"Really?" Kendall was excited by the idea. He was going to ask Logan to stay at his place, but he liked Logan's idea better. He had yet to see Logan's house.

"Yes, really. I'll let you know later today if you can."

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem. Gotta keep you safe from those dangerous eighth grade girls."

**...**

On Friday after school while Logan was driving them home, Katie said, "I heard you got me a gift, Logan."

"You told her?" Logan asked Kendall.

"She beat it out of me."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because he's a liar," Katie said. "So what is it?"

"You'll find out before I leave your house later."

"Oh! I'm making Mom get me and my friends pizza from that place you took us to," Katie told Logan.

"Isn't it the greatest pizza you've ever had?"

"Yes! I hope my friends find it that good too."

"If they don't, there's something wrong with them."

They pulled up to the Knight's house and went inside. Logan followed Kendall to his room. He sat on the bed and asked, "So how creepy is this girl's crush?"

Kendall started to change out of his uniform. "You don't wanna know."

"Oh, but I do."

"Well, when Katie first brought her over, she just stared at me all the time. I think she even drooled a bit. Then I've caught her in my room several times, going through my shit. She may have stolen a few of my shirts and some underwear too."

Logan started to crack up. "That's so fucking funny!"

"No it's not! It's scary!"

"It's hilarious!"

Kendall stared at him angrily. "I don't appreciate you laughing at my fear."

"Your fear of a fourteen year old girl!"

"You're such a douche bag!" He walked over to his bed and pushed Logan over. "I don't like you anymore."

Logan propped himself up on his elbows and gave Kendall a fake pout. "Now I'm hurt."

Kendall crossed his arms over his shirt free chest. "Still don't like you."

Logan added puppy dog eyes to his pout.

Kendall sighed. He crawled on top of Logan. "Damn you," he whispered against Logan's lips before he kissed him. They did this for awhile, not stopping until they heard the doorbell ring.

Logan was the one to break the kiss. "I guess Katie's friends are starting to arrive."

"It seems so."

Logan pushed Kendall off of him. "I should give Katie her gift, and _you _should pack."

"We can wait a little longer."

"Don't you wanna leave before your stalker gets here?"

"That was probably her at the door anyway."

"Then we should hurry." Logan got off the bed. "And you should put on a shirt too."

Logan left and Kendall sighed. He put on a shirt and got his things together.

"Hi, Kendall."

Kendall's eyes widened. He turned to his doorway. His stalker stood there. "Hi, Jenna... Uh. How are you?"

She smiled widely. "I'm great."

"That's good."

"Yeah." She saw that he was packing and frowned. "You're not staying?"

"Nah. I'm gonna let you girls have your fun without a guy in the house."

They heard Katie scream from downstairs.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

"I think my boyfriend just gave Katie her birthday-slash-Christmas gift."

"Katie says nice things about him." She sounded bitter.

"Well, he is a nice guy."

Logan walked into Kendall's room, pushing past Jenna. "I feel I should tell you that Katie proposed to me after getting her gift."

Kendall laughed. "What answer did you give her?"

"I said I'd have to get your permission first."

"Well, I guess I can let you marry her. One condition, though."

"What?"

"I get to be your side piece."

"Oh, so I get to be with both Knight siblings?"

"Yup."

"Lucky me."

"You know it." He walked up to Logan, placed a hand on his cheek, caressed Logan's lip with his thumb, and kissed him.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Just need to get my toothbrush."

"Wait," Jenna said. "You're staying at his house tonight?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

The girl shot daggers at Logan. "Do your parents know that your dating Kendall?"

"Yes..."

"Is he going to be sleeping in your room?"

"Yes."

"In the same bed?" Jenna's speech was getting more frantic.

"Most likely."

"Are your parents at least going to be home the whole time?"

"It's actually their date night."

"Date night?" Kendall asked.

Logan turned to him. "Once a month they go out, just the two of them. So they'll be leaving after we get to my house."

"Aw. That's cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Get your toothbrush so we can go. I hear more eighth grade girls downstairs."

"OK! OK!" Kendall ran off to the bathroom.

"So, I missed your name," Logan said to the girl who was killing him with her mind.

"I'm Jenna. And you don't deserve Kendall. He's too good for you."

"I know."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You know?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Alright!" Kendall rejoined them. "Let's go, Logan. Jenna, stay out of my room." He grabbed Logan's hand and led him downstairs. They stopped at the front door to put their coats on. "Mom! We're leaving!"

Mrs. Knight came up to them. She gave Kendall a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun at Logan's, honey. Though I'm a little upset at you for abandoning me."

"Blame Logan," Kendall said. "He's the one who invited me to his house."

Mrs. Knight ruffled Logan's hair. "Look at you. Causing all kinds of problems."

"I try," Logan said.

She laughed. "Good bye, you two."

"Bye," they said and walked out the door.

When they got in the car and drove off, Logan said, "I'm so surprised your stalker didn't try to kill me."

"I know. What'd you say to make her look so shocked?"

"Nothing important. I guess she didn't expect my response."

"Well? Tell me!"

Logan bit his lip. "She said that you're too good for me."

"That's bull-"

"And I told her I knew that."

Kendall looked at him sadly. "Logan. Why-"

"Here we are!" Logan pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. "You're gonna get bombarded by my parents for a hot second then they'll leave."

"We're gonna talk about what you just said, you know."

"No, we're not." Logan got out of the car.

Kendall got out as well and followed Logan. He wanted to know what was going on in Logan's head. "I'm not letting this go," he told Logan.

"And I will continue to avoid the question." Logan opened his door and they walked in. As they removed their jackets, Logan said, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Kendall followed Logan into the living room, where Logan's parents were getting up off the couch.

"Thank God," Mr. Mitchell said. "I hate that your mother made me wait. It's not like your friend won't be here when we get back."

"You afraid I'm gonna scare Kendall and make him run away, Mom?" Logan asked.

"No," Mrs. Mitchell insisted. "I just wanted to meet Kendall before we left is all."

Logan gestured to Kendall. "Well, there he is. Kendall, these two lovely people are my parents."

"Hello," Kendall said with a smile and a wave.

Mrs. Mitchell walked up to Kendall and shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She turned to her son. "We need to go over the rules."

"Mom," Logan said with a slight whine. "I know the rules."

While Logan argued with his mom, Mr. Mitchell put a hand on Kendall's shoulder, and shook Kendall's hand with his free one.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Mitchell," Kendall said.

"Likewise. Now. I have a question to ask you."

"OK..."

"Do you plan on hurting my son?"

"Um. What do you mean?"

"Are you going to break his heart?"

Logan had been right, Kendall thought. His dad did know that he was into guys and dating Kendall.

"Honestly?" Mr. Mitchell nodded. "I'd rather cut off one of my limbs than do that to Logan."

Mr. Mitchell looked impressed. "Good answer. That's all I needed to know." He gave Kendall a friendly pat on the back before walking over to his wife and son. "Alright, darling, let's go now."

"Yes! Leave!" Logan said. He started to push his parents to the door. "Remember that you raised an angel who won't get into any trouble."

"OK! We're leaving," Mrs. Mitchell said. Her husband helped her into her jacket. She kissed Logan's cheek and said, "Love you, sweetie. Have fun."

"Love you too, Mom. And _you _have fun."

"Oh, we will," Mr. Mitchell said. "Just behave. Love ya, little guy."

"_Dad_! I told you not to call me that around people."

"He didn't hear. Did you hear, Kendall?"

"No, sir," Kendall lied with a smirk.

Logan sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. "Please go now."

Once they were out the door, Logan shut and locked it. He let out a breath of relief.

"I like them," Kendall said.

"Spend more time with them, and you'll change your tune."

"Does your dad ask everyone who comes over if they're gonna break your heart?"

Logan's eyes widened. "I'll kill him!"

Logan turned to open the door so he could bitch out his father, but Kendall ran up to him and grabbed his waist.

"No need to cause a scene," Kendall said. He kissed Logan's neck several times, stopping when the tension eased out of Logan's body. "Now I suggest, since I'm your guest and all, that you show me to the kitchen and make me some food."

"What am I, your wife?"

Kendall laughed. "Only if you want to be. But I'm hungry. So please make me some food?"

Kendall heard Logan chuckle. "Fine." He took Kendall's hand and guided him to the kitchen. "So, don't you usually do the whole guitar lesson thing on Fridays?"

"I told Tyler not to come over since we wouldn't be able to have a proper lesson with all those girls running around."

"Your stalker probably would've passed out at the sight of you playing the guitar."

"Dude, she's asked me to write a song for her."

They reached the kitchen. "Oh Jesus. Have you ever written any songs?"

"Yes. And, no, I will not let you hear them."

"Jerk. Are you fine with pizza bagels?"

"Fuck yes."

Logan put the pizza bagels in the oven. "I'm gonna get out of my uniform. You can watch TV."

"Or I can go with you."

Logan led Kendall into the living room and pushed him on the couch. "I'll only be, like, five seconds."

Logan ran off and left Kendall alone. Kendall quickly found something to watch on TV. After a few minutes of watching, Kendall felt something touch his arm. He screamed and fell onto the floor. He sat up and found himself looking at a white fluff ball with one green eye and one blue eye.

Logan came running down the stairs. "Are you OK? What happened?" He laughed when he saw his cat staring Kendall down. "I see you've met Sky. She likes to sneak up on people."

"No kidding. I didn't know you had a cat."

"Two actually. You'll most likely meet Butterball while we're eating. Do you not like cats?"

"I do like them. She just gave me a heart attack." He scratched Sky's head, making her purr. "Who named your cats?"

"I did. I was ten. Butterball is a fluffy, orange fat guy."

"Can't wait to meet him."

Sure enough, Butterball came padding into the room when they started eating. He sat on the coffee table and watched them intensely as they ate.

"Were they kittens when you got them?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. My mom has an entire photo album dedicated to them. I sometimes think she loves them more than me."

"Well, they are cuter than you."

"Ha-ha. You're so funny."

"I know I am." Kendall finished his pizza bagels. "Where do you want the plate? Kitchen sink?"

"You can put it on the table for now."

Kendall did so, and smiled when Butterball started to lick it. "Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan put his plate on top of Kendall's and pushed the cat away.

"What was going on with the I'm too good for you thing?"

"I don't wanna go into it."

Kendall forced Logan to face him. "Tell me."

"It's stupid."

"How?"

Logan sighed. "Because it's true."

"Don't say that." Kendall ran his hands through Logan's hair. "You're wonderful."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that."

Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's. "No, I'm not." It hurt Kendall, knowing that Logan thought he wasn't good enough. Kendall practically worshipped the ground Logan walked on, so he couldn't understand how Logan felt that way.

"You're clearly blinded by something."

"Yeah. The amazingness that is Logan Mitchell."

Logan laughed. "You're cray."

"Only about you."

"Oh my G-"

Kendall stopped Logan from going on by kissing him. Somehow, Logan ended up on his back with Kendall's hands making their way up his shirt. Logan shivered at the touch, as was habit.

Kendall just absolutely loved the feel of Logan's bare skin underneath his fingertips. Logan was smooth and soft and... perfect. Perfect. A word that Kendall _never _called anything. He didn't believe things could be perfect. Until Logan, that is. It was really annoying. But in a good way.

Kendall tugged at the hem of Logan's shirt. Logan got the hint, and assisted Kendall in removing it.

"Kendall?" Logan said to the boy placing sweet kisses across his chest.

"Hmm?"

"We're not having sex."

Kendall held back a sigh. "OK."

"You're upset."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Logan." He gave Logan's lips a quick peck. "I'm not upset. But when we finally do have sex, you'll be forced to witness me do a dance of joy."

That got a laugh out of Logan. "I look forward to it."

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be a real turn on."

Logan smiled at him. He took hold of Kendall's head and pulled him into another kiss. Logan nipped at Kendall's bottom lip, making Kendall moan. Logan ran his hands down Kendall's back until he reached his ass, and gave it a squeeze.

Kendall undid Logan's pants and slipped his hand down them. Logan let out the most beautiful sounds when Kendall took hold of his erection. Kendall moved his mouth to Logan's neck so he could hear Logan's groans of pleasure as he stoked him.

"Kendall. So close."

Kendall quickened the movement of his hand. At the same time, he kissed and bit all over Logan's chest, shoulders, and neck. Logan came during one particularly hard bite to his left shoulder.

"Sit up," Logan commanded huskily.

Kendall did as he was told.

"Shirt off."

Kendall took off his shirt, and tossed it to some random part of the room.

Logan's eyes took in the boy sitting before him. Logan wasn't used to someone making him breathless. And it wasn't just Kendall's level of attractiveness that took his breath away. It was the way Kendall looked at him-like he was something special. It was the way Kendall's hands always managed to find their way into his hair. It was the way Kendall ran his thumb along his lower lip sometimes before going in for a kiss. It was the way Kendall would blush in his presence. Logan could feel himself falling, and he didn't like it. Strangely, though, he didn't want to stop it.

"What are you staring at?" Kendall asked.

"You." Logan grinned at the blush. He crawled over to Kendall and their lips met. He then kissed his way down Kendall's body. When he reached Kendall's pants, he undid and lowered both the pants and underwear. As soon as his mouth took in Kendall's length, those hands were in his hair, violently tugging."

"God, yes," Kendall cried. It always seemed to end too soon for Kendall. Afterwards, though, he always realized a decent amount of time had passed.

Logan helped Kendall get his pants back in place, then gratefully allowed Kendall to pull him closer until he was resting against Kendall's chest.

"So," Kendall said as he began to pet Logan's hair, "do I really get to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Yup."

Kendall hugged Logan tightly. "I'm excited."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we get to cuddle."

"We're cuddling right now."

"And I get to fall asleep in your arms."

"You're so cheesy."

"You know you like it."

"Only a little."

Kendall placed a kiss on Logan's head. "We should probably put ourselves together before your parents get home..."

Logan's parents got home about an hour later. They actually all watched TV together for awhile.

Kendall really liked seeing Logan interact with his family. They all seemed very close, and joked around a lot. And they were sure to not leave Kendall out of the loop.

Around eleven, Logan's parents went off to bed, and Logan and Kendall headed to Logan's room.

"What do your parents do?" Kendall asked. The Mitchells were only going to bed because they had work the next day.

"My dad's an accountant, and my mom's a librarian." Logan opened his bedroom door, turned on the light, and stepped in.

Kendall followed. Logan's full sized bed had a black comforter on it and only two pillows. He had a few movie posters on his walls. His TV sat on the dresser across from his bed. He kept his laptop on his desk, along with a printer and what looked like office supplies. He also had three bookshelves that were over-filled.

"I think you need another bookshelf," Kendall commented.

"It's on my Christmas list."

They sat on Logan's bed and watched TV for a few hours. When they finally laid down, Kendall snuggled up against Logan, resting his head on Logan's chest.

"Good night, Logan," he said happily.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall. "'Night, Kendall."

Kendall allowed the sound of Logan's heart to lull him to sleep.

**...**

Kendall was about to turn the corner at school that Monday morning, but stopped when he heard James say, "So Kendall slept at your house. You guys do the nasty?"

"_No_." That was Logan.

"Really?" Carlos asked. "You usually screw whoever you're dating as soon as possible."

Kendall felt bad about eavesdropping, but this was the only way Kendall could learn something about Logan that Logan refused to talk about.

"Well," Logan said, "Camille made me wait, and she was right when she said sex is better when you have feelings for the person."

"And what are your feelings for Kendall?" James asked.

Kendall heard Logan sigh. "Well. There is definitely something there."

"Are you gonna end things now?" Carlos wanted to know.

Kendall's heart thudded in his chest, and tears threatened to fall. Why would Carlos assume Logan would dump him?

"I don't want to end it," Logan said.

Kendall allowed himself to breath again as he heard Carlos and James gasp.

"Seriously?" James asked. "But you always dump whoever you're with when you start to fall for them ever since-"

"Who cares!" Carlos said. "Not only is this progress, but our Logan id happy."

"And I'm glad," James said. "Just surprised. It's been so long since you let yourself feel for someone. I mean, the moment you realized Camille gave you butterflies every time you saw her, you kicked her to the curb."

"Which was exactly the same time I realized you had a thing for her," Logan told James.

"What?"

"It's not like O can compete with you, James. It was smarter to end things before I got hurt."

"Logan, you know I'd never try to steal someone from you. I know how-"

"James. I knew it was only a matter of time before she, herself, realized that you're a better match for her."

"You really think I am?"

"Duh. You're both fucking crazy."

Kendall heard Carlos laugh then say, "But the important question is: What does your dad think of Kendall?"

"He actually likes Kendall."

"Oh my God!" Carlos cried. "You must _never _leave Kendall! Your dad had refused to like anyone you brought around since-" The bell for first period rang.

Suddenly, Logan collided with Kendall. Logan smiled and said, "Hi. Where have you been?"

"Just a little late." He held out his hand. "Walk you to class?"

Logan took the offered hand. "Sure."

As they walked, Kendall said, "The play's opening this Friday."

"Grease. I know. Camille was pissed when Jo got the part of Sandy, and James cried when Dak got Danny."

Kendall laughed. "But those two will make a good Rizzo and Kenickie."

I know. But they're both desperate for a lead role before graduation. So, was you bringing up the play your way of asking me to go with you?"

"Of course. Here we are."

Kendall grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"That was a little intense for an 'I'll see you soon' kiss."

Kendall shrugged. "Just wanted to."

Logan shook his head and laughed before walking into his classroom.

**...**

Kendall and Logan walked into the auditorium Friday evening and found some seats next to Carlos, Mercedes, and Guitar Dude.

"I hope some of those flowers are for James," Logan said to Carlos. "Because he'll flip a shit if he doesn't get any from you."

"Did _you _get him any?" Carlos asked.

"Duh. Camille too."

"We're such good friends. And I'm an excellent boyfriend. I got Stephanie roses."

"Go you."

The lights dimmed and the play began. Their friends were terrific. Naturally they got a standing ovation.

After, they made their way through the crowd to find them.

"You were great!" Logan said to Camille and James.

"Flowers? For me?" James said as he snatched them out of Logan's hands. "Why, thank you!" He looked around. "Where's Carlos? Bitch needs to give me some flowers."

Logan rolled his eyes and pointed. "He's over there with Stephanie." After James was gone, Logan gave Camille her flowers. He hugged her and whispered, "You would've made a much better Sandy."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. Oh. There's my parents. Bye."

"So James gets flowers from his best friends, but I get none from mine?" Dak said to Kendall with mock hurt.

"But who are those for?" Jo asked, gesturing to the flowers in Kendall's hands.

"For you of course, leading lady," Kendall said and gave them to her.

"Thanks. You like it?"

"Oh yeah. I may have to see it again."

"You and Logan coming to the after party?" Dak asked.

Logan and Kendall shook their heads.

"My mom wants me home," Logan said. "And Kendall refuses to go without me."

"Lame!"

After saying their good byes, Logan drove Kendall home.

In the car, outside his house, Kendall asked, "What are you doing Christmas Eve?"

"Well, we'll have brunch with my dad's side of the family. We don't see my mom's family until Christmas Day. Why?"

"Every Christmas Eve we have a family party at my house, and my mom asked me to invite you."

"Does she usually ask your friends to come to family parties?"

"No. But you're more than a friend."

"Does she know that?"

"... No."

"Your mom's a smart lady. And if my parents are OK with it, I'd love to go to your party."

Kendall smiled and kissed him. "Awesome." He kissed Logan again. "See you tomorrow for tutoring."

"Bye, Kendall."

**...**

Logan walked into the Knight household at around seven thirty on Christmas Eve. There were a lot of people. Logan had no idea the Knight family consisted of so many individuals.

"Logan!" Katie came running up to him. "Kendall's in the basement playing Guitar Hero. Let me take your coat."

He gave Katie his coat then made his way to the basement. There he found Kendall, kicking one of his relative's ass at Guitar Hero. He just stood there, semi-awkwardly, watching Kendall with a smile. He assumed Kendall felt his eyes on him, because Kendall took his focus off the game and looked in Logan's direction. His face lit up when he saw Logan.

Kendall paused the game and said, "Who wants to take over for me?" One of his cousins took his place and he went up to Logan. "Hi. When'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago, like, two minutes. You have a shit ton of family members."

"Yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Logan crossed his arms. "Well, I feel a lot of them staring me down."

"Uh. My cousins know about us, so some of my aunts and uncles probably do too..."

"Oh. Do you think any of them hate me?"

Kendall laughed. "They don't even know you."

"How is that relevant?"

"Anyone who knows you couldn't possibly hate you." He gently ran his fingers up and down Logan's arm. "Do you want food?"

"OK."

"Follow me."

They went upstairs. Katie stopped them. "Logan! I took care of what we talked about."

Logan gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, kid."

When she laughed them, Kendall asked, "What was that all about?"

Logan flashed him a smile. "You'll see. Now where's the food?"

Kendall grabbed his wrist and led him to the kitchen.

Mrs. Knight immediately came up to Logan and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you could make it. Oh. We got the Christmas card your mom sent us yesterday. Those cats are adorable."

"Yeah. Butterball was not happy about wearing that Santa hat. And Sky almost took my dad's hand off when he was putting the elf ears on her."

"If Katie wasn't allergic to cats, I would get us one." She ruffled Logan's hair. "You have fun. And if you need anything, come find me. Oh. And don't let all these crazies overwhelm you. Especially when they get more alcohol in their systems."

"Drunk people are very entertaining," Logan said. "Ooh. Meatballs." Logan walked away to get some food.

"You look nervous, honey," Mrs. Knight said to her son.

"Logan feels like everyone's going to judge him."

"You really have a lot of concern for Logan's feelings."

Kendall blushed. "Yeah. Well. You know. He's my friend and all."

"A very good friend. _Very _good."

"Um. Yes."

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Tell Logan not to worry. Everyone will love him." She kissed his cheek and left the kitchen.

Logan came back with a plate of food. "Where can I eat this?"

They sat in the living room and talked with some of Kendall's cousins. They were all very nice to Logan, just like Kendall thought they would be.

At one point, they ended up in the basement and played Mario Kart. Logan pulverized every person he played against.

Around ten o'clock, Kendall asked Logan, "You wanna get away from all the people for a bit?"

"OK. You gonna give me my Christmas gift?"

"Maybe. Come on. Let's go to my room."

When Kendall opened his door and turned on the light, he gasped. His Christmas gift was sitting in front of his bed with a giant bow on it. He turned to Logan, who was shutting the door. "You got me a new amp?" he asked with disbelief.

Logan shrugged. "You've been going on and on about how you need one. So, I got you one."

"You're unbelievable." He framed Logan's face with his hands, lightly ran his thumb across Logan's bottom lip, and kissed him. "How'd you end up so wonderful?"

"I was born that way."

Kendall chuckled. He went over to his dresser to get Logan's gift. "I'm sorry it's not that great."

Logan's eyes widened when he saw his gift. "You got me tickets to the biology exhibit at the museum?"

Kendall nodded sheepishly.

"Two of them?" Another nod. "You'll be going with me?"

"That was the plan."

"No one has been willing to go with me. No matter how much I beg, and offer to pay for it all."

"You didn't ask me."

"I didn't want to take you somewhere that would bore you."

"Being around you is far from boring. So you like it?"

Logan wrapped his arms behind Kendall's neck. "I love it. Thank you." He kissed Kendall's forehead, then his nose, then his lips. He frowned and sighed. "I should head home now."

"You're probably right. I'll walk you to your car."

Logan was forced to say good bye to everyone in the house before he was allowed out the door.

"It's snowing," Logan commented as they walked.

"It's fucking cold, that's what it is," Kendall said.

Logan let out a laugh. "You should've put a jacket on, dummy."

They reached Logan's car. "You could always keep me warm."

Logan put his arms around Kendall. "Better?"

"A little."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"While I'm driving away, don't stand here and watch me until you can't see my car anymore."

"I don't... do... that."

Logan gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, you do."

"Fine. I won't."

Logan smiled. "Thanks. I don't want you getting sick."

"Aw. It's sweet that you care." He just stared into Logan's eyes for a moment. "Merry Christmas, Logan."

"Merry Christmas, Kendall."

**...**

"So you two are going to be spending the night at Mercedes'?" Mrs. Knight asked Kendall and Logan.

It was New Year's Eve, and Logan had just arrived to pickup Kendall.

"Yeah. We'll be sleeping over," Kendall said.

"OK." She kissed his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. You too, Logan." She ruffled his hair, which was now their thing.

"See you then, Mama Knight."

"Oh! I can make you breakfast."

"Mom," Kendall said, "we don't even know when-"

"I want you back before noon."

Kendall sighed. "Fine. We'll be back before noon."

"Thank you. Be good."

"I always am." That made Logan laugh, and Kendall elbowed him. Kendall pushed Logan out the door and said, "Bye, Mom! Love you!"

They walked silently to Logan's car. Once Logan began to drive, Kendall said, "This is the first time you've been to a party at the Griffin mansion since the one you fucked Mercedes at."

"Yes... Your point?"

"I was just saying."

"Aw. Are you jealous?" Logan asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Kendall paused for a second. "Well. Maybe."

"Don't be."

"Why not? Bitch got to have you in a way I haven't gotten to."

"Yet?"

"Huh?"

"A way that you haven't gotten to yet. And I was completely shit faced when that happened. I barely remember."

"Camille got to have you too."

"She was my girlfriend."

"And however many other people I don't know about."

Logan looked at him when they stopped at a red light. "Are you really that upset I haven't had sex with you yet?"

"I just wanna know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you!" "There has to be something!"

"Kendall-" The car behind them honked. Logan let our a frustrated sigh when he noticed the light had turned green, and drove. "I told you I don't want you to regret anything."

"And _I _told _you _I won't regret it."

"Kend-"

"Just shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"All I wanna know is why you can fuck someone you barely know, but not the guy you're dating!"

"Because I actually care about you!"

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they parked outside of Mercedes' house, Logan turned off his car then placed his head on the steering wheel.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"I'm sorry."

Logan turned his head so he was facing Kendall. "Don't be. I'm the sorry one."

"No. I was acting like a girl."

"I acted like a douche."

"The correct response to that would've been, 'No, Kendall, you weren't acting like a girl. In fact, you're all man.'"

Logan laughed. "But then I'd be lying."

Kendall let out a fake gasp. "You're a terrible person." His toned sobered when he asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said that you care about me..."

Logan sat up. "Of course I meant it. It's pretty ridiculous actually."

"How so?"

"I don't really know how to explain it." Logan thought it over for a minute. "OK. This is gonna sound really selfish, but usually when I'm in a relationship I look out for my feelings only. With us your feelings are actually more important than mine."

Kendall smiled. "Sucks for everyone you dated before me. Um. Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Shoot."

"Can I get the full reason as to why you haven't slept with me yet?" Kendall had overheard Logan tell James and Carlos that he'd wait until he had feeling for him. And apparently, Logan did have feelings for Kendall. So why was he still waiting?

"I feel like it only makes sense in my brain. But one of the reasons is that I fear we'll do it, but soon after we'll break up-"

"Logan, I'd-"

"Shush. I'm afraid I'll fuck something up with us, you'll leave me, and you'll wish everything between us never happened."

Kendall took Logan's hand. "There's more to it than that."

"No, there's not."

"Tell me."

"And maybe... you regretting me... would... just a little bit... kill me inside." Logan turned his head away from Kendall, not wanting to see his reaction. It had been awhile since he opened up to someone like that, and he was terrified that Kendall's response would be a negative one.

Logan was surprised when Kendall grabbed his chin, moved his head so he was looking into Kendall's emotion filled eyes, and kissed him.

Kendall probably kissed Kendall a dozen times before he said, "I'm not gonna leave you, Logan. I promise."

They both jumped when some banged on the driver's side window. "Why have sex in the car when there are, like, a million comfy beds in the house?" James asked.

Logan opened his door, successfully knocking James to the ground. "We weren't gonna have sex," Logan said as he got out of the car. "Everyone knows that car sex must take place in a secluded area."

Kendall got out of the car and said, "Hello, ladies." to Camille and Stephanie.

Kendall and the girls headed into the Griffin home while Logan and Carlos helped James up.

"So what _was _going on in there?" Carlos asked.

"I actually told Kendall some of the paranoia I have about us."

"How the fuck did that happen?" James asked, shocked.

"I don't know. It's fucking crazy. He makes it really hard for me to keep things bottled up. This can't end well, right?"

"Of course it can end well," Carlos said. "Or, more accurately, go on forever. Have you considered the possibility that you've found the one?"

"What?" Logan said. "We're in high school, Carlos. The probability of that is very low."

James put an arm around Logan. "Carlos may be right. Kendall's slowly shipping away at the walls you've built. You wouldn't let that happen if you didn't sense her was different."

"I'm not letting it happen."

"Yes you are," both James and Carlos said.

They got to the large entranceway of Mercedes' mansion.

Kendall came up to Logan and asked, "You wanna get a drink?"

Logan nodded and took Kendall's hand in his, allowing Kendall to lead him to where the beverages were located.

They spent the first few hours at the party dancing, eating, goofing off with their friends, and drinking a bit. It was about a half an hour until midnight when Logan and Kendall rested against a wall in the living room. They decided to take a break from partying to watch people make idiots of themselves.

"I always liked your parties better," Logan said to Kendall.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You never have so many people, so it's all less insane."

"Well, I only let people I don't know in if they're the date or friend of someone I do know."

"At least Mercedes hire security guards-slash- bouncer dudes."

"It's _so _funny to see them beat the shit out of assholes before they kick them out."

"You're a terrible person," Logan said with a chuckle.

Stephanie came running up to them. "Dak is such a bad influence. I need your help, Logan. I'd ask James, but he and Camille are this close to having sex on the couch."

"What's going on?" Logan asked, knowing something was happening with Carlos.

"I have no idea how many shots Dak convinced Carlos to do. But right now he's trying to talk Carlos into swinging from the chandelier. They're heading upstairs as we speak."

"Shit." Logan turned to Kendall. "Can I take your drink?"

"Uh. Sure." Kendall handed him the cup.

"Here's what we're gonna do, Stephanie. We're gonna walk past James and Camille and 'accidentally' spill a drink on them. We'll tell them to go to the bathroom to clean up, and that it's probably a good idea to just have sex in there while they're at it. Then we'll go upstairs. I'll stop Carlos from doing that stupid stunt while you bitch out Dak. Once we're back downstairs, you'll get the rest of Carlos' drinks for the night. Alcohol free, of course."

Stephanie nodded. "OK."

"What about me?" Kendall asked.

"Can you wait here? I've done this a million times, so it won't take long."

Kendall nodded. He laughed as he watched Logan spill a drink on James and Camille.

"Hey, Kendall."

Kendall looked in the direction the voice came from. His happy mood immediately went away. "What do you want, Adam?"

Meanwhile, Logan managed to stop Carlos from doing something stupid.

"Thanks so much," Stephanie said as they pulled Carlos downstairs.

"It's no problem," Logan told her. "I do this all the time. If you plan on sticking with the goober, you'll get the hang of it."

"Lucky for him, I do plan on sticking around."

Carlos smacked Logan's arm several times. "Logan!"

"What?"

Carlos pointed. "Someone's making a move on your man."

"_What_?" Logan's head snapped in the direction Carlos pointed. Some dude was chatting up Kendall. Logan was thankful Kendall looked pissed at the guy.

"Can you take it from here, Stephanie?"

"Sure." She took Carlos and went to the kitchen.

Logan stalked over to Kendall and the other guy. He stood incredibly close to Kendall and said, "Hi. Who's your friend?"

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Hey. This is Adam. He used to be my best friend. Adam, this is Logan. My boyfriend."

"Oh," Adam said. "Hello."

Logan ignored him. "Why is he no longer your best friend, Kendall?"

Kendall got a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Well, we went to the same middle school and became fast friends. Then when I started going to PWA freshmen year, we began to-"

"Don't you say anything!" Adam cried.

"He was the first person I ever dated," Kendall said.

"Kendall!" Adam yelled. "You know-"

"Please tell me you were the one to dump him," Logan said.

"Oh, I did."

"May I ask why?"

"No!" Adam said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You see, Adam hides his sexual orientation from almost everyone. While we were dating, he was seeing a girl as a cover."

"Does he even like girls?"

"Nope."

"Stop acting all high and mighty, Kendall," Adam said. "Who the fuck actually knows you're attracted to guys besides this schmuck?"

"Don't call him names," Kendall said. "And let's see. Who knows? All my friends. Logan's friends. Hell, the entire high school. My sister. My sister's friends. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole middle school knows. All of my cousins know, which means most of my aunts and uncles know. And my grandparents probably know."

"Your mom?" Adam asked.

"I haven't told her."

"See? Stop acting like you're better than me."

"Adam, none of your friends or family members know you're gay." Kendall looked at Logan. "I think that when he saw me, he was hoping to get laid."

Logan glared at Adam. "Well, that sure as shit ain't happening."

Adam snorted. "Please. I bet that I'm a way better lay than this guy."

"There are a few people at this party who will tell you differently," Logan said.

"And Kendall isn't one of them?" Adam asked smugly.

Kendall saw that Logan had clenched his fists. He rubbed Logan's back to calm him as he said, "Not yet. But if you want, I can contact you and tell you how much better Logan is after it happens. Now, leave."

"Fine." Adam stomped away.

"He seems like a real prick," Logan said.

Kendall moved Logan so that he was standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, kissed his ear and said, "He is. You still seem pretty angry."

"I don't like the fact that some douche bag was trying to get into your pants."

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"Yes. Fucker keeps looking at us."

Kendall spun Logan around so that they were facing each other. "Don't waste any of your brain power on him. I'm not."

"And who are you wasting your brain power on?"

Kendall moved his hands to Logan's hair. "You."

"You're such a sap."

"You love it."

"Maybe."

Kendall pressed his lips against Logan's. Logan quickly deepened the kiss and placed his hands on Kendall's hips. In that moment, Logan knew he wouldn't make Kendall wait anymore. Fate had obviously been telling him that whole night that it was time.

They heard people yell, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and pulled apart.

"Guess we missed the countdown," Logan said.

"Yeah, well, we were the only awesome people kissing exactly as the clock struck midnight."

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall again. "I sense this is going to be a good year."

"Me too."

A few hors later, Mercedes had everyone-excluding the Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Dak, Jo, Stephanie, Carlos, Camille, James, Kendall, and Logan-kicked out.

They all sat on Mercedes' living room floor, drinking a bottle of champagne she set aside just for her friends.

"That was an amazing party, babe," Guitar Dude told her.

"Thanks," she said. "Not that I ever throw unamazing parties."

"Why, you're so modest," Kendall said.

"Like you didn't have fun," Mercedes said.

"Oh, I did. I got to see the jealous side of Logan."

"Oh really?" Camille asked. "_I _never saw the jealous side of Logan."

"I guess he likes me more," Kendall teased.

Camille stuck her fingers in her flute of champagne, then flicked the liquid at Kendall. "Jerk."

"Not only did you make yourself look like a jerk," Logan whispered to Kendall as the rest of the group went on to talk about something else, "but you made me look like one too."

"And yet you don't seem upset."

"Well, Camille wasn't supposed to know that I like you more."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "I'm glad you admitted it. We should probably go to bed since my mom wants us at my house before noon."

"Yeah. You're right. Hey, Mercedes, what room are Kendall and I in?"

She considered for a second. "Third floor, last room on the right."

"Sweet," Kendall said, standing up. "We're off to bed." He helped Logan up, took his hand, and they started to walk away.

"Have fun, you two!" James called after them.

Logan flipped him off. Although, Logan was thinking that if Kendall was up for it, they _could _have the kind of fun James was talking about.

They reached their assigned bedroom. As Kendall shut and locked the door, Logan sat on the bed and took off his shoes.

"Kendall?"

Kendall kicked off his won shoes and asked, "What?"

"Come here?"

Kendall walked over to Logan. Logan reached up and pulled Kendall's face to his own, giving him a kiss. They continued this until Kendall was practically in Logan's lap.

Kendall broke the kiss and looked into Logan's eyes. "Why-"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"That the universe might be telling me it's time..."

"You mean because of our little... spat... in the car?"

"Well, that did make me realize some things. Along with a brief conversation with James and Carlos. Then the encounter with that douche packer Adam."

"Logan, you don-"

"I really do want you, Kendall."

The sincerity in Logan's voice was all Kendall needed. He smashed their lips together again. Logan unbuttoned Kendall's plaid shirt, and pushed it off his body. They parted so Logan could remove his own shirt, and so Kendall could get rid of the tank top he had worn under his other shirt.

"You look nervous," Kendall commented as he caressed Logan's cheek.

"I just don't want it to be bad for you."

"What?"

"I don't want to screw up."

"Why are you worried about that, silly?"

"You see, the thing is, with previous sexual partners, I only cared about getting off. I never even bothered to make sure it was good for the other person."

Kendall laughed. "Damn. You were such a terrible person." He quickly kissed Logan then said, "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be with you." He pushed Logan down so that he was laying on the bed, and united their lips again.

As their kissing intensified, Logan undid Kendall's pants and started to force the clothing off his body. Once Kendall was free of his jeans, Logan got rid of Kendall's underwear. Logan then rolled them over so he was on top. He sat up and got rid of his own pants and underwear.

Logan moved to the side of Kendall and commanded, "Hands and knees. Wait."

Kendall paused his movements. "What?"

"I don't have any protection. Do you?"

"No... But I don't have anything."

"Well, neither do I. But shouldn't we?"

"I want to actually feel you, though."

Logan took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Kendall assumed the position.

Logan nodded, not that Kendall could see. He put his fingers into his own mouth, and coated them with his saliva. He kissed Kendall's back as he inserted one finger inside of Kendall. As he added another finger, he asked, "Have you done this to yourself recently?" Kendall's blushed answered his question. "Would you imagine that it was me?"

"Yes," Kendall said with a moan-Logan's fingers had found his prostate. "Now, Logan. Please?"

Logan took his fingers out of Kendall. He then used his own spit as lubricant. He lined himself up with Kendall's entrance and asked softly, "You ready?"

"_Yes_."

Kendall let out several shaky breaths as Logan entered him.

"You good?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Logan held onto Kendall's hips as he began to move. The pain Kendall had initially felt was immediately gone. Logan had found that sweet spot right away, and started at just the right pace. Kendall was soon begging for more. The occasional cries of "harder" and "faster" could be heard.

While it felt great having all that built up lust being let out, Kendall kind of wished it was more... intimate. Then-as if he had read Kendall's mind-Logan slid his hands up Kendall's sides, down his arms, and stopped at Kendall's hands, interlacing their fingers. Logan began to pepper kisses across Kendall's shoulder blades between his own moans.

"God, Kendall," Logan whispered. "You feel so good." He nipped at Kendall's earlobe as his speed quickened.

"So close," Kendall mumbled. "Touch me, Logan."

Logan untangled his right hand from Kendall's, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Soon, Kendall screamed Logan's name as he came. Hearing Kendall and feeling Kendall's muscles tighten during his orgasm drove Logan over the edge himself.

Kendall let himself fall onto his stomach, taking Logan with him. Logan chuckled, kissed the back of Kendall's neck, pulled out, and rolled onto his back.

Kendall turned his head to look at Logan. "That was..."

"Amazing," Logan said.

"I was gonna say perfect, but amazing works too."

Logan laughed. He ran his hands through Kendall's hair. "You look so beautiful right now."

Kendall laughed. :Stop it." He sighed happily. "This was an excellent way to start the New Year."

"You mean sex?"

"Sex with someone I adore, yes."

"You're too much." He noticed Kendall yawn. "We should probably go to sleep now."

"M'kay."

They both crawled under the covers.

Kendall cuddled up to Logan and placed his head on Logan's chest. "You know when I slept over at your house?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life."

"Really?"

"Yup." He sighed as he felt Logan rub his hand up and down his back. "I think it's because I got to be in your arms, and your heartbeat is possibly the perfect lullaby."

"Listening to your breathing is what helped me fall asleep," Logan told Kendall.

"Logan, you have no idea how happy hearing that makes me."

"I think the blush and the feel of your heart skipping a beat gave me a hint."

"Oh my God! You noticed that blush?"

"Kendall, I noticed all of them."

Kendall groaned in embarrassment and tried to roll away. Logan just tightened his hold on Kendall.

"I feel like such an idiot," Kendall said.

"I love it when you blush. It's adorable."

"Now every time I blush, I'm gonna know you see it, and just blush worse."

"I look forward to that happening."

"Just go to sleep. Jerk."

"Good night, my dear."

_**So. Long. I apologize for that, if it bothers you that is. **_

_**I was gonna stop the chapter after the New Year hit since it's technically a new month, but I felt it worked better keeping all the other stuff towards the end. **_

_**And I know there's a ridiculous amount of lovey dovey stuff in every chapter, but I promise there will be some drama later. **_


	5. January

_**So this is officially the longest fic I have ever written. It's kind of ridiculous.**_

_**Hmm... I don't know how I feel about the end, so sorry if it's not so good. **_

January

Kendall woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He knew it was most likely his mom, so even though he didn't want to detach himself from Logan, he forced himself to. He picked his jeans up off the floor, got his phone and answered. "Hi, Mom."

Logan had woken up when he felt the warmth of Kendall go away. He heard Kendall say "hi" to his mom and he listened to Kendall's side of the conversation.

"What time is it?... Ten forty-five?... Yeah. OK. Logan and I will leave soon. We just gotta get ourselves situated. What?... I'll ask him." He looked at Logan. "What kind of eggs do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh.."

"Took too long to answer. You're having scrambled eggs... Mom, he's fine with that. Right, Logan?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"You hear him?... Will there be bacon?... Awesome. We'll be back soon... Love you too. Bye." He hung up. "We should get dressed now."

"That's probably a smart idea." Logan got out of bed and started to put his clothes on. Kendall did the same.

Kendall watched Logan rub the sleep out of his eyes and chuckled.

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall walked up to him and kissed him. "You're just cute is all."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go. I'm starving."

"OK," Kendall said with a yawn. As they walked, he asked, "What time did we finally get to sleep?"

"I think it was close to four."

"Damn. I'm _so _taking a nap after breakfast." They found their jackets and put them on. "You can nap with me."

Logan shook his head. "Can't."

Kendall frowned. "Why not?"

"My mom will want me home?"

They walked out of Mercedes' house.

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "I wish you could stay," he said sadly.

"Don't sound so depressed. It's not like I'll never see you again." They reached Logan's car and got in. Logan started the car and drove off.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled at him. "Sure. And next weekend we have the biology exhibit."

"I can't wait to see you nerd it out."

"Speaking of things one can't wait to see. Where's that dance of joy you talked about?"

"Oh my God. I can't believe you remember I said that."

"Of course I did. And I have a feeling it's going to be hilarious."

They arrived at Kendall's house and got out of the car.

Logan stepped in front of Kendall. "I wanna see that dance before we go inside."

Kendall sighed. "Fine." He did a dramatic spastic dance.

Logan started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Holy shit! Air. What is it?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm glad it entertained you. Now, can we go inside and eat?"

"OK. OK." Logan took a second to catch his breath. "Let's go."

They walked inside. "Mom! We're here!" Kendall called.

Mrs. Knight walked out of the kitchen. "Hi, boys. You have fun at Mercedes'?"

"Oh yeah. A lot of fun." Kendall shot a smirk at Logan.

Logan gave him a "did you really just say that?" look.

"Well..." Mrs. Knight said, "breakfast is almost ready."

The two boys went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"God, the bacon smells so good," Kendall said.

Katie walked into the kitchen and asked, "Are you ever at your own house, Logan?"

He grinned at her. "Nope."

Katie sat down and looked at her brother. "Why do you look so happy?"

"No reason," Kendall said.

"You're glowing, Kendall. What happened?"

Kendall looked at their mom then back at Katie and shook his head. Katie just responded with a confused face. Kendall rolled his eyes. He glanced at Logan, looked back at Katie, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"OH MY GOD!" Katie screamed.

Mrs. Knight turned her attention away from the food. "What's wrong?"

Katie cleared her throat, getting over the shock. "I, uh, saw a spider. But I killed it, so it's all good."

"OK..." Mrs. Knight turned away again to put the food on some plates.

Logan punched Kendall's arm. "Why did you tell her?" he whispered.

"She wanted to know," Kendall whispered back. "And I'm gonna tell other people anyway."

"I expected that. But not your little sister. It's weird."

"Too late now."

Mrs. Knight placed some food in front of Logan. "Thanks, Mama Knight," he said.

Mrs. Knight sat down and asked, "How was the party?"

"Uh... Good," Kendall told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "OK..." She obviously knew there was more to it.

**...**

Logan and Kendall walked into the museum the next weekend, and walked to the biology exhibit. Kendall found Logan's excited smile absolutely brilliant.

They wondered around hand in hand as Logan lectured Kendall on everything they saw. And strangely, Kendall actually paid attention. He never paid attention in his Bio class. He even felt like he was learning something when Logan was talking.

He realized Logan had stopped talking and was just staring at him. "What?"

Logan lifted their hands and placed his lips on Kendall's knuckles. "Thank you."

"It's not big deal. And believe it or not, I'm enjoying myself."

"Really?"

"Really." As they moved on, Kendall said, "Your birthday's soon."

"I'm aware. So?"

"I kinda wanna do something for you."

"You don't have to. I'm already having a stupid family party."

"Am I invited to this party?"

"Sure."

"Then why didn't you ask me yet?"

"Don't sound so upset," Logan said while he stopped walking. "I was gonna mention it when it got closer to the party."

"You were?"

"Of course. And my mom would've made me invite you either way."

"Alright. But I still wanna do something for you."

"Like what?"

"Hmm. I could take you someplace fancy for dinner."

"Kendall-"

"Hush. That's what I'm doing. And you shall be awed."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey. Don't doubt my romantic abilities."

Logan laughed. "I don't, my dear."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan. "I love it when you call me that."

"Why?"

"Well, everyone I've ever dated called me either babe or baby. Just like a shit ton of other couples do. It kinda annoys me. But you say something different. That's one of the reasons I absolutely adore you."

Logan smiled shyly. "You know, no one's ever told me that they adore me before." Every time Kendall said that, Logan's heart would beat faster.

"Well, I guess it means I like you more than everyone else."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were a little bit offended." He laughed with Logan. "You wanna get lunch?"

"We can go to my house. My parents are working, so they won't be home."

"OK. Sounds like a plan." Kendall was really hoping that Logan was hinting that they could have sex. They hadn't done it since Mercedes' party. Logan was uncomfortable with the idea of doing it when other people were in the house. And people were _always _home. If Logan hung out at Kendall's house after school, Katie was always there. When Logan tutored Kendall, even if Katie was gone, Kendall's mom would be there since she doesn't work on weekends. And if Kendall went to Logan's, nine times out of ten, his parents were home. But this Saturday, Logan didn't have to tutor Kendall. They did that Friday since they were going to the museum on tutoring day.

As soon as they walked through the door of the Mitchell house, Butterball came up to Kendall. He meowed and pawed at Kendall's leg.

"There's my boy!" Kendall said as he picked up the cat.

"You know he only likes you because you feed him people food. Just like my mom."

Kendall turned Butterball so he was facing Logan. "But how can you deny this face? And that pathetic little meow he does?"

"Because I'm not a sucker. What do you want to eat?"

Kendall cradled Butterball like he was a baby and scratched his stomach. "You have soup?"

"Only tomato."

"Can we make grilled cheese with it?"

Logan laughed at how excited Kendall seemed by the idea. "Sure." He made his way to the kitchen.

"I can help," Kendall said as he began to follow.

"Don't. You go watch TV with that fat ass in your arms."

"He's like my wife," Kendall whispered to Butterball.

"I heard that!" Logan yelled.

Kendall chuckled and went to the living room. He sat down, placed Butterball in his lap, and turned on the TV. He felt a paw touch his head. He turned and smiled. "Hello, Sky."

Logan quickly glanced into the living room from the kitchen. He watched Kendall with the cats. Butterball and Sky have hated anyone Logan dated. But not Kendall. They took a quick liking to him. Logan was pretty sure they liked Kendall more than him.

Logan sighed happily. While Kendall's wonderfulness was nerve wracking, it was also amazing. Kendall was so different than everyone. And he treated Logan like no one else ever had. Kendall actually made Logan feel wanted. Something Logan wasn't used to.

Logan grinned as he finished putting their lunch together.

"Kendall!" he called. "You have to come in here and grab your food!"

"But Butterball's comfortable!"

"Then I guess you're not eating!"

Logan heard a thump, assuming it was Butterball coming in contact with the floor.

Kendall entered the kitchen. "Jesus. What kind of wife are you? Making your husband get his own food."

"The kind that doesn't get pushed around."

Kendall walked up to Logan. He put his hands on Logan's shoulders. He rubbed Logan's shoulders a little, then kissed him. "I'm glad I picked a wife who refuses to be pushed around."

"You're so weird."

"Hey, you played along."

"This is true."

They went back into the living room and ate while watching TV.

When they finished, Logan out their dishes away. Kendall decided that when Logan got back, he had to slowly seduce him.

Logan returned and sat down on the couch next to Kendall. After a few minutes, Kendall started to pet Logan's hair. A few more minutes passed, and Kendall started to kiss Logan's neck.

"I know what you're doing," Logan said.

"You have a problem with it?" Kendall asked, really hoping Logan didn't.

"Nope."

"Then I shall continue." He went on, biting and sucking at Logan's neck. He didn't give a fuck that Logan's parents would notice the hickey later. He and Logan were teen males with raging hormones after all.

Kendall slowly moved his hand down Logan's body. He reached below the waist and began to rub Logan through his jeans, causing Logan to let out a beautiful moan. He was pleased to find that Logan was just as hard as he was.

Logan grabbed Kendall by the hair, and pulled him away from his neck. That just turned Kendall on even more. Soon, Logan's lips met his. Kendall allowed Logan's tongue to slide into his mouth. Kendall's hands moved to Logan's hair as he maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Logan. Logan tugged at Kendall's shirt. Kendall reluctantly broke the kiss, allowing Logan to tear the shirt off and throw it somewhere across the room. Logan kissed across Kendall's chest, at one point biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Logan knew Kendall would prefer it there-so it wasn't visible-since he was under the delusion that his mom didn't know about them.

"Bedroom," Logan said with lust filled eyes, though there was a hint of something else there too.

"Why not here?" Kendall whined.

Logan laughed. "I don't want the cats to wonder in and watch us."

"Good point." He got off the couch and helped Logan up. As soon as Logan was standing, Kendall smashed their lips together.

They blindly made their way across the living room, both tripping slightly while they removed their socks. Kendall decided that Logan had too much clothes on. He freed Logan of his sweater vest, then his shirt. They reached the stairs. The two frantically undid each other's pants. As they went up the stairs, they let their pants fall to their ankles and kicked them off. They got to the hallway and removed their underwear.

Once they were in Logan's room, Logan kicked the door shut. Kendall felt the back of his knees hit the bed. When Logan realized they were there, he pushed Kendall onto it. Kendall moved back on the bed until he reached the pillows, resting his head on one. Logan slowly crawled towards Kendall. He kissed him quickly then went and riffled through the drawer on his little side table.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Looking for lotion. Found it." He kissed Kendall tenderly and lovingly as he prepared him.

When Logan finally entered him, Kendall sighed. He had been waiting to experience that feeling again since their first time. And even though it started out a little painful, it soon felt glorious.

It started off slow, Logan wanting to be gentle for Kendall's sake. But Kendall was soon begging for more, and Logan happily gave him what he wanted.

Kendall shouted, "Fuck yes!" when Logan hit that sweet spot inside of him. And he managed to again and again and again. Kendall opened his eyes, and was pleased to see Logan looking down at him. He gripped Logan's hair and pulled him into a kiss, both boys moaning into the other's mouth.

"Oh God, Logan," Kendall groaned. "You feel so good inside me."

Logan smiled. He turned Kendall's head and kissed the spot behind his ear that drove him crazy. Since Logan could feel himself getting close, he reached between their bodies and began to stroke Kendall. "Kendall," he whispered, "you're so fucking beautiful."

Kendall lifted his head and kissed Logan passionately. In no time, they both went over the edge, crying out each other's name.

After riding out his orgasm, Logan pulled out of Kendall and laid down next to him.

"Can I tell you something?" kendall asked.

"Sure."

"I've been eagerly awaiting to do that again."

Logan laughed. "I know. You weren't exactly subtle. But I have too."

Kendall grinned and placed his head on Logan's chest. "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Beautiful."

"Because you are," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"But it's usually after-or during like earlier-that you say it."

"Huh. I didn't realize that. I can try to say it more often if you want."

Logan could feel Kendall's face heat up as he said, "Well, I wouldn't be against that." Kendall sighed. "You know, I wish I had found you freshman year."

Logan began to rub Kendall's back. "Yeah. But maybe you weren't meant to find me until now."

"I guess. Hey. Um. We've never talked about past relationships."

Logan's hand stopped rubbing Kendall's back for a few seconds. "I refuse to give the reasons why they ended."

"Um. OK. I'm just a little curious about how many people you've been with..."

Logan laughed. "Aw. Someone's jealous. Let's see. In the middle of eighth grade I started dating the daughter of my mom's friend. She dumped me about halfway through freshman year. And, yes, she was the person I lost my virginity to."

"I didn't ask that," Kendall said.

"You were thinking it, and isn't that the point of the conversation?"

"Touche. Continue."

"About a week after my relationship with her ended, I started dating this guy who used to work at the library with my mom."

"Oh. That's never a good idea."

"Tell me about it. I'm not going into details, but I ended it right before the summer. That summer, and all of sophomore year, I never really dated. I guess you could call the people I was with fuck buddies."

"How many?"

"Four. Three guys, one girl. Um. The summer after sophomore year, I dated this one girl for, like, two months. And I hooked up with James' cousin Melody. Then in December of junior year, I started dating Camille. That May, I ended things with her. Over the summer, I hooked up with this guy I met in Florida, and you know about Mercedes. And now there's you."

"You slept with all of them?"

"Yup. Huh. I guess I am a slut."

Kendall started to trace circles on Logan's chest. "I know people who've done _a lot _more people than you. And as long as you don't cheat on me, it's all good."

Logan kissed the top of his head. "I'd never do that."

"Good." Kendall had noticed a change in Logan's voice after he finished talking about the first two people he dated. Something must've happened with those two. But Kendall didn't push the subject.

"Your turn," Logan said.

"Right. Well, you know about Adam." Logan let out a growl and Kendall smirked. "I didn't date too seriously sophomore year, like I had two people I was constantly on and off with. Junior year I had Jo, and now there's you."

"You like sticking around with one person for awhile."

"Yeah. But let me tell you something."

"What?"

"You're my favorite."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and kissed his palm. "You're my favorite too."

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. Then Logan said, "It's probably a good idea to clean up and find out clothes."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan," Kendall agreed with a smile.

**...**

Logan walked into school on Friday. It was his birthday. He turned the corner, and his jaw dropped when he saw his locker. As he walked, he counted the balloons. Eighteen. He reached his locker and saw a bunch of notes taped on it.

Suddenly, he heard voices yell, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and confetti fell all around him.

He looked at everyone. Kendall, Carlos, James, Camille, Stephanie, Dak, Jo, the Jennifers, Mercedes, and Guitar Dude. Never in his life had so many people at school gave a shit about his birthday. It was weird how in just a few months, Kendall's friends easily became his friends.

Hands wrapped around his waist, a pair of lips kissed his cheek, and a voice whispered, "Happy Birthday, dear."

"Thanks," Logan said. "But was the confetti really necessary?"

"Yes," they all said.

"James and Carlos wanted to make you wear a tiara with the number eighteen on it," Kendall told him. "I talked them out of it."

"Thank God."

Everyone gave Logan a hug and came up with an excuse to leave. He figured that was Kendall's doing.

"The people with the lockers next to me are gonna be so pissed because of the balloons," Logan said.

"Who cares?"

"I don't. So. Why'd you make a huge deal out of my birthday?"

"I wanted to do something special for you." Kendall brushed the confetti out of Logan's hair. "We'll be having cake at lunch."

"Really?"

"Yup. My mom made it for you."

Logan turned around, gave Kendall a hug, and kissed him. "You're too much."

Kendall smiled. "I know. You wanna know who all the notes are from?"

"Sure."

"Well. You got one from each of our friends. My mom and Katie. Your parents. And eighteen from me."

"When the fuck did you get my parents to do that?"

"I e-mailed them, then they mailed the hand written notes to my house. You get your excellent penmanship from your mom."

"That I did not know."

The bell rang."

"Wait," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand.

"What?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Wha-"

"No arguing. We're going to drop Katie off at my house, I'll run in and get a change of clothes, some pajamas, and-"

"You're spending the night?"

"I cleared it with your mom. Anyway, I'll also bring clothes to wear tomorrow. I'm staying all day, until your birthday party's over. So, after I get my stuff, we go to your house, we chill for awhile, maybe get our tutoring over with, then we get ready, then we leave."

"Wow. You put a lot of planning into this."

"All for you."

Logan kissed his nose. "Again. Thank you. It's very sweet. Now, let's go. We're late for class."

**...**

"So. Many. Balloons," Logan said as he and Kendall took them off his locker. "There won't be any room for Katie in the backseat."

"We can tie her to the roof."

"You're such a loving brother."

Kendall laughed. "I am." He took all the notes off the locker and put them in a folder he bought just for them. "You better read these later," he said as he put the folder in Logan's bag.

"I will."

They made their way to the middle school building to wait for Katie.

She walked up to them and looked from Logan to Kendall to the balloons and to Kendall again. "Really?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You really had to get Logan all those balloons?"

"Yup."

"You didn't make such a huge deal out of Jo's birthday last year."

"Well... She's not Logan," Kendall said with a blush.

Katie rolled her eyes and Logan smiled.

During the car ride, Katie kept punching the balloons away from her personal bubble. Once they reached the Knight house, she flew out of the car, screaming, "Thank God!"

"I'll be right back," Kendall said.

Logan watched him go into the house. He rested his head against his seat and thought about the day. He actually didn't mind all the attention Kendall forced upon him. In English, Kendall made the whole class sing "Happy Birthday" to him. Even Ms. Commings sang. Then at lunch their whole table sang to him. Then he and all his friends inhaled the delicious cake Mrs. Knight had made. Logan was actually starting to believe that Kendall really sis adore him. Why else would he do all this for Logan? And Logan was beginning to think he felt the same. It scared the shit out of him. His brain was telling him to run before he got hurt. But something else was telling him to stay.

Kendall got back into the car and asked, "What's with the goofy grin on your face?"

Logan looked at him. "It's just been a good day is all."

"Hopefully, it'll just get better."

Logan kissed him lightly. "It's all thanks to you."

"I was kind of afraid you wouldn't like all the attention I forced on you."

"In all honesty, it didn't phase me."

"That's great. Now let's go to your house."

Logan and Kendall walked into Logan's house several minutes later.

"Mom!" Logan called. "I'm home! With Kendall!"

"Logan, I'm in the living room!" she responded. "There's no need to yell!"

"You're yelling too!"

Kendall laughed and dragged Logan into the living room. "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell."

Her eyes widened when she saw the balloons. "Jesus, Kendall. Did you have to get him that many?"

"Not all of them are from me. One is from Camille, four are from James, four from Carlos, and nine from me," Kendall told her.

"Camille only got me one?"

Kendall turned to him. "I assigned how many each should buy. Since James and Carlos are your best friends, they each got four. And Camille wanted to get you at least one, so I allowed it."

"You wanted to buy all eighteen yourself, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're crazy. I'm going to put these in my room."

"I'll go with you," Kendall said.

"No need. I'll be quick." Logan ran up the stairs.

Kendall sat down next to Mrs. Mitchell, and Butterball left her lap for his.

"Traitor," she said to the cat.

Kendall laughed and scratched Butterball's head.

"You really do like my son," Mrs. Mitchell said.

Kendall suddenly felt awkward. "Yeah. A lot." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was smiling.

"He likes you a lot too."

Kendall's heart skipped a beat and he finally looked straight at her. "Really?"

"Yes. He talks about you so much it gets annoying. And his face lights up when he does. I haven't seen him this happy in awhile."

Logan walked in then and squeezed between Kendall and his mom.

"So how was school?" his mom asked.

"It was nice," Logan said. "There were a lot of notes on my locker. And Kendall's mom made a cake. We ate it at lunch."

"No leftovers?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Everyone devoured it."

"My mom makes great cake," Kendall said.

An hour later, Mr. Mitchell came home from work.

"Hi," the three on the couch said.

"Hello, all. We still having our date night tonight, darling?" he asked his wife.

"We sure are," she said.

"Wait," Logan said. "Your date night is tonight?"

His mom nodded. "You're going out tonight. Why can't we?"

"But. It's my birthday," he said with a pout.

Mr. Mitchell rolled his eyes. "We''l give you your gift when we get back." He laughed at his son's smile. "How was school?"

"Good."

"He came home with eighteen balloons," Mrs. Mitchell told her husband.

"Oh!" Kendall said. "I forgot. I took pictures with my phone." He stood up and Logan's parents got behind him to look.

"Wow, Kendall," Mr. Mitchell said. "You sure put a lot of effort into it."

Kendall blushed, then the blush deepened when he saw Logan smirk because of it. "Yeah. Well. Logan deserves it."

Logan's parents smiled at Kendall.

Logan got off the couch. "Shouldn't we get ready, Kendall?"

"You're right." Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

Once in Logan's room, Kendall started going through the closet. He threw a white button up at Logan. "Hmm. I'll let you wear jeans," he said to Logan. He made his way to the dresser, but Logan stopped him.

"I can get them myself. You go put your fancy clothes on."

Kendall gathered his things then made his way to the door.

"Uh. You can change in here, you know," Logan said.

"I know." Kendall walked out the door and shut it.

"But. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Logan said to the no longer present Kendall.

He shrugged and put on the clothes Kendall picked out for him.

A few minutes later, Kendall walked in. He was wearing a black button up and a pair of skinny jeans.

"You look snazzy," Logan told him.

Kendall laughed. "Of course I do. Um. I have a question for you."

"OK."

"Would it be OK if I drive?"

"My car?"

"Yeah... I don't wanna have to tell you where we're going."

"You're a good driver, right?"

"The best." Logan still looked a little nervous about the idea. "Just because I don't have my own car doesn't mean I can't drive."

"But. I don't like _anyone _driving my car. Like, my mom asked me once. I almost had a heart attack. Though, she's been in, like, three accidents since August."

"Really?"

"Well, mostly fender benders. You should see her car. One too many scratches and dents."

Kendall went up to him and put his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"_I _have never been in an accident. I've never even come close to one."

Logan sighed. "OK. But if we get into an accident and it's your fault, I'm dumping your ass."

Kendall kissed his forehead. "Deal."

**...**

"Here?" Logan asked in disbelief as Kendall parked. They were at the fanciest steak house in town.

"Yes. Heres," Kendall said. He handed Logan the car keys and got out.

Logan followed him and locked his car. "Really, Kendall?"

"Yes. Really."

"But. This is too much."

"Logan. There are places a lot fancier than this one."

They went inside. "This is the place people go on their anniversaries. Where they propose. People at our school come here before prom. This is the Valentine's Day hot spot."

They reached the hostess, and Kendall said, "Reservations for Knight. Two people."

She grabbed two menus. "Follow me." She led them to a semi-secluded booth.

They sat down and the hostess left.

"Did you request this table?" Logan asked.

Kendall smirked. "Maybe."

"I can't believe you did all this. It's insane."

"It's not insane. I'm not allowed to take you somewhere nice?"

"I didn't say that. It's weird, is all."

"How?"

"I'm just... Not used to this."

"Not used to what?"

"Being treated like I'm... special. I guess."

Kendall reached across the table and grabbed Logan's hands. "You're more than special. You're wonderful. Amazing."

Before Logan could respond, their waiter came up to them. He gave them some bread and took their drink orders.

"You're fidgeting," Kendall said to Logan.

Logan stopped. "Sorry."

Kendall laughed. "You don't have to apologize. But why do you seem so nervous?"

"You're so different, Kendall. I mean, you did a lot to make my birthday so... awesome."

"So?"

"I don't deserve it."

Kendall frowned. "Of course you do. And if anyone says you don't, I'll kick their ass."

Logan smiled. "You can be really sweet, you know that?"

"Yup. That's what makes me such an _amazing _boyfriend."

Logan laughed. "You're also a cocky son of a bitch."

They spent the dinner laughing and chatting away. They got a giant piece of chocolate cake to share for dessert.

Kendall noticed that Logan was staring at him instead of eating. "What? Do I have cake on my face?"

Logan smiled. "No. Just..."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" Kendall nudged Logan's legs with his feet.

Logan groaned. "I was just thinking that..." He sighed. "You have really pretty eyes."

Kendall blushed and smiled. "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Well," Logan said, "you could always give me a kiss."

Kendall leaned across the table and pressed his lips against Logan's quickly. He glanced around the room. "People are staring at us."

"Because we're such a gorgeous couple."

Kendall laughed. "Now who's the cocky one?"

"You've rubbed off on me, I guess. Cake?" Logan held up his fork for Kendall, and Kendall took a bite.

**...**

They got back to Logan's house. His parents were still gone.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Kendall asked as they walked through the door.

"I have no idea." Logan sent his mom a text. A few minutes passed, and she texted back. "She says they'll be back late."

"_Awesome_!" Kendall did a little happy dance. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"OK. I'm gonna change into something more comfortable."

"I will too."

They went into Logan's room. Logan immediately started to unbutton his shirt, and Kendall just stared.

Logan noticed this. "What?"

Kendall quirked an eyebrow seductively and walked over to where Logan was standing by the dresser. He slowly finished opening Logan's shirt then let it slide off his body. Kendall pushed Logan against the dresser, causing Logan to let out an "ouch."

"Sorry," Kendall said, giggling slightly.

"It's OK," Logan told him with a smile. He grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss quickly turned passionate. Kendall pressed his body to Logan's, slowly grinding against him. Kendall pulled back a little. He ran his hands down Logan's chest and abs, stopping at his pants. He unbuttoned the jeans, lowered the zipper, and pushed Logan's pants down. Logan stepped out of them, and kicked them away. Logan undid the top few buttons of Kendall's shirt then pulled it over his head.

They paused to look at each other, both breathing heavily. Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss. He then kissed Logan's chest, and teased his nipples with his tongue and teeth. Kendall licked his way down Logan's stomach as he got onto his knees while removing Logan's underwear.

"Jesus Christ," Logan moaned when Kendall took his member into his mouth. "Oh, God."

Meanwhile, Kendall snaked his hand down his own pants, not wanting Logan to do any work later. He felt Logan pull on his hair, which drove him crazy.

Logan couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Kendall's mouth. And Kendall didn't seem to mind. Soon, Logan was throwing his head back, screaming Kendall's name as he came. It wasn't long before Kendall followed.

Kendall pulled up Logan's underwear and stood. He let his own pants fall and kicked them away. He put his hands in Logan's hair and kissed him.

"Kendall?"

Kendall sighed happily. "Yes?"

"You're kinda perfect."

"Really?" Kendall asked with a blush.

"Yeah."

Kendall pulled Logan into another kiss before saying, "I'm so happy you feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're perfect."

Logan gave him a small smile. "Except I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Um. Exactly how do you feel about me, Kendall?"

Kendall thought that was slightly out of the blue, but answered anyway. "My feelings for you are kinda... creepy."

Logan laughed. "Creepy? How creepy?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I'll find out eventually."

"Over my dead body. Your turn."

"My feelings for you?" Kendall nodded, and Logan let out a nervous breath. "My feelings for you are new and weird and... scary."

Kendall ran a hand down Logan's arm until he was able to link their fingers. "Scary? How?"

Logan really didn't want to say. Hell, he didn't even know what to say. How could he explain it? "Don't judge me too harshly, OK?"

"I wouldn't," Kendall told him.

"I'm a little terrified that you'll run away." He closed his eyes. He had never told anyone something like that. He was preparing himself for the hurt.

Logan felt Kendall's hand cup his cheek, a thumb ran across his lip, and he heard Kendall say, "I'll never run away from you."

Logan opened his eyes. "But. I'm not-"

"Don't put yourself down, Logan." Kendall kissed him. "And just so you know, if you ever leave me, I won't stop chasing you until I get you back."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. OK," he said, not entirely believing Kendall.

"I'm serious. I'll stalk you. Threaten anyone who tries to snatch you up."

"Would you kill?"

"Definitely."

"Kendall, my dear, you're fucking insane."

"I told you my feelings for you were creepy."

"Do I need a restraining order?"

"Probably. But you won't get one."

"And why not?"

"Because even though I'm insane, you adore me so much that you don't want me far away."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure."

Kendall poked Logan's belly. "You know it's the truth."

Logan pushed Kendall's hands away. "Maybe."

Kendall smiled. "I'll take that. Um. Can we take a shower?"

After showering, they changed into their pajamas, and went to the living room for a horror movie marathon.

Kendall sat on the couch. Logan grabbed the remote, hit the On Demand button, and chose a movie. He then grabbed a pillow, placed it in Kendall's lap, and laid down, putting his head on the pillow.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Kendall asked. "A place to rest your head?"

"Yup."

As they watched the movie, Kendall played with Logan's hair. He just loved the feel of Logan's beautiful hair underneath his fingertips. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite things.

Logan let out a huff and said, "Was that really necessary, Sky?"

Kendall looked down and saw the fluffy white cat on Logan's chest, staring him down. She meowed. Logan sighed and scratched her head.

"Your cats are really cuddly, aren't they?" Kendall asked with amusement.

"Oh yeah. It's because my mom lets them get away with it. Butterball will show up soon. And since he loves you so much, you'll be the one he annoys."

"Can you blame him? I am a lovable guy after all."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Sure enough, Butterball arrived. He hopped onto the top of the couch, and made his way to Kendall. He rested the top half of his body on Kendall's head, his lower half on the couch.

"Your cats are so fucking weird."

"Just like the people who raised them," Logan said.

A few hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell returned home.

They heard Kendall ask, "Is he licking my head?"

They stepped into the living room. Logan's head was in Kendall's lap, and Sky was on his chest kneading her claws. And Butterball was licking Kendall's hair. It was a precious sight.

"Yes, he is," Logan said with a laugh, making Sky jump off him. He sat up, detached the cat from Kendall, and placed him on the floor.

"Hello, boys," Mrs. Mitchell said.

They both looked at her and said, "Hi."

"Did you have fun?" Kendall asked them.

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "We did. What about you two?"

"We had a lot of fun," Logan told his dad. "So. Where's my gift?"

Kendall and Logan's parents laughed.

"Go look in the hall closet," Mrs. Mitchell said.

Logan flew off the couch and ran to the hall. They heard Logan yell, "Fuck yes!"

"What'd you get him?" Kendall asked.

"A bookshelf," Mr. Mitchell answered.

"He was all pouty on Christmas when he didn't get one," Mrs. Mitchell added.

Logan ran into the living room, and grabbed his parents into a tight hug. "Thank you! You have no idea how badly I needed one!"

"Yes we did," his dad said. "You wouldn't shut up about it."

"Psh. Lies," Logan said as he let his parents go.

His mom kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome. Your father and I are going to bed now. Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Logan promised.

Two more movies later, they headed upstairs. Kendall went into Logan's bedroom while Logan went to brush his teeth.

When Logan got back to his room, Kendall was sitting on the bed, watching TV. "Bathroom's free."

"OK." Kendall got up and left the room.

Logan got the folder with all his birthday notes. He sat on his bed and started to read them. The ones from his friends, parents, Mrs. Knight, and Katie made him smile. Then he moved on to the eighteen from Kendall. All of them were either funny or sweet. Logan shook his head. Sometimes he couldn't believe he ended up with such a cheesy, romantic guy. The last note from Kendall made his heart skip several beats. It said" Remember that I adore you. Happy Birthday, dear.

"Stupid Kendall," Logan whispered. It was really hard for him to not fall for the sap. Really hard. It was becoming very difficult to keep that protective wall he created around his heart up. And he would be pissed if Kendall didn't make him so damn happy every time he was around.

"I'm back," Kendall announced when he walked back in. He shut the door and locked it. He hopped on the bed behind Logan, and wrapped his arms around him. "What'cha doing?"

"Reading my birthday notes."

Kendall kissed Logan's neck. "Oh? You like them?"

"Very much. And you're the corniest mother fucker on the planet."

Logan could feel Kendall's cheeks heat up from blushing. "I should've left out the last one. Here. I'll just take it back and pretend I never wrote it." He tried to take the piece of paper out of Logan's hand.

Logan wouldn't let him get ahold of it. "Don't. It's cute."

Kendall sighed. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because it's ridiculously lovey-dovey, and stuff..."

Logan turned his head and kissed Kendall's cheek. "That's just who you are."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Nope." Logan smiled at him then put all the notes back in the folder. He got up and put it in the top drawer of his desk. He didn't want to lose them. He turned around in time to see Kendall removing his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Come here."

"Kendall," Logan said with a warning tone. He did not want to have sex when his parents were just down the hall. They could hear.

"Please?" Kendall begged with a pout.

Logan sighed and walked over to him. "What?"

Kendall took hold of his face, and pulled him into a kiss. Against his better judgement, Logan let Kendall's tongue slip into his mouth. Then he made the mistake of allowing Kendall to pull him on top of him as Kendall laid them down. And, magically, his shirt came off. He didn't even recall their lips parting for that to happen.

Logan broke the kiss. "Why are you trying to seduce me?"

Kendall smirked. "I'm pretty sure I've successfully seduced you. And I'm doing it because it's time for birthday sex."

Logan rolled his eyes and got off Kendall. He rested against the headboard of his bed. "We can't have birthday sex for three reasons."

Kendall sat up and watched Logan with an amused look on his face. "I can't wait to hear this."

"One: It's past midnight. It's not my birthday anymore."

"I think it counts since you haven't had your party yet."

Logan couldn't help but think Kendall had a point. "Two: I already got a birthday blowjob."

Kendall laughed. "But isn't sex more awesome?"

Another valid point. "Three: my parents could hear."

"We'll be quiet."

"Kendall, you're the loudest person I've ever been with."

Kenall blushed. "I'll do my best."

"You just want to give me birthday sex because you're horny."

"Well, that's not the _entire_ reason."

Logan chuckled. "Just get over here."

Kendall happily made his way over to Logan. He straddled Logan and began to violently attack his neck with his mouth and teeth. Logan had to hold back a moan. He knew his neck would be covered in bruises, but he didn't give a fuck. He pulled Kendall away by the hair and kissed Kendall's weak spot, then bit down.

"Jesus Christ, Logan," Kendall whispered. No one had ever done that before, and he _really _liked it. "The rest of your clothes need to be off. _Now_."

"Yours too."

Kendall got off of Logan and Logan quickly pulled off the rest of his clothing. While Kendall removed his own clothes, Logan grabbed the lotion.

Kendall returned to his earlier position and kissed Logan. "So," he murmured against Logan's lips, "I've decided that I'm going to ride you."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah..."

Logan let out a (manly) giggle at Kendall's blush. He cupped Kendall's face and said, "Aw. You're embarrassed."

"Shut up."

"You're adorable." He united their lips again, nibbling on Kendall's bottom one.

After being prepared, Kendall lowered himself onto Logan. Since Kendall controlled the speed, he made it slow, hoping it would keep him from being too loud. Logan would lift his hips to match Kendall's movements. When Logan hit his prostate, Kendall went to let out a moan, but Logan took Kendall's lips with his to prevent it. Kendall buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck to keep it from happening again. He instead settled for small whimpers of pleasure. As Logan whispered his name again and again, he felt himself getting close to release. As id he could read his mind, Logan took hold of Kendall's length and began to stroke painfully slow.

"I'm almost there," Kendall muttered in Logan's ear before placing a kiss to it."

Logan's breath began to quicken as he got closer. He bit down on Kendall's neck as he came, to stop himself from screaming. With that bite, Kendall soon followed.

Kendall got off of Logan and collapsed next to him. "I hope you didn't mind that it was slow."

"Not at all, my dear," Logan said as he ran his hands through Kendall's hair. "It was great."

"But it's always pretty hard and fast."

Logan chuckled. "You're the one who's always screaming, 'Faster, Logan. Harder!'"

Kendall blushed and hid his face in a pillow. "Oh God."

"You're silly. Come here." He pulled Kendall towards him.

Kendall allowed this to happen, and placed his head on Logan's chest. "You're a douche."

Logan kissed his head. "I know you don't mean that."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Logan laughed. "Go to sleep, Kendall."

**...**

The next day was Logan's birthday party. Kendall asked Mrs. Mitchell if there was anything he could do to help, but she said she would pick up everything she needed on her way home from work. But she did ask the boys to clean.

"Does it all look clean?" Logan asked after they tackled every corner of the house.

"I've never seen a house look cleaner. Um. Am I the only non-family person attending this party?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. James and Carlos will be here too."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Good. People I know. Um. Is your family aware you're dating a guy?"

"Yeah."

"Does anyone... have a problem with it?"

"My dad's parents don't like it so much. And I think a few aunts and uncles on my dad's side too. But they never say anything. My mom's side is totally cool about it."

"So no one will verbally attack me or whatever?"

Logan walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "I will bitch out and kick the ass of anyone who says or does something to hurt you."

Kendall smiled and Logan kissed him. "But I'm the first guy you brought around, right?"

"Well, this is the first time they've actually been told."

"OK."

"Please stop worrying."

"I'll try."

There was a honk from outside.

"My mom wants us to help her carry things in," Logan said.

They helped Mrs. Mitchell get everything in the house, and helped set up.

Two hours later, the house started to fill with Logan's family members.

Logan introduced Kendall to a lot of people. Mostly form his mom's side.

"And here's Granny and Grampy," Logan said. "My mom's parents. This is Kendall."

Kendall shook their hands. They actually seemed pleased to meet him. Those on Logan's dad's side that he met were polite, but didn't really seem all too thrilled.

When they left his grandparents, Kendall pointed to another old couple. "Those your dad's parents?"

"Yup. Grandma and Grandpa."

"Am I going to meet them?"

"I don't want to introduce you to people who piss me off," Logan told him.

"OK." Obviously Logan's grandma and grandpa weren't very nice to Logan. "Can we get food?"

Logan smiled. "Sure." He took Kendall's hand and guided him to the kitchen.

They got in the kitchen and heard two people yell, "LOGAN!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "That will be James and Carlos. Wait here while I go get them."

"Logan. Don't... leave me," Kendall begged, but Logan was already gone.

"Don't worry, no one will kill you." Kendall looked to his left and saw Logan's dad.

"Hey, Mr. Mitchell."

"You liking the party?"

"Yeah. Logan made me meet almost everyone."

"But not my parents."

Kendall wondered if he was always going to end up in awkward conversations with Logan's parents. "Uh. Yeah..."

"Logan doesn't like them much. Mostly because they're not a fan of his mom. Her family's less uptight than mine. And then there's the fact that they have a problem with Logan's sexual orientation."

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Mitchell?"

"Sure."

"If you know, then why do you kinda pretend you don't?"

"Well, Logan hasn't told me himself. If he's not entirely comfortable with telling me, then I won't push him."

"No offense, but that's kinda weird."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "I guess. But have _you _told your dad? Or your mom? I assume it would be hard on a kid, telling his dad."

And it just got more awkward. "Um. I haven't told my mom yet. And I haven't spoken to my dad since my sister turned one."

Mr. Mitchell frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Kendall."

"It's OK. He's a douche, so I don't care."

"Alright," Mr. Mitchell said with a sad smile. His eyes flickered to something behind Kendall. "Logan's staring at you."

"Oh, I know. I can feel him looking."

"Well, you go join him, James, and Carlos."

"Bye." Kendall walked away. "Well, that was odd," he whispered to himself. When he reached Logan, he said, "Thanks for abandoning me."

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck. "Aw. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Kendall accused.

"This is true. So. What were you talking to my dad about?"

"Nothing really."

"OK. Enough chit chat," James said. "Let's enjoy the party."

A while later, it was time for cake. As they sang, Kendall put his arms around Logan's waist and placed his chin on top of Logan's head. He liked that Logan's family didn't seem upset by the little public display of affection.

But what Kendall didn't see was Logan's grandma and grandpa's looks of disapproval. Logan saw it though, and shot them a glare.

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos got their pieces of cake and went to chill in Logan's room.

"It's nice to get away from all the madness," Logan said.

"I kinda like it," Carlos told him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's because you're mad, Carlos."

Kendall and James laughed at Carlos' pout.

When they finished their cake, Kendall stood up and said, "I'm gonna go get a drink. You guys want anything?"

James and Carlos shook their heads.

"I'll have a drink," Logan said, then added, "And some chicken wings!" as Kendall walked out the door.

"Yes, your highness!" Kendall called.

"Aw. Aren't you two cute?" James teased Logan.

"Shut up, "Logan said with a smile. He then sighed. "This whole relationship with him is trouble though."

"How?" his friends asked.

"He actually gets me to tell him things I've never talked about."

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"I told him everyone I've slept with."

"Did you yell him how you started to have feelings for your fuck buddies before you ended things with them?" James wanted to know.

"No. There's something else."

"What?" James urged.

"Somehow, he got me to admit that I'm afraid of him leaving me." The other two boys' eyes widened.

"What'd he say?" Carlos pressed on.

"He said that he'd never leave me. And that if I ever left him, he wouldn't stop trying to get me back."

"Never dump him!" James and Carlos yelled.

A few hours later, the Mitchell house was almost empty.

Logan was leaning against his dining room wall with Kendall standing in front of him. "I'll drive you home once everyone's gone."

Kendall smirked. "Is that so you don't have to help clean up?"

Logan poked his nose. "Exactly."

"I don't know why you let him parade his little boyfriend around the entire family," a male voice said.

Logan let out an angry growl and peered around the corner. Kendall followed.

"It's really none of your business, Dad," Mr. Mitchell said.

"You know it's not right," the elder Mitchell responded.

"Don't tell us what _you _think is right and wrong," Logan's mom said angrily.

His grandma was about to speak when Logan stepped into the room. "You have something to say about me? Then fucking say it to _me_!"

Kendall walked into the room as Logan's grandpa said, "Don't you talk back to your grandparents, young man!"

"Shut the fuck up, old man!"

Since Logan looked like he was about to punch the guy, Kendall stepped in front of him. "Logan. Calm down."

"No! I won't fucking calm down! I _know _that bitch was about to insult you!" Logan yelled, referring to his grandma.

"Logan, look at me." When Logan didn't, Kendall took hold of his chin and forced him to look. "Logan. Don't do anything crazy."

"But-"

"Shh. Why don't you take me home now?"

Logan sighed with frustration. "Fine."

While Logan went to get his keys and Kendall's things, Mr. Mitchell came up to Kendall and said, "Thank you for calming him down. He turns into a ball of fire when he thinks someone he cares about is about to get hurt."

"No problem."

Logan came back with his keys and Kendall's things. He said, "Let's go."

The ride was silent. When they arrived at Kendall's house, Logan turned to him and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For freaking out earlier."

"You were upset. Though I thought you had issues expressing your emotions."

"I kinda lose it when the people I care about are being threatened."

"Aw. You care about me?"

"Shut up." Logan pushed him slightly then whispered, "You know I do."

Suddenly, Kendall grabbed him and united their lips. It was an emotion filled kiss for the both of them. Kendall loved that Logan felt so protective of him. And Logan was letting more feeling out than he ever had before in a long time.

Logan pulled away, causing Kendall to frown. "Your mom probably wants you home."

"OK..."

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Making my birthday, and my party, amazing. It's been the greatest so far."

"Good. Oh. By the way, angry Logan is fucking hot."

Logan laughed. "Go home, Kendall."

"Bye, Logan."

"Bye."

_**So yeah. The ending is kinda meh. Sorry. **_


	6. February

_**I feel like this chapter is kinda... odd? I dunno. So sorry if it is. **_

February

Logan sat in the hall with James and Camille before first period. When Kendall joined them, he put an arm around Logan, kissed his cheek, and said, "Hello, dear."

Logan smiled at him. "Hi."

"Why do you look all confused?" Camille asked.

Kendall sighed. "I'm not confused. I'm... stunned? I guess."

"What happened?" Logan wanted to know.

"Remember Katie's friend Jenna?"

"How could I forget? She probably owns a voodoo doll of me and stabs it repeatedly every night."

Kendall laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, she was waiting outside the middle school when my mom dropped us off. She had been standing there for over a fucking hour."

Logan knew this had to be good. "And why was that?"

"She asked me to the middle school's Valentine's dance."

Logan, Camille, and James busted out laughing.

"Does Logan have some competition?" James asked between laughs.

"Does she already have a dress picked out?" Camille questioned.

"I hate the both of you," Kendall told them.

When Logan composed himself, he said, "I hope you told her no."

"Of course I did!"

"Good." Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He handed it to Kendall. "Here."

"What is this for exactly?"

"I can only buy two tickets to our dance if I'm taking a girl. I figured giving you the money to buy one is basically the same thing."

Kendall grinned. "Is this your way of asking me to be your date to the dance?"

"Yup."

Kendall gave him a tight hug and kissed his head repeatedly.

"OK, Kendall," Camille said. "We get it. You're happy. Now let Logan go."

"Yeah," James agreed. "I don't think he can breathe."

Kendall let him go and blushed. "Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Um. Katie's actually going to her dance."

"Really?" Logan asked. "I thought dances annoyed her."

Kendall shrugged. "Something changed."

"Does she have a date?"

Kendall paled. "She better fucking not." He took a calming breath. "Her friends probably talked her into going."

"Sure."

"Anyway, my mom wants me to take her to the mall so she can buy a dress or some shit."

"And that means I'll be there too, since you have no other way to get there."

Kendall pinched his cheek. "You really are a smart one. Two of her friends are coming with us."

"Is one of them Jenna?"

"Unfortunately. And this quiet girl named Amy. We can do our own thing while they shop."

"I sense his is going to be fun."

**...**

Friday after school, Kendall and Logan waited for Katie and her friends.

"I won't have to drive them home, will I?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Either they'll sleep at my house, or their parents will pick them up later."

"Hi, Kendall. Hi, Logan," Katie said as she walked up to them with the two other girls.

"Hey, kid," Logan said with a wave. As they walked to the car, Kendall put an arm around him. "Are you trying to piss Jenna off?"

Kendall kissed Logan's temple. "Maybe."

"If she kills me in my sleep, it's your fault."

"Butterball will protect you."

Logan laughed. "He could suffocate her with his fat while Sky claws her throat out." He chuckled. "We're terrible people for talking about cats killing a fourteen year old girl."

"That's what she gets for messing with my Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes as he popped the trunk of his car. "You guys can put your bags in here," Logan told the girls.

"Don't you dare try to call shotgun, Katie," Kendall said.

"I wasn't!" she told him.

"Uh-huh. Right." Kendall got in the car.

Jenna was the last person to put her bag in the trunk. She glared at Logan as she did so. "_I _asked Kendall out first," she said.

"Yeah, well, _I'm _the person dating him," Logan responded. "So deal with it."

She let out a low growl and stomped away.

"Bitch is crazy," Logan mumbled to himself as he shut the trunk.

"You know what we should do?" Kendall said to Logan during the ride to the mall.

"What?"

"Get pictures in one of those little photo booth things."

"How about no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_But Logan_," Kendall whined, "I wanna."

Logan glanced at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With that pouty, puppy dog eyes face."

Kendall intensified the look. "But if you really like-slash-care about-slash-adore me, you'd do it."

Logan sighed. "I'll think about it. Pain in the ass."

When Logan stopped at a red light, Kendall pulled him into a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Katie turned to Amy. "I told you they're disgustingly cute."

Amy just smiled in response.

They got to the mall. Once inside, Kendall said, "You OK separating now, Katie?"

"Yup."

"You got the money Mom gave you?"

"Yes. You got extra money in case I need it?"

"Indeed I do, Baby Sister." He took Logan's hand and they walked off.

"Aren't you a nice big brother?" Logan said to Kendall.

"Yes, I am. Wanna get food?"

"Sure. I'm thinking Chinese."

"Logan, dear, you read my mind."

After they ate, Kendall kept pestering Logan to go take pictures in the photo booth.

"I don't know why you want to so badly."

"Because I just wanna," Kendall told him. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Kendall, I'm not very photogenic."

"Of course you are! Just look at your beautiful face! Cameras practically beg to photograph you!"

"Jesus, Kendall. Stop yelling."

"Never! I don't care who hears! I bet everyone in this mall is sneaking pictures of you! I-"

Logan covered Kendall's mouth with his hand. "You really make me question why I'm with you sometimes," he said with a chuckle. He felt Kendall smile under his hand. "Why don't we spy on Katie for a bit? I'll mull over the photo booth idea while we do so."

Kendall pushed Logan's hand away. "I can deal with that."

They went into a couple of stores looking for Katie and her friends until they found them. They hid behind a rack of clothing close enough to the girls so they could her their conversation.

"I just don't get why Kendall is with this Logan guy," Jenna said.

"Oh my God, get over it!" Katie was getting tired of her friend.

"He's not even that good looking."

Katie and Amy gave her a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. "He's really hot."

"I knew I always liked Amy," Kendall whispered. "This is the first time I heard her voice though."

"What's so great about him?" Jenna asked.

"He's really nice," Katie said as she grabbed a blue dress. "He gets along with my mom, he treats me like I'm his own sister, and Kendall's never been so happy with someone before."

Jenna frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's, like, obsessed with Logan. I'm surprised he hasn't proposed or something."

Logan gave Kendall an amused look.

Kendall blushed and said, "She's exaggerating."

"Have they had sex?" Jenna asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "They're guys. In their teens. What do you think?"

Jenna looked like she was about to cry.

"Jenna, you really need some therapy," Amy said, making Katie laugh. "So, Katie. Does Kendall know you're going to the dance with Alex?"

"No! And he's not allowed to know. He'll overreact."

Logan noticed Kendall was about to scream, so for the second time that day, he covered Kendall's mouth. "Hey. Let's go do that photo booth thing."

Kendall pushed him away. "You're just agreeing to do it to keep me from flipping a shit."

"Yes. Let's go." He had to practically drag Kendall out of the store. They got to the photo booth and he pushed Kendall in.

"Now I'm not in the mood," Kendall said with a scowl.

Logan took out a dollar and put it in the machine. "Katie's allowed to go to a dance with a boy."

"She's too young to date."

"I dated when I was her age. And it's just one date to a silly middle school dance." Logan pressed the start button. "Now smile."

"No." Kendall crossed his arms.

Logan rolled his eyes as the first flash went off. He turned slightly and tickled Kendall's side, successfully making him laugh in time for the second flash. Kendall retaliated by licking the side of Logan's face. While this was happening, Logan scrunched up his face cutely as the third flash went off. For the fourth flash, they were just looking at each other, smiling. They kissed during the fifth flash. When the sixth flash went off, their foreheads were resting together, and they were looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Logan said.

"Told you. Let's go look at them."

They got out of the booth and Kendall grabbed the pictures. He smiled when he saw them. Logan placed his chin on Kendall's shoulder to get a look. He laughed.

"Which one's your favorite?" Kendall asked.

"I think the one where you're licking me."

"You look adorable in that one."

"Shut it. What's your favorite."

"I like the last one."

"You would, you romantic fool."

"And that's why you like me."

"Uh-huh."

Kendall's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket. "A text from Katie. She needs me for extra cash."

When they started to walk, Logan said, "Don't confront her about her little date."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Wait until it gets closer to the night of the dance."

"Fine." When they got to Katie, Kendall said, "I wanna see you in the dress first. I don't want you looking like a slut."

Katie sighed. "Whatever." She went to the dressing room.

Kendall noticed that her friends had already bought their dresses.

"Amy and I are spending the night," Jenna told Kendall excitedly.

"Great..." Kendall turned to Logan so he could beg him to stay as well.

Logan had already sent a text to and received a response from his mom. "My mom's fine with me staying."

"Thank you," Kendall said with relief. He placed a kiss on Logan's forehead.

"Ta-da!" They all put their focus on Katie. She was wearing a dark purple dress. It was a halter with a flowy skirt that stopped at her knees.

"You look lovely," Logan told her.

"You look so grown up," Kendall said.

"Are you _crying_?" Katie asked her brother.

Kendall sniffled. "No."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just give me twenty bucks so I can pay for it."

Kendall nodded and handed her the money. She went back into the dressing room.

"You're such a sap," Logan told Kendall.

"My baby sister. She's not a baby anymore."

"It was bound to happen."

"You wanna see my dress, Kendall?" Jenna asked, ruining the moment.

"Not really." Kendall put his attention on Logan. "So, which pictures do you want to keep?"

"You can keep them all," Logan said.

"But-"

"Kendall. I know you secretly want them all."

"Well... You're right. But-"

"Keep them all, my dear."

"If you insist."

As they drove back to the Knight house, Kendall asked, "Do we need to go to your place to get your things, Logan?"

"Nah. I'll just borrow some of your pajamas."

"OK." Kendall liked the idea of Logan wearing his clothes.

"Oh. We should do some tutoring tonight," Logan said. "I have a dentist appointment tomorrow."

"No problem."

They got to Kendall's house. The girls went to Katie's room, and Logan and Kendall went to Kendall's room.

Kendall shut his door and locked it. "So happy to be away from Jenna."

Logan turned on the TV with a laugh. "Don't worry. I'll protect you so she doesn't try to molest you in your sleep."

"If she doesn't kill you first."

"Dude. I'm a fucking ninja. She can't get me."

Kendall laughed. "Just teach me some Stat."

Logan sat on a beanbag chair while Kendall got his books. "Don't you give that kid guitar lessons on Fridays?"

Kendall sat down next to him. "He's been sick."

"How come I haven't heard you play yet?"

Kendall blushed. "Well. Not many people have. Just my mom, Katie, Dak, Guitar Dude, and Tyler."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Kendall sighed. "I would probably mess up with you watching me play. Then you'd think I'm lame."

"No, I wouldn't."

"I''m not playing for you. Today."

Logan smiled. "Can't wait until you finally do." He opened Kendall's Stat book. "OK. Let's start."

An hour later, Kendall's doorknob jiggled. "Why is the door locked?" Katie asked. "What the hell are you two doing in there?"

Kendall got up and opened his door. "Logan's tutoring me. The door is locked so you and your little friends won't bug us. What do you want?"

"We're gonna watch some movies in the basement. And Mom's getting a couple of pizzas. You wanna join?"

"We will later," Kendall told her.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just keep it down in here." She walked away.

Kendall shit the door and locked it again.

"The Knights don't know subtlety, do they?" Logan asked.

Kendall smirked. "Nope." He sat back down next to Logan. "So, how'd I do?"

"You only got three problems wrong."

"Really? Sweet! Hopefully I do that well on the test."

"You will."

"Logan, I've yet to get over a C. Which means no extra credit for you."

"Who cares? You're passing, and I don't _need _the extra credit."

"I know. But it makes me feel like I'm wasting your time."

"Time with you is never wasted, my dear."

Kendall took his books away from Logan, threw them somewhere, and gave Logan several sweet kisses. "I adore you."

Logan smiled and ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "I adore you too."

Kendall could've sworn his heart stopped. Logan had never said it back before. Kendall got on top of Logan and kissed him intensely. He pulled away to rip off his own sweater vest, then Logan's. He unbuttoned Logan's shirt slowly, placing kisses to each newly revealed section of skin. once it was fully unbuttoned, Logan removed it. Kendall quickly took off his shirt, then placed a hand on Logan's cheek. He ran his thumb along Logan's bottom lip before reuniting their lips. He asked for entrance into Logan's mouth with his tongue, and was immediately given access. While they did this, Logan worked open Kendall's pants, and pushed them off his body. Kendall did the same for Logan. He stood up and went to the table beside his bed to get the lube he had recently bought.

Kendall returned to Logan and straddled him. "I wanna make love to you right now."

Logan took a deep breath and just nodded. No one he had been with had referred to it as making love. It was always sex or fucking. He suddenly realized that Kendall never called it fucking. His stomach flipped with the knowledge that he wasn't just a fuck to Kendall. He was more than that. He placed his hand on the back of Kendall's neck, and initiated another kiss.

Kendall pulled away. He covered his own fingers with some lube. He closed his eyes as he prepared himself.

Logan bit his lip as he watched the sexy scene unfold before him. "Fuck, Kendall. I need you now."

Kendall opened his eyes with a smirk. He removed his fingers from inside himself. He put some lube in his hand and slowly coated Logan's cock with it. While he lowered himself onto Logan, he nibbled at his neck. After a second, he started to move. It didn't take long before he quickened the pace. Once he felt his prostate get hit, he moaned rather loudly.

Logan didn't even bother to shush him. Kendall's lovely noises just drove him crazy. He ran his hands up Kendall's thighs until he got a hold on Kendall's hips. He gripped tightly-Kendall would probably be bruised-and made sure to give it to Kendall hard.

"God, Logan. Yes!"

Logan grabbed Kendall's hair and took his lips with his own. He then kissed his way along Kendall's jawline until he got to Kendall's ear. He bit Kendall's earlobe then whispered, "_Kendall_. You're so fucking gorgeous." He kissed his way across Kendall's chest, occasionally teasing his nipples with his tongue. He felt himself getting close, so he started to stroke Kendall.

Kendall came first, screaming Logan's name. Logan soon followed.

Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's. "You're absolutely amazing."

"I try."

Kendall laughed and got off Logan. He cuddled up against Logan, resting his head on Logan's chest. Meanwhile, Logan ran his fingertips through Kendall's hair.

"When you're with me," Logan said, "it's not just about the sex, is it?"

"Of course not!" Kendall exclaimed. "I thought you knew that."

"Sorry. I'm just not used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I mean. I'm insecure."

"You shouldn't be, Logan. You're perfect."

Logan sighed. "To you. But not to me. Or others. I never really felt wanted unless I was having sex with someone. It made me feel better about myself. And I was once told that the only thing I'm good for is fucking, so-"

Kendall sat up. "Who the fuck said that to you?" he asked angrily.

Logan sat up as well. "It's not important."

"Yeah. It is. So I can kick that fucker's ass. You're worth so much more than that, Logan. You shouldn't believe the asshole that told you that."

"Then why do_"

Kendall placed his hands on Logan's face. "Sex with you is the physical expression of my feelings for you. Which are pretty intense. I really hope it's the same for you."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. It is." He chuckled. "Everything with you is so different."

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way, my dear."

Kendall smiled at him. "Just so you know, I will _always _want you. And not just for sex. I want you for everything that makes you who you are."

"You're too much, Kendall." He caressed the other boy's cheek. He had never truly felt wanted before. And for some reason, he did with Kendall. He was in way over his head, and he was scared shitless.

"Do you wanna go watch a movie with some annoying eighth grade girls?" Kendall asked.

"Sure."

They cleaned themselves up, and Kendall gave Logan some pajamas.

They got to the basement just as one movie ended.

"Hey, girls," Logan said.

"Hi," Katie responded. "You got here just in time for a new movie."

Kendall grabbed a box of pizza and sat on one of the couches. "Sweet! This pizza's from the place Logan took us to."

"It is the best," Logan said. "What movie are we watching?"

Katie put the DVD in. "Mirror Mask."

Logan's eyes lit up. "I love that movie!" He went and sat next to Kendall. He took a slice of pizza and happily watched the movie.

Eventually, Kendall and Logan ended up stretched out on the couch. Logan laid between Kendall's legs, and Kendall had his arms around Logan. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. Then his temple. Then his cheek.

"Kiss me?" Kendall whispered in Logan's ear.

Logan chuckled and turned his head. Kendall placed a sweet kiss on Logan's lips.

"No making out, you two," Katie said.

Kendall laughed. "Don't worry, we won't. Though Logan is pretty irresistible."

Logan snorted in response.

Katie said, "You're gonna make me puke."

Logan could feel Jenna giving him the death glare. He felt kind of bad for the girl. She just had to sit there and watch the guy she was creepily obsessed with cuddle with someone else.

"Your hair smells goo," Kendall told Logan.

"Shush," Logan said.

"No."

"I'm trying to watch the movie." Kendall started tickling his sides, and Logan elbowed him lightly. "Jackass."

"Oh my God!" Katie yelled. "Please stop the sickening cuteness."

"Sorry, kid," Logan said. Kendall just laughed.

Once the movie ended, Kendall announced, "Logan and I are going to bed." He grabbed Logan's hand and the went to Kendall's room.

Logan got into Kendall's bed and said, "Your bed is so comfy."

Kendall got under the covers as well. "Not as comfy as you."

"You're so cheesy."

Kendall put his head on Logan's chest. He yawned as he listened to the sweet lullaby of Logan's heart. "I am. Which is why you're with me."

Logan rubbed Kendall's back. "Keep telling yourself that."

Kendall mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep. Logan quickly followed.

**...**

Kendall walked down the hall on Valentine's Day. He paused when he reached the hallway where Logan's locker was located. He watched Logan gather his things for first period. He suddenly felt nervous. He feared that the gift he got Logan was too ridiculous. What if it freaked Logan out?

Logan turned his head and smiled at Kendall. Kendall took a deep breath and walked to Logan.

"Good morning," Kendall said when he reached Logan.

"Hello, gorgeous." Logan laughed at Kendall's blush. He shut his locker and added, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I'd ask you to be mine, but-"

"I'm already yours."

"I was hoping you'd day that." He placed his hand on Logan's cheek, ran his thumb across the bottom lip, and gave him a quick kiss.

Logan leaned against his locker and sad, "So. I got you something."

"Really?"

"Yup." Logan reached into his pocket then handed Kendall the gift.

Kendall smiled softly as he examined it. On a silver chain was an emerald green guitar pick.

"Look on the back of it," Logan told him.

Kendall did as he said, and his smile widened. On the back of the pick was a K towards the top left and an L towards the bottom right, written in gold. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well, I know you like cheesy things. I figured you'd get a kick out of it."

"I love it." Kendall put the necklace on. "Speaking of cheesy things..." He grabbed Logan's hand, placed the gift he got Logan in his palm, and closed Logan's hand around it.

Logan looked at the gift and chuckled. Kendall had gotten him a gold locket. Logan was surprised it was a simple circular shape instead of a heart. He figured Kendall was probably afraid a heart would scare Logan away or something.

"Um. You gonna open it?" Kendall asked nervously.

Logan opened it. On the left half of the locket, it said: Logan and Kendall in pretty cursive writing. On the right was the picture of Kendall licking Logan. Logan laughed. :Was this why you wanted to take pictures in the photo booth so badly?"

"You caught me."

"You put in one of the silly pictures."

"You said it was your favorite. I can put in another one if you want."

Logan kissed him. Once. Twice. Three times. "Don't. It's wonderful." Logan put the locket on. "I think we're officially the most cliche couple ever."

"You love it."

"On;y a little bit."

"Oh." Kendall took something out of his pocket and handed it to Logan. It was the first two pictures of their little photo session. "I figured you'd want to keep the silly ones."

"You figured correctly, my dear. You have the sweet ones up in your locker, don't you?"

"Maybe," Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan opened his locker again, and taped the pictures there. The bell rang. Logan closed his locker and said, "I'll see you later."

Kendall kissed his forehead. "OK. Bye, dear."

**...**

In their English class, Logan tossed Kendall a note. _Is everyone sleeping over at your house after the dance tonight?_

Kendall wrote his reply. **Yup. Why do you ask?**

_I just need to tell my mom. You confront Katie about hr date?_

**I talked to my mom about it. She knew the whole time! And she thinks it's cute! She's not upset about it at all! What if this Alex kid tries to fuck her? Oh. I Facebook stalked him last night. Well. I stalked his friendship with Katie. The amount of flirting they do is ridiculous.**

_You need to calm yourself. You know that if that kid tries to pull something, Katie will kick his ass. And there's nothing wrong with harmless flirting. _

**OK. You're right. Katie won't let him take advantage of her. **

_Good. I'm glad you're accepting it. _

The bell rang. Kendall put the note in his folder. He then stood up and walked into the hall with Logan. They stopped walking when they reached the point where they'd have to separate.

Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "See you at lunch." He gave him a kiss.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!"

They laughed when they saw it was Dak.

Kendall pushed him. "Shut up, asshole."

"Bye, guys," Logan said with a smile and walked away.

Kendall went to his Bio class and sat next to Camille.

"You look happy," Camille said.

Kendall sighed with a smile. "I am. It's a good Valentine's Day."

"Logan showed me the locket you gave him. And told me about the necklace he got you. You know, he gave me a single rose last year."

"Well, he likes me more. Jo just got me a card."

"What'd you get her?"

"Her favorite chocolates. What'd you give Logan?"

"My virginity."

"Oh. Did you at least but some sexy underwear for the occasion?"

"Duh." She watched Kendall fiddle with the necklace Logan got him, a dreamy look on his face. "Oh my God. You're totally in love with him."

Kendall bit his lip and gave her a slight nod. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am."

"Wow. You gonna tell him?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Logan and his emotions are... complicated. He probably wouldn't believe me. And it might freak him out. I don't want to scare him away."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty positive he feels the same."

"I hope you're right, Camille."

**...**

That night, Logan knocked on Kendall's door. He heard frantic running, and a few seconds later, Kendall opened the door. He was wearing a whit button up, a red tie, and jeans.

"Hi," Kendall said. "You look nice." Logan's jacket was unzipped, so Kendall could see his outfit. He had black jeans on, a red button up, and a black vest.

"As do you. Katie already leave?"

"Yeah. The middle school dance starts and ends an hour earlier than ours. My mom dropped her off."

"Did you meet her date?"

"No. They met up at the dance, or whatever." Kendall grabbed his coat and put it on. "Mom! I'm leaving!"

Mrs. Knight came to the door. She kissed the top of Kendall's head. "Have fun, honey. You too, Logan."

"We will," they both said.

They got into Logan's car, where Stephanie and Carlos were waiting.

Soon, they were entering the dance.

"Hi, guys!" Camille ran up to them and gave them hugs. "Come on, let's go dance."

Logan and Kendall mostly danced with the Jennifers, who were dateless-as usual.

Halfway through the dance, it was time for another slow song. And yet again, Logan shook his head when Kendall asked to dance with him.

Kendall sighed and asked, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Logan went to grab Kendall's hand as they walked, but Kendall pulled it away. This worried Logan.

They reached their Imaginary Stairwell and walked up one flight. When they got there, Kendall asked, "What the fuck?"

Logan crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. You won't dance with me."

"It's not a good idea."

"Why the hell not?"

"Kendall, we go to a Catholic school. They're not OK with same sex couples."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't want to get in trouble for a stupid reason. It'll piss me off."

"Do you not want people to know about us?"

"News flash! _Everyone _knows about us! We don't hide it! Which is why our stupid nun principal is watching us like a hawk!"

"Would you prefer that we hide our relationship?"

"That's not what I'm saying! Jesus! Why are you freaking out?"

"The last time we were at the same dance, I was pretending I wasn't crazy about you! Then I had to watch you make out with one of the Jennifers on the dance floor! Is it wrong that I want to dance with my boyfriend?"

"It's not wrong. I just think you're overreacting about me being cautious."

"Sure. 'Cautious.' This is completely stupid. You'll hold hands with me when we walk the halls. You'll kiss me when we part. But you won't fucking dance with me at the fucking Valentine's dance!"

"Kendall. Try to see where I'm coming from. It's amazing that we haven't gotten in trouble already. Why push it?"

"I just want to be able to have you in my arms during a corny love song."

"Kendall-"

"Just stop it! I don't wanna hear anymore excuses! I'm out." Kendall turned and started to walk away.

Logan started to panic. He didn't want Kendall out of his life. "Don't leave me."

Logan's voice made Kendall stop in his tracks. There was hurt, fear... defeat in that sentence. Kendall turned back around and went up to Logan. It looked like tears were forming in his eyes. "Logan."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't danced with you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Please don't leave me."

Logan's reaction was breaking Kendall's heart. He framed Logan's face with his hands. "Logan. I was just going to storm off like a drama queen. I wouldn't dump you because of a fight over something stupid."

"I-"

"Didn't I tell you I'd never leave you?"

"Yes," Logan whispered.

Kendall wrapped him in a hug. "I do get where you're coming from about not dancing together. I was just being stubborn. I don't like losing fights. Especially ones I start."

"I was just being dumb," Logan said. "I don't know why I immediately jumped to the conclusion that you wanted to break up with me. But it was..."

Kendall moved so he was looking Logan in the eyes. "It was what?"

Logan looked down to avoid eye contact. "It was the most terrifying feeling I've ever experienced."

"Can you look at me?" Logan did. "What happened to you in the past to make you so afraid I'd leave you so quickly?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"OK." He placed his forehead against Logan's. "But remember that I'll adore you. And that I'll always want you."

"You don't know that you'll always want me."

"I do know. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Logan didn't know what to say. No one had ever caused that emotional roller coaster he just went through. He'd never been so scared in his life. And all because he thought Kendall would leave him. He scolded himself for not ending things before he got to this point. Now he was in way too deep. Probably deeper than he'd ever been. He had just gotten a sneak peak of the hurt he wanted to avoid. It was the worst feeling ever. Kendall had become too important. It was crazy. Yet he didn't want it to stop. Not yet.

"I'll dance with you the next slow song," Logan told Kendall.

"You don't have to."

"But I will."

Kendall kissed him. It was quick, but there was definitely a lot of emotion behind it. "Let's go back out there."

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, so it was less likely that they'd be seen. As if the DJ knew what they needed, he played a slow song. They held each other tightly as they danced.

"I adore you, Logan."

"I adore you too, Kendall."

The song ended and they left the crowd. Logan noticed that their principal was standing in the perfect spt to see the whole dance floor.

"Shit," Logan said. "Do you think she saw us?"

"She didn't," Jo told Logan. "As soon as you guys went to dance, Ms. Commings distracted her."

"That women is a goddess," Kendall said.

The dance ended an hour later, and they all went to Kendall's house.

Everyone changed then Kendall and Logan set the beds in the basement up.

Logan and Kendall sat on the inflatable mattress, talking with Mercedes and Guitar Dude. Kendall was sitting behind Logan. His arms were around Logan's waist, and his chin rested on Logan's shoulder.

Camille, Carlos, and James stood at the bar, watching their two friends.

Camille said, "Kendall admitted to me that he's in love with Logan."

"Logan's _so _in love with him too," Carlos said.

James sighed. "It'll take him a long time to admit it to himself, let alone someone else. This guy is so afraid of love, he'll lie to himself for as long as possible."

"But Kendall's different," Carlos pointed out. "Logan's never acted this way with anyone."

"I don't know if I should be offended," Camille said.

James gave her a quick kiss. "You've got me now, so it doesn't matter."

She smiled at him. "This is true."

"I think Logan'll admit it," Carlos said.

James nodded. "He'll probably act like an idiot first, though."

**...**

It was almost the end of February. It had been snowing outside since first period began.

Logan walked into his English class. Kendall was standing at the window and said, "Look at how much is coming down! Maybe they'll let us out early!"

"It's amazing how snow turns everyone into five year olds," Logan said with a chuckle.

Kendall turned around. "Don't act like you're not excited. Hell, we might even have a snow day tomorrow."

"I sure hope so," Ms. Commings said as she walked into the room. "Now everyone sit down. It's time to learn."

Kendall groaned, and Logan pushed him to his seat.

Halfway through the period, the principal came over the speaker. "Attention students. Once third period is over, school will be let out for the rest of the day. Please take some time now to call whoever you need. And if you must, you can wait in the cafeteria until you can be picked up."

The class cheered. Everyone got out their cell phones to call their parents.

"You can drive me and Katie home, right?" Kendall asked. He was already on the phone with his mom.

"Of course," Logan told him. He quickly called his mother. "Hey, Mom. We're getting out of school early... I'll ask." He turned to Kendall. "My mom doesn't want me driving all the way home. Can I sleep at your place tonight?"

Kendall asked his mom. "Sure. It's cool."

"Yeah, Mom, I can... Love you too. Bye."

"You get to be part of out snow day traditions!" Kendall said excitedly.

"You're very, very happy about this."

"Hell yeah! It's gonna be so fun."

The bell rang and Kendall flew out of his seat. Logan rolled his eyes and followed him.

In record time, they were ready and waiting outside the middle school building. Kendall was bouncing up and down with joy.

He stopped suddenly and said, "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall grabbed the front of Logan's coat and pulled him into a kiss.

Logan laughed. "You kiss me all the time, my dear."

Kendall shoved him a little. "I've always wanted to kiss someone while it was snowing. I'm glad it was with you."

"Aw. You're so cute." Logan kissed him again.

Out of nowhere, a snowball hit them both in the face. "Break it up, you two."

Kendall laughed and tackled his little sister to the ground.

"Kendall!" she screamed. "I'm in a skirt, you douche!" She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down her brother's shirt.

Kendall got onto his feet. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"That's what you get," Logan told him. He went over to Katie and helped her up. "You good, kid?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I got my revenge didn't I?"

Logan laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders, and they started to walk to the car.

"Hey!" Kendall screamed and ran after them. He slipped and almost fell a few times. "How dare you abandon me for my sister, Logan!"

Katie and Logan just giggled. They reached the car and Logan whispered something to her. She smiled and got in the front seat.

"She gets shotgun?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. Now, help me clean the snow off my car."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll make you walk home if you don't."

Kendall glared at him and said, "Fine."

Logan drove slowly. They had seen three accidents in the short time it took to get to the Knight house.

Once inside, Logan followed Kendall to his room. Kendall threw Logan some clothes and told him to change. Instead of changing, he watched Kendall.

Kendall paused before he could put his shirt on, Feeling Logan's eyes. He looked at Logan and asked, "What?"

Logan shook his head and said, "Nothing." He turned around and started to remove his uniform.

Logan heard Kendall chuckle and the sound of Kendall walking to him. When Kendall reached him, he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, kissed his neck, and whispered, "Perv."

Logan laughed. "Lies," he said as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, you were creepily watching- You're still wearing the locket.

Logan turned around, still in Kendall's arms. He was slightly confused. He figured Kendall would know he was still wearing it. He must have seen it. Then he remembered that they hadn't done anything that required no clothes for awhile. "Of course I am. You're still wearing the necklace."

Kendall touched the necklace with a happy smile. "Yeah. I just... wasn't sure you'd wear the locket often."

"I only take it off when I shower."

Kendall's smile widened. "Same." He moved his hand from the necklace to Logan's cheek. As he had done many times before, he ran his thumb long Logan's bottom lip. He then kissed him softly.

There was a bang on the door. "You two better not be doing anything nasty in there!" Katie said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "We're not!"

"Good! We have to start our day before a snow day ritual!"

"OK! You go make the soup!"

"Alright!" They listened to her run down the stairs.

Kendall took about half a step back from Logan. "We'll just have to do those nasty things later," he said with a smirk.

"And you call me a perv."

They finished changing then went downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, Katie said, "The soup's almost ready."

"Why don't you go set up the movie, Baby Sister? We'll handle the soup."

"OK!" Katie practically skipped away.

"What movie will we watching?" Logan asked.

"You remember that movie Snow Day?"

Logan grinned. "I loved that movie when I was a kid."

"Katie and I watch it whenever it's snowing a lot, in hopes that we won't have school the next day."

"Does it work?"

"Always. But we must eat chicken noodle soup while watching it."

"No other soup works?"

"Nope."

"I question your sanity sometimes."

Kendall kissed the tip of Logan's nose. "You're just jealous that you haven't come up with a ritual that works _every _time. Actually, we've never had a third person in the ritual. You better not ruin it."

"I can always leave if you want." Logan made a move to leave the kitchen.

"Don't you dare." Kendall grabbed Logan by the shirt and yanked Logan back towards him. He then held onto him tightly. "You're never leaving!"

Logan laughed. "You can't keep me prisoner!" He tried to break free, but Kendall just strengthened his hold, lifting Logan up and spinning him slightly.

"You won't be a prisoner," Kendall said when Logan's feet were back on the ground. "Just a sex slave."

"Well... I can deal with that."

Kendall let go of him. "Good. Let's get the soup."

They put the soup into three bowls and went to the basement.

"It's about time," Katie said when she saw them. She got off the couch and took her bowl from Logan. She sat back down and said, "You guys can take the other couch. I don't wanna share."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You're so rude."

"Why do you care? Now you have a couch all to yourself and Logan so you can cuddle and shit."

"You have a point. And don't swear."

They watched the movie as they ate. When finished, they put their empty bowls on the floor to clean up later.

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him. Logan leaned against Kendall's chest, and for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. Kendall placed a kiss to Logan's ear, making Logan giggle.

"That tickled," Logan told him.

"So?"

"So, stop."

"Nope." He kissed Logan's ear again, then his neck.

"Really, Kendall?"

"Really."

"Shut up, both of you!" Katie snapped.

The two boys laughed and stayed quiet for awhile.

Eventually, Logan started to absentmindedly play with the locket. He opened it and looked at the picture with a smile.

"Do you do that often?" Kendall whispered to him.

"What?"

"Look at the picture."

"Well, yeah. I like it." Logan felt Kendall's heart speed up after he said that.

"I really do adore you, Logan."

"Because I look at a picture in a locket?"

"Because you look at a picture of me and you in a locket that I gave you."

"You're such a girl." Logan glanced at Katie, who was looking at her phone. "Who are you texting?"

Her cheeks turned red. "No one."

"You texting Alex?" Logan teased.

Kendall's head snapped in Katie's direction. "_What_?"

"I'm not!" Katie cried.

"You're blushing!" Logan pointed out. "You have to be talking to him. Kendall blushes too when it comes to crap like that."

"Oh my God," Kendall said. "Katie, are you dating that kid?"

"_No_. I mean, he was my date to the dance, but we're just talking right now. Jeeze."

"That's so cute," Logan said.

"I want to meet this kid," Kendall told Katie.

Katie sighed. "It's not like I'm gonna marry the dude."

Logan placed a pat to Kendall's knee. "Don't worry about it, my dear."

"How can I-"

Logan covered his mouth. "Shh. Just watch the movie."

Kendall pushed Logan's hand away. "Fine," he said with a pout.

After the movie ended, the three of them played video games until Mrs. Knight came home.

"I'm back!" she called from the top of the basement stairs.

They paused their game and went upstairs.

"I see you survived the ride," Logan said.

She rolled her eyes. "There were five accidents. They've been plowing and salting the roads, but they're still terrible." She turned to her son. "Could you shovel the driveway? It'll just be worse tomorrow if you don't now."

"But, Mom!" Kendall whined. "Logan's here."

"I'll help," Logan said. "If you have more than one shovel, I mean."

"We do," Katie told him.

"You don't have to do that, Logan," both Kendall and Mrs. Knight said.

"No. I'll help. To pay you back for letting me spend the night."

"Well, no one wanted you to get in an accident, honey," Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm helping."

A few minutes later, Kendall and Logan were bundled up and shoveling snow.

Kendall looked at Logan. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Logan chuckled. "I couldn't let you do it alone."

"Yes, you could."

"Now, what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"A sane one."

"Just shut up and shovel."

The finished shoveling the driveway then salted it.

Instead of going inside, Logan let himself fall into the snow on the front yard.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Making the first snow angel of this particular storm."

"I guess I'll join you." Kendall plopped down and made an angel. He watched Logan after he finished. Logan's eyes were closed, and he was letting the snow fall on him while smiling. "You look kinda beautiful right now."

Logan's smile turned into a cocky grin. "Only kinda?"

Kendall let out a laugh. "_Very_ beautiful. Is that better?"

"Much."

Kendall got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Logan. Logan's eyes were still shut when he leaned down to kiss him. Logan immediately kissed back, as if he knew what was going to happen before Kendall decided to do it. He put a hand on the back of Kendall's head so he wouldn't try to pull away. Logan wasn't ready for the contact to end.

When it did, Kendall whispered against Logan's lips, "It's fucking cold."

Logan laughed. "Yeah. It is."

"And dinner should be ready soon. Mac and cheese."

"Is it part of the ritual?"

"Yup." Kendall stood then helped Logan up.

When they walked inside, Mrs. Knight said, "Good. I was just about to call you in. Dinner's ready."

Once they finished eating, Kendall came and ran into the living room. They wanted to watch the news to see if school would be canceled the next day.

"I'll help you clean up," Logan told Mrs. Knight.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He started gathering the dishes.

Mrs. Knight cleared her throat. "I saw the necklace you gave Kendall."

"Oh? Really?" Logan put the dishes in the sink after rinsing them then turned to face her.

"He was playing with it one night at dinner. When I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. But being a mother, I snuck into his room while he was showering. It was sitting on his pillow. I noticed the initials on the back."

"So, you know."

"Oh, I've known for awhile. I just let Kendall think I don't since he hasn't told me yet. Though I've given him _so _many opportunities to tell me."

"Exactly how long have you known?"

"About Kendall liking guys, or about the two of you?"

"Uh. Both?"

"I knew when he started dating Adam." She smiled at Logan's growl. "I didn't like him. And I knew Kendall had a little thing for you the first time he mentioned you. As the weeks went by, he _still _kept talking about you. Then you spent more time with him, and he talked about you more. Around November, I believe, I realized something changed. I actually wanted to tell him to shut up about you. I wouldn't have invited you to the Christmas Eve party if I didn't know."

Logan nodded. "Wow."

"I also eventually pestered Katie until she told me."

Logan laughed. "How much did you have to pay her?"

"Forty bucks. So. What did Kendall get _you _for Valentine's Day?"

Logan pulled the locket out from under his shirt. "This."

Mrs. Knight walked over to him. She opened it and smiled widely at the picture. "Adorable. You're good for Kendall you know."

Logan shook his head. He shut the locket and hid it beneath his shirt again. "I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm most likely going to screw things up. My most serious relationships ended because there was-_is_-something wrong with me."

Mrs. Knight ruffled Logan's hair. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"There is." He sighed. "Don't tell Kendall I said any of that."

"I won't, honey."

"YES! NO SCHOOL!" Kendall yelled from the living room. Kendall ran into the kitchen. "We don't have school tomorrow."

"Really? I had _no _idea," Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall stopped his happy dance. "There's no need to be cruel, Logan."

A few hours later, the two boys were in Kendall's room. Katie and Mrs. Knight were already asleep-she had to work the next day-and Kendall and Logan sat on Kendall's bed, watching TV.

"I'm glad having me around didn't screw up your pre-snow day ritual," Logan said.

Kendall moved closer to Logan and placed a kiss on his neck. "I didn't think you would."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask why?"

"Well. It's always been a family-type thing."

"So?"

"You're practically a member of the family, Logan."

Logan turned himself so he was facing Kendall. "I am?"

"Yeah. I know Katie feels like you're an extra brother, and my mom likes you. They enjoy having you around."

Logan let out a breath. "Wow."

"What? You didn't think you were worthy to be part of the Knight family?"

"I guess not."

"Well, you are, dear. Am I worthy of the Mitchell family?"

"Kendall, you became part of the family the minute the cats accepted you."

"Good. Because you're never getting rid of me."

"You say that now."

"I'll say that forever," Kendall whispered sweetly, making Logan's heart skip a beat.

"You don't-" He was quieted by Kendall's lips on his.

"I do mean it," Kendall told him. He rolled his eyes when Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Just learn to deal with it." He took hold of the hem of Logan's shirt, and lifted it from his body. He delicately ran his fingers across Logan's chest. He eventually rested his palm over Logan's heart. "Get used to be being around. Always." He smiled when he felt Logan's heart speed up. "Do you believe me?"

Logan placed his hand over Kendall's. "I want to."

"You're so difficult." He kissed Logan again.

"Sorry," Logan said when they parted.

Kendall ran his free hand through Logan's hair. "It's OK. It's not your fault."

"Only you would say that."

"Which is why you adore me."

"Yeah."

Every time Logan said something like that, Kendall's heart stopped. It may have seemed like no big deal to an outsider, but Kendall knew Logan was truly saying a million things.

Kendall moved his hand to Logan's locket. He opened it and looked at the picture. "Exactly how often do you look at this?"

"I don't wanna say." Logan saw Kendall's frown and chuckled. "That doesn't mean I don't. It means I do. A lot."

Kendall smiled widely. "Define a lot."

"No."

"Please?" Kendall asked with puppy dog eyes.

Logan sighed. "When I wake up in the morning. When I'm bored throughout the day. And before I go to sleep."

"And you act like I'm the sap in the relationship."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Logan tilted Kendall's head to the side, and started to nibble at Kendall's weak spot behind his ear. He then grabbed Kendall's shirt and pulled it off. He pushed Kendall into a laying position on the bed and crawled on top of him. He slowly kissed his way down Kendall's torso, loving how Kendall's breath quickened with anticipation. He removed Kendall's pajama pants then kissed up each of Kendall's thighs before taking Kendall's member into his mouth.

Kendall let out little whimpers of pleasure as he pulled on Logan's hair. "Logan... I... I don't wanna come yet."

Logan stopped what he was doing, a smile on his face. He moved back up and kissed Kendall again, slipping his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Logan smiled against Kendall's lips when he won the short fight for dominance. Meanwhile, Kendall ran his hands down Logan's back until he reached Logan's pajama bottoms, and pushed them down.

Kendall reached for his side table and blindly searched for the lube. After knocking several things over, he finally found it and handed it to Logan.

In almost no time, Logan was entering Kendall, and Kendall whispered a "_yes_."

Logan placed his forehead on Kendall's as the pair moved in perfect sync with each other. With their lips almost touching, Logan moaned Kendall's name before finally giving him a sweet kiss. As the pace quickened, Kendall clawed at Logan's back. If he wasn't a nail biter, Logan probably would have ended up bleeding.

"Harder. Please," Kendall begged.

Logan held onto Kendall's hair as he did so, and used his free hand to stroke Kendall's erection. "You gonna come for me, Kendall?" Logan asked seductively, nearing his own orgasm.

"Fuck!" Kendall said with a gasp. "You're always the reason why I come." He then bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as he released.

Logan quickly followed, crying out Kendall's name. He pulled out after regaining his breath, and rested his head on Kendall's chest. "Hey, Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you mean when you said I'm always the reason you come?"

"Oh shit." Kendall covered his face in embarrassment. "I said that out loud?"

Logan laughed. "You did." He propped himself up and looked down at Kendall. "Do you think about me every time you touch yourself?" he asked teasingly.

Kendall pushed Logan away. He rolled onto his stomach and dug his face into one of his pillows. When he realized Logan was laughing, he mumbled, "Shut up."

Logan eventually calmed himself and ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "Is it really always me you think about?"

Kendall sighed and turned his head so he was looking at Logan. "Yeah..."

"For how long?" Logan asked with amusement.

Kendall groaned. He rolled onto his side, no longer facing Logan. "I don't wanna say. You'll just laugh. Again."

Logan moved closer to Kendall and put an arm around him. "You can tell me."

"Since the first day of school," Kendall said quickly.

"Seriously?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"I _told _you my feelings for you are creepy."

Logan smiled at his blushing boyfriend. "It took a little more time before you became my one and only fantasy."

Suddenly, Kendall was on top of Logan. "You better not be lying to make me feel like less of a stalker."

Logan chuckled. "I'm not."

"Since when?"

"When you started annoying me about homecoming, I think. That was after my little crush on you had formed."

Kendall smiled brightly. "You had a crush on me?"

"Well, duh. I wouldn't have agreed to go dateless to some lame dance for just anyone."

"So, I spent all that time fearing you didn't like me that way for no reason?"

"Pretty much."

"If I hadn't made a move at my party, would we be here right now?"

"Probably not. Don't tell anyone, but I have a slight fear of rejection."

"You shouldn't. You're a catch." Kendall laid his head on Logan's chest, and listened to his heart.

Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. "Only in your crazy mind am I a catch."

"I;d tell you how wrong you are, but I don't want you getting a big head and leave me for someone better."

"There isn't anyone better," Logan whispered so softly, Kendall almost didn't hear.

Logan slightly hoped Kendall didn't hear. That little sentence told more than Logan had ever said to a person, and he somewhat feared that it would make Kendall run. But the moment of fear died when Kendall said, "I absolutely adore you, Logan." The Kendall placed a kiss over Logan's heart and said, "Good night."

**...**

In the morning, there was a knock on Kendall's door. "Honey," Mrs. Knight said, "you have to call into work and tell them you won't be coming in today because of the snow."

Kendall groaned. "OK, Mom."

"Do it now."

Kendall mumbled something and got comfortable in bed again.

"I'll make sure he calls, Mama Knight," Logan said and pushed Kendall out of the bed and onto the floor.

Mrs. Knight laughed. "Thank you, Logan."

After he heard his mother walk away, Kendall sat on his bed and hit Logan with a pillow. "Douche."

"Your mom wanted you awake," Logan said with fake innocence.

Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan then grabbed his phone. He quickly called his boss and said he wouldn't be coming in. Then he sent a text to all his friends. "By the way," he told Logan, "you, James, and Carlos will be going sledding with us."

"Who is us?"

"Me, Katie, Dak, Jo, Camille, Mercedes, Guitar Dude, the Jennifers, and Stephanie." Kendall's phone beeped. "And apparently Katie's friends Jenna, Amy, and... _Alex_."

Logan noticed that Kendall looked like he was about to run. "Before you do anything rash, you may want to put clothes on first. Maybe even a quick shower?"

Kendall sighed. "Fine. But you're showering with me."

"Um. Won't-"

"Hey! No questions."

"But-"

Kendall pointed at him. "My mom will be leaving for work soon. And I'll tell Katie to stay away from the upstairs bathroom."

"Oh? You expecting shower sex or something?"

"How else are you going to pay for me letting you sleep at my house?"

"By driving you every-fucking-where?"

Kendall laughed and gave Logan a kiss. "We can just get clean if you want."

"Let's just allow the shower to play out however it wants."

Once they finished their "fun" shower, they dressed and went downstairs.

"Katie!" Kendall called. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen! I'm making breakfast for me and you sex crazed rabbits!"

They boys laughed as they joined her in the kitchen.

"Remember," Kendall said, "all guys are like that. Which is why I think you should be a lesbian."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I won't let him act like an ass when we meet Alex."

"Thank you, Logan," Katie said with a smile.

"Are we having oatmeal?" Kendall asked while pouting.

Katie nodded and Logan asked, "You need any help?"

"You can make hot chocolate," she told him. "But the good way."

"Well, _my _good way is with milk instead of water, and whipped cream."

The Knight siblings smiled at him. Logan laughed and said, "I take it that's how you guys liked hot chocolate too." They nodded and Logan started to make the hot chocolate.

Katie went up to Kendall and whispered, "No one you've brought around here likes hot chocolate the way we do."

Kendall touched his necklace. "Yeah. Well. Logan is fucking amazing after all."

"You two realize that you fail at whispering, right?" Logan said as he got some mugs out.

Katie cleared her throat. "I'll finish the oatmeal." When she passed Logan, he handed her some hot chocolate.

Logan grabbed his and Kendall's mugs, and went and sat at the kitchen table. "So when are we meeting everyone to sled?"

"At, like, eleven," Kendall told Logan.

"Amy, Alex, and Jenna will be here around ten," Katie informed her brother.

"Awesome," Kendall said flatly.

"How are we getting there?" Logan asked.

"We're gonna cut across a few backyards until we get to the hill," Kendall answered.

"Are we gonna eat at the diner for lunch?" Katie wanted to know as she handed out the oatmeal.

"Of course," Kendall said.

After eating, Kendall and Logan went to the garage to gather all the sledding gear.

"YES!" Logan cried happily. "You have one of these giant ass tubes!"

Kendall smiled and took it from him. "Only losers don't have one. Hmm. It needs more air." Once he finished refilling it, the doorbell rang. Kendall gasped and lifted the garage door.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"You!" Kendall pointed to the boy standing next to Amy. "You Alex?"

"Yeah..." Alex said.

"Kendall," Logan hissed, "you embarrass Katie in front of her crush-"

"She's not even here."

"-and I'll dump you."

"You wouldn't."

Logan raised his eyebrows, asking Kendall to challenge him.

Katie answered the door. "Logan, please tell me Kendall hasn't acted like an ass yet."

"He was really close."

"Logan threatened to dump me," Kendall told his sister.

"Could you blame him?" Katie asked. Amy laughed and Alex bit back a smile.

"I would never dump you, Kendall," Jenna said.

Katie sighed. "I sometimes question why I'm friends with you, Jenna. Just. Go inside and wait in the living room." Her friends went inside then she joined Kendall and Logan in the garage. She pushed the button to shut the garage door and said, "Kendall, promise me to not make Alex feel uncomfortable."

"But-"

"PLEASE?"

"OK. OK."

"Thanks, Big Brother. You guys hurry in here." She left them.

Kendall turned to Logan. "You wouldn't really dump me over something like that, would you?"

Logan chuckled. "No. But did my threat work?"

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe."

Soon, Kendall, Logan, Katie, and Katie's friends trudged their way through the snow to the hill the whole town went sledding at.

"So," Logan said as they walked, "who's gonna help me build a jump at the bottom of the hill when we get there?"

"Me!" Katie, Alex, and Amy answered.

"Can it be a huge one?" Alex asked.

"Oh, hell yeah," Logan said. "Logan Mitchell doesn't build pansy jumps. And at some point, we need to form an epic sledding train."

"But what if someone ends up getting hurt?" Kendall wanted to know.

"It's not a successful sledding adventure unless there are several injuries," Logan told Kendall.

"Should a future doctor be saying things like that?"

"This future doctor does."

Kendall smiled at Logan and placed s kiss on his cheek. "You are a strange one, Dr. Logan."

Logan laughed. "We can roleplay later, Kendall."

"I am _so _glad you caught that hint, dear."

"That glint in your eyes told me everything you were thinking."

The group reached the hill. James, Carlos, Camille, and Stephanie were already there.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled with excitement. "You ready to break some limbs?"

"Fuck yeah!" They walked up to the four and Logan said, "I have three volunteers to help us build a jump."

James high fived Katie. "Let's do this shit." He grabbed a sled and went down the hill, Carlos quickly following.

Logan took the tube from Kendall's hands.

"You know," Katie said to Logan, "the more weight on the tube, the faster it'll go."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you and your friends like a ride to the bottom of the hill?"

Katie, Alex, and Amy nodded. They all piled on the tube and flew down the hill.

"Our boyfriends are so mature," Camille said to Stephanie and Kendall while they watched. The said boys sometimes getting distracted and tackling each other.

Stephanie said, "But we still love them."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed with a smile.

"LOVE?" Jenna shrieked.

Kendall cursed. "Forgot you were her, Jenna."

"Why is she freaking out?" Stephanie asked Camille.

"She has a really scary, stalker-y crush on Kendall," Camille whispered back.

"You seriously love the guy?" Jenna wanted to know. "He just chucked your sister into a pile of snow!"

"Which she's laughing about," Kendall said. "I do shit like that to her all the time. And now she's hitting him with James' sled. Something she would do to me."

"Hey, guys!" They all turned to see Dak and Jo. "What the fuck is your stalker doing here?" Dak asked Kendall.

"Katie brought her."

"Where's everyone else?" Jo asked.

"Building a... ridiculously huge jump at the bottom of the hill," Camille told her. "Do they really expect us to use that?"

"That's so awesome!" Dak said. "Move out of the way!" he called to the six who just finished building the jump. "I'm gonna christen that fucker!"

"Dak-" Jo tried to say something to stop him, but he was already speeding down the hill. "Oh God," she mumbled when he hit the jump. He made it a few feet in the air, separated from his sled, and landed flat on his stomach.

"I'd give that about a four," Guitar Dude said, joining them along with Mercedes and the Jennifers.

Those at the bottom of the hill walked back up to the top while laughing. Carlos and James were imitating and mocking Dak.

"Are you OK, baby?" Jo asked Dak when they finally reached their friends.

"Yeah," Dak said with a smile. "Just got the wind knocked out of me. Those guys built a wicked jump."

"James. Logan," Carlos said, "how would you like to test our creation?"

"Love to," they both said. The three of them got onto a sled meant for one person. Everyone cheered when they went over the jump.

"Damn," Kendall said. "They handled that like pros."

"Well, they have been doing this since pre-school," Camille told him.

As the hours went by, the large group did several races and small trains. Brunette Jennifer split her lip after colliding with some random kid, and she didn't seem to mind. James and Dak crashed into each other-on purpose-causing Dak to break his nose, and James got a black eye. Katie sprained her wrist, and her friend Amy sprained her ankle after the made a trip over the jump. Logan was pretty sure Alex broke his thumb. Carlos was limping pretty badly, but refused to stop sledding. After checking out Camille's wrist, Logan figured she may have fractured it. Logan, himself, thought he had a few cracked ribs.

"OK!" James announced, "Let's do one giant train over the jump then go get food!"

"No trips to the emergency room?" Stephanie asked.

"Fuck no," Logan said. "You people can do that later. Let's do this."

The large group managed to make it over the jump without breaking the train. A guy from the newspaper took their picture and asked for all their names. The Jennifers were very excited at the idea of being in the Life section of the paper.

They all went to the diner across the street. Food was more important than tending to any injuries. After they ordered their food, Kendall asked to look at Logan's side.

Kendall let out a whistle. "You got a sexy bruise there."

"_So_ worth it," Logan said. "Sledding injuries are the best. Such an adrenaline rush. I fucking love it."

"I think there's something wrong with you."

"And yet you're still with me."

"Well, you do have a certain charm." He leaned in and gave Logan a quick kiss. He flipped off his friends when they all went "AW!"

"Funny. I figured you'd give up on guys after me, Mitchy."

Logan froze at the voice. Kendall glanced at the guy who caused Logan to react like that. He appeared to be a year or two older than them.

James stood up. "You need to go away, Jack."

Kendall noticed that Carlos picked up a fork. He looked like he was about to stab the guy.

"Did you date this dude?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan nodded.

Logan finally looked at him. "What are you doing here, Jack?" he asked, no emotion in his tone.

"Taking my niece and nephew to get food before we go sledding."

"Ah. The family I was never allowed to meet."

"Tell me, Mitchy-"

"Don't fucking call me that."

"-why is it that your mom got me fired from the library?"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand when he saw the fury in his eyes.

"Maybe," Logan said, "it's because you were fucking guys in the men's room everyday."

"And how did she find out?"

"Because I told her," Logan snapped.

Now Carlos stood. "Leave, Jack."

Jack looked at Kendall. "Is this your new fuck buddy, Mitchy? Tell me, guy, is he still A plus in the bedroom?"

"LEAVE!" James and Carlos shouted.

"Logan," Kendall said. "Is this the fucker who told you the only thing you're good for is sex?" The pain in Logan's eyes was Kendall's answer. It was Kendall's turn to stand. "You shouldn't even be looking at Logan, let alone talking to him."

"Who do you think you are?" Jack asked.

"I _know_ I'm his boyfriend. And I'm someone who cares about him. A lot. It's also pretty obvious you're someone who hurt him, and I'm not cool with someone who hurts my Logan."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. He's not that special."

Kendall stepped closer to Jack. "Dude, I will fuck you up."

Logan grabbed Kendall's arm. "You don't have to do this, Kendall."

"I think he should," James commented.

"And I could have my dad pull some strings so Kendall doesn't get in any trouble," Carlos added. "It's nice having a father who's an officer of the law."

Jack snorted. "I'd like to see this pussy try-" Kendall cut him off with a fierce right hook, breaking his nose.

"Kindly get the fuck out of this fine eating establishment," Kendall commanded.

Jack walked away. Kendall, Carlos, and James all sat down.

"I have a newfound respect for you, Kendall," James said. Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I guess." Kendall winced. "My hand really fucking hurts."

"I'll go ask for ice," Katie said. She got up and went to do so.

Logan placed a hand on Kendall's cheek. "I can't believe you did that."

Kendall shrugged. "I wanted to kill the asshole who said that to you since you told me about it. I kinda wish I hit him with a chair though."

"Thank God there isn't a lot of people here," Jo said. "Or the police may have been called."

"I think it's because our fellow diners enjoyed the show," Curly Jennifer said. "I know I did."

Katie came back with ice, and their waitress brought their food. The group easily went back into regular conversation.

When they left the diner, Kendall asked Dak, "Can you drive is back to my house?"

"Sure, buddy."

Once they got back to Kendall's house, Logan said, "I should probably get going home."

Kendall pouted. "But we just got back."

"I know, my dear, but it's probably a good idea."

"OK... Let's go to my room and get your things."

As they walked, Logan asked, "You like Katie's little crush?"

They reached Kendall's room. "He's alright, I guess. He made Katie giggle a lot."

Logan shut Kendall's door. "That's because she liked him. I should change back into my uniform."

"Ew. Why?"

"So I can give you your clothes back."

Kendall put his arms around Logan. "I want you to keep them."

"You're weird." He gave Kendall several kisses.

"What was that for?"

"Being so wonderful."

"I should punch your exes more often. Is he one of the reasons why you're afraid of me leaving?"

"Yeah," Logan whispered. "I know it's stupid."

"It's not. Just remember that you're so much more amazing than he made you feel."

"I'll try."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Even if there's no school again?"

"Yes. Even then."

Logan couldn't believe he was so lucky. No one was as wonderful to him as Kendall was. He felt like he was starting to fall in love. He hadn't allowed that to happen in a long time. He really had to try and not allow it. He knew he'd fail.

_**So yeah, I feel like this was weird. **_

_**I got the idea for a bunch of people to get injuries sledding and not going to get help until after eating from my family. My one cousin cracked her ribs and my aunt's face collided with someone's shoe and she needed stitches in her mouth. But instead of going to the emergency room, we all went to get pizza. **_

_**And I finished writing this chapter quickly so I could have this up before I go to the Poconos where we have no internet. So, Lara: YOU'RE WELCOME. **_


	7. March

_**Look at me, updating semi-quickly. Since I didn't have the internet to distract me at the Poconos, I spent a good chunk of time writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

March

In their English class, Kendall passed Logan a note. **So, my birthday's soon. **

_I know. What I don't know is what I'm going to do for you. I mean, you already get so much attention/love on your birthday. _

**Ugh. That gets annoying. **

_You love it. _

Kendall chuckled. **Well, yeah. But I'd rather spend it with just you. **

_Aw! I feel honored. Oh! I have an idea. I just need to perfect it. _

**I can't wait to find out what it is. By the way, I'm having a St. Patrick's Day party. **

_Wow. You haven't had a party in awhile. _

**Well, there's this amazing guy who's been taking up all my time. **

_I'm flattered, _Logan wrote back. _Are you even Irish?_

**Maybe a little? Who cares? Everyone can celebrate St. Patty's Day. My mom is with her friends. **

_I really wish I could see your mother drunk. _

**Oh, it's a sight. **

_I bet it is. M- _The bell rang.

Kendall quickly snatched the note off Logan's desk so he could put it in his folder.

"So," Kendall said as they walked, "what's your little plan for my birthday?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I wanna know."

"You'll know on the day of your birth."

"Jerk."

They stopped walking, having reached Logan's classroom. He smiled at Kendall. He kissed Kendall's cheek and said, "See you at lunch."

"OK." Kendall made his way to Bio. "Hey, Camille," he said when he got to class.

"Hi."

"I'm throwing a St. Patty's Day party."

"Sweet! You haven't had a party in awhile."

"I know. Not since Halloween."

"Aw. That's when you and Logan shared your first kiss."

"Yeah. This time I won't have to freak out about making a move or something."

Camille laughed. "That must be a relief."

He smiled at her. "It sure is."

**...**

When Kendall reached his locker on his birthday, he smiled at the sight. His friends had put up a bunch of pictures along with several number eighteens on it. He also had a shit ton of balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all his friends screamed.

He hugged Dak first. "You did all this, didn't you?"

Dak smiled. "Don't I always? Here." He placed a pin on Kendall's sweater vest that had an eighteen on it.

He continued hugging all his friends then finally reached Logan. Logan was casually leaning against the locker next to Kendall's with a sweet smile on his face. He held out a hand. Kendall took it and allowed Logan to pull him closer. When he was right in front of Logan, he received a kiss.

"So, where's my surprise?" Kendall asked.

"Patience, my dear. I'm glad it's a lovely day outside. It's pretty warm out, isn't it?"

"Uh... Yeah. How is that relevant?"

"Oh, it's very relevant."

The bell rang. All his friends said good bye as he opened his locker. When he noticed Logan was still there, he said, "You don't have to wait. You'll be late for class."

"I don't give a fuck about class. And class isn't gonna matter later anyway."

Kendall shut his locker. "I feel like you're dropping hints."

"That's because I am."

"Let's see. You mentioned how nice it is today. Will we be doing something outside?"

Logan grinned. "Maybe."

"Then you talked about class not mattering. Are we skipping class?"

Logan's grin only widened. "You'll just have to see. We should go to class now. Don't want to be too later." He kissed Kendall's cheek and walked away.

Kendall chuckled to himself as he watched Logan leave. "It can't be healthy to be this crazy about someone."

Later, in English, a note appeared on Kendall's desk. _We must be stealthy like ninja when this period is over. _

Kendall looked at Logan. Logan was pretending to be paying attention to whatever Ms. Commings was saying. He rolled his eyes with amusement and wrote his reply. **Why is that?**

_We have a destination that's not located in Palm Woods Academy. _

**I knew it! We're skipping class! You're a rebel, Logan. Where are we going?**

_You'll find out later. Anyway, we won't be gathering our things from our lockers. You'll have to leave your balloons until tomorrow. We'll hide in the Imaginary Stairwell until the bell for the beginning of fourth period rings. Then we sneak out of the building. We'll be back in time to pick up Katie. _

**How much thought have you put into this?**

_Not too much. _

**Yeah. Sure. **

_Shut it. After the bell rings, go to your locker then meet me in the stairwell after you put your shit away. _

Kendall shook his head with a smile. He put the note in his special note folder, then attempted-and failed-to focus on their teacher.

When the bell rang, Kendall excitedly went to his locker. He did as Logan said and left most of his things. He only grabbed the notes attached to the balloons. He reached the stairwell, and Logan was already there.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. They made their way to the first floor. After the bell, they went into the hall and did a speed walk to the nearest exit. Once outside, they ran to the parking lot and quickly got to Logan's car.

"I feel so naughty," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "We're gonna make a stop at my house. I have to grab something."

"OK."

While Logan was in his house, Kendall went through his birthday notes. Katie's said: You and Logan better not "celebrate" in our house. Logan's said: Sorry I didn't get you eighteen balloons. I figured you'd get plenty. Happy Birthday, my dear. There was even one from Jenna: Happy Birthday, Kendall! A million hearts surrounded the message.

Logan returned and put a picnic basket in the backseat.

"You actually own a picnic basket?" Kendall asked.

"My mom does."

"You didn't change out of your uniform."

"Well, that would've taken too much time. Plus, you're still in yours."

The lightbulb finally went off in Kendall's head. "Wait. You're taking me on a picnic?"

Logan smiled. "Yup. Does that bother you? You did say you'd rather spend the day with just me."

"I do want to spend it with just you. I just didn't expect a picnic."

"We can always go back to school."

Kendall laughed. "Don't be a douche."

A half an hour later, they reached the park. They got out of the car, Logan grabbed the picnic basket, then Kendall followed Logan. Logan took the main path through the woods. But after a few minutes of walking, Logan led them down a tiny path Kendall had never noticed before.

"Where are we going?" Kendall questioned.

"The thing about surprises is that you don't know what it is before it's revealed to you."

Kendall sighed. The path brought them out of the woods, and revealed a field.

"Wow. This is really pretty," Kendall said.

Logan smiled at him as he laid out a blanket. "I know."

"How'd you find this place?"

"My parents brought me here when I was little. They discovered it when they were in college after exploring the woods for awhile."

"Your parents would be the ones to find this."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. He gestured to the blanket. "Sit."

Kendall did so. "So what are we eating?"

"Well. I'm not exactly a very good cook, so we'll just be having BLTs."

"I like BLTs. Will there be dessert?"

"Maybe."

Logan got out the sandwiches and some drinks. Kendall chuckled. "Apple juice?"

"Hey. Don't be dissing apple juice. It's fucking delicious."

"You're so weird."

"Yet awesome at the same time."

They chatted as they ate. Just enjoying each other's company, and the nice weather.

When they finished their BLTs, Logan got out a small chocolate cake. He put one tiny candle on ot and lit it.

"You gonna sing for me?" Kendall asked.

"Damn. I kinda didn't want to. But since it's your birthday..." Logan quickly sang Happy Birthday. "Now blow out the candle and make a wish."

"Why would I want to wish for anything? I have you."

Logan rolled his eyes. He kissed Kendall's forehead and said, "That was so cheesy."

"But you like it." Kendall blew out the candle. And being the fifteen year old girl that he was inside, he wished that Logan would stay with him forever. "Now let's eat this cake." After he took the first bite, he let out a satisfied moan. "This is so good. Where'd you get it?"

"My mom helped me make it."

"Thank her for me."

Almost as soon as they finished the cake, Kendall's phone rang. He answered, "Yes, Dak."

"Where the fuck are you?" Dak wanted to know.

"Not at school."

"Jo and I made you cupcakes, you bastard! They're chocolate with chocolate icing, and spell out Happy Birthday."

"We can eat them tomorrow."

"No! We're gonna eat them without you."

"Can you at least save one for me and one for Logan?"

"I'll think about it. But seriously. Where are you?"

"Logan took me to a beautiful field, and we had a picnic."

"Oh my God. Are you guys gonna have sex there? You _have _to tell me how it is. I've always wanted to do it outdoors."

"I'm hanging up on you now." Kendall shut his phone. "I have a really strange best friend."

Logan laughed. "And he has a deep interest in your sex life."

Kendall blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah." Logan gently stroked Kendall's cheek with his fingertips. "I really do adore you, Kendall."

Kendall had never felt so many butterflies in his stomach. Logan hadn't said that first before, only returned the saying. He moved forward and kissed Logan passionately and desperately. His lips then moved over the skin of Logan's neck as he started to unbutton Logan's shirt. He pulled away from Logan to take off Logan's sweater vest. After, he continued to open Logan's shirt. He was pleased-as always-to see Logan was wearing the locket.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Logan said. "But what is all this for?"

"You said you adore me."

"I always say it."

"Only after I say it first."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just nice to know you feel the same."

"Of course I do."

Kendall removed his own sweater vest, which was soon followed by his shirt.

Logan moved closer to him, and ran his hands up and down Kendall's body. "So beautiful."

Kendall placed a hand on Logan's cheek before running his thumb across Logan's bottom lip. He kissed Logan softly. Logan put a hand in Kendall's hair and deepened the kiss.

Kendall palmed Logan through his pants, causing him to let out a moan. Logan then undid Kendall's pants. Kendall separated from Logan to remove the annoying clothing. When he looked back at Logan, he saw that he had done the same. As they kissed again, Kendall slowly went down into a laying position. Kendall let out a whine of pleasure when Logan's lips found the weak spot behind his ear.

"I want you inside me," Kendall whispered.

Logan placed his fingers against Kendall's mouth. Kendall took the hint and began to suck on them.

When Kendall felt he was prepared, he said, "Enough. I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

Logan used his own saliva as lubricant, which he hated doing. He feared it was more painful for Kendall that way.

Logan went slow. He wanted it to be sweet, gentle, and loving. To show how much he cared for, cherished, and adored Kendall. Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan and pulled his into a kiss. He loved it when Logan moaned against his lips.

When Logan hit his prostate, Kendall cried, "Oh God, Logan! There!"

Logan continued to hit that spot, and attached his mouth to Kendall's neck. He sucked and nibbled, making sure to leave a mark. A way to show Kendall that he _wanted _people to know Kendall was his.

Kendall let out a gasp when Logan began to pump him. He wondered how Logan always knew when he was close.

They came simultaneously, screaming each other's name.

Logan pulled out before Kendall put his arms around him.

"Dak's gonna wanna know every detail as to what outdoor sex is like," Kendall said.

Logan chuckled. "You know, we're really lucky."

"For what?"

"Having such great friends. Friends who are OK with the fact that we like guys."

"Yeah. And for having ex-girlfriends that aren't bothered by that."

"Ex-girlfriends who ended up dating our best friends after us."

"Huh. Strange how life worked out that way. The same thing happening to the both of us."

They laid like that for awhile in a comfortable silence.

Logan kissed Kendall's chest a few times then said, "We should probably go to my house, clean up, then go get Katie."

"OK," Kendall said with a slightly sad tone.

"Don't worry, my dear, we can come here again soon."

They dressed and went back to Logan's car.

While Logan drove, Kendall said, "I wonder if your parents have had sex there too."

"Oh my God! Don't say shit like that! The images!" At Kendall's laugh, Logan said, "You have no idea how close I am to punching you."

"That's spousal abuse."

"Spouse?"

"You're my wife, remember?"

Logan laughed. "Oh yeah. The wife abusing the husband. That's rare."

They stopped by Logan's house then made their way back to school. They sat on the steps outside the middle school, holding hands.

"I had a good time today," Kendall told Logan.

Logan brought Kendall's hands to his lips. "I'm glad. I was worried it wouldn't be good enough."

Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "Everything you do is perfect."

"You're so delusional."

"Look at you two being all cute," Katie said from behind them.

They stood up and turned around, both saying, "Hi."

"Nice hickey you have there, Big Brother."

Kendall blushed. "Shut up."

As they walked to the car, Katie asked, "How'd you have time to do the nasty while in school?"

"We ditched after third period," Kendall told her.

"Really? You've always refused to skip school."

"Hey. It's his birthday," Logan said. "He shouldn't have to suffer the torture that is learning."

**...**

That evening, Logan's phone rang. "Yes, Kendall?"

"My mom and Katie are taking me to the steakhouse."

"Awesome."

"My mom wants you to come along."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on. Let me ask my mom. MOM!"

"WHAT?" Mrs. Mitchell called from downstairs.

"IT'S KENDALL'S BIRTHDAY!"

"I'M AWARE!"

"HIS MOM WANTS ME TO JOIN THEM FOR HIS BIRTHDAY DINNER!"

"ALRIGHT, SWEETIE! HAVE FUN!"

"I can go," Logan informed Kendall.

"Couldn't you have just gone downstairs to ask her?"

"Too much work."

He heard Kendall laugh. "We'll pick you up in about twenty minutes. Hurry and get dolled up."

It was actually fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang.

Logan ran downstairs to see his dad had already answered the door. "Hello, Kendall."

"Hi, Mr. Mitchell." Kendall heard a meow. "Butterball!" Kendall picked him up.

Logan stepped up behind his dad. "This dolled up enough, Kendall?"

Kendall smiled at him. "Yeah." He put Butterball down. "We should go."

As they walked away, Mr. Mitchell said, "Bye, boys. Happy Birthday, Kendall."

"Thanks!" Kendall called back. He looked at Logan. "I think my mom knows."

"So? She's obviously OK with it."

"Yeah. But I don't know if I'm ready to tell her."

"Then wait until you're ready. At least you know she won't be pissed."

They stopped a few feet away from the car. "Then why haven't you told your dad? He knows. You know he knows. He knows you know he knows. And he seems to like me. So tell him."

"It'd just be an awkward conversation."

"What are they doing?" Mrs. Knight asked. She and Katie were watching the boys from inside the car.

"Lovers quarrel?" Katie suggested.

Mrs. Knight laughed and honked the horn.

The two boys got in the car.

"Sorry, Mama Knight," Logan said.

"It's fine, Logan."

Soon they were at the restaurant and eating. They all talked easily and laughed a lot.

When they finished their dinner, Logan placed a hand on Kendall's knee. Kendall put his hand on top of Logan's, and they smiled at each other.

Suddenly, their waitress showed up with a cake. The candles on it were a one and an eight.

"You did this, Mom?" Kendall asked happily.

"Of course, honey."

Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight sang Happy Birthday to Kendall. Then then excitedly dug into the cake.

Later, they dropped Logan off and Kendall walked Logan to the door, and stepped into the house.

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall gave him a kiss. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. "Just wanted to do that."

"Aw!" Mrs. Mitchell said. She and her husband were in the living room and saw the whole exchange.

Kendall blushed as Mr. Mitchell said, "Darling, leave them alone."

Logan laughed. "Bye, Kendall. Happy Birthday.

"Bye. And thanks, dear." Kendall walked back to the car with a goofy grin on his face.

**...**

Logan went over to Kendall's on St. Patrick's Day. He was going to help set up for the party.

"So I'm gonna go out with my friends," Mrs. Knight told her son. "And I'll be taking Katie to Amber's."

"OK, Mom. Have fun."

"You too. But not too much."

Kendall chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes. "I'm a terrible mother for allowing this to happen."

She and Katie left.

"So, what do we have to do to prepare for the party?" Logan asked.

"Well, I already decorated the basement and lined up the alcohol. I got some snacks out, and set up the playlist for the party. And we're both wearing green. All we'd have to do is lock all the doors."

Logan crossed his arms. "Why'd you ask me to help set up if everything is ready?"

Kendall walked over to Logan and grabbed his hands. "So we can have some alone time before all the people arrive."

"Well, aren't you a devious one?"

Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "Yup." As he kissed Logan again, he moved them to the couch.

Logan felt his legs hit the couch and sat down. Kendall quickly straddled him. Kendall pulled at Logan's shirt. Logan broke the kiss and took it off. Kendall did the same.

While Kendall attacked his neck, Logan said, "You are way into it. Not that I'm complaining."

"It's been awhile." It had barely been a week, but Kendall always wanted Logan. It drove him crazy when he couldn't touch Logan in that intimate way. Just being in Logan's presence was fine, but he always needed him. Needed that closeness. Needed to make Logan feel loved. Needed to feel the love Logan gave him. Even if Logan didn't realize the love.

"I adore you, Logan. So much."

Logan brushed some hair from Kendall's eye. "I adore you too. It's kinda ridiculous."

Kendall kissed Logan again and allowed Logan's tongue into his mouth. Logan put a hand down Kendall's pants and began to pump his cock.

Kendall moaned and said, "Lay down."

Kendall got off Logan as Logan did what he commanded. Kendall hovered over Logan and took a quick look at the picture in the locket he had given Logan. He then ran his tongue down Logan's body. He unbuttoned Logan's jeans, then lowered the zipper with his teeth. Logan lifted his hips and allowed Kendall to remove his pants and underwear. Kendall then took Logan's length into his mouth.

Logan moaned, "Kendall." He loved the feel of Kendall's mouth. And he loved how Kendall seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Others Logan had been with only did it as if they felt it was a requirement. They were never into it. His breath quickened as he got closer and closer to release. "Yes!" he cried as he came. Kendall kissed his way back up Logan's body. After one last kiss to the lips, Logan said, "Your turn."

Kendall smiled and eagerly laid down. He removed his own pants as Logan sat up. Logan got on top of Kendall. He took Kendall's hand. He kissed each fingertip, the palm of Kendall's hand, and finally the pulse point. He ran a hand through Kendall's hair, looking down at him lovingly. He placed a simple kiss on Kendall's lips before making his way down south. It seemed to end way too soon for Kendall.

Logan sat back up. "Was all that good enough for you?"

Kendall propped himself up by the elbows. "For now. It did satisfy the sexual frustration."

Logan chuckled. "You're such a horn dog."

Kendall smirked. "You love it."

"Only a little," Logan said with a smile. "We should probably clothe ourselves."

Kendall pouted. "I don't wanna. I love seeing you like this."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean naked?"

Kendall laughed and nudged Logan with his foot. "I mean I love seeing you in a way no one else gets to. That post sex glow. And the look in your eyes."

"I get a look in my eyes?"

"Yeah. There's, like, a sparkle. And it brightens when..."

"When?"

Kendall blushed. "When you look at me," he whispered.

"I don't doubt that."

Kendall sat up. He kissed Logan's shoulder before resting his chin there. "I wish I could be around you all the time."

"That'd actually be really nice."

"We should live together."

Logan laughed. "My dear, we're still in high school."

"I mean later in life. During college-if we go to school near each other-or after college."

"You really plan on keeping me that long?"

"Yup. And for even longer than that."

That was a scary thought for Logan. The longer he was with Kendall, the more it would hurt when he inevitably screw up. "What time are people gonna start arriving?"

Kendall looked at the clock on top of the TV. "Like, forty-five minutes." He sighed. "We should get dressed and prep the house."

An hour later, the party was in full swing. As they did during the Halloween party, Kendall and Logan stayed sober to make sure nothing in the basement got destroyed.

Logan went to take a break. He saw Stephanie and said to her, "I noticed you stopped Carlos from breaking a bottle over his head. Good job."

She smiled. "Thanks. You taught me well."

Logan continued walking then leaned against the wall.

"You know," he heard a voice say. He turned his head and saw Kendall. "The last time you leaned against this wall, you were Dr. Sexy."

Logan laughed. "And you were pretending you were dressed as Kurt Cobain."

"I was Kurt Cobain!" He smiled even though he was pretending to be pissed. "And the last time I watched you from across the room at one of my parties, I was so nervous."

Logan placed a hand on the back of Kendall's head. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Everyone had been pushing me to make a move for weeks, and I had decided to finally do so that night."

Logan pulled Kendall closer so their foreheads were touching. "You didn't have to be nervous."

"You have no idea how depressed I would've been if you had turned me down."

"You would've bounced back."

"I don't think so. You have no idea the effect you have on me."

"I highly doubt it was that intense back then."

"It was. Hell, it might've been worse."

Logan chuckled. "If I recall, we were interrupted by the Jennifers last time."

"And I remember we couldn't continue because drunk Carlos was about to do something stupid."

"Then let's continue before someone bothers us again."

Kendall was guided forward by Logan's hand, which was still behind his head. Kendall kissed with much more confidence than the first time. But the way he felt when Logan's lips touched his was exactly the same. The butterflies, fireworks, jolts of electricity, every cliche one could think of was there. As Logan bit at his bottom lip, Kendall ran his hands under Logan's shirt and up his body.

"Should we tell Kendall that Guitar Dude brought weed and is smoking it with a bunch of people in here?" Jo asked Camille. They were standing on the other side of the basement, watching the pair.

"Well. They never did get a chance to enjoy each other at Kendall's last party," Camille said. "And they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"_A lot_," Jo commented.

Camille giggled. "They won't have sex. Though that would be hot."

Mercedes came up to them. "Come on, guys, we're doing shots." She noticed Logan and Kendall. "Aw. It's like they're continuing where they left off on Halloween."

The three girls walked to the car to do shots.

When they pulled apart, Kendall said, "Can I say something without you laughing at me?"

"Depends on what you say."

Kendall sighed. "It's really corny-slash-cheesy."

"Now you have to tell me."

"I feel kind of, like, our lips were, you know, made for each other."

Logan smiled. "You're adorable."

Kendall blushed then got a confused look on his face. "Do you smell weed?"

Logan sniffed the air. "Yup."

Kendall groaned with annoyance and stepped away from Logan. "GUITAR DUDE! EITHER SMOKE THAT SHIT OUTSIDE OR GET AWAY FROM MY PARTY!"

Guitar Dude just nodded and started to go outside . A small group of people followed him.

"How am I gonna make the smell go away?" Kendall asked.

Logan put his arms around Kendall's middle. "It's not that bad."

"My mom says alcohol is fine, but no drugs. If she even gets a whiff of pot, no more parties. And I'll be grounded for a month."

"OK. Well. We can leave the door to the backyard open while we clean. We can run the fan. And spray some air freshener."

"Have you done this before?"

"James threw a party freshman year. He was too high and Carlos was too drunk to think of was to make the house not smell anymore."

"And you weren't under the influence of anything?"

"It was a 'Make Logan Feel Better Party.' They tried to make me have fun, and I tried to. But I just couldn't. I locked myself in James' parents' room after the first hour and a half."

"Was this after Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. I was at that fucking party."

Logan let go of Kendall and faced him, laughing. "Really?"

"I remember asking who Logan was. Like, everyone. I wanted to know who the kid was and why we were trying to make him feel better."

"That's so crazy."

"If you hadn't hid in a bedroom most of the night, we would've met. And I could've made you feel better."

Logan placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "I'm better now. That's all that matters."

Kendall pulled him into a hug. "Am I one of the reasons you're better?"

Logan sighed. He was afraid to say what he wanted to say, but did anyway, "You are the reason I'm better." He felt Kendall's heart beat faster while Kendall tightened his hold.

Kendall kissed the you of Logan's head and said, "I'll never let you feel that way again."

**...**

Kendall ran into his room the next Friday night. He shut his door, locked it, and called Logan.

"Hi," Logan answered happily.

"I'm freaking the fuck out!" Kendall began to pace.

"What's wrong?"

"You know that kid Alex?"

"Of course."

"Katie just told me and my mom that he asked her to go see a movie with him tomorrow night. She... agreed to go on a date with him."

Kendall heard Logan laugh then say, "That's so cute."

Kendall sat on his bed. "It's not cute! What the fuck is gonna go on between them?"

"They'll be watching a movie," Logan said calmly.

"And my mom's letting them go alone! Young children need chaperones for this kind of thing!"

"Kids her age hang out with chaperones all the time."

"THOSE KIDS AREN'T MY BABY SISTER!"

"Kendall, calm down."

"How can I be calm? Katie will be alone with this kid in a dark movie theater. They could end up doing _things_."

Logan laughed. "You know Katie isn't the type of girl to let a guy grope her on the first-or is this second?-date. She's gonna be the boss in any relationship she's in. She knows they're too young, therefore, she won't let anything happen. Stop biting your nails."

"How'd you know I was biting my nails?" Kendall asked.

"Because I'm magic. Listen. Let me talk to Katie."

Kendall got off his bed. He opened his door and yelled for Katie.

She came upstairs and looked at him with crossed arms. "What do you want? You still pissed?"

Kendall just held out the phone. "Here."

She took it. "Hello?... Yeah. I know... What should we do about it?... Aw! But-... I guess it would... That could work... The movie we're seeing is at eight fifteen... OK. Bye." She handed Kendall the phone then walked away.

"What did you say to her?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I just reasoned with her. By the way, you and I are seeing a movie tomorrow. I'll be over at, like, seven thirty."

"Huh?"

"Just hush and go with it."

"OK..."

"It'll be fine. Now. Do your Stat homework and write the final draft of your English paper."

"Alright. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

After hanging up, Kendall said to himself, "What the fuck just happened?"

**...**

The next night, Logan showed up at Kendall's house.

"So, what are we doing?" Kendall asked when he let Logan in. "And why couldn't you just stay after tutoring? I was freaking out all day."

"I had to have dinner with my grandma and grandpa," Logan said with disgust. "I hope our waiter spit on their food, those rude fuckers. And I already old you. We're seeing a movie."

"What movie?"

"The same one Alex and I are seeing," Katie said as she walked down the stairs.

Kendall looked at his sister. He approved of her outfit. A pair of her usual jeans, a semi-nice purple T-shirt, and a pair of purple Converse. She also had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Aw. Don't you look pretty?" Logan said.

Katie blushed. "Shut up."

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Kendall asked. "And... eyeshadow?"

She nodded. "Mascara too. Jenna had to direct me via webcam. It took forever."

"She didn't ask to see Kendall?" Logan wanted to know.

Katie shook her head. "Nope."

"You didn't even wear makeup to the Valentine's dance!" Kendall cried.

"Logan. Please shut him up," Katie begged.

Logan turned Kendall to face him. "My dear, teenage girls wear makeup all the time."

"But-"

"I know. She's your baby sister. But you have to let her have fun. Let her go on this date. And let her grow up."

Kendall frowned. "I don't wanna."

"It'll be fine," Logan told him. "We're going to be at the same movie as them. We won't be sitting with-or near-them."

"Why not?"

"To give them the illusion they're alone. And since they'll be in your view, you won't spend the night in a state of paranoia."

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Knight came running to the door. "I'll get it!"

"Mom!" Katie screamed. "I don;t know what's worse. Kendall's spazzing, or your excitement."

Mrs. Knight opened the door. "Hello, Alex," she said happily.

"How'd he get here?" Logan asked. He didn't hear a car.

"I live, like, two blocks away," Alex told Logan.

"Alright!" Katie said. "Time to go. Don't wanna be late for the movie." She grabbed Alex's wrist and led him to Logan's car.

"Don't annoy Katie and her date too much," Mrs. Knight told her son.

Kendall sighed. "I'll try."

"I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't," Logan assured Mrs. Knight.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Logan. Have fun."

When they all got into the car, Alex said, "Thanks for driving, Logan."

Logan chuckled. "It's no problem. You see, Kendall? It's nice to thank the person who drives you places."

Kendall looked at him. "I thank you all the time. Just in a different way."

"That doesn't count!" Logan argued.

"It totally does!"

"No! If you were thanking me that way, you'd say, 'Thanks for driving, Logan!' Then you'd rip your clothes off."

"It's insinuated!"

"So every time-"

"No more mentions of sex!" Katie yelled. She turned to Alex. "I'm sorry. My brother's a huge perv."

Kendall gasped. "Hey!"

Logan and Alex laughed. Logan was glad that Alex was acting like he saw this everyday. He figured Alex actually was a good kid, and Kendall wouldn't be able to scare him away.

Once at their destination, they got tickets and food before taking their seats. Katie and Alex sat toward the middle. Logan forced Kendall to sit in the back.

"Why are we seeing some lame romantic comedy?" Kendall asked while he ate some popcorn.

"Because it's a date movie," Logan answered.

"I swear. If I catch them making out, I'll-"

"You won't. Alex won't try anything. The kid's nervous. He must really like Katie."

Kendall sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am."

During the movie, Katie whispered to Alex, "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"What?"

"My brother dating another guy."

"That? No. Not at all," Alex said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. People can't help who they fall for. And those two are a better couple than my brother and his girlfriend." He saw Katie smiling at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." She quickly kissed his cheek. "You're just awesome is all."

In the back of the theater, Logan was trying to keep Kendall from running to his sister. He had a death grip on Kendall's waist, and was harshly whispering, "All she did was kiss him on the cheek. It's not like they're making out or something." He managed to pull Kendall into his lap.

"Let me go, Logan."

"No. I'm not letting you ruin this date for Katie."

"Why not?"

"Do you have any idea how upset she'll be?"

"Really upset. She probably wouldn't talk to me for weeks."

"Exactly. So don't bother them." He placed a kiss to Kendall's neck.

Kendall let out a happy sigh. "I get why Katie likes you more than me."

"Well." Another neck kiss. "I am pretty terrific."

Kendall turned his head to look at Logan. "Yeah. You are." He united their lips for a brief, sweet kiss. "I adore you, Logan."

"I adore you too, my dear."

After the movie, they dropped Alex off at his house.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" Katie asked him.

Alex smiled at her and shook his head. "Nah. It's OK. Text you later?"

"Sure."

Once he was safely inside, Logan drove them the short distance to the Knight house.

"Did Kendall try to cause any trouble?" Katie wanted to know as they walked to the door.

"I had to physically restrain him at one point," Logan told her.

"I'd laugh if I didn't know my brother." She went inside and let the boys have some alone time.

"Well," Kendall said. "You've successfully prevented me from pissing Katie off."

"I'm a miracle worker."

Kendall nudged him. "Shut up."

"Nope."

"Do I have to make you?"

Logan smirked. "Yup."

Kendall pulled him into a kiss. "Can you stay?"

Logan toyed with the necklace around Kendall's neck. The one he had given him. "I can't."

"Why?"

"My mom complains that I spend too much time here."

"I guess we'll have to spend more time at your place."

Logan smiled. "She's love that actually." He gave Kendall one last kiss before leaving.

Kendall didn't go inside until he couldn't see Logan's car anymore.

_**So yeah. This wasn't the most quality chapter, but I tried. That counts, right? **_

_**And I have a question for you readers. Should I make this go all the way to August or just end it after they graduate? I mean, I have ideas for it to go that long, but I don't know if you'd want that to happen...**_


	8. April

_**Look at me being all beast. Another update without it being forever. **_

_**So, I'm gonna say that I was going to be all evil and leave you with a cliff hanger, but I decided against it. Instead I left you with a fluffy moment. **_

_**Also, Logan gets pissed a lot in this chapter. **_

_**I hope this isn't too crappy. :/**_

April

Before first period, Kendall walked up to Logan who was at his locker. "Everyone's talking about what schools they got into."

Logan looked from the inside of his locker to Kendall. "I know. James and Camille flipped a shit when they found out they got into that college in California."

Kendall nodded. "Dak and Jo are going there too. The Jennifers got into some school in New York."

Logan shut his locker. "I know Stephanie originally wanted to go to New York, but since Carlos is going to school here, she is too."

"Mercedes is staying here too. Guitar Dude isn't even going to college."

Logan laughed. "I feel bad for not being surprised. What have you decided on?"

Kendall sighed. "I didn't get into that school in New York."

"But you wanted to stay in state for your mom and sister, right?"

Kendall blushed. "Yeah. Well. You applied to some schools in New York."

"You only applied there because of me?"

Kendall suddenly found his feet very interesting. "Yeah."

"But we weren't even that serious during the application process."

Kendall's blush deepened. "I told you my feelings for you are creepy."

Logan ran a hand through Kendall's hair. He was touched that Kendall thought about being with him that far into the future. Even back when they were just getting started. "You're adorable."

Kendall smiled and looked at him again. "Have you decided where you're going?"

"Not yet."

"You got into every school you applied to, didn't you?"

"Well. Yeah."

"Even your dream school?"

"I never told you my dream school."

"I Facebook stalked you a few-"

"I only mentioned it on Facebook to a cousin once," Logan said with an amused tone.

"I told you I'm creepy!" Kendall lowered his voice when he noticed people staring. "If you got into your dream school, what's to decide?"

"I just have to mull some things over."

"What? There should be nothing to mull."

"Things change," Logan told him.

"Like what?"

Logan bit his lip. "You don't know?"

Kendall's heart sped up. Surely Logan couldn't mean him. "Are you trying to tell me... that you're reconsidering going to you dream school.. because of... me?"

Logan just nodded.

"Logan, don't settle for second best just because of me."

"Maybe it's not my dream school anymore."

"Because I won't be there?"

"There are other reasons. You're just... a big reason."

Kendall pulled him into a hug. "But what if you resent me if you don't go to your dream school?"

Logan hugged back. "I couldn't resent you."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "Don't let me be why you don't do what you've dreamed of."

The bell rang. The two boys let go of each other. Logan said, "Um. I can't drive you and Katie home today. I'm leaving during last period to see Dr. Linda."

"OK." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "See you in English, dear."

**...**

Logan waled into Dr. Linda's office later that day, and sat on the couch.

"Well, Logan," she said, "I haven't seen you since December."

"Yeah. I know."

"How have things been?"

"Good."

"Are you still with Kendall?"

Dr. Linda noted the dreamy look in Logan's eyes, and the goofy grin on his face. "Yeah. I am."

"And how are things going with him?"

"Great, I guess."

"What's been going on with him since I last saw you?"

Logan sighed happily. "Apparently, his sister thinks of me like another brother. Um. I kinda think of her as a little sister. I got her a really awesome birthday-slash-Christmas gift. Kendall got me tickets to the biology exhibit that was at the museum."

"What did you get him?"

"A guitar amp. He told me he wanted one."

"So, Logan. Have you slept with him yet?"

"Yeah. At this girl's New Year's Eve party. It was pretty wonderful." He smiled widely. "He made such a big deal out of my birthday."

"Really? How so?"

"He got all our friends together in front of my locker. They threw confetti. I got eighteen balloons, half of which were from him. He had everyone write noted to me and taped them on my locker. He wrote eighteen. He made our English class sing Happy Birthday to me. At lunch, our friends sang to me, and we ate a cake his mom made for me. Then that evening, he took me to the steakhouse. He spent the night and stayed for the family party."

"So he met your dad's side of the family."

Logan let out a huff. "Yeah. My grandparents complained to my parents about me being with a guy. And I _knew _my bitch grandma was about to talk shit on Kendall. So, I cursed them out. Kendall managed to calm me down then I drove him home."

Dr. Linda nodded. "I know it's hard to calm you down when you get that angry."

"Well, he did." Logan started to fiddle with the locket.

"What's that?" Dr. Linda wanted to know.

Logan smiled down at it. "The Valentine's gift Kendall got me."

"May I see?" Logan went over to her. She took a look at the picture and said, "That's very cute. What did you give him?"

"A necklace with a guitar pick on it. I had our initials put on the back."

"What happened last month?"

"His birthday was last month. We ditched school after third period. I set up a picnic at this spot my parents took me to a few times."

"You seem happy, Logan."

"I guess I am."

"It's been awhile since you've had a serious relationship."

"I had Camille last year."

"I feel like you didn't put your all into that relationship."

"And I am with Kendall?"

"It seems so. Now. Care to tell me your fears about all this?"

"Um We got into stupid fight at the Valentine's dance. He went to storm away and... I thought he was dumping me. How that made me feel. It was painfully scary."

"Did you tell him?"

Logan let out a breath. "Yeah. I've actually told him a lot of things I didn't want to say."

"Like what?"

"He knows how many people I've slept with. I told him before we finally had sex that I was afraid he's regret me."

"What was his response to that?"

"He said he could never regret me."

"Have you told him about Maggie and Jack?"

"He knows something happened to fuck me up. I told him someone said I was only good for sex, and it pissed him off. He, uh, actually met Jack. When he realized Jack was the person who said that, he bitched him out and punched him."

"How'd you feel about that?"

"No one I've ever been with cared that much. I... like feeling like he cares about me." He paused for a minute. "I told him I was afraid of him leaving me."

"What was his response?"

"He said he'd never leave me. And that if I left him, he'd never stop trying to get me back."

"Do you believe him?"

"I want to. I really do. But..."

"It's hard for you to trust someone after being hurt," Dr. Linda finished.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you lo-"

"Don't say it! I'm not allowed to."

"Why not?"

"Every time I do, the person breaks my heart. I don't want it to happen again."

"Logan. You need to let yourself feel."

"I'm letting myself feel enough. More than I'm comfortable with. I've thought about ending it so many times so I could prevent getting hurt later."

"Why didn't you end it, Logan?"

"I like being with Kendall. And everyone keeps telling me how much he likes me."

"What do Carlos and James think of all this?"

"They told me I'm never allowed to dump him. Oh. Get this. My dad actually likes him."

"I feel like that's a good sign."

"I guess. You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I have no desire to go to the college of my dreams anymore."

"Why not?"

Logan let out a breath for the second time. "I've been thinking it over for weeks. I mean, I've wanted to go there for years. I realized it's because Kendall won't be there. I _really _don't want to be away from him."

"And you still think you don't l-"

"Please don't say it." Logan sighed. "What should I do about the whole college thing?"

"Do whatever you feel is what's best for you, and what you also feel is right."

**...**

Logan was making his way to English when he heard a voice scream, "LOGANLOGANLOGANLOGAN!"

Logan stopped walking and turned around. Kendall came running toward him. When Kendall reached him, he asked, "Yes?"

As the hallway emptied, Kendall bounced up and down with joy. He waved a sheet of paper around in front of Logan's face. "Looklooklook!"

"If it stopped moving, I could look."

"I got a hundred on my Stat test!"

Logan finally snatched the paper and looked at it. "Holy shit! Excellent job!"

Kendall pulled Logan into a hug and spun him around.

"Get to class, you two," a teacher passing by said.

Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and led him in the opposite direction of their class.

"What are we doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm too happy to _learn_," Kendall told him." I want to celebrate my success."

They entered the Imaginary Stairwell and went to the first floor.

"So, we're just gonna hang out here?" Logan wanted to know. Kendall threw his things onto the floor. "And do other things."

Logan put his stuff down as well. "What kind of things?"

Kendall took a step forward. "Fun things."

Now Logan stepped forward. "How fun?"

Another step from Kendall. "Really fun."

Logan took the final step, bringing his body close to Kendall's. "I like really fun things."

Kendall pulled Logan by the hair, bringing him into a heated kiss. Logan pushed Kendall a little, silently telling him to walk backwards. Kendall's back hit the wall with a thump. Logan pulled his lips away from Kendall's and moved them to his neck. Kendall rolled his hips against Logan's, causing them both to let out a moan. They separated briefly to remove their sweater vests. Logan unbuttoned Kendall's shirt. He nipped at Kendall's collar bone, then moved onto his nipples. He slowly teased each with his tongue, occasionally nibbling.

"I want you now, Logan," Kendall breathed out.

"We have to be quick," Logan told him. "And quiet."

"I'll do my best." Kendall met Logan's lips with his own as he undid Logan's pants.

Logan chuckled while he did the same to Kendall's pants. "Turn around."

Kendall did so, knowing Logan's plan. He placed his hands against the wall, and allowed Logan to lower his pants and underwear.

After being prepared, Kendall felt Logan swiftly enter him. He cried out, "God, yes!"

Logan placed a kiss to the weal spot behind Kendall's ear. He then whispered, "Shh. If we get caught, we're screwed."

Kendall nodded. "Please. Move."

Logan grabbed tightly onto Kendall's hips and began to thrust in and out of him. Kendall bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning loudly. He rested his head against the wall as his fingers wildly scratched at it.

Logan could feel himself getting close. He knew that meant Kendall probably was too. "Don't come yet," Logan whispered. Kendall didn't even respond as Logan came inside of him. Logan quickly pulled out and told Kendall to turn around.

Kendall leaned against the wall and couldn't stop the groan that came out of his mouth when Logan's lips went around him. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure during his release.

They pulled themselves together then sat on the floor, backs against the wall.

"I can't believe I just had sex in school," Logan said.

Kendall laughed. "Me either. But you must admit, it was pretty fucking awesome."

"Something I didn't expect."

"But the slight fear that you may get caught? It was so exhilarating."

"What inspired you to do this here?" Logan asked.

"All those people do it in that stairway during dances. I've always kinda wondered what it was like."

"We did it during school hours."

"Which makes us even more badass." Kendall placed his head on Logan's shoulder. "So, you decide what to do about college?"

"I talked to Dr. Linda about it."

"And?"

"She told me I should do what I feel is best and right for me."

When Logan didn't continue Kendall said, "Go on."

"Well. I figured why go to my dream school when it doesn't feel like my dream school anymore? I could always go somewhere in New York, it's a great place. But the only people I'd know are the Jennifers. And I have no desire to go to California." Logan sighed. "I feel like I'm not ready to be that far away from my family. I also don't think my mom's ready to lose her baby yet. I'll still have Carlos around, and Dr. Linda thinks I do need the support of my close friends. Finally, there's this dude who stalks me that I don't want to be away from."

"You don't wanna leave me?"

"Not quite yet."

Kendall laughed. "That's comforting. So, you're staying in the state?"

"Yeah. Maybe even live with my parents still."

"Unless I can con you into getting a place with me."

"I think it's a little too soon for that, my dear."

"You'll change your mind. So it doesn't bother you, giving up your dream?"

"I think I have a new dream now."

"And that dream woul-"

"Shh. Don't say anything."

Kendall put his arms around Logan. "It scares you."

"How'd you know?"

"I just did."

"I adore you, Kendall." The bell rang and Logan sighed sadly. "We should go."

They got their clothes back in proper order, gathered their things, then made their way to Logan's classroom.

As they were walking, hands laced together, someone went by them and said, "Move out the way, fags."

Logan stopped walking, his anger rising.

"Logan, forget it," Kendall said. Though he knew he, himself, wouldn't forget it. No one had ever said something so hateful like that to him before.

Logan saw the pain in Kendall's eyes. He let go of Kendall's hand and turn around. "What did you just say, fucktard?" he yelled.

The guy walked back over to Logan. "You heard me."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Logan asked angrily.

"I'm someone who doesn't like watching two queers flaunt their disgusting relationship in front of the entire school."

Kendall noticed that they were starting to draw a crowd. He also saw Logan bunch his hands into fists. "Logan. Don't hurt him."

"Please!" the guy said. "Like I would fight him."

"Why?" Logan wanted to know. "You afraid I'll kick your ass?"

The guy, who was definitely bigger than Logan, stepped closer to him. "I highly doubt you could take me in a fight."

"You want me to prove you wrong?" The guy just glared at him. "Huh? Go on! Punch the faggot!"

The guy's fist came in contact with Logan's face. Kendall gasped in fear. Logan smirked and retaliated.

"Stop!" Kendall screamed over and over as the larger guy knocked Logan to the ground and kicked his side. Logan hit the guy's stomach, making him fall down. Logan sat on his chest before delivering several punches to his face.

Kendall couldn't stand watching anymore. He pushed his way through the crowd, wanting to find someone to stop the fight. "Ms. Commings!"

She stopped walking. She became aware of the large group of students. "Kendall? What's going on?"

Kendall felt like he was about to cry. "Logan. Some douche bag. Fight."

"Oh no," Ms. Commings mumbled. She told a student to go get the principal then made her way through the crowd.

Kendall followed. He didn't like the look of all the blood on Logan's face.

"BREAK IT UP!" Ms. Commings screamed.

Kendall used the distraction to pul Logan off the guy. Another teacher appeared and took hold of the guy.

"Let go of me!" Logan yelled.

"Logan," Kendall whispered. "Calm down. Please."

Logan looked at Kendall. His face softened and his breath started to become even again. "Shit. This is not good."

"No, it isn't," Kendall agreed.

The principal arrived. She. Ms. Commings, and the other teacher ushered the two battered boys away.

While his peers went off to class, Kendall just stood in the hall. He wished he had been able to stop Logan. What if Logan got expelled? Or arrested? Kendall ran down to the second floor, where the principal's office was located. He paced back and forth while waiting for Logan, chewing his nails down farther than he ever had before.

Suddenly, he heard a door slam. He turned toward the sound and saw Logan stalk down the hall.

"Logan!" Kendall called and ran after him. "What happened?"

Logan let out a frustrated growl and punch the wall. "I've been suspended for two weeks! Meanwhile, that mother fucker only got a week! And you know what that cunt nun of a principal said in there? She compared homosexuality to alcoholism and said I should get help! She's even going to suggest it to my parents! She isn't worried about the fact that I beat the shit out of a guy! No! Being in a relationship with a guy is the _real_ problem! Fuck!" This time he kicked the wall.

"Do you have to leave now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll drive you home."

"You don't-"

"You're too wound up to drive. And I'll be worried about you, so I'm coming with you."

When they got to Logan's house, Logan said, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Kendall nodded. "OK, dear. I'll wait in your room."

"Um. When school let's out, we can still go pick up Katie."

"Alright. Go clean up."

Logan left and Kendall sighed. It was crazy seeing Logan like that. And Kendall knew Logan did that because he saw that what the guy said upset Kendall.

Kendall sighed again and made his way upstairs. He saw that Butterball and Sky were scratching at the bathroom door and meowing. They obviously knew something was up with Logan.

Kendall walked into Logan's room, turned on the TV, and sat on the bed. His beeped. He opened it, seeing a text from Katie.

Katie: Is it true Logan kicked some guy's ass?

Kendall: Yeah. It was insane.

Katie: Is Logan OK? What happened?

Kendall: He's still a little miffed and was kinda covered in blood. And the guy called us fags.

Katie: That douche! How are you?

Kendall: I'm just hoping Logan isn't too upset.

Katie:Why'd he do it?

Kendall: He noticed that what the guy said really hurt my feelings.

Katie: I'm sorry, Big Brother. Gotta go. My teacher's getting suspicious.

Kendall: Later, Baby Sister.

A few minutes later, Logan's phone rang. Kendall looked at who was calling and answered. "Hey, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Kendall? What are you doing with Logan's phone?"

"I ditched school to keep him company. He's in the shower."

"How is he?" Mrs. Mitchell asked with worry.

"He's still a little pissed. I couldn't tell how bad his injuries were. He was a mess."

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "Tell Logan I'll be home after talking to the boy's parents."

"Are they pressing charges? Because that guy hit Logan first."

"I heard Logan coerced him. And I'm going to try and talk them out of it. I'll have to mention Logan's in therapy. And make another appointment with Dr. Linda."

"This sucks."

"I know, sweetie. I'll see you soon-ish."

"Bye, Mrs. Mitchell." He hung up.

Logan walked into his room, followed by the cats. He was wearing only a towel and Kendall gasped at the sight.

"Oh, Logan," he said sadly. Logan's left side was already starting to bruise all over. His right hand was swollen. His lip was split in two places. And he had a black eye.

Logan said nothing as he put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt. He finally spoke when he sat on the bed, "I'm sorry you saw me react that way."

Kendall wanted to touch him. Comfort him. But he didn't know where Logan was in pain. "You did it because of me."

"Yeah. No one's ever said something so hateful to your before, have they?"

"No. You didn't have to do that."

"I told you how I react when someone hurts the people I care about."

"Your mom's gonna talk to his parents then come home."

"Fuck."

"And she's gonna schedule another appointment with Dr. Linda."

"Double fuck. I'm in such deep shit."

"It'll be OK, Logan."

"I'm probably gonna have to take anger management classes or something." Logan let himself fall back onto the bed.

"It'll all work out."

"You're not scared of me?"

"Of course not. I know you'd never hurt me."

"I don't deserve you."

Kendall laid down next to him. He took hold of Logan's unharmed hand and kissed it. "Yes, you do."

"You're too good for me."

"No, I'm not." Kendall sat slightly, leaned over Logan, and kissed his forehead. "Don't say bad things about yourself."

They heard the front door shut. "LOGAN?"

Logan got off the bed. "DAD!" He ran downstairs, the cats tailing behind him.

When Kendall reached the living room, he saw Logan in his father's arms, crying. Mr. Mitchell was stroking Logan's hair and saying, "It's OK, Logan."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I've caused so much trouble."

"I'm not mad at you. Your mother and I won't be grounding you."

"Really?"

"Really." Mr. Mitchell finally noticed Kendall. "Thanks for staying with him."

"It was no problem," Kendall said.

Mrs. Mitchell walked through the door then. She took one look at Logan and her eyes watered. "My poor little baby." She went over to Logan and embraced him.

"Are they pressing charges?" Logan asked.

"No. I told them you'd be having anger management therapy with Dr. Linda. Which you will."

"I understand," Logan said. He let go of his mom and looked at Kendall. "Can I have a hug?"

Kendall smiled at him. "Of course, dear." He walked over to Logan and gently put his arms around him.

"Thanks for not hating me," Logan whispered.

"I could never hate you."

**...**

It was Easter. Logan and his parents had just left his granny and grampy's house. Everyone had admired his injuries, calling him a badass. That was why he loved his mom's side of the family. Even though they were slightly worried about him, they knew to joke about it. They didn't want to upset him or make him feel bad. So they chose to make him laugh instead. It always worked.

Finally, they reached his grandma and grandpa's house. Logan was dreading the visit. No one on his dad's side of the family had heard about the fight or even seen his injuries. And once they found out he did it because someone hurt his boyfriend's feelings, they'd be pissed.

"What the hell happened to Logan?" his grandpa asked when he finally saw Logan a few minutes later.

"I pulverized some asshole," Logan told him.

"And why did you do that?"

"The douche bag called me and my lovely boyfriend fags. It really hurt Kendall's feelings, so I confronted him about it. He punched me, I punched back. You got a problem with that?" Before his grandpa could answer, Logan said, "Oh yeah. I don't give a fuck what you think." He walked away to get some food.

His mom followed him. "Sweetie, I know you don't like your grandparents, but you should at least try to be polite."

"Why? They don't like you, and they hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"Fine. Dislike me with a passion."

"Just please try to keep your anger in check. I know you're on edge because you're still mad about what happened at school."

"OK. I'll try."

Mrs. Mitchell kissed her son's head. "You really need to learn how to let things go instead of allowing them to fester deep down."

"That's what Dr. Linda said. Just in different words."

"Just be good."

"OK."

About an hour went by without incident. But then Logan wanted to get away from everyone, so he headed to one of the guest bedrooms. He heard voices coming from one bedroom. One sounded like his father, so he decided to eavesdrop.

"We're not gonna send Logan away to some fucked up special place because you think it's best," Mr. Mitchell said.

"He needs help," his grandpa replied.

Mrs. Mitchell quietly said, "He's already in therapy."

"At least make him break up with that boy," Logan's grandma said. "You know he's the root of the problem."

"That's not true!" Mr. Mitchell argued. "If anything, Logan's gotten better since meeting Kendall. He's been so much happier."

"He beat another kid up!" Grandpa yelled.

"Logan gets touchy when the people he loves get hurt. Emotionally or physically. All he needs to learn how to do is control his anger."

"Your son wouldn't be a homo if it wasn't for that wife of yours."

"Dad! Don't say things like that! Logan is just who he is. No one influenced him to be a certain way."

"That woman has caused nothing but problems," Grandma complained.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Mrs. Mitchell cried.

"If it wasn't for you, my sin wouldn't resent his parents, Logan would have a nice pretty girlfriend, and I would have more grandchildren."

"MOM!"

Logan heard his mom choke back a sob. He stepped into the room and yelled, "How dare you say that, you old bitch!"

"Respect your elders, Logan!" his grandpa commanded.

"NO!" Logan punched the wall. "I'm sick and tired of you old fucks talking bad about me, about Kendall, and especially my mom! She has done nothing wrong!"

His grandma yelled, "She gave birth to you!"

This time, Logan threw a lamp. "I'm out of here!"

As he walked through the house, everyone watched him. He figured they had all heard the exchange.

He didn't let the tears fall until he was out of the house. He cut through their backyard and then another one. Soon, he was on Kendall's street. He reached the Knight house and before he could ring the doorbell, Mrs. Knight opened the door.

"Logan. Your mother was hoping you'd come here."

Logan sniffed and wiped his eyes. "She called?"

"Yeah."

"I need to see Kendall."

"OK, honey. Go wait in his room. I'll go get him. And some ice for your hand."

Logan nodded and went upstairs.

Mrs. Knight went into the kitchen. She got an ice pack out of the freezer then went to the basement. She found Kendall sitting at the bar, talking to some of his cousins. "Kendall," she called.

He got off the barstool and went over to her. His smile faded when he saw the serious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She handed him the ice pack. "Take this to Logan."

"What?"

"He got into an argument with his grandparents. He's-"

"Where is he?"

"Your room."

Kendall ran as fast as he could. When he reached his room, he saw Logan on the bed with his head in his hands. "Hey."

Logan looked up. "God. I've been so fucked up this month."

Kendall went over to the bed and sat next to Logan. "Ice pack?"

Logan took it. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

Logan placed the ice pack on his hand. "I overheard my grandparents talking shit on me to my parents."

Kendall ran his hand up and down Logan's back. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind the talking about me, but then they went on about you and my mom. They said you were just causing problems. My grandma blamed everything on my mom. Like me being with you. Then she mentioned that my mom only had one kid. See, a few years after my mom had me, a few years later she found out she can't have anymore children. And she wanted a big family. It killed her inside. And for my grandmother to bring it up was such a cunt move."

"I don't blame you for being pissed."

"I punched the wall and threw a lamp."

"Damn."

"Jesus. Why are you still with me? I'm fucking crazy."

"You're not crazy. You're just in a funk." He saw Logan yawn. "Why don't you lay down and calm yourself?"

"You won't leave me will you?" Logan asked pathetically as he placed his head on a pillow.

"I won't. Promise." He ran his hands through Logan's hair. He didn't stop until he realized Logan was asleep.

Logan woke up roughly two hours later. He heard the sound of a guitar being played. He sat up quietly and saw Kendall playing. When he recognized the song, he asked, "Is that A Whole New World from Aladdin?"

Kendall jumped. "You're awake."

"Yup. Answer my question."

Kendall sighed. "It was A Whole New World. Katie made me watch Aladdin last night."

"I liked hearing you play," Logan told him.

Kendall blushed. "I'm not that great."

"Play it again. I wanna sing. You sing Jasmine's part, I'll sing Aladdin's."

"Why do I have to be Jasmine?"

"Because you're the girl in our relationship."

"You have a point." Kendall started to play again. He loved how well he and Logan's voices blended together. He found it kind of magical.

When the song was over, they both laughed.

"You feeling better?" Kendall asked.

Logan gave him a small smile. "Yeah. You do a good job at calming me, Even if it took awhile."

Kendall put his guitar back in it's place then sat next to Logan on the bed. "I'll always do whatever I can to make you feel better. You're working on your anger issues with Dr. Linda, right?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun talking to her about what happened today."

"It'll be OK."

Logan moved his head forward and kissed Kendall. Slowly, the kiss became more intense. Kendall pushed Logan onto his back then got on top of him. He took off his shirt, and sighed happily when Logan ran his fingertips along his stomach.

"Now your shirt," Kendall said.

Logan chuckled. He sat up a bit and removed the article of clothing.

Kendall looked down at Logan's still bruised side. He gently grazed his lips over the injured area, making Logan's breath hitch.

"Did I hurt you?" Kendall asked with worry.

"No. It felt nice." He reached up and undid Kendall's pants. He lowered them as far as he could. Then Kendall kicked them off. Kendall took care of Logan's jeans, Logan lifting his hips so Kendall could get rid of them.

Soon, Kendall was slowly riding Logan.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan moaned. "You feel so good."

Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan. He figured Logan needed their love making like this at the time. Not fast or hard, but sweet and loving. Tender kissed instead of hot ones. No biting, only soft touches.

It seemed to end too quickly. But both were satisfied. The both felt the connection they needed to feel, while getting pleasure at the same time.

Kendall laid next to Logan and asked, "Was that good?"

Logan laughed. He found the question a little silly. "With you it's always good. Excellent. Wonderful. The best." Logan let out a content sigh. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Making my day good again."

"I didn't do anything special."

"You were just you. Doing what you thought would help. How do you know me so well?"

"Through a cosmic connection?"

They both laughed at that.

Later, Logan and Kendall were walking back to Logan's house. Mrs. Knight told Kendall that he could spend the night at the Mitchells' and Logan would drive him home the next day.

"Logan. Sweetie," Mrs. Mitchell said when they walked through the door. "How are you?"

Logan smiled at his mother. "Much better. Is it OK if Kendall sleeps over?"

"Of course."

"We're just gonna go upstairs. I'm beat."

"Good night, boys," Mr. Mitchell said.

The two fell asleep not too long after laying down. As usual, Kendall's head was placed on Logan's chest. But they were joined by two others. Butterball was curled up by Logan's head, and Sky slept on Kendall's back. It was as if they were one happy family. A beautiful and touching moment.

_**Sorry if the ending felt rushed and awkward. **_

_**Oh. The whole comparing homosexuality to alcohol thing? That happened to someone in my group of friends I went to high school with. We went to an all girls Catholic school, and at a dance she and her girlfriend (who was also in our class) danced together and kissed a few times. The next week, they were both called to the dean of student's office individually and had a talk with them. They even got detention for it. **_

_**So... a warning to you all. Next chapter, will feature drama and Logan acting like an idiot. **_


	9. May

_**Well. I feel like this is a bad chapter, and everything is rushed or whatever. So, I'm sorry if it's not satisfying. **_

May

"So," Kendall said at lunch, "we need to figure out the day all us seniors walk out."

"We have to do it _after _prom," Logan said. "They could take it away from us if we do it before."

"Good point," Camille said. "So, when after prom?"

"It shouldn't be on Monday or Friday," Stephanie pointed out. "They'll be expecting that."

"Thursday?" James suggested.

Kendall nodded. "That works."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "And that week after prom is review for the seniors' finals, so they shouldn't be too pissed."

"OK. So, what period?" Dak wanted to know.

"Third," Kendall told him. He saw Logan give him a knowing look. Logan knew Kendall wanted it to happen during third period, since they had class together then.

"So how will we spread the word?" Jo asked.

"We'll divide up a list of all the seniors between the group of us," Logan said. "We'll each send out a mass e-mail to our assigned people."

"How about you take care of dividing them up, Logan?" Blonde Jennifer said. "Since you're the math whiz and all."

The rest of the table, excluding Kendall, nodded.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll work on it tonight."

Kendall noticed some student council members setting up a table. "Come one, Logan. Let's buy our prom tickets."

Logan sighed. "OK." He allowed Kendall to drag him over to the table."

"We shall be the most gorgeous couple at prom," Kendall said while they paid.

Logan chuckled. "Sure we will. Who are you voting for king and queen?"

"Dak and Jo."

"Oh. I'm voting for James and Camille."

"You would."

"We need to go see Taming of the Shrew. James and Camille are the leads."

"I know. Camille won't shut up about it." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. "Will you dance with me during every song?"

"Of course, my dear."

Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "Let's see the play Sunday. You can come over to my house after and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan."

**...**

Camille and James were terrific in the play. They definitely deserved the leading roles.

After the play, Kendall and Logan went back to Kendall's place. They were in the basement watching a movie while Logan let his mind wander.

Things had changed for him so much since September. He had acquired more friends. He was no longer under the radar at school. And the attention no longer bothered him. He had met someone who managed to make him open up. Something no one had ever gotten him to do. He even actually sort of believed this person genuinely cared for him. And he allowed himself to feel for this person more than he had for anyone else in years.

As he was cuddling on the couch with Kendall, Logan started to speak without thinking, "Kendall, I lo-" He flew off the couch. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Fuck!"

Kendall's face showed shock and confusion. "What's wrong, dear?"

"This is so not good. I can't do this."

"Do what?" Kendall asked.

"This." Logan pointed between himself and Kendall.

Kendall's heart dropped. "Logan, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I just... I... have to end this."

Kendall stood up and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. Logan stepped away. "Why are you doing this?" Kendall's voice cracked. Tears were on their way. "I mean, this is coming out of nowhere."

"This _needs _to happen, Kendall." Logan started to walk up the stairs.

Kendall ran after him. "Logan! Don't leave! Come back!"

Logan stopped in the hall. "It's better this way." He could feel his eyes start to water.

"How? I thought everything was fine between us. Did I do something?"

Logan started to walk to the door. "We were fine. But ending it now will prevent anyone from getting hurt."

It clicked in Kendall's mind. He let out a bitter laugh. "That's bullshit. Someone is getting hurt right now. Me! I know why you're doing this! You're being a selfish prick! _You _just don't want to get hurt!"

Logan let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry, Kendall." He walked through the door.

Kendall followed. "Logan! you can't go! I love you!"

Logan stopped walking. "You don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Logan. I'm madly in love with you. That's why you can't do this."

"You'll find someone else. Someone better."

"No I won't! It's only you. No one else. Just you. Forever."

"Good bye, Kendall," Logan whispered.

"You remember what I said about you leaving me?"

"That you'd never give up trying to get me back."

"Exactly."

"You will eventually."

"No. I'll try all my life to get you back if necessary."

Logan said nothing. He just walked to his car, got in, and drove away.

Kendall," Mrs. Knight said softly from the doorway. Katie was standing next to her. They had heard everything-they were in the living room while the scene unfolded.

Kendall went to his mom and let her hug him.

"Logan is so stupid," Katie said. "Why would he do that?"

"Katie," Mrs. Knight said with a warning tone. She then spoke to Kendall, "Are you OK?"

He hugged her tighter. "I just need to go have a good cry. After, Mission Get Logan Back is a go." He walked away and went to his room.

"Fifty bucks says they get back together by prom," Mrs. Knight said to Katie.

"But prom's Friday. No way he'll get Logan back so soon."

"You need to have more faith in your brother. So, it's a bet?"

"It's a bet."

They shook hands.

Meanwhile, Logan was sitting in his car in his driveway. His head was on the steering wheel, and he was sobbing. He didn't understand why. He was supposed to feel better after ending things. He no longer had to fear getting hurt. But he was feeling like he had when he thought Kendall was dumping him. Then he remembered all the emotions that passed through Kendall's eyes while their conversation was happening. Confusion. Hurt. Determination.

He took several deep breaths then got out of the car. He went inside. He didn't say a word to his parents. He headed to his room, allowed the cats to enter as well, shut the door, and locked it. He threw himself onto his bed and continued the sob-fest. He felt a cat paw at his head. He grabbed Sky and held her as if she were a teddy bear. Butterball curled up against his side.

Downstairs, Mrs. Mitchell asked her husband, "What do you think happened?"

Mr. Mitchell shook his head. "I don't know."

"Maybe Kendall broke up with him?"

"No. Kendall wouldn't do that."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

Several hours later, Logan woke up. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep.

He checked his phone. Five missed calls, and thirty-two texts. All from Kendall. He threw his phone across the room, telling himself he'd check them later.

He settled back into his bed, wondering how long it'll take to get over Kendall.

**...**

Monday:

Kendall entered school and didn't even bother going to his locker first. He instead went straight to Logan's. He had to plead his case. He reached Logan's locker and was surprised to see that Logan wasn't there. He decided to wait.

A few minutes later, he heard Carlos and James.

"I'm sure that's not how it happened," Carlos said.

"What the fuck else could it be?" Kendall listened to James ask.

"Kendall would never to that," Carlos insisted.

They turned the corner and saw Kendall. Anger flashed in James' eyes. He stalked over to Kendall and violently pushed him into the lockers. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LOGAN?"

"James! Calm down!" Carlos begged.

Kendall pushed James away. "I didn't do anything to Logan."

"Then explain to me why Logan locked himself in his room yesterday. Why he hasn't come out since then. Why he hasn't eaten."

"Listen," Carlos said. "We just want to know if you dumped him."

"No! He dumped me! Out of nowhere. It was so fucking random. I even told him that I love him, and he still left."

James sighed. "Come on, Carlos. We're gonna ditch school and talk to Logan."

Carlos looked at him. "You wanna say something to Kendall?"

James turned to Kendall. "I'm sorry."

Kendall nodded. "It's OK. Can I come with?"

"That's probably not a good idea," Carlos told him.

Before Kendall could ask why, Carlos and James walked away.

The two boys went to Logan's house and James rang the doorbell. Nothing.

"ANSWER THE DOOR!" Carlos yelled.

After waiting a few minutes, the door opened. Logan looked terrible. His hair was a mess. He had bags under his eyes. And he appeared a little sickly. He motioned for his friends to come in.

When the three of them sat on the couch, Carlos said, "You look like shit."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"You're such a fucking idiot," James said.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you break up with Kendall?" James wanted to know.

"I was about to tell him I love him," Logan whispered.

"So?" James was getting seriously pissed at his friend.

"You know what happens when I tell people I love them. They tear my heart into a million pieces."

"Please," James said. "That was years ago."

Carlos decided to take a more delicate approach. "But this time the person you're with said it first."

"How could he possibly love me? I'm, like, nothing compared to him."

"Logan," Carlos said gently, "Kendall has been completely obsessed with you since the moment he first saw you. He kept asking everyone about you. His face lights up when you're around."

"He was waiting at your locker this morning," James informed Logan. "He wanted to talk to you. To see you."

"He asked to come with us here," Carlos said. He watched the tears form in Logan's eyes. "Didn't he tell you he'd keep trying to get you back?"

"He'll give up," Logan said sadly.

James shook his head. "I don't think he will. How much has he called and texted since yesterday?"

Logan sighed. "I lost count."

"He probably e-mailed you too," Carlos said.

Logan put his head in his hands. "I didn't even think about that. I've been avoiding the computer. Fuck."

"Just tell him you're sorry and ask him to take you back," James said.

"It's much better this way," Logan told them.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Carlos and James screamed.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" James wanted to know.

"Why are you torturing Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"YOU TWO WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" they both yelled.

Hours later, after James and Carlos left. Logan locked himself in his room again.

Sky and Butterball laid on his bed as he went to his desk. He opened his laptop and checked his e-mail. Five were from Kendall. They all had attached files, and each message said, "I love you."

Logan opened each file. By the the fifth one, tears were pouring down his face.

Every file was a song. Written by Kendall. For Logan. Three were about how much Kendall loved him. One was asking Logan to come back. And one was about Kendall missing him.

Logan saved all the songs and said, "Damn you, Kendall."

While this was happening, Kendall was in his room. Writing more Logan songs. During breaks in song writing, he would send a text to Logan.

When there was a knock on the door, he said, "Come in."

"Um. Hi." He looked up from his notebook to see Jenna.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Katie and I are working on a History project."

Kendall sighed. "Jenna. I don't have time for your creepy, stalker crush on me."

"From what I've heard, you had-and still have-a creepy, stalker crush on Logan."

Kendall chuckled. "True. So you heard."

"Yeah. It's all over school. You and Logan have been a hot topic since you started dating." She cleared her throat. She walked over to the bed and placed a bag on it.

Kendall looked at it with curiosity. "What's this?"

"Um. The things I've stolen from your room over the years."

Kendall's eyes widened. He put down his guitar and looked through the bag. "I've been wondering what happened to this shirt!"

"I know it was your favorite."

"Why are you giving all this back now?"

"Well, my mom decided to put me in therapy since she and my dad are getting divorced-"

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Life's gonna be less stressful now thanks to that. So, I told my therapist about you. She said my crush is a little unhealthy. And then there's something about me having low self-esteem. I started to obsess over someone who I knew would always turn me down to reinforce my negative feelings about myself. Or some shit."

"Now I wish I wasn't so mean to you."

"It's OK. I've been kinda annoying over the years. And it's been _really _hard to not be annoying lately. That's why I'm, like, never here these days."

"I haven't even noticed."

Jenna smiled. "That's not surprising. I gotta go before Katie comes and gets me. Have fun winning Logan back."

"It'll be more stressful than fun."

**...**

Tuesday:

Logan didn't let himself out of his room until his parents had left for work. He refilled the cats' water and food bowls, and cleaned the two litter boxes-all of which he had moved into his room the previous day. He showered and brushed his teeth. He then went back to his room to find some pajamas. Against his better judgement, he put on a pair Kendall had forced him to keep. He just wanted to feel close to Kendall. After putting his back on, he went downstairs. He knew he should eat, so he made himself a bagel with butter.

His phone went off at some point while he was watching trashy TV. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that, if he were at school, he'd be in English with Kendall.

Logan sighed and opened the text. It said: You're not in school again. :( Are you OK? I was so close to passing you a note. You not being here feels wrong. Please talk to me? Miss you. Love you.

Logan shut his phone and tossed it next to him on the couch. "I'd ask you what I should do, Butterball," he said to the cat, "but you'd tell me to text him back. Make me tell him how much I miss him too. And that I love him. But you know I can't do that, Butterball. It'll be so much easier when he finds someone better than me if we're not together." He turned to the white cat. "What do you think I should do, Sky?" He looked into her blue and green eyes for a minute. "You're right. I'll go listen to the songs he sent me. Cry a little. See if he sent more. And if he did, cry more."

A few hours after school ended, Jo showed up at Kendall's.

"Hey," Kendall said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off your tux," Jo told him. She went and hung it up in his closet.

"In case you haven't noticed, Logan and I are kinda having some issues. I don't think we'll be going to prom together. Or at all."

"Unlike your sister, I have faith that you can get him back by prom."

"What about my sister?"

"Oh. You don't know about the bet?"

"What bet?"

"Never mind." She sat on the bed next to him. "You know, Logan hasn't ended your relationship on Facebook."

"I know. It's a test."

"Huh?"

"Logan hasn't ended it because he's waiting to see if I will. If I do, it means I'm giving up on winning him back."

"I feel like Logan is worse than a girl."

Kendall laughed. "Nah. He's just... complicated. I'm the girly one."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well. You were the girl in our relationship."

As Jo was talking to Kendall, Camille knocked on Logan's bedroom door.

When Logan opened it, she said, "Wow. You look like shit."

"Thanks. What's that?" He pointed to the tux she was holding.

Camille walked into the room without being invited. She tossed the outfit onto the bed. "It's your prom gear."

"OK. Why?"

"Just in case. So. When are you gonna let Kendall win you back?"

"Never."

Camille snorted. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. Listen. I know the main reason you broke up with me last year is because you're afraid of love or something. And you were starting to fall for me. But you already let yourself fall for Kendall. Hard. So why give something like love, something so wonderful, up?"

"I didn't _let _myself fall for him."

"OK. Subconsciously you let yourself fall for him."

"Whatever. And love's not wonderful. It's annoying and painful. Why would i want to put myself through that?"

"Logan. Love is _so _worth the risk. You trust that person to not break your heart. And when you realize they never will? It's, like, the greatest feeling in the world." When Logan said nothing, she asked, "Did Kendall make you feel special?"

"Yeah."

"Did he make it seem like you're the only person who matters to him?"

"Yes."

"Did he act like you were the most beautiful person in the world?"

"All the time."

"Did he look at you like he never looks at anyone else?"

"Always."

"And you still think he doesn't love you?"

"Camille-"

"No! Don't you dare bullshit me, Logan! Kendall would rather die than hurt you. You've become a depressed mess after breaking up with him. Kendall acts like he's OK, but everyone knows he's been crying in the bathroom between classes. You haven't been to school, and I'm assuming you won't be for the rest of the week. Kendall won't eat. You're wearing his pajamas. How can you act like you two aren't in love? Hell, he even told you he's in love with you! Stop being a fucking idiot! Get back with him!"

"I don't think-"

"Don't think! Just do! You'll be happier. Kendall will be happier. I'll be happier. All our friends will be happier. Your parents will be happier. Even the cats will be happier."

"I don't deserve to be happy."

Camille slapped him.

"OW!"

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Logan. Especially you. You've been hurt before, and now you've found someone who'll never hurt you. Don't let that go." She sighed. "I gotta go home." She gave Logan a kiss on the head before leaving.

Kendall had decided to take a walk, and found himself at Logan's. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Mr. Mitchell answered. "WHY HELLO, KENDALL!"

"Um. Hey, Mr. Mitchell."

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just pretending I'm not a complete wreck." Butterball came up, and Kendall picked up the cat. "How's Logan?"

"When he's upset, he locks himself in his room with the cats. They won't leave unless he does."

"Oh." Kendall looked down at Butterball. He got what Logan's dad was saying. Logan must've been out of his room, listening. "Do you know what I did wrong?"

"I don't even know what happened between you two. He hasn't talked much."

"Logan just randomly dumped me. I begged him not to leave. I told him I love him, and he still left."

Mr. Mitchell sighed. Half sad, half happy. "I _knew _you would never break up with him. Logan went and pulled a stupid move, thinking it'll stop him from getting hurt."

Kendall frowned. "What exactly happened to Logan in the past?"

"I don't know the entire story. Kids keep things from their parents. I'll call Carlos and James, and ask them to talk to you."

"Thanks." Kendall looked at Butterball and whispered, "Give this to Logan for me." He kissed the cat's head and put him on the floor. "Bye, Mr. Mitchell."

Logan ran to his room from his spot on top of the stairs. Hearing Kendall's voice wasn't enough. He needed to see the other boy. He looked out the window and watched Kendall's retreating figure. He saw Kendall sop walking and take his phone out of his pocket.

A few seconds later, his own phone vibrated. He read the text from Kendall: I feel you watching me.

Logan looked back out the window. Kendall was now facing the house, waving at Logan.

Logan rested his forehead against the window, his eyes watering slightly. He placed his hand on the window as Kendall typed another text.

Logan opened his phone before it finished vibrating. The text said: I know I'm hard to resist. ;)

Logan let out a laugh and instinctively texted back: Shut up, you smug bastard.

When Kendall read the text, his heart started to beat faster. Logan had actually responded. And he was looking out the window at him lovingly. There was hope.

Not wanting to press his luck, Kendall didn't text him again. Instead, he made a heart with his hands, blew Logan a kiss, and finally left.

"He's such a douche bag," Logan said to Sky with a smile.

He walked to his bed and sat on it. Butterball crawled into his lap. He put his paws on Logan's chest and licked his chin.

Logan laughed. "What was that kitty kiss for?" Butterball just gave him what appeared to be a knowing look, and got out of his lap.

**...**

Wednesday:

Kendall sent texts to Logan throughout the day, knowing Logan wouldn't text back. He realized that the previous night was a fluke, yet progress.

About an hour before he had to leave for work, Carlos and James showed up.

They all sat in the living room and Kendall said, "So..."

"Logan's dad called us," Carlos told him. "He wants us to tell you the shit Logan went through."

Katie and Mrs. Knight walked out of the kitchen. "We've decided not to eavesdrop," Katie said. "So we'll just sit in on the conversation."

James cleared his throat. "OK... So, um, you know that Logan started dating this one girl during eighth grade, right?"

Kendall nodded.

"Her name's Maggie," Carlos continued. "You see. Now he won't admit it, but Logan falls for people easily. I mean, like, after a month he was telling us that he thought he loved her."

"He told her that he did at the eighth grade formal," James went on. "She didn't say it back until August. But we're pretty sure she only did that so Logan would have sex with her."

Carlos said, "Logan got really happy after that. He was always all lovey dovey and sweet to her. She never seemed into it though."

"And we eventually found out why," James said. "One day, he went to her house and caught her fucking some senior."

Carlos picked up the story, "She let Logan take her virginity because that dude wouldn't get with her unless she had experience. Logan asked her how she could do that. He loved her and she had said she loved him, after all."

"And then the bitch told him," James said, "that she lied. And how could anyone love Logan since he was so annoying."

"She dumped him and Logan didn't leave his room for two weeks," Carlos said. "Soon after, there was Jack. Logan liked that Jack actually seemed to want him. They had sex on their first date."

"We told him that was a terrible idea," James said. "He wasn't in the right state of mind to get into another relationship. And Jack totally took advantage of that. He always made Logan feel like he was doing something wrong, which made Logan feel bad about himself."

"After their third date, Logan told Jack that he loved him," Carlos informed the Knights. "After being together for some time, Logan went to visit his mom at the library, where-as you know-Jack used to work. Logan went to the bathroom and caught Jack screwing some dude."

"They got into a huge fight," James said. "Like, physically. Jack got in more punches than Logan."

Carlos sighed. "Jack told Logan that he had been cheating on him with a bunch of guys. And he told Logan that he wasn't lovable. The only thing he was good for was a fuck. They broke up, and Logan didn't leave his room for a month."

"So now Logan thinks no one could possibly love him," Kendall said.

"So, Logan dumps people before he can fully fall in love with them?" Katie asked.

"Yup," James said.

Carlos said, "He ended it with you, Kendall, because he almost told you that he loves you."

Kendall's heart started to thump violently. "He was?"

Carlos and James nodded.

Kendall smiled, years forming in his eyes. "Logan loves me," he whispered.

"Now he just has to get his head out of his ass and realize you really do love him back," Katie said.

Two hours later, Katie had been let into the Mitchell house, and was knocking on Logan's bedroom door. She had shown up with a plan. And supplies.

"Katie?" Logan asked with shock when he opened his door.

"Yo. You look like shit."

"So I've been told." Katie sneezed. "Shit. Your allergic to cats. We can go outside."

Katie shook her head and sniffled. "I'm fine."

"You Knights are so stubborn." Logan made the cats leave his room and opened all the windows. "Is that any better?"

"A little." Katie took a seat on his bed. "I'm here to tell you that you've been an idiot."

"I'm getting really annoyed at people saying that."

"Well. It's true." Katie reached into her backpack. "I have some evidence proving that Kendall does love you."

"Um. OK." Logan sat next to her. "But why?"

"James and Carlos came to our house earlier. The point of their lovely tale was that you don't think anyone could love you. I'm here to show you that my brother _does _love you."

"Uh. How is Kendall?"

Katie opened up a laptop. "He practically cried with joy when he was informed that you were about to confess your love." She motioned for Logan to move closer.

"Is this Kendall's computer?" Logan asked as he did so.

"Yup. Now. I find this totally creepy, but maybe you'll find it cute or some shit."

"What is it?"

Katie opened a folder on the computer. "His stalker photos of you."

"What?" Logan grabbed the computer. His eyes widened. "Holy fuck."

"They're from your Facebook. As well as others."

"I can tell. I begged my cousin to not tag me in some of these."

"The day he met you, Kendall started creeping on you. Check his internet history."

Logan did. "Jesus. He goes to my profile a lot."

"Now go to his iTunes."

"Alright. Five Logan playlists?"

"And all of them are filled with stupid love songs."

Logan laughed. "That's the song they played at the Valentine's Dance."

Katie took out a notebook. "Here are all the lame songs he wrote for you."

Logan looked through it. "God. There's, like, thirty something here. He's only sent me seventeen."

"That's still a lot."

"I guess."

While Logan read through the songs Kendall hadn't sent him, Katie got out another piece of evidence. "I pulled these out of his notebooks and stapled them together. They're the doodles he makes in class."

Logan let out a chuckle as he looked through them. "Kendall is such a girl. I can't believe he combined our last names. Are these... are these children's names?"

Katie took a look at the paper that should've been Kendall's Bio notes. "It appears so. You and Kendall's future children."

"He's so silly."

"You did say he was the girl." Katie got her last piece of evidence out. "Look through this folder."

Logan gasped when he saw what it was. "Every single note we wrote to each other? Why?"

"Because he's crazy, obsessed, goofy in love with you! He looks through those stupid notes all the time! The only background noise he has these days are those playlists! I'm surprised he hasn't printed out those pictures and built some kind of shrine!" She grabbed Logan's shoulders and shook him. "GET BACK WITH MY BROTHER ALREADY!"

"Katie? Can you please stop shaking me?"

She did. "You're still wearing the locket Kendall got you."

Logan opened it and looked at the picture. "Yeah."

"He still wears the necklace you gave him."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Katie gathered all the things she brought, and put them back in her bag. "Just get back with Kendall. Everyone's minds will be put at ease. I gotta go."

"Bye," Logan said as she walked away.

"You know." Logan jumped at his father's voice. "Everyone's mind will be at ease."

"Dad. How did you know mom loves you? I mean, you guys were young when you got together."

Mr. Mitchell laughed and sat next to Logan. "I didn't want to believe someone like your mother could ever love someone like me. She didn't know who I was until our junior year of high school." He smiled at the memory. "And everyone knew who she was."

"Mom wasn't popular."

"She was weird, Logan. Everyone knew the weird chick. She didn't notice me until her car hit mine in the parking lot."

Logan laughed. He hadn't heard his parents' love story in awhile.

"I couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave me alone after that. I was just this boring, normal, nerd. And she was this fascinating, strange, and beautiful creature."

"Love at first car crash," Logan said, repeating a comment his mother made years ago.

"Exactly. And as you know, it took me over a year to get the courage to ask her out."

"Mom told me she wasn't very subtle about her interest in you."

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Very true. You know what's wonderful about your mother?"

"What?"

"No matter how hard my parents tried to break us up, she never stopped fighting to keep me. You know, the moment before she asked me to marry her, she told me that once she had found me back then, she never wanted to let me go."

"I didn't know she said that."

"She did."

"Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does it bother you? Me being with a guy?"

"No."

"What about that week you found out? Where it was awkward?"

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "It's not something a parent expects. I honestly thought it was a phase for awhile."

"What changed things?"

"I met Kendall."

"Oh."

"Logan. You know how I always seem to not like who you date?"

"Yeah..."

"After I found out you got hurt so badly, I refused to believe anyone was good enough for you. And I always asked if they planned on breaking your heart. Kendall's answer was the only I approved of."

"Wh-what did he say?"

"I believe he said he'd rather lose a limb than hurt you."

Logan plopped down on his bed. "He would say that. Fucking Kendall."

"Logan, son, don't let go of someone who cares about you that much. If I had, I would've ended up settling for this boring, bigoted bitch named Nancy your grandma tried to hook me up with."

Logan sighed. "Emotions are so complicated."

Mr. Mitchell ruffled Logan's hair and stood up. "Just please stop doing this to yourself. It'll be nice to see you happy again."

**...**

Thursday:

"Kendall," Ms. Commings said after English ended.

He went up to her desk. "Yeah?"

"Logan hasn't been in school all week. Do you know if he's OK?"

"It's... complicated. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"I try not to listen to gossip," Ms. Commings told him. "But you two are no longer together?"

"Logan's just being difficult. And a little stupid. Um. Why do you care?"

"Some of us teachers pick our favorite student couples. I've bee rooting for you two since the fist day of school."

Kendall let his jaw drop. "Seriously?"

"It was so obvious how smitten you were with him from the moment you saw him. It was so cute."

"I don't know what to say to that."

Ms. Commings chuckled. "I guess it's kinda creepy, isn't it?"

"No. It's nice. We get so many dirty looks from other teachers."

Fucking Catholic schools." Her eyes widened. "I didn't just say that."

Kendall laughed. "I didn't hear a thing. Are you chaperoning prom?"

"Yes. Will you be there with Logan?"

"I've got my fingers crossed."

His young teacher smiled at him. "Then I do too."

Instead of going to class, Kendall went to the Imaginary Stairwell. He sat and wrote some lyrics to the song he was currently working on.

Kendall sighed. "God, Logan. It's ridiculous how much I miss you."

He got out his phone and texted Logan what he had just said. After, he rested his head against the wall and ran a hand over his face.

Kendall jumped when his phone vibrated. He saw that it was a text from Logan and stopped breathing. He opened his phone. All the text said was: I'm sorry.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kendall asked himself. He didn't bother to respond since he knew Logan wouldn't text back.

Later in the day, Logan got a weird surprise. There was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it and gasped when he saw who it was. "JENNA?"

She waved. "You look terrible."

"I'm aware. Come in." He sat on the bed while Jenna sat on the desk chair. "So. Why are you here?"

"To tell you you're stupid."

"Awesome."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Dump Kendall?" Jenna nodded. "Why do you care? You're, like, crazy obsessed with Kendall. Aren't you happy about it?"

Jenna shrugged. "I was happy. Still am a little. But I'm in therapy now, and I'm working on my creeper tendencies. Just tell me why you did it."

Logan frowned. "I was afraid, I guess. In the past, when I told people I loved them, they broke my heart. I was about to tell Kendall how I feel..."

"And did you even _bother _to think of Kendall's feelings, you douche?"

"He'll be able to get over me. If I don't get over him."

"He's _never _going to get over you. If you could only notice how he looks at you. If you could see his eyes when he talks about you. It's so annoying."

"Jenna-"

"Remember when we went sledding in February?"

"Yeah..."

"When you were building the jump, Kendall mentioned loving you."

"Even back then?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't matter. He's too good for me anyway. You said so yourself."

Jenna grabbed a rubber band from the desk, and flicked it at Logan.

"OW!"

"You don't get rid of someone who's too good for you! You'll never fins anyone like that again! Someone who thinks you're worth it when you feel like you're not. You won't ever find anyone who cares about you like that again. Kendall wants you and no one else. So go back to him. Because I know Kendall is the only one you want too."

Logan let out a breath. "Wow. This is an odd and strangely deep conversation."

"But it's making you think about doing the right thing, correct?"

"Surprisingly yes."

Jenna smiled. "Katie though talking to me would help put you straight. Um. Prom's tomorrow."

"I know."

"I better find out that you went with Kendall."

"Maybe." Logan would decide after he saw Dr. Linda the next day.

**...**

Friday:

Camille bounced up and down in her seat during Bio. "I'm so happy us seniors get to leave after this period. The girls and I are all going to go get our hair and make up done."

"Have you spoken to Logan?" Kendall asked her.

"Not today. James has. He and Carlos think he'll come to his senses really soon. Apparently he ha an appointment with someone named Dr. Linda today, which-"

"She'll be the one to break him. After all these people talking to him, she's gonna be the last person to break through his thick skull."

"Who is she?"

"His therapist."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's been seeing her since freshmen year."

"How come I was never told this. I dated him for awhile."

Kendall smiled. "He likes me more. Duh."

"Yeah. He actually loves you."

"You jealous?"

"Nah. I've got James And you and Logan are meant for each other."

"Yeah. The jackass just needs to realize it."

That afternoon, Logan sat in the waiting room of Dr. Linda's office. He actually looked presentable. He was wearing real clothes and the bags were no longer under his eyes.

When Dr. Linda's door opened, Logan stood. He gasped when he saw the patient before him exit. "Holy fuck."

"Hi, Logan," Jenna said. "You see Dr. Linda too?"

"Obviously."

"I actually like her."

Logan nodded. "So do I."

Jenna pointed at him. "I better see prom pictures." She went over to her mom and they left.

Logan walked into Dr. Linda's office. "Hey."

"Hi, Logan. Sit." He did so. "Your mom told me you broke up with Kendall. Why?"

Instead of answering, Logan asked, "How do you know when you're in love?"

"Well. You just... know."

"But what exactly do you feel?"

"Logan, love is an indescribable feeling."

"Oh God." Logan let himself fall onto a laying position on the couch. "Remember when I went to Kendall's house on Easter?"

"Yes."

"He played A Whole New World on his guitar and we sang it together."

"And I just unintentionally quoted the song."

"Yup."

"Let me ask you something," Dr. Linda said. "When you hear the word love, what's the first thing that pops into your mind?"

"Kendall. And my parents."

"Why your parents?"

"My parents are obviously in love. I've always wanted to find a love like theirs." He sat up. "You know, my dad was telling me their love story the other day, and I realized something. My mom is my dad's Kendall."

"Explain please?"

"My dad noticed my mom in high school, but she didn't know he existed until she crashed her car into his. Kendall didn't know I existed until he had to sit next to me in English. My dad didn't think he was good enough for my mom. I don't think I'm good enough for Kendall. My mom talked about 'finding' my dad. And Kendall has talked about 'finding' me."

"Interesting. So. You broke up with him because you think you're not good enough?"

"That. And I was just about to tell him that I love him. I freaked. I got scared. I didn't want my heart broken."

"What did Kendall do?"

"He begged me not to leave. And he confessed his love."

They went on to discuss how Logan's friends felt about the break up. Logan went over every conversation he had. He talked about the songs Kendall sent him everyday. Logan told Dr. Linda how he felt about not being able to see Kendall everyday all week.

"I really do miss him," Logan said. "I miss being near him. I miss his voice. I miss his smile. I miss his smell. I miss kissing him. I miss touching him. I miss _everything_."

"But you don't have to miss him, Logan. And he doesn't have to miss you."

"How can I be sure he still wants me?"

"Has he given up trying to get you back?"

"No..."

"Don't you want Kendall to be happy?"

"Of course!"

"It seems like you make him happy. So why deprive him of that? And meanwhile, you'll be allowing yourself to be happy. You deserve it, Logan."

"I do?"

"Yes."

When Logan got home, he stared at his phone for awhile, thinking. Finally, he dialed a number.

"Katie? It's Logan. Listen. I have a plan."

**...**

Kendall sighed as he strummed his guitar. All his friends were preparing for prom while he wrote sappy love songs. He really wished Logan was with him. They wouldn't even have to go to the stupid dance. Just spend time together.

He stopped playing to write an idea down, but stopped when he heard a noise. He looked at his bedroom door and saw that a piece of paper had been slipped under it.

Kendall chewed his nails nervously as he got off his bed. He reached the paper and sat down. He picked up the paper. His breath hitched when he saw Logan's handwriting.

_So... I've been told that I'm an idiot_, was written.

Kendall smiled and tears fell down his face. He ran to his desk and grabbed a pen. He sat back down by the door and wrote his reply. **Yes. You have been an idiot. **He slid the paper back under the door.

Kendall heard a soft chuckle. After a moment, the paper returned. _I'm so sorry, Kendall. I was just so scared. I didn't want to get hurt. You were right. I was being selfish. You didn't deserve that. _

**It's OK, dear. I understand. James and Carlos explained things. But you need to know that I'll NEVER break your heart. **

_I know. You'd rather lose a limb. _

**Your dad told you?**

_Yeah. He did. God. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I hate myself for putting you through all this shit. I love you. _

Kendall stopped breathing for a second. He said, "I wanna hear you say it."

Logan's voice came from the other side of the door, "I'm so crazy in love with you, Kendall."

Kendall stood up and opened his bedroom door. Logan was standing in the hall. Kendall immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

Between kisses, Logan mumbled, "I'm so sorry." Meanwhile, Kendall would whisper, "I missed you."

They finally gave their lips a rest, and placed their foreheads together.

"You forgive me?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said. "Just promise to never do that to me again."

"I won't." Logan gave Kendall a quick peck. "I can't believe you forgave me so easily."

Kendall laced his hands with Logan's. "Well. You realized you were being an idiot. And I hear you were just as depressed as I was. What made you come to your senses?"

"Everyone who came by my house to annoy me."

"Even me?"

"Even you." Logan sighed happily. "I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Kendall laughed. He stepped back and took in Logan's appearance. Logan had on a black tux with a red tie and red vest. On his feet were his favorite pair of black Converse.

Kendall wiped his tears away with a smile. "I'd love to go to prom with you, Logan. I'm gonna change. But you wait out here. I wanna surprise you." He turned to go back into his room, but paused. "Are my mom and Katie on the stairs listening?

"Yup. My parents too."

Kendall rolled his eyes and went back into his room. Before he went to change, he put the latest note from Logan into his note folder.

Logan placed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. He let happy tears fall.

Mrs. Mitchell went over to her son and hugged him. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah. It's just unbelievable that he took me back so quickly."

"Because he loves you. Your father ignored me for two weeks when we were freshmen in college since his parents didn't approve of me. I, of course, refused to stop stalking him. And even though my heart was in pain while he was gone, I took him back without a second thought when he wanted to be with me again."

"I can't believe how much I'm like dad."

Mrs. Mitchell kissed her son's head. "I very much enjoy that you're like him."

Katie came into the hall. "I have to give fifty bucks to my mom."

"Sorry I made you lose the bet, kid," Logan told her.

"It's OK." Katie gave him a quick hug. "By the way, if you ever do that to my brother again, I'll murder you."

"You won't have to worry that."

Kendall's bedroom door opened, and he stepped out. "How do I look?" he asked sheepishly. He too had a black tux on, but his vest and tie were black. He was also wearing his favorite black Vans.

"You look gorgeous," Logan told him.

Kendall blushed. "Thanks."

Logan stood and went over to him. He put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck and whispered, "You're welcome."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's cheek, ran his thumb along Logan's bottom lip, then kissed him.

Logan sighed happily. "I missed that."

Kendall smiled. "I missed doing that."

"We should get going."

"PICTURES FIRST!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

After about a million pictures, Logan drove them to the hotel prom was being held at.

Kendall stared at Logan lovingly the whole ride. At a red light, he kissed down Logan's cheek to his neck. He then kissed along Logan's jaw, turned Logan's head, and then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said with a huge smile.

Kendall kissed the shell of Logan's ear before seductively whispering, "I'm going to ravish you when we get back to my house later."

Logan took a deep breath. "I look forward to it."

The light turned green, and Logan continued driving.

They reached the hotel and Logan parked. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand as soon as they were out of the car.

"I'm so excited," he said cheerily.

Logan laughed. "You're silly."

"Which is one of the many reasons you love me."

Logan kissed Kendall's hand. "It is."

"Say it. Please."

Logan and Kendall stopped walking. "I love you, Kendall," Logan said sincerely.

Kendall took hold of Logan's hair, and pulled him into a kiss. He quickly slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth, and he willingly let Logan take the lead.

They heard a bunch of happy screams and turned. All of their friends were jumping up and down. Camille and Stephanie were crying.

"I'm so glad you guys are back on," Jo said.

"But you probably shouldn't make out in front of the entrance," Dak added. When Jo punched him, he said, "Ouch."

"Let's go inside so everyone can see that you two are back together again," Curly Jennifer suggested.

Logan wasn't bothered by all the eyes that were on him and Kendall when they went in.

"We have to say hi to someone," Kendall told Logan. He guided Logan over to the person and tapped her shoulder.

Ms. Commings turned around and squealed. "My favorite couple is together again!"

"We're your favorite?" Logan asked.

She nodded at him with a smile. "And I like to think I had a part in getting you two together."

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be," Kendall informed her. "If you hadn't sat me next to Logan, I still wouldn't have known of his existence."

"I'm going to hug you both now," Ms. Commings announced. She wrapped the both of them into her arms. "You two go have fun."

Kendall smiled at her and grabbed Logan's hand. "Let's go dance," he whispered.

Logan nodded and let Kendall lead him to the dance floor. They went deep into the crowd, so they wouldn't be seen by the teachers who weren't fans of them.

After an hour or so, they went over to their group's table. As they sat, they both removed their jackets.

"It's so fucking hot in here," Kendall said.

"You two having fun?" Camille asked them with a smile. Her shoes were off, her feet were in James' lap, and James was rubbing her feet.

Logan rolled up his sleeves and said, "Yeah. I am. And you know how I feel about dances."

"It must be the circumstances," Kendall said as he placed his head on Logan's shoulder.

James grinned as he watched Logan take Kendall's hand. "So you're done being an idiot, Logan?"

"Yes, James."

"Good. Because you two were a fucking mess this week. And it hurt us just as much as you guys."

"You're all great friends," Logan told Camille and James.

"Hi!" Mercedes said happily, Guitar Dude's hand in hers. "So, Kendall," she went on as she sat. "Since you're here and all, is everyone sleeping over at your place tonight?"

"Uh..." Kendall sat up. He had planned on fully making up with Logan after the dance. But Mercedes, Camille, James, and Guitar Dude were all looking at him hopefully. "Sure."

Camille clapped with joy. "I'm gonna go spread the word." She got up and ran off to the rest of their friends. Mercedes followed.

The DJ started playing a block of songs just for the ladies. Dak and Carlos came to the table to hang with the rest of the guys.

"Dak wouldn't let me keep dancing with the girls," Carlos told them all with a pout. "He said it wasn't manly."

The rest of the guys laughed. Carlos' pout intensified.

Kendall turned to Logan. "I wanna get some air. Care to join?"

Logan stood. "Sure, my love." He held out his hand.

Kendall took it while blushing. All their boys said "Aw!" and Kendall flipped them off while they walked away.

When they reached the little patio area, Kendall put his arms around Logan. He kissed Logan right below his ear then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall. Sorry we won't be getting the alone time you wanted later."

"Fuck them. They can chill in my basement while the two of us have fun alone time for a bit."

Logan laughed. "You know. I'm still having issues processing all this."

"Why?"

"Just the fact that you took me back-"

"Logan. I wasn't mad at you. I was sad that you thought I'd ever dare hurt you. But I get that this was a type of healing-slash-realization process. You had to do all this stupid shit so you would know how shitty your life would be without me."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Please don't make yourself feel like a douche bag."

"You know I still will."

"Unfortunately. And you know I'll keep telling you you're not."

"I can't believe we know each so well after only being on speaking terms since September."

Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "It's because we're so awesome. Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"When should our anniversary be?"

"Um," Logan said with a chuckle. Of course Kendall would want to know that now. "Our first kiss was on Halloween..."

Kendall grabbed Logan's face and gave him a quick kiss. "That's what I was thinking! So, it's official. This coming Halloween is going to be out one year anniversary."

"Are you already planning something?"

Kendall smirked. "Not yet." He paused and listened to the music. "I think the ladies' jams are over."

"You telling me you wanna go dance again?"

"Yup."

At some point, king and queen was announced. Logan cheered loudly, along with Carlos, when Camille and James won.

During the last slow song, as they danced, Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head before whispering, "I love you."

Logan chuckled and said, "Love you too, my dear. Are you always going to say that five million times a day?"

"Yes. I want you to feel loved. You know, since you haven't in a long time."

Logan took his head off Kendall's shoulder and kissed him. "You don't have to say it to make me feel loved. You not giving up on me was enough. I've never felt worthy of love before you."

Kendall smiled and placed his lips against Logan's as they DJ announced the last song of the night. In the tradition of almost every senior prom, it was The Graduation Song by Vitamin C. They ran up to their friends and dramatically sang along.

"James? Are you crying?" Logan asked.

James wiped his nose. "No."

Camille giggle. "Aw. How cute." She put her arms behind his neck and gave him a kiss.

Once prom let out, the group went to Kendall's house.

"OK," Kendall said, "you guys can head to the basement. You girls need pajamas?"

They all nodded.

"You and Logan take your time," Dak said with a smirk.

We won't open the champagne without you," Jo said before going into the basement.

The pair calmly made their way up the stairs. As soon as Logan shut Kendall's bedroom door, Kendall pushed him against it and attacked his lips. Between kisses, Kendall said, "I missed you."

Tears started to form in Logan's eyes as he told Kendall, "I'm so, so sorry."

Kendall ripped off Logan vest then worked on his shirt. "I know. I know." He kissed down Logan's torso, stopping at his pants. He undid them and let them fall down Logan's legs.

Logan kicked his pants away and said. "Your clothes need to be off too."

"First go lay on the bed," Kendall told him.

Logan did so. He watched as Kendall slowly undid his vest. He threw it to the side before moving onto his shirt.

"You're possibly the most gorgeous thing ever, my love," Logan said.

Kendall blushed and removed his pants. He got onto the bed on his knees. He palmed himself through his boxer briefs, making Logan moan at the sight.

"I want to make love to you," Logan whispered.

Kendall let out a happy whimper. Logan had never referred to sex that way. He crawled on top of Logan and united their lips. "I love you so much, Logan."

Logan rolled them so he was now on top. "And I love you. With all my heart. Forever. I promise." He moved down slightly to remove Kendall's underwear, then got rid of his own.

After quickly preparing Kendall, Logan entered him. He moved slowly, hitting Kendall's prostate right away. Kendall cried out, not caring if his mom and sister heard. He had been afraid he'd have to wait a long time to be intimate with Logan again. He wasn't going to hold back.

Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall, gently biting his lip before moving to the weak spot behind his ear.

"God, yes! Logan!" Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan. He wanted Logan to be as deep inside him as possible. "Just like that!"

Logan groaned and gave it to Kendall harder. "Oh, Kendall. You're so perfect."

Kendall kissed along Logan's shoulder then said, "I'm so close." He moaned loudly when Logan began to stroke him.

They came at the same time, screaming each other's name.

Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, breathing heavily. "I thought I'd never get to do that again."

"Well, good thing you decided to stop being a dummy."

Logan pulled out and laid next to Kendall. Kendall put his arms around Logan and placed his head on Logan''s chest. He had missed the sweet melody of Logan's heart.

"So," Logan said as he ran a hand through Kendall's hair, "you saved every single note we've written to each other all year?"

Kendall sat up. "How do you know that?"

"Katie showed it to me. To prove that you love me. I also saw all the songs you've written. Um... The playlists on your iTunes. The little doodles you do in class. And the folder on your computer with pictures of me."

"Oh God." Kendall put his head in his hands. "I'm gonna kill Katie."

Logan sat up. "Don't. It's cute. A little creepy, but cute."

Kendall looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He kissed Kendall's temple. "Let's go shower. Then join our friends in the basement so they can make fun of us about the make up sex."

**...**

That Sunday, Kendall was at Logan's house. He wanted to spend as much time with Logan as possible. He had to make up for the days they were apart.

They were watching TV in the living room. Sky was wedged between them.

"You know," Logan said, "I was thinking about getting a tattoo."

Kendall gave him an impressed look. "That's really hot. What are you planning on getting?"

"I'm not sure."

"We should get matching tattoos," Kendall suggested, a blush forming on his face.

"Like what?"

"Something meaningful."

Logan smirked. "And romantic and cheesy?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me."

"Well. We could get the infinity symbol on our left ring fingers."

"Like wedding bands?"

"I guess."

"You've thought about this before, haven't you?" Logan asked with amusement."

"Yes..."

Logan laughed. "You're adorable. And that sounds like a good idea."

"You'll do it?"

"Sure."

Kendall leapt over the cat and into Logan's lap. He kissed all over Logan's face. "That's why I love you."

**...**

On Thursday, Kendall's legs bounced up and down excitedly. It was third period, and senior walk out day. He looked at Curly Jennifer and nodded. He then turned to Logan and did the same. All three started coughing and stood up. They headed to the door, and the rest of the class followed.

"Have fun!" Ms. Commings called to them.

"We still getting our tattoos?" Kendall asked Logan as they walked.

"Of course. And I was thinking we could go to that spot in the woods after."

"Another little picnic?"

"Sure. But with fast food this time."

Kendall let out a chuckle. "Awesome. We should stop at my house first so I can grab a guitar. I can serenade you after we eat."

Logan took hold of Kendall's hand. "How romantic. And I figured we'd stop at both our houses to change."

"So, you two are a couple?" the girl at the tattoo place asked as she tattooed Logan.

"Yup," Kendall told her.

"Shame. I totally would've gone after either of you if you were single and into girls."

Logan laughed. "And I would've let you catch me. But on;y for a short time. I was a bit of a slut."

The girl giggled. "I know what that's like. Done." She bandaged Logan's finger and turned to Kendall. "You're up, Blondie."

Kendall did not like this chick. She was obviously hitting on _his _Logan. And Logan didn't even seem bothered by it.

His fears that Logan wanted the girl went away when Logan ran a hand up and down his back. He smiled when Logan whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

"All done," the girl announced.

Logan tipped her and then they paid.

"So where do you want food from?" Logan asked as they walked to the car.

"Taco Bell."

Logan smiled at him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

They got into the car. When Logan started to drive, Kendall said, "Hey, Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you think the tattoo girl was hot?"

Logan shrugged. "She was OK."

"Hotter than me?"

"What? No. Where's that come from?"

"Well. You were flirting with her."

"Was I?"

"Yeah. A little."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, my love."

"I should be apologizing. You were just talking, I guess. It's just. I've never seen anyone hit on you before..."

"Well, most of the people we know are aware that you'd cut a bitch if they tried that."

Kendall laughed. "True. I've never been the jealous type before."

"Should I feel special?"

Kendall grinned at him. "Yes. You should, love."

They got their food, went to the park, then headed to the field.

They talked and joked wile eating.

"OK," Logan said when they finished their food. "You brought your guitar. Play me something."

"Alright," Kendall said with a blush. "Have any requests?"

"Nah. Play whatever you want."

Kendall sighed and began a song. He played several songs from Logan's favorite bands. Logan happily sang along.

"You wanna hear, um, an original song by Kendall Knight?"

"I'd love to!" Logan said excitedly. He listened intently and clapped when it was over.

"Not too cheesy?" Kendall asked sheepishly.

"I've gotten used to your cheesiness." He poked Kendall's side. "So what was that about?"

"I think you know."

"Nope. I don't," Logan responded with a smirk.

"You're a bastard."

"Just tell me."

"It's about you, asshole."

Logan gave Kendall a sweet kiss. "Love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that. And I love you too."

A few hours later, they went back to Logan's house.

"Mom! I'm home! With Kendall!"

They walked into the living room.

"Hi, boys," Mrs. Mitchell greeted. "You staying for dinner, Kendall?"

Kendall considered for a moment. "Well. If you don't mind..."

She smiled. "I don't."

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What would you do if I got a tattoo?"

"Uh. It would depend on what it was."

"It's an infinity symbol on his left ring finger," Kendall told her. "I got one too."

Mrs. Mitchell grinned. "Aw. That's cute. Let me see." They boys took off their bandages and showed her. "I like them," she said. "It's sweet. How will your mom feel about it, Kendall?"

Kendall shrugged. "She probably won't care. She'll most likely think it's cute or something."

**...**

"I'm so gonna fail," Kendall said. He was in his room with Logan. It was Friday, and the next week was finals for seniors. Logan was over to help him study.

"Which class?" Logan asked.

"All of them."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine."

"But what about Stat?"

"You understand it now."

"I didn't get it in the beginning of the year, though."

"We're gonna review everything. But you can't get distracted."

"Hey. It's your fault when I do."

"How?"

"You're a _huge _distraction."

Logan pushed him. "Whatever." He heard giggles. "Are Katie's friends over?"

"Yeah. Jenna and Amy. They're getting ready for the eighth grade formal."

"Really? I can't wait to see them all dolled up. Is Alex Katie's date?"

"Yeah. Amy's going with some kid named Jeff. Jenna's date is named Max."

Logan smiled. "It's good that she's not obsessing over you anymore."

"You're just happy she doesn't want to kill you anymore."

"Well. Yeah."

They listened to heels click past the door and down the stairs.

"Let's go see them!" Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged him to the living room. "Look at all these lovely ladies."

Katie blushed, Amy giggled while looking down at her feet, and Jenna just smiled.

"That black dress makes you look way too grown up," Kendall said to Katie.

"She is about to be a high school student," Logan said.

Kendall crossed his arms. "I don't like it."

Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're so ridiculous, Big Brother."

Mrs. Knight walked into the room. "You ready to go girls?"

They all nodded.

As they walked out the door, Logan called, "Have fun!" He looked at Kendall. "She's going to be such a heartbreaker when she's older."

"Why does she have to grow up?" Kendall asked.

"Because that's how life works. Let's go study."

After several hours of reviewing every subject, Kendall let himself fall onto his bed. "My brain is fried. Please stop torturing me with this, Logan."

Logan laughed. "We can take a break. But then you gotta focus on Stat."

"Can't we save that for tomorrow?"

Logan joined him on the bed. "A little today, a little tomorrow, OK?"

Kendall sighed. "That's fine, I guess." He took hold of Logan's hand and kissed it. "I'm glad you're here."

Logan gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm glad I'm here too."

"I love you, Logan."

Logan snuggled up against Kendall. "I love you too, my dear."

"Always?"

"Always."

**...**

Logan sat next to Carlos at their graduation ceremony. They were bored out of their minds.

"I hate that there are girls taller than us," Carlos said.

"More are taller than you."

"You're not _that _tall."

"Taller than you."

They quieted for a moment since the principal had glared at them.

"Your parents letting you go to our little senior week?" Carlos asked.

"Yup. We're going to Mercedes' place, right?"

"Yeah. Her dad owns, like, most of the houses by the lake."

"That's not surprising. How big is her place there?"

"Stephanie says it's _almost _as big as the mansion."

"Damn. Lucky bitch."

The Valedictorian started to give her speech.

"I hear she has an awesome pool too," Carlos went on.

"But is it better than the one at the mansion?"

"Probably not."

"Is there a hot tub?"

"Nope."

"Lame."

Carlos stifled a laugh. "I know. But we'll be staying at a house right by the lake with a pool. We'll probably throw parties there..."

"Sweetness."

Soon, they all received their diplomas. When they finally exited the building, Logan immediately found Kendall.

"We're no longer high school students!" Kendall yelled with joy then spun Logan around.

After being put down, Logan said, "I know! It's great."

"We should have a uniform burning ceremony."

Logan let out a laugh. "Maybe we should do that during senior week."

"That'd be _so _epic!" He paused for a second. "Now that we no longer go to school here, we can do this..." He grabbed Logan's head and kissed him. He slowly slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth, Kendall smiled into the kiss as Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist.

"The principal looks like she's about to kill you," they heard someone say. They pulled apart and saw Ms. Commings.

"Well, bitch can't do anything about it," Kendall said.

"I'm going to miss watching you two pass notes to each other during class."

"You noticed?" Logan asked.

"You're not that subtle. Plus, one of you is always giggling."

Logan chuckled as Kendall blushed. "We're gonna miss you," Logan told Ms. Commings.

She smiled. "I'll miss the both of you as well. Don't tell the others, but you two were my favorites."

"I can't blame you," Kendall said. "Logan and I are pretty awesome."

"Oh, Mr. Knight, you are a cocky one." She gave them each a hug then moved on.

"So. Logan," Kendall said.

"Yes, Kendall?"

"We need to spend as much time together this summer as possible."

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't want it any other way."

_**So, yeah. Not my favorite chapter. Please tell me what you think. **_


	10. June

_**So, apparently, the last chapter wasn't crap. And I made some of you cry. So... sorry? **_

_**Now. Fair warning: nothing really happens in this chapter. It just... is. There's probably not gonna be any drama in these final chapters. Just gooey lovey stuff, I guess. **_

_**Enjoy? :D**_

June

"I'm so happy we're leaving tomorrow," Kendall said as he walked around the mall with Logan.

"Same. A break from the family is always nice. My mom keeps trying to get my dad to talk to his parents, but he refuses."

"Why?"

"Because of Easter."

Kendall stopped walking. "Your dad hasn't talked to his parents since Easter?"

"Nope. He hasn't talked to his siblings either. He says that me and my mom are his family, not them."

"He can just cut them off, no problem?"

"Well. They hurt my mom's feelings and hate me." Logan took a seat on a bench. Kendall sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "How come you still see your dad's side of the family, but not him?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"No. Just curious. Since we're on the subject of not talking to family and all. Plus, I've never heard the story."

Kendall sighed. He figured it's just be best to get the whole conversation out of the way. This was the first time Logan had asked, so Kendall decided to answer. "My parents were happily married a year before my mom got pregnant with me. My dad freaked for some reason and cheated on her. I guess the responsibility scared him or some shit so he acted out. My mom left him for awhile, but took him back after I was born, Things were good, a little tense, but good until she got pregnant with Katie. Fucker cheated again, and apparently started treating her like shit. Both her family and his family convinced her to divorce him. They didn't like how much of a douche he was to her. So she left his ass. He got tired of his family hating him and liking my mom, so he moved to Florida when Katie was one. Haven't spoken to him since."

"What kind of person cheats on your mom?"

"An asshole."

"So your mom is more of a member of the Knight family than your dad?"

"Yup."

"You've been blessed with an awesome family."

"You have one too. Well. On one side. We done talking about this boring shit now?"

"Yeah. Wanna go to the food court?"

"Fuck yeah." Kendall stood and held out a hand for Logan to take.

Logan took his hand and got up as well. While they walked, Logan said, "I'm craving Chick-Fil-A."

"Logan, dear. The fact that we always want the same food at the same time is proof of our true love."

Logan let out a giggle. "You're silly," he said before placing a kiss on Kendall's cheek.

Kendall stopped walking suddenly when they reached the food court. "Whoa."

"What?"

Kendall lifted his hand that wasn't holding Logan's and pointed. Logan's gaze followed it. He gasped slightly. At one of the tables sat Ms. Commings. Across from her was a beautiful red headed woman. They were looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Do you think?" Logan asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kendall started to walk in the direction of the two women.

"Kendall!" Logan scurried after him. "Don't be rude and bother them!"

"Ms. Commings!" Kendall said happily. "How are you?"

She smiled at him. "I'm good. Hi, Logan."

"I told him not to bother you," Logan informed her. "But he has a tendency to not listen."

Ms. Commings laughed. "I know that very well, Logan. What have you two been up to since graduation?"

"I've been working, went to my sister's eighth grade graduation, and have been spending time with my Logan."

"Why do you always have to say 'my Logan?'" Logan wanted to know.

"It just rolls off the tongue nicely," Kendall told him. He looked back at his now former teacher. "Care to introduce us to this attractive woman?"

The two women giggled. "Kendall, Logan," Ms. Commings said, "This is Karly. My..."

"I'm Lexi's girlfriend," Karly finished.

"I knew it!" Kendall yelled. He pointed to Logan. "You owe me ten bucks!"

Logan shot him a confused look. "Wh-what? We... we didn't even bet on anything!"

Kendall ignored him. "How long have you two been together?"

"Five years," Karly told him.

"Aw." He turned his attention back to Ms. Commings. "Os this why you're a fan of me and Logan?"

"Kendall," Ms. Commings said, "Even if I were straight, I'd be a fan. You're just that cute."

"Some would say vomit inducing cute," Logan said.

"Like who?"

"My sister," Kendall told her.

"Hopefully I'll have her as a student this year."

"She'll be a pleasure to have in class," Kendall said. "Not as much as me, but still."

Ms. Commings rolled her eyes with a smile. "I bet."

"OK, Kendall," Logan said, "let's leave these two alone now."

Kendall pouted. "_Fine_."

"Bye, Ms. Commings. Bye, Karly," Logan said as he dragged Kendall away.

"Dearest," Karly said to Ms. Commings while they watched the boys go, "They're even more adorable then you made them out to be."

"But do they beat us?"

"Fuck no."

They giggled and kissed.

**...**

"Mom! Dad! We're leaving soon!" Logan called.

It was Sunday. He and Kendall were almost ready to go pick up Carlos and Stephanie. Then they would make their way to Mercedes' lake house.

His parents came up to him.

"Where's Kendall?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Saying bye to the cats," Kendall said as he walked into the room. Sky was in his arms, and Butterball was wrapped around his shoulders.

Logan chuckled and freed Kendall of Butterball's weight. "You'll see Kendall when we get back in a week," he told the cat before pacing him on the floor. "We gotta go, Kendall."

Mrs. Mitchell took Sky from Kendall. "You boys be safe. And have fun." She gave them both a forehead kiss then they left.

"Once they were outside Carlos' house, Logan honked the horn several times.

As they waited, Kendall asked, "You getting a job this summer?"

"Yup. I'm gonna work at the tutoring center. I did the past two summers. They pay pretty well."

"You know what we should do with the money we save?"

"What?"

"Rent an apartment or something."

"Kendall..."

"But I wanna live with you," Kendall whined.

"I know, my dear. I'd enjoy living with you too. But are we ready for that?"

"Yes. We are. We can get other people to live with us so we don't have to pay as much."

"How much thought have you put into this?"

"A lot."

Carlos and Stephanie finally made their way to the car.

"How would you two feel," Kendall said when they were in the car, "about renting a place with me and Logan at some point soon?"

Stephanie and Carlos shared a look then said, "I'm cool with that."

Kendall looked at Logan hopefully.

Logan sighed. "Fine. I'll discuss it with my parents."

Kendall took hold of Logan's face and kissed him. "I love you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now let's go."

**...**

An hour and a half later, they arrived at Mercedes' lake house.

"This place is fucking huge!" Logan exclaimed.

"Well, Mercedes is a rich bitch," Carlos said.

Mercedes was already there with Guitar Dude and the Jennifers.

They got out of the car and grabbed their things from the trunk.

"Hi," Mercedes greeted when they walked in. "I put your names on the door of the rooms you're staying in."

"What is this? Summer camp?" Kendall asked.

Mercedes glared at him. "Just put your shit in your room then I'll give you a tour of the house."

Kendall and Logan were excited to see that they had a king sized bed in their assigned room.

After their tour, James, Camille, Jo, and Dak arrived. They all spent the day getting settled, going grocery shopping, and just hanging out.

**...**

Logan and Kendall awoke at around eleven. They got ready, put on their bathing suits, and joined their friends in the kitchen. Where they were all doing shots.

"Are you guys pre-gaming to go to a little lake beach?" Logan asked.

"Yup," James said with a smile.

"It's not even noon!"

"Don't be a party pooper, man," Guitar Dude said before lighting a joint.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He grabbed the joint, took a hit, then passed it to Kendall.

Kendall did the same before giving it back to Guitar Dude. "Let's just go to the beach."

Once they picked a spot on the beach, Carlos yelled, "Race you to the water!"

"It's on!" James and Logan screamed before running. James won.

"Kendall!" Logan called. "Come in! The water's nice!"

Kendall laughed and joined them.

A little while later, Logan decided to take a break.

As he walked back to his blanket, someone said, "Logan."

"Shit," Logan mumbled. He turned to the guy who had spoken. "Robbie. I forgot you were a lifeguard here over the summer."

Robbie grinned. "Yeah. Don't you usually come here in July?"

"Yeah. Usually .But I'm here for senior week."

"Oh. Duh. Just like everyone else. That locket's new."

Logan's hand immediately went to it. "Yeah. My boyfriend gave it to me on Valentine's Day."

"B-boyfriend?" Robbie asked sadly.

Kendall was in the water watching the exchange. With anger.

"Carlos swam up to him. "Why do you- Oh, fuck."

"You know that guy?" Kendall asked.

"Uh. Yeah. His name's Robbie. He was one of Logan's fuck buddies back in the day."

"I'm going over there."

"OK..." Carlos said.

Kendall quickly swam to shore. He walked over to Logan. He put his arm around him and said, "Hello, love. Who's this?"

"This is Robbie. We used-"

"To fuck," Kendall finished. "I know. Carlos told me."

Logan laughed. "Of course he did." He noticed Kendall and Robbie angrily staring each other down. "Um. I was just telling Robbie about you, Kendall." He kissed Kendall's cheek. "You wanna eat some food?"

"Sure," Kendall said.

Logan took his hand and guided him back to their blanket.

"How long ago were you with him?" Kendall asked.

"A couple years. I completely forgot he was a lifeguard here."

"Right. He seemed really happy to see you."

Logan got out a sandwich and handed it to Kendall. "He looks for a quick booty call whenever I'm here."

"And do you... you know?"

"I haven't slept with him since I ended things with him."

"He's looking at you," Kendall said with rage.

Logan sighed. "Kendall. Ignore him, OK? Don't be jealous."

"I'm not." At Logan's blank stare, he said, "OK. So I am. But he's clearly still into you."

"Well, I'm not into him." He leaned toward Kendall and gave him a loving kiss. "I'm into you. And I love you."

Kendall smiled. "Love you too." He kissed Logan. "OK. Jealousy gone."

"Good. Let's eat our sandwiches."

Mercedes sat down next to them. "So. There's a bonfire party type thing here on Thursday. Then, on Friday, I'll be throwing a party at the lake house."

"Sweet," Logan said. "Who's invited to your party?"

"Everyone who's spending senior week here."

Logan looked around. "That's a lot of people."

Mercedes shrugged. "Whatever. It'll be epic." She left them to go tell the rest of their friends the plan.

"This is sure going to be an interesting week," Kendall said.

Logan just nodded in agreement.

**...**

On Tuesday, they were back at the beach. Logan was walking back from the bathrooms when a little Bernese Mountain Dog puppy ran up to him.

"Hi, little guy," he said as he bent down to pet the puppy.

"Loki!" a girl screamed while running toward Logan and the puppy. "I'm so sorry," she said when she reached them. "He chewed through his leash."

"It's OK," Logan told her. "I like dogs. If my mom didn't hate them, we'd have one."

The girl picked up her dog and put out her hand. "I'm Annie."

Logan took her hand and shook it. "I'm Logan. You here for senior week?"

"Yup. Me and all my friends. You?"

"Yeah."

"You going to the bonfire on Thursday?"

"I believe so."

She put a hand on his arm. "Maybe we could hang out. And stuff."

Logan realized what she was suggesting and pushed her hand away. "If we were to hang out, no 'and stuff' would happen."

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Is he blonde and kinda tall?"

"Yes..."

She pointed. "Is that him?"

Logan glanced over his shoulder. "Yup. That's him."

"Who's your friend?" Kendall asked when he reached them.

"This is Annie," Logan told him. "Her dog ran up to me and now she's got him. So. Bye, Annie."

She waved. "Bye, Logan. See you at the bonfire?"

"Maybe." The girl walked away and Logan turned to Kendall. He looked pissed.

"Was she hitting on you?" Kendall asked.

"I think. I shit her down, though. Don't be paranoid, my love."

Kendall took a calming breath. "Right. Sorry."

Logan poked his nose. "Don't be. It's kinda cute."

**...**

Wednesday night, they all sat in the living room of the lake house, about to play strip spin the bottle.

"And how does this work exactly?" Brunette Jennifer asked.

Dak decided to explain, "You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you have to make out with for one minute. If you kiss the same person again, or the person you're dating, you remove an article of clothing. Only the spinner strips."

"But Jennifer, Jennifer, and I are single," Curly Jennifer said.

"The if you kiss one of the other Jennifers you strip," Dak told her.

Logan took a quick sip of his beer. "How'd you come up with this, Dak?"

"I'm a genius. That's how. I'll go first." He spun and it landed on Blonde Jennifer.

After some time, everyone was in various stages of undress.

James took his turn. It landed on Logan.

"James' dream is about to come true!" Logan joked.

Kendall was not amused. It seemed like everyone that walked by at the beach eye fucked _his _Logan. Especially that douche Robbie and bitch Annie. And those two always happened to be around.

James took several gulps of his drink before he placed his lips against Logan's. It was extremely awkward. And hilarious to everyone but Kendall.

When their minute was up, Logan said, "Jesus, Camille. How do you kiss that? He's terrible!" Everyone laughed, and James punched Logan's arm.

"Just spin the fucking bottle," James snapped.

Logan did so and it landed on Camille.

"Third time," Camille said. "You doing that on purpose, Logan?"

"You wish."

As they kissed, Kendall was fuming on the inside. He was sick and tired of seeing Logan kiss other people.

Once the kiss ended, Logan stood and removed his pants. All the girls hooted and whistled while he did this. He was left wearing only his black boxer briefs.

"I'm tired," Kendall said. "I'm going to bed." He got up and walked away.

Logan sighed. "He's in a mood. I'm gonna go talk to him."

They all waved bye and he left. Logan made his way to the room he was sharing with Kendall. When he entered, he saw Kendall laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Logan sighed again. He got on the bed, crawled over to Kendall, rested his chin on Kendall's chest, and asked, "What's wrong, my love."

"I just really don't like people right now," Kendall told him.

"Why?"

"Well. There's your personal fangirl and fanboy, who are _always _nearby. Then it seems like everyone we pass by on the beach has fucked you a million times in their minds. And just now, you were making out with our friends."

Logan sat up. "Kendall, I don't give two shits about Robbie and Annie. I actually haven't even noticed them around. People have been eye fucking _you _as well these past couple days. And, finally, we were playing a game downstairs. Your tongue was in other people's mouths."

Kendall frowned. "Stop being right."

"Where is all this jealousy coming from?" Logan wanted to know.

"No one back at home besides me constantly shows interest in you."

"I'm pretty sure a good chunk of it is all in your head."

"I don't care. It's not gonna stop me from being jealous and shit."

"Kendall, my dear." Logan straddled him and leaned forward so their lips were barely touching. "You have no need to be jealous."

Kendall sighed happily as Logan ran his hands up his shirt. "Prove it," he said.

Logan rolled his eyes and laughed before kissing Kendall's neck. He bit down and sucked at the skin. He then placed his lips against the weak spot behind Kendall's ear.

Logan pulled back and said, "Sit up a little. That shirt needs to come off." As Kendall did so, Logan removed the article of clothing. When Kendall laid back down, Logan looked at him lovingly and whispered, "Beautiful."

Kendall blushed and smiled. "Shut up."

Logan placed a kiss to Kendall's lips. Then his Adam's apple. Then he kissed across Kendall's collar bone. His lips made their way down Kendall's body, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. Logan slowly removed Kendall's blue boxer briefs. Once the underwear was tossed onto the floor, Logan took Kendall's length into his mouth.

Kendall let out a long moan at the sensation. Logan's tongue alone could drive Kendall crazy.

Kendall whined when Logan removed his mouth, which made Logan chuckle. Logan quickly got off the bed to retrieve the lube Kendall had brought along. He got rid of his own underwear then crawled back onto the bed.

As he applied some lube to his fingers, Logan asked Kendall, "Do you want me to keep showing you that you have no need to be jealous?"

Kendall nodded.

"I wanna hear you say it."

Kendall let out a growl. "You're an asshole."

"Just say it." Logan began to tease Kendall's nipples with his mouth.

"Fuck. Yes. Logan. Show me why I don't need to be jealous."

After Logan prepared him, he entered Kendall and began to move immediately.

Kendall clung to Logan for dear life as they made love. He let the jealousy slip away. The fear that for some reason Logan would want someone else disappeared. The loving pace, the gentle touches, the look of adoration in Logan's eyes told Kendall he had no need to worry.

After they both went over the edge, Logan laid next to Kendall, took his hand, and whispered, "I love you, my dear."

Kendall scooted closer to Logan. "I know. I love you too. I've been acting-"

"Silly," Logan finished.

"I was gonna say like a douche, but your way makes me sound like less of a jerk."

"I actually kind of dug it. No one's been jealous because of me before."

"Jesus. What am I gonna do when we start school? Not everyone knows I'd kill someone who dares touch you," Kendall said.

"They'll learn."

**...**

"I'm really jazzed for this bonfire," James said.

"Because bonfires are always so epic," Logan responded sarcastically.

"It is when you're drunk." James walked out the door with Camille under his arm.

Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Kendall. "You sure you want to go? We can stay here."

Kendall pouted. "But I bought fireworks."

Logan laughed. "You look cute when you're pretending to be pathetic. Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't launch these fireworks at any individuals?"

"As long as they don't touch you inappropriately."

They made their way down to the beach. The bonfire was already going and some people were already wasted.

Carlos came up to them and handed them some drinks. He saw the fireworks and his eyes lit up. "Can we set those off?"

"Later," Kendall said. "It'll be more entertaining after you've had more alcohol in your system."

Carlos nodded and ran off happily.

"You are such a bad influence," Logan told Kendall.

Kendall smiled widely. "That I am, love. Oh! S'mores!" He grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him to the food.

A few feet away from them, the Jennifers listened to Robbie and Annie talk.

"I wanna know what's so special about this boyfriend of his," Robbie said, referring to Kendall.

"I know!" Annie agreed. "He's not even that hot. What was it like? Being with Logan?"

"Awesome," Robbie told her. "I wish I knew why he ended it."

"Has he had a boyfriend or girlfriend with him here before?"

"Nope. Only family, plus one friend."

"You two are so pathetic," Blonde Jennifer said, growing tired of the conversation.

"Excuse me?" they both asked.

"Logan is never going to want either of you," Brunette Jennifer told them.

"But he had me before," Robbie pointed out.

"Yeah," Curly Jennifer said, "as a fuck buddy. And he dumped your ass. He clearly has no feelings for you."

"Plus, he's never leaving Kendall," Brunette Jennifer added.

Blonde Jennifer said. "Yup. I mean, they even have those stupid matching tattoos. And they may move in together."

"So deal with it," the Jennifers said before walking away.

A few hours later, a tipsy Logan watched a semi-drunk Kendall get ready to set off fireworks with Carlos. "Please be careful, Kendall!" he pleaded.

Kendall laughed. "I'll be fine, love."

"Whatever you say." Logan turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What do you want, Robbie?"

"What's so special about that skinny blonde?"

"Dude, you're smashed. Go away."

"Just answer me!" Robbie demanded with a slight slur.

Logan sighed. "I love him."

"Why?"

"Because he's amazing and is the first person who ever made me feel wanted."

"I wanted you."

"For sex."

"I wanted you for more than that, but you dumped me."

"Oh. Well. If you wanted me so bad, you would've fought for me."

"Who would do that? After being dumped?"

"Kendall did. Now, can you please just leave me alone? Forever? Because Kendall _will _shoot a firework at your face."

"He's right."

Logan and Robbie jumped.

"You were listening?" Logan asked.

"Yup," Kendall said. He looked at Robbie. "It'd be smart to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. Unless you want me to drown you in the lake."

"Fine," Robbie said sadly and walked away.

"You love me," Kendall said to Logan in a teasing voice.

"You already knew that."

"Yes. But I like hearing you tell other people you do."

Logan just smiled and gave him a kiss. "You should go set off the fireworks. Carlos looks like he's about to explode with anticipation."

**...**

The next night, Friday, they were all helping set up for the party Mercedes was throwing.

"Your dad actually delivered all this alcohol for you?" Camille asked.

"Sure," Mercedes said. "He doesn't want me going out there and illegally buying it."

"So, he willingly provided alcohol for a bunch of minors?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Just accept it, Camille."

"We can finally use the pool," Kendall said to Logan. "And the water slide."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. With a bunch of drunken teens we don't know. But a break from swimming in the lake will be nice."

Kendall went up behind Logan and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Mercedes said tomorrow night will just be all of us. Our own mini-party."

"That'll be fun." The doorbell rang. "It seems the first gusts are here."

Two hours went by. Logan got out of the pool, deciding to take a break from swimming. As he dried himself off, Annie stepped in front of him.

"Hey," she said seductively.

"Hi..." Logan responded simply.

"I didn't talk to you at the bonfire."

"I had to make sure Kendall didn't lose a hand while setting off fireworks."

Annie laughed. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "This is a really fun party."

He pushed her hand away. "Uh-huh."

She put her hand back. "You should give me a tour of the house."

Logan pushed her hand away again, but with more force. "I'm really questioning your morals right now."

"Huh?"

"Why are you so desperately trying to get with a guy you don't know? And who has a boyfriend?"

"When I want something, I go after it."

Kendall stepped between them. "Bitch, step the fuck back. I am not afraid to hit a girl. Especially annoying sluts."

Annie looked like she was about to cry. "That's mean."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Kendall asked.

Annie frowned and ran away.

Even though he felt like a terrible person for it, Logan laughed. "I should not be amused by this."

"Wanna put on a show?"

"What kind of show?"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him to an empty chair. He pushed Logan into the chair, straddled him, and placed himself in Logan's lap.

"Kendall, what are y-" Logan got cut off by Kendall's lips.

The kiss quickly turned into a full blown make out session. Kendall's hands were in Logan's hair, and Logan had his hands on Kendall's hips.

Eventually Kendall moved his mouth to nip at Logan's neck. Logan took the opportunity to say, "I see. You're doing this so everyone knows I'm _your _Logan."

Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's. "Does it bother you?"

"Surprisingly, no." Logan placed his hand on the back of Kendall's head and pulled him in for another kiss.

**...**

Saturday night was their last night at the lake house. The group just hung out, eating pizza and swimming.

James took a seat next to Logan. "So. It seems Kendall has learned that people have a tendency to lust after you."

Logan looked at James like he was crazy. "People don't lust after me. Robbie's just an idiot, and that Annie chick is obviously a slut."

"Keep telling yourself that. But wasn't the jealousy annoying?"

"A little. But flattering too. He actually thinks I'm hot shit or something. No one's ever acted like that because of me."

"Would you be jealous if it was the other way around?" James questioned.

"I would fuck any mother fucker up who tries to make a move on my man."

They both looked at each other with serious faces before cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked as he joined them, taking a seat in Logan's lap.

Logan put his arms around Kendall's middle and said, "Nothing."

James snorted. "Please. I just learned Logan would murder someone for just breathing your air," he told Kendall.

"He exaggerates," Logan said.

Kendall smiled at him. "I think it's sweet." He kissed Logan's forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone," James said and walked away.

"So, you have fun this week?" Logan asked Kendall.

"You mean besides the fact I thought everyone wanted to force themselves on you?" He watched Logan laugh and nod. "Yeah. I did. Especially since a jealous me turns you on and leads to great sex."

"That would be your favorite part, you perv," Logan said and tickled Kendall's side.

Kendall giggled and squirmed. "You love it."

"I love _you_," Logan said.

Camille and James watched the pair from the other side of the pool.

"Are we that disgusting?" James asked his girlfriend.

"No. They take puke worthy cute to a new level."

James nodded in agreement. "I'm glad Logan has Kendall though. Logan deserves to be as happy as he is."

"You know," Camille said, "I'm pretty sure Kendall wants to marry him."

"That doesn't surprise me. Too bad they'd have to go to a different state or country to do so."

"Yeah. I think that bothers Kendall a little. Uh. He told me he talked to one of his uncles about rings."

James' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Doesn't Kendall think that's a little soon?"

"Obviously not. I mean, I sat next to him in Bio, and he'd doodle his and Logan's names all over. He'd combine their last names and even made up children's names."

"Oh my God. Logan's right. Kendall _is _the girl."

"And now they're making out," Camille said.

They watched the two boys break apart long enough for Logan to say something, which made Kendall blush. Kendall stood and put out both hands. Logan took them and let Kendall pull him to his feet.

As her eyes followed them while they walked, Camille said, "They're about to get it on, I assume."

James smirked. "We should follow their example."

"I like that plan." Camille squealed when James picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and made his way to their room.

**...**

After senior week, a parade of graduation parties followed. Some were parties for just friends that involved a lot of wasted teens, others were family parties. Logan's was the latter. Kendall was the only non-family member invited. He just wanted a simple party after going to a bunch with alcohol flying everywhere.

"Thanks, Granny. Thanks, Grampy," Logan said after his grandparents gave him a card.

When they walked away, Kendall popped up behind Logan and asked, "How much money did you get?"

"It's not about the money," Logan said as he opened the card. "Fuck yeah! Five hundred bucks!"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah. Not about the money." He watched Logan pocket the cash then asked, "You talk to your parents about renting a place?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"My mom doesn't want me to. Mostly because it'll mean she's losing her baby. My dad thinks it's a good idea."

"So..."

"Yes, Kendall, I'll move in with you."

"YAY!" Kendall picked Logan up and spun him around again and again.

"Kendall. Kendall, you can put me down now,"

"No."

"You're causing a scene."

"Fine." Kendall let Logan's feet touch the floor again. "There. But I'm just happy, OK?"

Logan placed a hand on Kendall's cheek. "I know. And I talked to Carlos. He and Stephanie are still in."

"Awesome. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, my dear." He gave Kendall a quick kiss and a flash went off. Logan's head whipped in the direction of the flash. "MOM! DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE?"

"No..." Mrs. Mitchell lied.

"Delete it!"

"Never!"

Logan ran after his mother, making Kendall and other family members laugh.

Mr. Mitchell came up to Kendall. "Have fun living with that."

"I'm actually more worried about living with Carlos."

"Good point. I wonder about that boy sometimes."

Logan joined them, breathless. "She shoved the memory card in her bra. No way I'm going in there. Dad?"

"Sorry," Mr. Mitchell said to his son. "I kinda want that picture."

Logan frowned as his father walked away. "Jerk!"

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "I bet it's a cute picture."

"It's the principle of the matter. How dare she sneak pictures."

Kendall just chuckled. "I love your family."

Logan smiled at him. "They love you too."

They went and sat on the couch. "Wanna hear about the weird dream I had last night?"

"Sure."

"I was here in your house. Just me and Butterball. All of a sudden, Butterball turned into this really hot dude. He started kissing me, and confessed his love for me. And, like, I realized I loved him back. So, I sent you a text and dumped you. Before I could get it on with Butterball, I woke up."

"So... you left me... for... my cat."

"I human form."

Logan started laughing. "Oh my God! That's so fucked up!"

"Try being the person having that dream!"

"Do you want me to give you and Butterball some privacy later tonight?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you the dream."

"What is it about him that turns you on? All that luscious hair? Or is it the sexy fat?"

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Mom! Dad! Guess what Kendall just told me!"

Later that night, Kendall sat on Logan's bed while Logan was in the bathroom. He was looking at Butterball. "I don't care if you turn into a hit human," he said to the cat. "I will _not _let you seduce me and steal me from Logan." He heard Logan laugh and turned around.

"Don't tell him that," Logan said as he picked Butterball up. "He's not one to let a challenge go." He put the cat in the hall, and shit and locked his door. He then joined Kendall on the bed. "I'm glad you refuse to let my cat tempt you."

"Yeah. Well. I know it's upset you if I did."

"You ready to sleep?"

"Yeah."

They got under the covers and got into their usual sleeping positions. Logan on his back with his arms around Kendall, and Kendall on his stomach with his head on Logan's chest.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know I'll never leave you for your cat, right?"

Logan chuckled. "I know. I know."

_**Now THIS was a bad chapter. Sorry nothing happened in it. Hopefully the next one will be better. **_


	11. July

_**So, it's the next to last chapter. No drama in this one. Just Kendall and Logan being all... Kendall and Logan. I hope you enjoy. **_

July

It was the Fourth of July. Logan and his parents showed up at the Knight house around one for their annual Fourth of July party.

"Kendall sure has a large family," Mr. Mitchell commented as they parked.

Most of the kids were in the front yard. They were running through sprinklers, sliding on various slip 'n' slides, and going down a large inflatable water slide.

"Don't worry," Logan told his parents. "They're all really cool and nice people."

They got out of the car and made their way to the front door.

When they reached the yard, Kendall came up behind Logan and picked him up. "Logan! I missed you."

Logan giggled. "Dude. I saw you yesterday."

Kendall put Logan back down, but still held onto him. "I know. But still. Did you miss me?"

"Of course, my love."

"We'll just go inside," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Have fun, Logan."

Once his parents were inside, Logan turned around in Kendall's arms to face him. "Hi."

Kendall smiled and gave him a kiss. "Hi."

Logan look around the front yard. "You are so lucky we're not in the middle of a drought."

"Even a drought wouldn't stop the Knight Water Park from happening."

"Hey, Logan!"

Logan looked to his right and saw Katie and Alex. He waved and they went back to whatever they were doing before. "Katie's in a black bikini."

"Don't remind me," Kendall said angrily. "And Alex keeps checking her out. Little fucking perv."

Logan chuckled and stepped back a little. He removed his shoes then took off his shirt. He smirked as Kendall's eyes raked over his body. "You check out your significant other."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"You love it."

"Sometimes."

"I wanna go down the water slide," Logan said as he pointed to it.

"The Bonzai?"

"Uh. Sure."

Kendall grabbed his hand. "It's fucking fun. Let's go."

Roughly an hour later, Kendall said to Logan, "You're starting to get sunburn."

"Fuck." Logan sighed sadly and frowned. "I guess I should go inside."

Kendall handed him a towel so he could try off. "I'll give you some of my clothes since you're not in a bathing suit and didn't bring a change of clothes."

After drying off, the pair went to Kendall's room.

Kendall tossed Logan some clothes.

Logan could feel Kendall watching him change, so he asked, "What?"

Kendall blushed and looked down. "You're just gorgeous is all."

Logan walked up to Kendall, put his arms around him, and kissed his neck. "You're too much."

Kendall returned the embrace. "On;y because I love you."

"Aw. Love you too." Logan let go of Kendall and Laid on the bed so Kendall could change.

"So, we looking at places next week?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Of course. Stephanie and Carlos are so excited. You know, I hope those two last."

"They will," Kendall said as he joined Logan on the bed, resting his body on Logan's. "Just like us."

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "I wonder who their children will take after."

"Carlos," Kendall answered without hesitation. "Personalities like his are usually the dominant ones."

"Poor Stephanie. She's gonna have to raise little Carloses."

Kendall laughed then placed his lips to Logan's. their lips moved against each other slowly while Kendall sought entrance into Logan's mouth. He moaned when Logan gave him access. He ran his hands up Logan's shirt and deepened the kiss. Logan pulled on Kendall's hair as he began to grind his hips against Kendall's.

Kendall pulled back to take off the shirt he had just put on moments ago. He then pulled Logan up a bit so Logan could do the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked. "I mean, you're _entire _family is in this house."

"Has other people in the house-any house-ever stopped me before?"

"Good point. Come here." He pulled Kendall in for another kiss.

They both worked on the other's pants, pushing them down when they were undone.

Logan flipped them so he was on top. He ran his lips down to Kendall's chest. He licked and bit at each nipple, causing Kendall's breath to quicken. As he did this, he slipped a hand down Kendall's underwear and began to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Logan. Please," Kendall begged.

Logan chuckled. He always loved how eager Kendall was. He sat up and removed Kendall's underwear. He grabbed the lube and covered his fingers with it. He nibbled at the weak spot behind Kendall's ear as he prepared him. He took his time, making Kendall whine and whimper.

"Logan," Kendall breathed out. "Please. I need you inside me."

"As you wish." Logan removed his fingers from Kendall before freeing himself of one final article of clothing. He lubricated himself then lined up with Kendall's entrance. "You have to be quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And don't you dare be gentle."

Logan united his lips with Kendall's as he entered him. He did as Kendall wanted. He went fast and hard, hitting Kendall's prostate each time. Kendall bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out with pleasure. As he got closer, it became more difficult to be quiet. Especially when Logan took hold of his cock and began to pump. Before Kendall was even aware that he was doing it, he sank his teeth into Logan's shoulder and came. Logan quickly followed.

Logan pulled out and then fell oh his back next to Kendall. He glanced at his left shoulder. "Am I bleeding?" he asked with amusement.

Kendall flew into a sitting position. "Holy shit! I'm so, so sorry, love. I didn't mean to. How the fuck did that happen?"

Logan sat as well. "Ask you teeth."

"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." Kendall got off the bed.

"Put clothes on first!" Logan warned.

"Right." Kendall quickly pulled on some pants and left his room.

Logan got off the bed and put on pants too. He then sat back down and waited for Kendall to return.

"Here," Kendall said when he walked back in.

Logan took the first aid kit from him and cleaned his wound. "You're a real animal, Kendall Knight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Hand me a bandage."

"No. I'll do it." Kendall placed the bandage over the bite then kissed the injured spot. "How did I manage that?"

"I'm obviously so good in bed I bring out the wild in you."

"Shut up!" He pushed Logan a little, but then gave him a quick kiss. "We should put on shirts and re-join the party."

"They probably know what we've been doing," Logan said while putting on a shirt.

"Well, that wasn't the plan when I brought you up here. You're just hard to resist."

Logan smiled and laced his hand with Kendall's. "I am a sexy beast."

Kendall laughed as they walked into the hall. "You're a cocky bastard. _That's _what you are."

When they reached the living room, one of Kendall's uncles came up to him. "Kendall? I'm leaving soon for another shin dig. You wanna talk about the... _things_?"

"Sure." Kendall turned to Logan. "Go ahead into the basement?"

"Your dad's kicking ass at Mario Kart down there," Kendall's uncle told Logan.

"Really?" Logan said. "Well. I gotta go show that old man his place." Logan ran off.

"What do you want, Uncle Marty?" Kendall asked.

"Thought I should give you Logan's class ring back." He reached into his pocket and handed it to Kendall. "He notice it was missing?"

"Nah. He never wears it."

"OK. So. Just to be clear. Yours is gold, his is silver?"

"Yup. I was thinking of adding an inscription."

"Boy, how long do you want to be in debt to me?"

"I don't really care." He took out his phone. "I'm gonna text you what I want them to say."

When Marty received the text, he rolled his eyes. "You're such a cheese ball. I don't know how Logan puts up with you."

"You're a jerk."

Marty laughed and gave his nephew a hug.

After his Uncle Marty left, Kendall went into the basement. There he found Logan in an intense game of Mario Kart with his dad.

"Fuck you and your fucking banana peel!" Logan screamed.

Mr. Mitchell laughed, but growled about five seconds later. "God dammit! You knocked me off the fucking rainbow!"

Logan crossed the finish line and jumped onto the couch. "Fuck yeah! In your face, you old geezer!"

"You're so lucky you're spending the night here."

"It's like I'm married to a child," Mrs. Mitchell said to Kendall.

Kendall laughed. "It's entertaining though."

"Kendall!" Logan called happily as he hopped off the couch. "You see me kick my dad's ass?"

"Yeah, I did. It was pretty epic." Kendall sat down on the couch and pulled Logan into his lap. "You're a vicious one."

"But not as vicious as you," Logan whispered. "Ask my shoulder."

A few more hours passed and more relatives were starting to leave.

Kendall watched Logan hold his cousin Denny's baby girl Molly with a goofy grin on his face.

Mrs. Knight walked by Logan and ruffled his hair. "You'll make a good dad someday, Logan."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, Mama Knight."

"But what are he and Kendall gonna do about kids?" Denny asked as he and his wife rounded up their other kids.

"Ask Kendall," Logan said.

Kendall blushed. His remaining family members and Logan's parents were all looking at him. "Um. Why'd you tell them to ask me?"

"Kendall, my dear, you have children's names picked out. I'm pretty sure you have a plan."

"I don't wanna tell you guys."

Everyone spent a good five minutes pestering him before he gave in.

"Fine!" Kendall yelled. He took a deep breath. "I figured since it's hard for same sex couples to adopt kids, we could try to find a surrogate. Maybe go for two kids? You know, use the same woman twice if possible. That way the kids will actually be siblings. The first one will be Logan's, the second one mine."

"Why Logan's first?" Katie asked.

Kendall sighed. "What if complications arise when we go for the second child? Mom's got you, so she'll be able to get 'real' grandkids from you. The Mitchell's only have Logan. So. Yeah."

Mrs. Mitchell gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. "You're so precious."

"You're such a girl," Katie told him.

Mrs. Knight asked, "Honey, how much time do you spend thinking about these things?"

"You have no idea, Mom."

Later, as the sun was setting, Logan's parents were the last to leave.

"You're not going to that little field to watch fireworks, are you?" Logan asked them after he gave them both hugs.

"Nope," Mrs. Mitchell told him.

Mr. Mitchell put an arm around his wife. "We're going to take advantage of having the house to ourselves."

"I did _not _need to know that," Logan said.

Once his parents were gone, Logan walked up to Kendall. "The park's setting off fireworks."

Kendall nodded. "I know."

"We could go to the field and watch them."

Kendall smiled. "I'd like that. Is it cool with you, Mom?"

"Sure," Mrs. Knight said. "As long as you help clean up when you get back."

"No problem," they both said.

"Can Alex and I come?" Katie asked.

"Sure, kid," Logan said. "Kendall, grab the car keys. We should get going."

Soon, Kendall was driving them to the park. "Do you think other people will be in the field?" he asked Logan.

"There hasn't been before. But who knows." Logan looked at Katie and Alex in the back seat. "You two are not allowed to tell anyone about this place, OK?"

They both nodded.

After parking, they made their way to the field. Luckily, they were the only four there.

"This is so cool," Katie said, admiring all the fireflies. "How'd you find it?"

"My parents did when they were in college," Logan told her. He spread out the blanket Kendall had brought then they all sat down.

Kendall laid down, and pulled at the back of Logan's shirt so he would too.

"You could ask, you know," Logan said as he did so.

"Why should I when words aren't always needed?"

"Whatever." Logan snuggled up against Kendall, and Kendall put an arm around him.

"I don't wanna hear you two making out," Katie warned. "That'd be so awkward."

"Shut up," Kendall commanded. "It's starting."

While the fireworks were going off, Logan glanced at Katie and Alex. They were holding hands, which he thought was adorable. He looked at Kendall. "Today has been a good day," he whispered.

"It has," Kendall agreed. "I love you, Logan."

"Love you too, Kendall."

**...**

Kendall and Logan were looking at places to rent along with Carlos, Stephanie, and Carlos' mom who was a real estate agent.

"I really like this house," Stephanie said. "And it's so cute."

"Logan and I call the bedroom with the attached bathroom!" Kendall said from one of the rooms.

Logan walked into the room. "I take it you like this place too."

"Yeah," Kendall said with a smile. "Two bedrooms. Two baths. A nice kitchen and living room. And it's close enough to school and out parents and where we both work."

"You want me to go tell Mrs. Garcia this is the place?"

Kendall nodded eagerly and Logan left. Kendall sighed happily and looked around the room that would soon be his and Logan's. He felt all giddy at the thought of living with Logan. He would _finally _get to spend every day and night with the love of his life.

"Kendall!" Logan called. "We gotta go take care of all this crap!"

Later, they went back to Kendall's house with the intent of watching a movie.

They went into the basement, and were met with a surprise that made Kendall scream, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Katie and Alex-who had been kissing on the couch-flew apart.

"Kendall," Katie said calmly.

"WHERE'S MOM? WHY THE HELL WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH THIS KID?"

"I should probably go..." Alex said. "Text you later, Katie." He quickly ran off.

Katie stood up. "Kendall, what the hell?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Out with friends. What's wrong with you?"

"You were in the house. Alone. Making out. With a boy."

Katie sighed in annoyance. "We weren't making out. We were just kissing. Over and over. No tongue or groping or anything."

"Katie. Have you had sex with this kid?"

"NO!"

"Yeah. Well. Being a guy, I know how these fuckers work!"

"Kendall, calm down," Logan said.

"How can I be calm? Now I have to give my sister a sex talk!"

"EW!" Katie cried. "Please, no. I already had one with Mom when Alex and I started dating."

"I mean, a real non-parental sex talk."

"You really want me to get a talk about sex, Big Brother?"

"Yes."

"Then I demand Logan give it to me."

Kendall looked at Logan. Logan just shrugged and sat on the couch. He gestured for Katie to sit as well, and she did. "Kid. I know you're aware high school means there'll be more pressure to have sex. Especially since you have a boyfriend."

"Duh," Katie said.

"And I'm sure your mom told you that you should wait to have sex until you're in love."

"Yeah."

"Well, within the next year you may _think_ you're in love with Alex. If you're still together that is. But it'll probably be best of you don't sleep with him then."

Katie crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"Katie, I lost my virginity when I was a freshman in high school to someone I thought I loved."

"So?"

"Katie. That really fucked me up. I wasn't emotionally ready or mature enough to deal with that. And, I know, you're a mature for your age. But you're still a kid in many ways. Don't go and rush into something your peers think you should do. I mean, do you wanna end up a hot mess like I used to be?"

"God, no."

Logan put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait until you're really, really sure before you have sex. You'll probably end up avoiding a lot of heart ache. And you should set some boundaries with Alex. Just so he knows."

Katie nodded. "OK. Thanks, Logan," she said sincerely. She looked at her brother. "You were no help at all, Kendall." She got off the couch and went upstairs.

"Do you think she took me seriously?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Yeah. She did. Why does she listen to you and not me?"

Logan smiled. "Because I'm the cool boyfriend of the older brother, and not the actual brother."

Kendall sighed and sat down. "Well. At least she'll think twice about having sex any time soon."

"Mostly because I'm brilliant."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you ass."

**...**

"You sure no one cares that I'm coming along?" Kendall asked Logan and his parents. They were driving to spend the weekend at the lake where they had spent senior week. Mrs. Mitchell's side of the family rents a place there every July.

"Of course they don't mind, Kendall," Mrs. Mitchell assured. "Since Logan's the only kid without a sibling, he always brings a friend. And everyone loves you, so stop being paranoid."

Kendall sighed. "Alright. Will the cats be OK?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes. We gave them a giant bowl of food and a giant bowl of water. They're good. It's only a weekend."

"You know," Kendall said, "we're allowed pets in the place we rent."

Logan smiled at him. "And you wanna get cats."

"Yup."

"OK. I know Carlos wants a dog, so we'll get a cat."

"Or two."

"Fine. We'll get two cats."

"When we get back home, I can take you all furniture shopping," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"OK. Thanks, Mom. You gonna pay? As a house warming gift?"

"I'll think about it, sweetie."

They arrived at the lake house.

As they got out of the car, Kendall said, "This place is pretty big."

"Well, my mom has a lot of siblings who have a lot of kids," Logan said.

"Are we going to have to share a room with other people?"

"Probably." Logan looked around. "Shit. Everyone else is already here. We may not even get a room."

They didn't. Logan, Kendall, and Logan's parents got stuck with the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were going to sleep on the pull out bed, and Kendall and Logan had to deal with an inflatable mattress.

"Well, I guess we get no alone time," Kendall said to Logan as everyone waited for the pizzas they ordered to arrive.

"We'll make alone time," Logan promised and gave Kendall a kiss.

Once the pizza got there, they all sat around the living room eating and talking. Kendall was relieved that the family was nice to him. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Mrs. Mitchell's family had always been nice to him. It was just refreshing to be reassured.

The next day, they all went to the beach. Kendall smirked when he saw Robbie looking at him and Logan with envy.

Kendall took a seat behind Logan on their blanket. "You have to put on sunblock. We don't need a repeat of the Fourth of July."

"Fuck. You're right," Logan said. "That sucked ass. Can you get my back real quick?"

"Sure."

What started out as a lotion application turned into a massage. Logan's little sighs of enjoyment turned Kendall on.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. He kissed Logan's shoulder and whispered, "I want you so bad."

"Later," Logan told him. "Promise."

"When? Where?"

Logan laughed. "Tonight. Bathroom. Shower."

"I look forward to it."

Logan's granny walked by and stopped. "Logan! What happened to your shoulder?"

Logan looked at the bite mark and said, "Um..."

She noticed Kendall's blush. "Oh. I get it. Your grampy liked being bitten."

"Oh my God!" Logan said with disgust. "I really, really didn't need to know that!"

She just laughed and walked away.

That night, Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist and dragged him to one of the bathrooms. Logan shut and locked the door then turned on the shower. Once all that was done, he ripped off Kendall's shirt, pushed him against the door, then pressed his lips to Kendall's.

Kendall moaned into the kiss. He loved it when Logan had moments like this. He undid Logan's pants then shoved his hand down them.

"God," Logan groaned when he felt Kendall's touch. He stepped back and started to remove his clothes.

Kendall did the same.

As soon as they were both naked, their lips attached again and they stumbled into the shower.

Logan turned Kendall around. Kendall braced himself against the wall. Logan kissed between his shoulder blades before shoving into him.

"Fuck!" Kendall didn't even mind that Logan didn't prepare him. In fact, he found it kind of hot. "Oh, _yes_."

Logan held onto to Kendall's hips with a death grip as he pounded into Kendall. It wasn't long before he was coming, burying his face in the crook of Kendall's neck to muffle his scream. He then quickly pulled out of Kendall, spun him around, and got on his knees.

Kendall moaned when Logan took all of his length into his mouth. "Logan!" he cried as he came. He got so weak in the knees that he let himself sink down onto the shower floor. "That was fucking awesome. Though I'll be sore."

Logan, who was also sitting, laughed. "I'd apologize, but since you enjoyed it, I won't bother."

"Good." Kendall let the water fall onto his face for a bit. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, my dear."

**...**

"I like this couch," Carlos said s he sprawled across a giant puffy red couch.

"And there's a matching recliner," Stephanie informed. "Ooh! They're on sale!"

"Then it's settled," Logan said. "We're getting this couch and recliner."

Stephanie said, "I'll go find a salesperson."

"What other furniture do we need?" Kendall asked.

"My mom's giving us a coffee table and one of those things to hold a TV," Carlos said. "Speaking of TV. Do we have one?"

"We can use the one from my bedroom," Kendall suggested.

"And my TV can go in our room," Logan said. "Anything else we need?"

"Stephanie's parents are giving us a kitchen table and chairs," Carlos told them.

Kendall said to Logan, "My aunt and uncle are going to give us their old bedroom furniture. But the bed frame is a queen size bed."

"Oh. You can have ours," Mrs. Mitchell said. "My husband and I have been wanting to get a king sized bed. Now we have an excuse to get one."

After they dealt with the living room furniture, Mrs. Mitchell took them to buy kitchen supplies. Then they went to look for a fridge, microwave, and washer and dryer.

Once that was all done, they dropped Stephanie and Carlos off then went back to Logan's house.

"Help me do some packing?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Sure, love."

"You're bringing _all _your books?" Kendall asked while putting some in a box.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Right. Will they go in our room?"

"If all my bookshelves will fit. If not, some will go in the living room. What about your guitars?"

"Those are going in the bedroom. I don't want guests fucking with them."

"Good idea. I can't believe we're doing this."

"Why?"

"We're about to enter the real world. Kinda. And I never imagined I'd be with a significant other."

"You don't like it?"

"I do! It's just not what I expected. But it's a good surprise."

Kendall smiled. "I'm glad."

_**So that was that. I know it wasn't really interesting, so I apologize. **_

_**Next chapter is the last. :(**_


	12. August

_**So this is the last chapter. I kinda suck at endings, so if you find this blah, I apologize. And I know people are always like, "Why you say stuff like that? It's always awesome." But I'm just taking precautions or whatever. **_

_**Oh. And I would like to thank alfonse for leaving me possibly the most lovely review ever. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **_

_**Now. On with the story. **_

August 

"Mom, we haven't even gotten there yet," Logan said. "Stop crying."

They were heading to his house-the one he would be sharing with Kendall, Stephanie, and Carlos. It was move in day for him and Kendall. Carlos and Stephanie had moved in the day before to deal with the cable and wifi set up.

"But my baby's leaving me."

Logan really wished his mother had ridden with his father. "I'm only gonna be twenty minutes away."

They pulled up at the house. Kendall was already there.

When Logan got out of the car, Kendall ran up to him. He picked Logan up and spun him around. "We're moving in!" he cried happily after putting Logan down.

Logan smiled at him. "I know. It's exciting. When'd you get here?"

"Like, a half hour ago. We're almost done unloading my shit."

"Good. Maybe you, Katie, and your mom could help with my stuff?"

"Sure, Logan," Mrs. Knight said.

"What? No," Katie whined. "I don't wanna."

Mrs. Knight shot her a warning look. "You're helping."

Katie pouted. "Fine."

After everything was in the house, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Logan's parents were getting ready to leave.

Logan's mom held him in a tight hug.

"Mom. Mom. Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry, sweetie." Tears started to form in her eyes. "My baby's all grown up! And he's leaving me!"

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Logan, promise to try and come over every Sunday for dinner?"

"Sure, Dad."

Once their families were gone, Kendall did a little dance of joy.

Carlos and Stephanie laughed.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Stephanie asked. "Being free?"

"It sure as fuck is," Kendall said. "Hey. Can we order pizza?"

"Yes!" Carlos yelled. "I'll call!"

While Carlos did that, Logan and Kendall went to their room and began to unpack. Kendall pointed out which drawers Logan could put his clothes in. They argued for almost fifteen minutes about the set up of their room. Stephanie had to come in and mediate.

"So, one of Logan's bookshelves will go in the living room," she said. "These two wall," she pointed to them, "will have Kendall's posters, and these two will have Logan's. If you run out of space, they can go in the living room. It needs some decorating anyway. Is that all?"

"That works. I guess," Kendall said.

"I can deal with that," Logan mumbled.

The doorbell rang. "PIZZA'S HERE!" Carlos announced.

Stephanie left the room.

"So we done fighting about this shit?" Kendall asked.

Logan smirked. "For now."

They went into the living room to eat their food.

"Kendall, I'm glad you brought your beanbag chairs," Carlos said as he plopped onto one with a pizza that was for just him.

Kendall smiled. "No problem. Katie wanted to steal them, and I couldn't let that happen."

Later that night, Logan and Kendall were in their bedroom. Logan was in his pajamas, stacking books on a bookshelf.

"Love, you can finish that tomorrow," Kendall told him. "Just hop in bed and watch some TV."

"OK." Logan got on the bed. "We should go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Oh. My parents' anniversary party is this Saturday."

"Sweet." Kendall chuckled.

"What?"

"We already sound like a married couple."

"I know you love it."

"I do." Kendall paused. "Do you?"

"Yeah. It's weird, but it feels right."

Kendall kissed him. His intention was for it to be a quick kiss. But Logan grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a more intense, passionate one.

Logan put his hands up Kendall's shirt, running his fingertips along Kendall's body. Kendall pushed Logan down into a laying position. He got on top of Logan and began grinding his hips against Logan's. Logan's hands found their way to Kendall's ass and squeezed roughly. This made Kendall moan.

"I say we christen this bed," Kendall said, his voice low and dripping with lust.

"I very much agree."

In a matter of minutes, Kendall was riding Logan. They didn't keep quiet, not giving a fuck if Carlos and Stephanie heard.

Logan's fingernails dug into Kendall's lower back as they began to move faster and gave several scratches, drawing some blood. Soon, they were both going over the edge together, crying out louder than they ever had before.

"Hot damn," Kendall said after he got off of Logan.

Logan chuckled as he ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "Yeah. That was great."

They didn't bother to clean up. They just fell asleep in each other's arms.

**...**

A few days later, after Logan got home from work, Kendall suggested, "Let's go to the animal shelter to look at kittens before I have to go to work."

"OK," Logan said.

"Can we come?" Carlos asked ."So Stephanie and I can look at puppies?"

Kendall smiled. "Sure."

When they got to the shelter, Kendall eagerly dragged Logan toward the kittens.

They looked in all the cages, giggling at the cuteness of them.

Kendall watched Logan move onto a cage, and saw his eyes light up. He knew Logan had just fallen in love.

"Kendall, come look at these poor babies."

Kendall walked over. When he saw the kittens, he said, "Aw. What happened to them?"

Logan looked at the info card. "It says they used to be feral, and were found like that. Also, they don't have any diseases."

There were two kittens in the cage. One was black and fluffy with only one blue eye. The other was a grey tabby with green eyes, and was missing one back leg.

"Can we get them?" Logan asked. He put a finger into the cage, and the black one licked it. It seemed like the grey one was looking at Logan with hope. As if he wanted Logan to be the one to get him out of this place.

"Of course," Kendall told him. "I'll go find someone."

When they got home, Logan said to Carlos, "I can't believe you got two dogs."

"What? I have a connection with the bulldog, and Stephanie bonded with the pug."

The four sat around the living room, observing their new pets. They were trying to come up with names.

"I want my dog to be named Bowser," Carlos finally said.

"You would," Logan commented.

"I like Tiny Tim for mine," Stephanie said.

Kendall said, "I know what I want to name the black one."

"What?" Logan asked.

"One Eyed Willy."

Logan laughed. "I like it." He looked at the three legged cat. Whenever he walked, he made a little thump sound. "Thumper."

"That's perfect," Kendall said. He picked up Thumper and scratched his head. "I'm gonna be called Daddy."

Logan tilted his head. "Oh really? And what will I be called?" He laughed at Kendall's shrug. "Pappa?"

Kendall giggled. "OK."

"You two are so weird," Carlos told them.

**...**

Saturday, Logan and Kendall showed up at Logan's parents' house.

"Happy anniversary!" Kendall yelled when he saw them.

"Thanks, sweetie," Mrs. Mitchell said as she hugged both Kendall and her son.

"So how long have you two been married?" Kendall asked.

"Twenty years," Mr. Mitchell told him.

"That's awesome. Is anyone from your family showing up, Mr. Mitchell?"

"Fuck no."

"Oh."

"My life had been so much less stressful since I stopped talking to them. I regret nothing.'

"Why don't we go get some food?" Logan suggested.

Kendall nodded. "Alright."

As they walked to the kitchen, Logan asked, "Does it bother you that my dad cut off his family?"

"I just find it weird. I mean, I get it. They hurt his wife's feelings, and were douches to his son. I just don't know if I could ever do that."

"Luckily you won't have to."

"Yeah. Thank God."

Later, Logan sat on the stairs while Kendall visited the cats, who were hiding in Logan's former room.

"Logan."

He turned to see a girl he hadn't laid eyes on in years. "Maggie. What do you want?"

"I'm not allowed to say hi?"

"No. I fucking hate you, so go away."

Maggie sat down next to him. "I hear I turned you off from women."

Logan gave her a disgusted look. "Don't flatter yourself. I've been with girls since you."

"But you're with a guy now."

"Yeah."

Kendall walked down the stairs and sat on the step behind Logan. He put his arms around Logan, and rested his chin on Logan's head. "Who's this?"

"Maggie," Logan said.

"That bitch who broke your heart?" Kendall asked, some anger in his voice.

"Yup. What the fuck are you doing here, Maggie?"

"Our mom's are friends. My mom was invited. And my mom didn't want to leave me home alone and asked your mom if it was OK that I came along. She said it was fine."

"Why would your mom allow that?" Kendall wanted to know.

"I think I know why," Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall and Maggie asked.

"She wouldn't let that happen before because she knew it would kill me inside," Logan said. "But now she doesn't have to worry about it. Because of you, Kendall."

Kendall hugged Logan tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I made you feel better."

Logan leaned his head back on Kendall's shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too, dear."

They kissed.

"Jesus. You two are gross," Maggie said and walked away.

Logan laughed. "She pissed because I didn't get all upset at seeing her."

"She probably thought you'd beg for her to take you back."

"Stupid cunt."

Later that night, while Logan was in the shower, Kendall sat on the bed nervously. He was looking down at a black box. He didn't know why he was so scared. It wasn't like Logan was going to dump him and go back to living with his parents.

The bathroom door opened and Logan came out in just a towel.

"Hello, beautiful," Kendall said to him.

Logan rolled his eyes with a smile. "Hi." Logan put his Logan back on then put on some pajamas. After, her joined Kendall on the bed. He noticed the black box and pointed to it. "What's that?"

Kendall blushed. "You'll probably think it's stupid."

"Just show me."

Kendall opened the box, revealing two rings. One gold, one silver.

"Rings?" Logan said.

Kendall's blush deepened. "The silver one is yours." He watched Logan take it out of the box. "I was thinking that for now we could just wear them on out necklaces. Then at some point we can put them on our ring fingers. They'll cover up the tattoos, but whatever."

Logan got amused look on his face. "Is this your way of proposing to me?"

Kendall looked down. "Yeah... Um. There's also an inscription."

Logan took a look. It said: Love and Adore Forever. "You're way too much," he told Kendall.

"Do you not like it?" Kendall asked with worry.

Logan took off his locket, put the ring on the chain, then put it back on. "I love it."

Kendall smiled. He grabbed his ring and put it on the chain of his necklace. He moved closer to Logan and caressed his cheek. He then ran his thumb along Logan's lower lip before kissing him. "I love you so much."

Logan gave him another kiss. "And I love you too. It's kind of ridiculous."

Kendall placed his lips against Logan's and made hi way into Logan's lap.

Logan took off Kendall's shirt. He ran his hands over Kendall's chest and abs. "You are gorgeous, my love."

Kendall felt himself blush. He then moaned when Logan's mouth went to one of his nipples. After abusing it with both his teeth and tongue, Logan moved onto the other one. Then he moved to Kendall's collar bone. Kissing his way across it, occasionally biting down. Then it was time to work on Kendall's neck. After that, he kissed along Kendall's jaw until he reached the spot behind Kendall's ear. "Lay down," he whispered.

Kendall got out of Logan's lap and did so. When Logan grabbed onto the waistband of his sweatpants, Kendall lifted his hips and allowed Logan to remove them.

Logan quickly took Kendall's member into his mouth. Kendall fisted the sheets as he moaned, and his hips thrust forward.

"Go, Logan. So amazing." Kendall's back arched as he came, shouting, "Yes!"

When Logan sat up, Kendall went back into his lap. He ripped off Logan's shirt, wanting to see his love's body. He kissed Logan's forehead. His nose. Both his cheeks. And his ear. He nibbled at Logan's earlobe as he put his hand down Logan's pajama pants. He stroked Logan slowly as his lips went all over Logan's shoulder and neck.

"Faster. Please," Logan begged.

Kendall did as he asked. Logan's breath quickened as he got closer and closer to release. Once he reached the edge and went over it, he rested his forehead against Kendall's.

"Love you," Logan said.

Kendall gave him a sweet smile. "Love you too."

"Well. I'm going to clean up."

Kendall laughed. "OK."

While Logan was in the bathroom, there was a scratching at the door. Without bothering to put on clothes, Kendall went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, babies," he said when he saw the kittens. They walked into the room, and Kendall shut the door again.

Kendall crawled into bed and got under the covers. Both kittens hopped onto the bed-in their own unique ways. Willy cuddled onto Kendall's chest, purring happily.

Logan came out of the bathroom. He reached the bed and smiled. "Aw. My little baby boys." He got into bed, laid on his side, and pulled Thumper closer to him. He had quickly learned that Thumper liked body heat.

"Good night, Logan."

"'Night, Kendall."

**...**

That next weekend, all their friends came over. James, Camille, Jo, Dak, and the Jennifers were all going to be leaving for school soon.

"Your pets are so cute," Jo said while scratching Bowser's belly.

"I love how Logan and Kendall got cripples," James joked.

"Hey!" Logan said, "Don;t make fun of my babies."

Camille rolled her eyes. "You would consider them your children."

Kendall sighed sadly. "I can't believe you guys are going to be leaving us."

"We'll be back for breaks and shit," Dak told him.

"But still," Carlos said, "it'll be weird not seeing you guys all the time."

James smiled. "I'll miss you jerks."

"We'll miss you too," Logan said.

They all joked around and talked about the years that had gone by. Some tears were shed, and a lot of laughs were shared.

"It's so sad," Logan said later when he and Kendall were in bed.

"Our friends leaving?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been around James since pre-school. It's gonna be so strange. Not seeing him all the time."

"I get it," Kendall said, petting Logan's hair. "Dak's become a close friend of mine since freshman year. Not being able to see my best friend will be hard. But I got you."

"You do. Forever."

Kendall smiled and fiddled with Logan's locket. "Good. What would I have done if I never found you?"

"Spiral into a deep depression?"

Kendall laughed. "Probably."

"I would still be an emotional mess without you."

"I'm so glad we sat next to each other in English."

"Me too."

"You know, I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight."

"Really?"

"Yup. My heart fucking stopped when I first laid eyes on you."

"I'm not entirely sure when I fell in love with you. I _felt _it happening, but lied to myself about it for so long. All I know is, I finally realized it in May."

"I'm happy you did," Kendall said. "I promise to never let you go, Logan."

"And I promise to never, ever leave you again."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "Love you.

"Love you too. Always."

THE END

_**So. That's the end. I know, it was short. Sorry .**_

_**But I shall tell you I may or may not at some point do some little one shots based off of this. Like, random little things happening in Kendall and Logan's lives. Just saying. **_

_**And for all of you who proclaimed your love for this story: THANK YOU. **_


End file.
